Marauder Charms
by ValhallaFlowers
Summary: Monique Nightingale found her life turned upside down the day she found out she was a witch, though in hindsight it could explain a lot and what her future holds. She finds herself in a new world, with new friends and old. Finding herself in a not so ordinary environment. James and Lily, Remus and OC
1. Magic

For all the folks at home that are interested in hearing about my life, the beginning of it anyway. Where history was made and all that jazz, I suppose like any story –unless authored by JD Salinger I might as well introduce myself. My name is Monique Nightingale and most would say I wasn't an ordinary girl, at the ripe age of 11 I found out I was a witch. This wasn't a wizard of odd type witch where my skin was green and there was a wart on the end of my nose –or my chin (Thank you universe for making me feel like a bigger joke.) So forget now all those stereotypes you have painted in your mind and picture this.  
It was Tuesday and a damn cold one considering Spring, but what were you expecting when you lived in London, England. I was sitting on the floor of my bedroom, mother downstairs baking when something hit hard against my window. I dropped the pencil that was dangling somewhere between my mouth and the paper where I was sketching. My eyes darting over to my window, assuming it was a bird I walked over read to use my years of playing doctor with Lily to work. Reaching the window and opening the hinge I found an owl of all things looking up at me wide eyes. Having to blink and hold it for a few moments before opening my eyes again; however they did not deceive me. At 1:23pm on a Tuesday there was an owl at my window. And by at my window I mean now inside of my room.  
Unsure of what to do I stood there by the window, this brown spotted owl flying in through the gap and taking residence on my dolphin printed doona. My eyes awkwardly darting between the window and the owl a few times before I noticed there was now a letter on my bed. The owl seeming to have noticed flew back outside leaving me staring in amazement over the whole situation. Staring into the centre of my mattress where the letter was situated I tentatively made my way over to where it was. Poking it a few times (assessing the situation having to know if it was about to explode or not.) I picked up the letter and read, the letter shockingly enough was addressed to me, freaky part being it was down to the last detail of where my room was; top left of the stairs across the bathroom. Flipping it over there was no return address but a wax seal with four animals distinctly pressed into it circling the letter H. Carefully I pealed the wax seal off and placed it on my bed, around the same time I was pretty sure my jaw had it the floor.  
Miss Monique Nightingale  
I would like to formally invite you to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your extraordinary behaviour one would have to associate with magic or madness and it is always the former. Please find attached a list of supplies you will need to bring for the start of the school year.  
Yours Dumbledore  
I must have missed my mother yelling up the stairs that the cake or biscuits or whatever she was making were ready because suddenly she was before me taking the letter out of my hands and reading it over and over and over and over. I had it for five minutes and didn't touch it for 4 minutes and 15 seconds. "This can't be real, someone must be playing a joke. That boy you and Lily are always hanging around of course that makes sense." My mother mustered out fiddling with strands of similar red hair to mine.  
"I'll be back," I said bolting out of my room and down the stairs with the letter before my mother could even stop me. In what was a quite fast run and some form of magic I didn't trip...maybe magic wasn't the right word. I was across the street and knocking loudly on the Evans' door. Lily Evans my best friend since she saved me from a life time of embarrassment when I slipped into the mud when I was 5 at school, she had a change of uniform like the nerd she was, well is. But once you save me from slipping in mud, you're bonded for life. I walked up the stone steps to the egg shell coloured door and knocked, barely a second past when the door opened with the sound of the wind and I was caught up in her emerald green eyes. I guess in my blue ones something said I was worried, sick or scared; maybe all three. And she grabbed me by the hand and took me to her garden, opening her palms I watched as she grew a flower out of thin air.  
"So the letter wasn't a joke?" I said with a awkward laugh.  
"You got a letter to!" Lily practically screeched in her excitement. "Ah we're going to Hogwarts and we're witches. Oh this is so exciting, Min why aren't you jumping about the place?"  
"Huh," I said removing my gaze from the withering flower that had been cast to the floor in all the haze of a shiny new adventure. With Magic. "I mean woooo."  
A cup of tea and cake later I decided it was time to return to my normal life, if my life could ever be normal again. I was 11 and felt like I was having a midlife crisis and I didn't even really know what that was. I had learnt from TV that most people in this situation are males and buy sports cars. But I was living on 5 pounds allowance a fortnight and couldn't reach the floor when I sat in the passenger seat. I was a bit short, but mother always said I would blossom one day. Who knew that meant turning into a witch.  
Opening the blue door and stepping into the front room there was an elderly man sitting on the weather red couch with my mother. I saw her tense up as I walked back into the room, (maybe mentioning I went to Lily's and not run away would have been a good idea.) The man had a ling silver beard and a warm smile with blue eyes to match when he met mine. He gave off such a nice vibe, like trust was oozing out from him. Okay that sounds a bit gross come to think of it. I sat down on the table in front of my mother and the bearded man who promptly informed me his name was Albus Dumbledore, he went on a spiel about magic and Hogwarts which he was the headmaster of. He taught me the difference between being a muggle and magical. My mother having no magical gifts was a muggle, me apparently being a witch –which hadn't really sunk in yet) was a muggle born. My father had been absent since I was 5 years old and after questioning once I never pressed again. I was fascinated by the whole subject, but time came for him to leave making me wonder if he needed to do a trip over to Lily's though promised to be back in September when the school year formally begins and help me shop for school supplies. Apparently pencils and notebooks weren't going to cut it for a school built on witchcraft...and wizardry.

True to his word and proof I didn't have a far to vivid dream for some at just at age 11, Dumbledore was back on my doorstep and taking me to Diagon Alley. Stepping through a bar and heading to the backroom before knocking on a few bricks which separated and as embarrassing as it was my jaw hit the floor, my eyes nearly jumping out of my head. Quickly putting myself back together, not wanting to act like a complete dork when I made my first entrance to the magical world. Suddenly I was surrounded by large crowds, a few people flying over head on brooms I felt myself duck even though I was far away from where they were flying and they would have a larger chance of hitting my escort than myself. Collecting a few basic supplies (books, parchment, quills, cauldron, potion ingredients you know the usual) Dumbledore told me he had business to attend to and left me with only two more things to obtain a pet of my choosing out of the list of an owl, cat or toad. And there was no chance I was getting a toad, instead favouring to take a raggish looking black kitten and going over the road to get what I was most excited for a wand.

I was standing just inside the doorway of Olivanders _making wands since 382BC,_ so it seemed to have a long running family line considering the man behind the counter looked 50 at best. No one lived that long did they?

There was a boy with shaggy black hair in front of me, he was just taller than me so I was thinking we were similar with age. Thinking to myself maybe he was just as in a state of shock and awe with the whole magic element now in his life.

"There you are Mr. Black," the man said handing the boy a black box. "Time to break the family line." He added with a wink and a warm smile, before he finally turned his gaze and eyes landing on me. Getting a closer look at him his hair was stark white and a few wrinkles were working their way where his smile was and above his white eyebrows. The man defiantly couldn't move as quickly as he still did and be from BC. I had wonder if religion was correct considering I was about to buy a wand where I would perform magic; at a school for witches and wizards; where other magical people would be; and learn about all things magical. Or maybe they had things right in Salem. Should I be offended and/or scared by that now? My head was starting to hurt.

In all the mind rambling i hadn't noticed the boy was now staring at me hand stretched out and all. He was kind of cute honestly, "Sirius Black," he said. "Hate to be repetitive but you are?"

"Monique Nightingale," I said taking his hand a slight heat coming from the back of my neck and surely tinging my cheeks a light pink.

"Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied not bothering to fight the smile that was appearing on my face. "Are you?"

"First year," he said with a proud grin and I had to resist the urge to laugh at his stance. It was like the cover of a comic book or an action figure. "Guess I'll see you there, enjoy the process of letting a piece of wood choose you." He said leaving a few coins on the counter and giving me a wave, leaving the shop like he had been here a million times. For all I knew maybe he had.

The man I assumed was at least one of many generations of Olivander's returned my attention. He was now holding a tape measure which quickly made it's way around every inch of my body. I stood there like there was a strong pole stuck from my toes to my top of my head unsure of how to go about the measuring.

"It's okay," he reassured me taking my gaze away from the wooden walls and to kind eyes. "New aren't you?"

I nodded a small smile finding its way to my lips. "It's okay to be nervous, not everyone was brought up with the knowledge." Not bothering to hide the my ever growing grin, he finished with "Time to get you a wand."

And boy did i try quite the selection, all different types of wood and cores I would have never even thought of. During this time I managed to knock down three separate shelves of wands, shatter a glass and set fire to the flowers in the cornor of the store. "Sorry," I apologised for what felt the hundredth time.

"You're quite difficult aren't you?" He said phrased in a way that wasn't quite a question –was the word rhetorical? I'll have to ask Lily later – I was started to get nervous that maybe the world had made a mistake and I wasn't a witch, and then I would have to be killed or tortured to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone about the magical world. Or maybe I had early onset mental health issues. "No need to worry, I think I may have just the one." One of twenty-seven, would 28 would be my charm?

Taking the box from his hand and hesitantly taking the wand from its place in the box. Unexpectedly I felt a warmth rush from head to my toes and a silver light was starting to flood around me.

"Well twenty-eight that is a new record," he joked. God I hoped he _was_ joking.

Inspecting the wands closer, it had a light grey type of wood I wouldn't be able to place though he soon told me it was whit eoak which turned out not to hard to remember. It's core was a strand of Valkyrie hair and flexible and 12 and 1/5 inches. He soon plucked his own wand out of a shelf behind the counter and returned the store to normal. "Wow," I said whilst handing him the correct amount of money. The not so fun thing about magic, I had to learn a whole new market price and coin values when I could barely tell the difference between pounds and pennies (despite the obvious shape that was.) Having to learn knut, sickles and galleons was causing me a headache. "You are going to be extraordinary." He said to me just before I left the store, waving a goodbye and telling him thanks and apologizing once more I went to the place Dumbledore had told me to meet him. It was by this large fountain where three beautiful woman were made of marble water streaming from their hands. My meeting with the professor was quick, he handed me a ticket and took my back to my home. But it was only temporary.

So what is the outcome when you have lost your best friend and are late for the train to a magical school. A) attempt to find her or B) sit with a bunch of boys that look nice?

"Platform nine and three what?" My mum asked Dumbledore. See I wasn't the most confident person, so while we were walking around the station, people kept staring at me and all I could feel was the heat on my face and a tingling sensation from my hair. "Nine and three quarters," he replied easily.

"There isn't a nine and three quarters," mum stated firmly. "I come here every day three times a week for work and I have never seen that platform. What are you expecting her to do run at a wall between 1 and 2?" she huffed out.

"Well yes," he replied simply as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I wasn't even sure what to believe anymore though, with magic anything was possible. "The wall is similar to a portkey which transport you from one place to another. In this case to a hidden station."

On that note I had no idea which face I found more amusing, the dumbstruck look on a 32 year old woman's face or the smug look on who knows how old professor. "You want her to what!" my mother said keeping her voice both down to a whisper yet full of anger. I felt myself twitch at how she replied, like a memory I've blocked out and there it was again.

"Interested?" Dumbledore asked me, choosing to ignore my mother and focus solely back on the young witch. It was then I chose my mother's face, hers was priceless. I'm pretty sure I could die right now with the satisfaction I have caused her that much distress in a matter of seconds and I'm sure nothing could beat that. Then again what did I know I was eleven!

A few more funny looks carried my way, though I suppose what was I expecting as we stopped in front of a wall. You know I was hoping he was joking about that bit. We were between platform nine and ten, the silver beared man stopping in front of it his hand suddenly disappearing half through the wall. "Good we're not late," he said happily. I myself stood there completely amazed and perplexed by the science of it all. _Not science MAGIC._

"As you are a muggle Miss. Nightingale you'll have t say your goodbyes now," he said while my mother dove in and gave me the tightest hug ever. "You don't have to go, we can still get you into Dumbarton's Day College," she whispered. I shook my head immediately, I wasn't going to give this opportunity up for the world...or especially for a school with the word dumb in its title.

"Write to me," she said looking me dead in the eyes. I felt a wave of a feeling I could only chalk up to fear flood through me. Her hands were dug deep into my arms and her eyes quite cold. "Don't get in to much trouble," she laughed her smile softening and grip loosening.

"Does that mean I can get into a little trouble," I joked as she pulled me back into another hug.

"Oh you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do," I said with a smile. "Bye mum."

"Ready," he asked me pointing to the wall.

"So I just go up to it and walk through?" I asked bitting down on my lower lip.

"Run if you're scared," he said before popping out of sight.

I closed my eyes tight and started to run, feet pounding hard against the pavement through my red converse. When suddenly CRASH, and somebody yelling out "OW," of course I had managed to already run into someone. Jesus leave me alone for a few seconds and I was already a clumsy mess. "Sorry," I said finally opening my eyes and apologetic smile on my face.

"All good Red," the boy laughed off rubbing his arm. "Probably will barely leave a bruise."

"Sirius?" I asked looking at the boy closer.

"Yep," Sirius smiled. "Glad you remembered me Red."

"Why are you calling me that?" I asked before putting on a bit of 11 year old sass. "Forget my name already?"

"No you're wearing a startling lot of red, I mean the hair, the shoes the shirt. And yeah you may be right about the name, but always good to have a nickname." He said with a wink.( cgi/set?id=173007290 )

Okay maybe I was, but it's nice to have a favourite colour especially when it went well with my skin. Which was far to pale for my own good, I burnt way to easily. And I came from Australia- granted I moved a to London when I was 5, but I still had a lot of time bathed in sunblock for years. The cold weather was something i found refreshing when we moved. Plus it is how I met Lily after all.

"It's Monique," I said correcting him, though I did actually like that fact I had a nickname, especially one that was more inventive than dork. Which was patronising as well.

"I think I'll stick with Red," he smiled. "So want to go find a carriage?"

"Yes," I said biting the inside of my mouth slightly so my smile wasn't like a crazed person, just a moderately happy one. Obviously I hadn't done the best job if his laugh was anything to go by.

Starting to push both of our trolleys and head onto the train, having to lug my suitcase – one for clothes and one for a serious amount of school supplies – glad my cat was small enough to fit into the pocket of my jacket.

"You mind if we sit here?" I heard Sirius ask, not having even realised we were on the train and bags taken away. Sure as hell told you whole I lost I became in my own little world.

"Go for it," the guy replied. He was by himself in the compartment big enough to fit at least 10 people. He had messy black hair and I wondered if he had started styling it early or he spent a lot of time in the wind. He fixed his square rimed glasses before stretching his hand out, "James Potter."

"Sirius Black," my new friend said taking his hand. "This is Red."

"Monique," I replied though truth be told I really didn't mind,

"I think red suits you," James replied. Shaking my head I took a seat next down to James while Sirius sat in front of me. "So, know what house you'll go in? Personally I think Slytherin would suck, I might transfer or go home if that happens." James asked in a joking tone.

"My whole family is in Slytherin," Sirius stated.

"Reall, here I was thinking you were alright," he laughed off soon joined in by Sirius. I however just sat there, I had no idea what they were talking about realising I was far over my head.

"What about you Red?" James asked once their laughter had died down.

"I don't really know what they are," I mumbled awkwardly.

"Muggle born?" James asked I nodded. "That's okay," he smiled before continuing. "There is Hufflepuff, they're kind of a snore but good if you're friendly and good at finding things. Ravenclaw mostly filled with the brainiest students or ones with the most arrogance. Slytherin mostly populated with gits," he said with a laugh. "Though Sirius here isn't so bad, sure there is a few nice people in there."

"Not in my family," Sirius said, both seriously (I had to laugh a little at that) and in a joking manner.

"And finally Gryffindor, and I think that's the one for me," he finished not giving me any indication why so of course I had to ask.

"Well it suits me," he said with a smile. "Plus it was my both of my parents house."

"So there's like a genetic code along with sorting you out?" I asked, science brain coming into the mix. So it was my favourite subject at school, I was a bit of a dork so what?

"No," Sirius answered before James could. "It all depends on the mind."

And with that the conversation died, though I hadn't realised we had taken half the journey with that small conversation. "I think it's time to change," Sirius mentioned grabbing his small bag down from the railings above our heads and taking out the black robes. I did the same, but moved out of the carriage and finding a bathroom instead of changing in the compartment with them. Because hello awkward.

When I came back they had both changed and were now surrounded by piles of confectionary. "Wow," was all I said dragging their attention away from the food and onto me.

"Well don't you look like a fine little witch," Sirius smiled before offering me a jelly bean.

"What flavour is this?" I asked looking at the yellow spotted blue bean.

"You tell us," James said smiling mischievously at Sirius. Deciding to shrug this off I ate it, before quickly spitting it back onto the ground much to the boys' delight and laughter fit.

"Gross," I finally managed and James handed me a drink to which I just eyed him.

"I solemnly swear this is just orange juice," he said hand that wasn't holding out the "juice" over his heart. "Promise." He said again.

"If this isn't I will never trust you again James Potter," I stated taking the drink to rid my mouth of a combination of soap and old eggs. The juice however was really refreshing, tasted bloody heavenly actually. I really hoped it was just orange in there. "Thank you."


	2. Classes

I could feel the train stopping and my gravitational pull heading towards the floor, quickly grabbing onto the nearest flat surface, which thankfully was not either of the boys. "Well looks like we're here," James stated.

"Oh really I hadn't noticed did you Sirius?" I said putting on a fake voice.

"Nope, good thing we have ol'James here isn't it?" Sirius joked back. "What on Earth would we do without him here?"

"Crash and burn," I replied.

"Okay," James said throwing his arms up in defeat, the three of us laughing as we headed out of the train only to be faced with a man nearly 10 times the size of me. Okay maybe that was a slight exaggeration but he was tall. "What do you reckon," James whispered to me. "Part giant or a freakishly tall family?"

"Part giant I whispered back quickly, noticing a flash of red hair almost identical smiling I saw the girl turn her head back to look at something and saw my best friends face. I wish I went to find her on the train, I mean it worked out well for me still but oh woah wait is that Severus from down the road next to her? Dammit Severus Snape the guy who has been in love with her since she was five and recently started to spend more and more of his time with us, I knew with name like Severus I probably shouldn't have been surprised to see him here. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least disappointed.

"First years follow me," the man called out. James, Sirius and I just shrugged and followed the crowd and the man. He led us towards the lake surrounding a beautiful castle. There was a loud chorus of _wows_ and I may have been a part of that. "Well of you go into the boats." He indicated.

I followed James and Sirius with another male I didn't get the best look at aside from brown or blonde hair in the lighting (which basically didn't exist) I couldn't quite tell or see anything else. Sirius and James were mumbling to each other before turning to look at me, "Wow Red did you see that," he said pointing out towards where the moon was giving light to a section in the water. "Just other there."

"What?" I asked falling completely into their trap and trying ot get a glance at what they were talking about when suddenly I felt a hand on my back, so naturally I lost my balance and let out a small scream. And then there were hands around my waist and someone pulling me back into the boat before I fell, however instead of landing on my seat I was now firmly lying on their lap.

"Remus Lupin," he said with an amused look on his face. I could see him a little better in the lighting, his eyes were a light blue with the candles on the lake were reflecting onto them. But he had all these scars, like someone had attacked him with a knife or maybe a wild animal?

"Monique Nightingale," I finally spat out.

"Or as we now call her Red," the other two said at the same time causing us all to laugh. "That's James and Sirius," I said pointing at the pair.

"Allo there mate," James said with a cockney accent. "Too much?" he asked catching my look.

"Just a bit," I said and saw the smile form on his face.

"Oi," we all heard and turned our heads to look at a large crowd of first years and the part giant looking at us. "You four all right?"

Of course it was then I noticed I was still on Remus' lap, quickly shot up out of it and onto my seat to taking James' hand when I made him promise not to try and push me back into the water to help steady me as I got out the boat. And wow if I thought the castle was beautiful from a distance, up close was a whole new story, and if there was a limit on how many times you could say 'wow' in under a minute, I had reached it. Okay if I said the W word one more time I was going to make a bigger fool of myself then I already had. Suddenly the crowd all came to a halt and if I could thank the two boys for now stopping me crashing into the water or into people I would. Sirius arm stopped in front of me and thankfully managed to avoid me walking straight into Severus. The red hair in front of me I didn't bother resisting the urge to pull, Lily's face going from annoyance to glee in a matter of seconds when she saw it was me and not some git pulling her hair. "Hey," I whispered giving her a quick hug, sticking my tongue out at Snape who was glaring at me.

"Welcome students, my name is Professor McGonagall and if you follow me in just a moment you will be sorted into your houses. Gryffindor," she started and I looked over to James who had his fingers crossed and a goofy grin on his face. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." If it was any indication what house she liked the least by her choice of tone per house, it was easy to see she held Gryffindor in high favour while Slytherin was not. With that she turned and opened the double doors and walked through only to stop when she had reached the long table next to a stool with a hat on it.

"Well that's a blod fashion statement," Lily whispered to me.

"Are you kidding?" I said back laughing a little. "I would wear that everyday." We focused out attention back on Professor McGonagall, though everyone else still had their eyes glued to the hat. Which happened to now be singing; maybe it wouldn't be the best thing to wear each day.

"Arms, Charlie," she said reading the beginning of a long scroll. Charlie walked up onto the stage and sat down, the hat was then placed onto his head. It took a minute or two before calling out "Hufflepuff," where he walked over to a loud cheering group of students. The line was long and I wish my father didn't have an N to start our last name, if I had my mother maiden I would be done and not having to wait five minutes for it to reach Black, Sirius. He actually looked fairly nervous for the first time since I'd met him when the hat was placed onto his head, it seemed to a take a while before calling out Gryffindor causing a few people at the far end of the table to gasp. I assumed that would be his family, school probably wasn't going to be any more fun than home if that was the reaction. The line was seeming to take forever, holding onto Lily's hand and giving it a tight squeeze when her name was called out. "Gryffindor," it yelled out and I could see a smile on James' face and the fall of on Severus.' After another extended period of time Remus was placed into Gryffindor as well. Funny first three people you meet all head into the same house, was this a sign telling me I chose wisely? Of course then I remembered I hadn't even had my turn yet.

"Nightingale, Monique," McGonagall called out for apparently the second time. A nudged and a smile from James I made my way to the stage. When the hat was placed onto my head I felt my whole scalp tingle, was that normal? "Well, well, well," it started. "A challenge aren't you." I couldn't help but flashback to Olivanders', why was everyone saying I was difficult lately? "Strong minded, brave, sly, kind hearted, loyal, charismatic and cunning," woah hold up did I just get called charismatic? In a speech we did in the fourth grade I cried I was so nervous. "Now don't go second guess your thoughts," okay note to self magical hats hear your thoughts stop thinking. "You have a mind filled with imagination and power just willing to come out if let it. Any house would lucky to see you grow," I opened my eyes slightly catching a thumbs up from Lily which brought a small smile to my face. "Gryffindor," it finally called out and I felt my whole body relax as I went over to Lily. The entire hall was staring at me though, at least the table I was going to were cheering like a kid on a heck of a sugar high. The rest looked a little jealous?

Taking a seat next to Lily I rested my head onto her shoulder, glad to have the attention off me. Eventually James came over to where we were hi-fiving Sirius with an 'I told you so' look on his face that made me laugh. When Severus Snape was called up to stage the hand I didn't know I was holding became tight. I gave her a squeeze back, but when the hat called out Slytherin I wasn't really that upset.

Once the sorting was finally over, Dumbledore came onto stage and greeted us, before saying a few words that sounded completely gibberish to me, though in doing so a whole buffet of food appeared before our eyes. Everybody started to load up their plates, but Lily and I just looked at one another and started to laugh. The boys just looked at us like we were mental, but who cares. This was all new to us, and damn it was exciting.

After the feast we headed to the common room, led by the head boy who well for lack of a better words had a stick up his butt. He quickly told us the password that we needed to access the room hidden behind a portrait of a fat lady. When we were inside he quickly told us which rooms where for the boys and which for the girls before mumbling and heading back out the portrait. Lily and I were pretty tired so I said goodnight the guys before following her up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Eventful day," Lily said sighing slightly.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Almost fell out of a boat and everything."

She started laughing, "that was you?"

"Maybe," I said before tripping on the next step having Lily fail at catching me and instead fell right down onto the ground next to me.

"Nothing's really changed huh min?" she said putting her head on my shoulder and lacing our hands together.

"Course it has," I said. "There's magic and people call me Red now."

"Red?" she asked.

"Feel free to blame Sirius for that one," I said standing back up.

"I will," she said. "Come on, but maybe hold onto the railing this time."

"Hey," I said pushing her shoulder slightly. "No need to be mean."

By the time we actually made it into the room we were laughing, hair slightly everywhere but it was fun. However walking into a room like this was a little embarrassing, luckily that never stopped Lily. She had always been so confident, one of the things I admired in her.

"Oh hi," the girl said, she had brain hair that touched her shoulders and blue eyes. It was a fairly common features but she almost looked like a mouse with the way her eyes met her nose to her mouth. "I'm Georgia."

"Monique," I said quickly only to add, "But people call me Red."

"Now anyway," I barely heard Lily mutter before more loudly going, "Lily."

"This may sound a little rude, but ah what are you guys?" she asked, and by the looks on our faces ad one we quickly shared it was obvious a strange question. "I'm like purebloods and such." She added to eliminate the weirdness, though even though I wasn't sure what she was on about lily answer that we were both muggle borns.

"Cool, I'm a halfblood," she said followed by a few moments of awkward silence. "Sorry about that, it's just some purebloods tend to be a bit well arrogant and straight up rude when it comes to those with muggle blood in them, guess I was a bit worried."

"No problem," I said before Lily could step in, the door opened again and two other girls came into the room. "Hi," said the one with black hair. "Emily."

"Rose," said the blonde haired one.

"Georgia."

"Lily."

"Monique," I said but liking the way Red was rolling off everyone's tongue I quickly corrected. "Uh Red works to."

"I like that," Georgia said a smile on her face. "It suits you."

"Thanks," I replied a small blush finding its way t my cheeks.

"Well I'm sleeping here unless anyone else wants it?" Georgia half offered half asked. Everyone seemed fine with the situation and Georgia seemed happy enough to not have to pack up all of her things. Mine bags were located to the left of hers and Lily's was on the end next to me. Georgia also liked The Beetles so plenty of our space was filled with a few posters. Half the night was spent with the five of us on the floor in a circle just getting to know each other. Though most of the talking was done by Georgia, she had such a strong presence, and Rose and Emily seemed awfully shy. "It's probably time to sleep," Lily said with a yawn, the rest of us happily agreeing. "Sweet dreams," I said to Lily as she squeezed into the bed with me. We'd had sleep over ever since we first met and always stayed in the one bed, a flashlight in the middle for protection. Hogwarts wasn't any different.

"Red," James said loudly in my ear causing me to jump as he sat down on the side next to me that wasn't occupied by the one the only Lily Evens.  
"James," I returned once I had gather my breathe.

"What no introductions?" He said a cocky tone for an eleven year old.

"Hmm," I started. "Nope." Ending with a cheeky smile and a laugh from Georgia.

"Fine then, the names James, that is Sirius, Remus and Peter," James asked though mostly had his eyes locked onto Lily. "And you are?" his voice was softer than before.

No one seemed to be talking, so I chimed in anyway. "Georgia, Emily, Rose and Lily," I said pointing to them individually. The guys just smiled back with a little wave and we continued on with breakfast.

And it was time for the first class, potions. I was hoping that it would be nothing like math. Not just the subject but the atmosphere. "Come on we're going to be late," I told her walking on ahead. I could walk fast just not in a straight line. "Which is where again?" I said stopping waiting for her to catch up.

"The dungeons, seriously you would be lost without me," She said far too dramatically for my liking. "Quite literally though."

"Yes okay, I would be living under a bridge stopping people and asking them riddles so they could pass," I replied sarcastically.

"Ah we're witches not trolls," she laughed back.

"Sorry then, I would be hiding under the bridge with James and Sirius," I said again laughing along with her.

"Now that's a scary thought," she said ceasing her laughter. "Come on I think we are late by now."

Though neither of us knew which way we were going. I was still secretly hoping they would have those signs telling you where to go like they did in shopping centres, but Lily said that was highly unrealistic, it was a school. Which I retorted with, if it's a school why was a class so hard to fine and maybe we shouldn't go to it, to which Lily looked at me not knowing i had been joking and said "I don't want to get detention on the first day or ever."

"Look maybe we should just ask someone," I finally caved taking a look around, while Lily seemed to have already spotted somebody and started to head their way.

"Shouldn't you two be in class," of course it was the head boy from last night, I wish I could remember his name, just to see if it was as pompous as his attitude towards life. Albert, John, Arnold? I feel like it was an A name.

"Yes," Lily sighed and the guy rolled his eyes knowing we were lost. "Could you help us find the dungeons?"

"This way," he said already moving leaving as running to keep up behind him. "Go in," he said once we had finally reached the door, Lily mumbled a thanks to him though I don't think he even heard her. "Ready?" she asked me.

"As I'll ever be," I said helping her push the door open.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Nightingale and Miss Evans."

"Guess he noticed out absence," I whispered to her.

"Well there is a seat over by, uh what was it? Sniv?" The professor tried to say indicating over to where Snape was sitting. I saw Sirius lean over towards James and mutter something I could just make out, Snivellus maybe? "Snape," he called out throwing me back into reality and following Lily reluctantly to her other friends spare seats.

"So where in the name of Merlin were you two the first 20minutes of class?" James asked after we excited the class room and headed off to Transfiguration.

"It was more like five," I said only to receive a funny look. "Seven," still the look" "Ten," and wow was his face always in that position. Was it different in the daylight? "Okay fine, what did you do just sit there and time how long I was gone?" well finally his face changed, a mix colourful mix of embarrassment set in.

"No," he coughed out. "So where were you?"

"Since you asked," I said turning to look at I'm properly. "I will give you some amazing advice."

"Oh I'm sure," he started put a shut him up with a finger to his lips.

"Never," I started. "Even in dire circumstances, let Lily or I navigate."

The boys started laughing and I jumped at the touch of a hand on my shoulder, "You got lost didn't you," asked Remus.

"Yeah," Lily and I said in synch before joining in with the others laughter.

"Well since you two have absolutely no sense of direction, count yourself honoured to have your own person tour guide," James said pointing to himself, which certainly did not cease but assist my laughter. "Bye boys," I said waving my goodbyes and blowing a kiss in their direction, thankful that despite all of the laughter he had managed to lead us into the right direction. Magically I thought and had a little laugh to myself. Taking a seat down next to Georgia and Lily.

"Good friends with James?" Emily asked from where her and Rose were sitting in the seats in front of us.

"Oh yeah," I nodded putting on a serious face and voice. "We go way back."

They all kind of laughed except Rose, "really?" she asked with a look of disbelief. Kind of like 'how could anyone tolerate being around them for that long?' face.

"We met on the train," I shrugged. "Can't get rid of them."

"Why would you want to do that," Emily asked with a giggle, glancing over at Sirius a few times. Well this was a record if I've ever seen one, one night and half a day and a girl already has a crush.

"Who said I did?"

"You," Georgia laughed. "Literally a minute a go."

"Oh," I laughed. Okay this whole laughter thing was far to contagious, my stomach was starting to hurt. Thankfully (or maybe not so) the teacher who was now directly in front of us who turned out to be Professor McGonagall stopped our laughter and directed us onto the basics of transfiguration. Of course this was right after she changed from a cat to a full human being. Safe to say, I was highly impressed and my attention hanging on everything she was saying

"I have never been so bored in my entire life," Rose stated when we were far enough away from the room. "I felt like I was back in maths or science class."

"I loved science," I said causing everyone bar Lily to stop walking and stare at me. Though noticing everyone else had ceased heading to the next class she dropped behind an amused smile forming on her face when she noticed the blush creeping onto my mine. "And I had fun there to."

"Same," Lily smiled back at me. "And in potions."

That however did catch me off guard, she did maths and English I did science and arts. Yes I was well aware of how odd a mix that was. She was brainy and I was a goof, it why we worked.

"Potions really, all Slughorn did was basically ramble for what felt like three hours than 45 minutes."

"I liked it," she shrugged walking on.

"Well I guess you are you," I said having to run a little to catch up.

"And that';s why you love me," she smiled wrapping the arm that wasn't around her books around my shoulders, making me wonder when she got upper arm strength. Then again someone has to keep me on my feet.

"No," I said. "I think it's purely the way you except people."

"You Sev, don't you?"

"Yeah," I guess I did.

"Why?"

I shrugged, "He hates me, but I am officially over it. Honestly I don't care, but you should know he is completely in love with you." Leaving her with that I caught up with James and the other boys and headed to lunch.


	3. The last of First Year

Right, and what is that we have again?" I asked, why did I always have to be so damn forgetful. They all started to laugh and I tried to hide my face, feeling a warm hand touch my back I looked up and smiled at Remus'face.  
"Red," James said taking my gaze of the ones with scars to the pasty white one with square framed glasses. "Just be thankful you have us."  
"Oh trust me James," I smiled hoping my sarcasm would come through. "I am honoured."  
The other girls and even Sirius laugh, while Remus had a smile on his face and pulled out the time table. "Looks like the thrilling class of history of magic,"he said and earned a groan of annoyance from everyone but Lily and I who didn't seem fazed at all. Then again we were the only ones that grew up with muggles. I kind of loved that word, it was just so odd. Reframing from laughing I chose to tune back into conversation.  
"Yay," Sirius said beforeing adding. "History of Magic isn't interesting Rem."  
"Actually he used the words thrilling," Georgia reminded him.  
"Same thing," he replied quickly.  
"I would beg to differ," Lily chimed it. "And maybe we shouldn't judge it just yet."  
"It's literally taught by a dead guy," James said. "He probably bored himself to death with his own voice."  
"And now he wants all those that walk these halls to do the same," Sirius finished. I swear one day and these guys seemed like they had known each other for years; finishing each other's sentences, how romantic.  
"Well actually he died during a fire," Emily said, a slight flush showing on her tanned skin. "Anyway we're here."  
The class was located quite close to the dinning hall were a few more students started to filter in, one of being Severus who gave Lily a hug and me a glare. So I just smiled sweetly back. Why let him have all the fun?  
"You're late," said the professor, and James wasn't lying he was actually a ghost. He had one his head resting on his hand. Bits of his flesh looked charred and honestly if when he started talking I was finding myself starting to sleep I would I have started because, ghosts! How much more interesting could this place get.  
"Yeah, bet you can't even stay awake ling enough to learn something," I whispered to Lily taking up the middle row. Wondering how anyone willingly occupied the first row, especially when they were all half asleep or completely unconscious on their books.  
My eyes continued to flutter open and close for the majority of the lesson, it wasn't that the class was interesting. Leanring about magic was something I was quite passionate about, but the guy had a voice like a relaxation video, except with a roughness. I looked behind me to where the boys had taken their seats. James was next to the guy Peter who mostly stayed silent whenever I had met him so honestly his existence didn't faze me. I was more surprised when he actually mustered up the carriage to say something. I noticed that Sirius was drooling like a dog yet managing to keep his balance on his tilted back chair. James was having a similar problem to me where his eyes would close and then suddenly be jolted back awake, he was continually running his hands through his hair, making it messier than before. Remus however was sitting up straight and taking the occasional note. He seemed to notice me staring with some form of sixth sense because he looked over in my direction giving me a soft smile, in any other occasion I would have returned but my eyes were now closed and head on the desk.  
Eyes fluttering back open, I nudged Lily the only other person in the class to be awake and taking notes other then Remus and pointing over towards Sirius. "I guess they were right," I said. "This blows.  
"Yes the world likes to torture you in cruel and unusual ways," she teased, looking over her shoulder and seeing the lifeless classroom. "Blondie in the back looks like he's having fun," she whispered back. I peaked over my own should eyes only half open to see a blonde haired boy staring directly at Lily and I. And this wasn't in a friendly way, if there was even a friendly way to stare at somebody. This was a-grade level stalker staring. "Creep much."  
"His attention is mostly on you," she said with a soft laugh.  
"Cruel and unusual punishments," I mumbled back before falling into a slumber, only to be awakened moments later by a loud crash of the book closing. The rest of the class seemed to have jolted awake by the sound as well. Everyone seemed to their neighbour asking if they had taken any notes, luckily I had a nerd of a best friend with neat handwriting.  
"I can't believe we were late to our first two classes," Lily sighed collapsing back onto her bed in our dorm. How lucky was it I got one with her?  
"Come one remember, we were always late for maths and language back at normal school," I laughed out.  
"Of course I remember," Lily said punching me in the arm lightly. "You were always the reason."  
"Oh shut up," I laughed, though she wasn't lying. Even has a 10 year old I had the stubbornness of someone far older when it came to maths.  
"You say that a lot."  
"Maybe a bit too much," I said before poking my tongue out at her.  
"Thank Merlin that class is over," Georgia said coming into the room. "I'm pretty sure my dream was that lecture. It's like I couldn't escapes."  
"Agreed, except the dreaming. I wasn't lucky enough to actually doze off," I chimed in. "Though I did get to see the pool that was forming around Sirius face and neck."  
Georgia let out a laugh at that, "Sad to have missed that scene. Though I did become a zombie once I crossed that threshold."  
Lily grabbed the books she needed for the next class, while I had a separate one hoping one of the other guys or Georgia were in so they could direct me. Walking back down to the common room, I was suddenly having an arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Did you lady's find that as interesting as I did."  
"Well I think the pool of saliva coming from your mouth was more distracting than whatever he was on about," I joked trying to weave my way out of Sirius' grip. 'Learn to love it' he whispered into my ear.  
"does it look like she is?" Lily asked getting a bit defensive.  
"Yeah," Sirius said looking at me. "What do you think James?"  
"Defiantly," he agreed once more sporting the cockney accent.  
"Come on Lil," I said grabbing her hand and making out way back down the stair cases before Sirius had a chance to grab me. Luckily she grabbed me just in time as they changed.


	4. Fourth Year

cgi/set?id=173169821

"Bye mum," I called out before running trolley first through the wall, in hindsight I should have made sure no one was looking in my direction, at least Lily was following behind me with Severus and she was always a much better look out. And you could easily ask James and Sirius who was a better spotter of teachers when it came to pranks, Peter, Remus or me.

"What time is it?" I asked my hair going in every direction as I faced Lily.

"Almost time," Sev answered looking over at the clock.

"Why do we always get here so late?" I sighed.

"Because, you walk fast but take forever to pack," Sev teased. It was funny how over the course of one Summer I wasn't finding him as incredibly annoying as usual. He was actually kind of well nice. Though coming back to Hogwarts I wasn't exactly sure how this new found friendship was going to go. Lost in my thoughts I was shocked when a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" the males voice whispered into my ear.

"Hmm," I said pretending to give it a thought, hearing Lily sigh next to me giving the final clue off. "James."

"Okay," he said. "But guess a bit more to amuse me."

Turning around I hit him in the stomach, "How about no," I said before pulling him into a hug.

"Hello Evans," he said letting me go and turning his attention to her, needless to say the her rolled eyes were enough to make me laugh. I had missed that boy, and his affections for my best friend.

"Bye James," she said taking Sev along with her towards the train. "Late Red," she said softly with a wave.

"There's a thin line between love and hate Potter," I stated, him throwing me a highly confused look when he was done watching her leave. Well he wasn't staring at her ass at least. "You're just on the wrong side." _For now._

 _"_ You're no help," he said making his wave towards the train. Feeling another pair of arms surround my waist I said before turning around to give the guy a proper hug. "This better be Sirius."

"Who else," he winked at me pulling me into a proper hug.

"Good to see you," I smiled into his shoulder before slapping his arm. "Ever heard of a piece of paper, not that hard to write mate!"

"Hey," he said rubbing the spot. "So I slipped a little but don't say you're not happy to see him." He finished wriggling his eyebrows at me and flashing the smile he learnt third year when all hte girls started to see him in a different light. No longer an annoying pubescent 12 year old, he was now a 14 year old with a high sex drive. I was kind of missing the days when boys had cooties.

"Fine I missed you happy," I breathed out. "This hug is getting too tight." I managed, plus his face was a little too close to mine and people were staring. I was already a centre of attention being the only girl in the lot of three blossoming and charming boys, and Peter. So he was probably my least favourite person on the school grounds...and off them. Lily was happy to hear that was no longer Severus who wasn't so bad.

"So slumming it with Snivellius now," Sirius said a slight distaste in his tone.

"He isn't so bad," I said surprising myself a little quickly recovering with, "When he's with Lily."

"Don't let James hear that," he replied making me wonder where he had actually disappeared to.

"Maybe we should find a compartment and hope James is in there," I suggested, Sirius throwing his arm over my shoulder his classic _Learn to love it_ following. Shaking my head we went through half of the train before finding James sitting with Remus and Peter.

"Hey," Remus said, I noticed a few new pink lines over his face. Crossing over his bow lips that were smiling up at me.

"Hi," I replied voice a lot softer than I wished. There was a slight dull in conversation and I felt a little awkward, however this was quickly cut off by a high pitch squeal making me turned around.

"RED," the scream said pulling me into a tight hug. Did all my friends have a conspiracy to kill me with their love?

"Hey wow need air," I said much to the amusement of the boys. "Love the new hair." I complimented noticing the streaks of rainbow, it was a little quirky but she made it work. It was very pixie of her. She had also cut it making it fall just at her shoulders, layered. She had grown into such a beautiful girl, mousing face and all.

"Like you can talk," she said, much to my own confusion my hands immediately reaching out to touch the red waves. "Huh?"

"It's darker," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Not a dramatic change, but still if do recall you were _never_ going to dye it," she added putting on the worst Australian accent I have ever heard. But i had to laugh anyway.

"As much as I _love_ to listen to girls converse about hair," Sirius chimed in. "George here has a point."

"Well I solemnly swear I did not dye it," I said making her and the boys laugh taking a seat next to Remus and James. Georgia sitting across from me flattening the sides of of her floral printed dress. "Probably just the sun."

"May I please change the subject now," Sirius pleaded folding his hands together like he was praying making me laugh once more. Out of the cornor of my eye I caught Remus smiling at me.

"She is right you know," James said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair," he said. "Defiantly darker," I felt a heat rise in my cheeks, perks of being a pale red head I had freckles almost everywhere, the downside I blushed a lot. "And even more so now."

Sirius who had been less than thrilled about our conversations seemed to have a spark of interested all of a sudden. "How is that even possible?" I said, seeing Remus now actually felling staring at me like I was a science project...or I guess a potions. Okay I was working myself up and I probably looked like a tomato by now. Though my scalp was starting to tingle.

"Okay I hate to agree and fuel the subject but it is like a fire engine right now," he said laughing at me.

"What were we saying about a change of subject," I said hoping the attention would fade off me as I tried to hide my face. "I get the picture, I'm an anomaly. How about that aeroplane food?" I laughed out earning a smile from Georgia understanding the reference to bad stand up comedy, though James and Sirius shared a look of confusion. "What?" I half cried out, probably sounding like a child now.

"Nothing," they all stated.

"Metamorphagus," Remus said, taking a bit of yet another chocolate bar. If chocolate was a drug, Remus would be the biggest drug pusher. Everyone kind of turned to him and his cheeks became a little flushed. No one commented on his hair, though it was always a tamed mess the colour of sandy brown. "It's a witch or wizard with the ability to change their appearance at will without hte need of a wand, spell or potion. Quite interesting really," he said sounding exactly like a page from a History of Magic book. It was a little endearing. Woah that thought came out of nowhere. Though his speech wasn't over yet, "It can also be about the emotions they feel."

"How does it happen?" i asked. If I was able to change my appearance I figured I would have noticed by now, I mean I was fourteen. If I could be changing my appearance I would have loved teasing Georgia's mouse like face by actually being a mouse. Remus however looked a little blank like he wasn't sure of the question. Like it wasn't phrased by an old bat writing out the question for a pop quiz. "I mean how to being change and why do they have the power?"

"I'm not quite sure about the first point, it isn't something I have come across until now, though I believe they focus on the desired effect," he began. "Though on the latter they are just born with it. Usually with a history in their genetics, but you said you were muggle born which means you are fairly unusal."

"Oooo," James and Sirius said with a touch of ominous in their tone. Honestly I kind of forgot that other people were in the room. Well compartment. "Our Red is special. Our own little enigma."

I just rolled my eyes shifting my gaze of Remus who now buried himself back into his book biting off bits of chocolate every so often. Sirius barged his way between James and I flinging his arm over my shoulders, receiving a death glare by me almost immediately.

"Come you, you love it." He said flashing that cheeky grin.

"You're right," I said throwing as much sarcasm into my voice as possible. "How on earth did I live beforehand?"

"Shh," he said putting a finger up to my lips, his face becoming quite close to mine. "Don't fight it."

"How about stopping," I said slapping his hand away and moving back into the seat.

"Never."


	5. Bets and other secrets

The train trip seemed to be taking far longer than usual this time round, Georgia complaining every so often and crying out _How much longer_?

"Fifteen minutes," James said finally, I wasn't sure if Georgia was just excited to go back to Hogwarts and learn or preventing cabin fever setting in. Maybe she got travel sickness? "So change?"

"Sounds good," Georgia said grabbing her bag down from above her head, doing the same though I was quickly confronted with a half naked Sirius Black who just winked at me, before grabbing his t-shirt and hiding his chest like a blushing school girl. "Do you mind."

"You're modelling career is never going to take off if you're so shy," I said sweetly before following Georgia down the hall and to a bathroom. We had made a pack last year, coming into a new phase in our lives the uniform itself seemed a little boring, so maybe we had a bit of an artistic licence, but there was nothing in the rules that didn't say we couldn't do exactly this. So I was able to wear my doc martins all year round, I spent ages saving for them and I hated ballet flats. My skirt was just over the knee but still at the exact length requirement, paired with the grey knee high socks. Georgia looked fairly similar to me, though for some reason she wanted to wear heels. I couldn't walk in a straight line or maintain my balance for a whole hour and one of my best friends is about to strut around the castle is heels. And part of my annoyance was that now I looked even shorter to the guys. Heading back to the compartment, thankfully Sirius (and the rest of them) were fully dressed. Black robes and all. Sirius had his eyes glued onto Georgia, considering she was very similar to Remus and always did and said the right now; at least most of the time hanging around James and Sirius you were bound to get a bit of trouble. Or in my case constant streams of detentions.

"Are you allowed to do that?" James asked surprising everybody.

"Well," I said taking back my seat. "There wasn't a rule saying we couldn't."

"Sneaky," Sirius smiled taking his eyes that were glued on Georgia now back to me. "I like it."

"You're gross," I laughed.

"You may have an issues with the shoes," Remus said looking down at the black boots.

"At least they're the right colour," I said, he just shook his head his brown hair was covering a fair bit of his face though I could still see a smile.

"Well I'm just happy James and I have finally had an influence on the both of you," Sirius joked.

"I think we can decide things for ourselves," Georgia pouted arms crossed.

"Never said that you couldn't George," he corrected poking her in the arm. "Just that you needed to be pushed to the dark side."

"So were the bad guys now?" I laughed out.

"Oh yeah," James chimed in. "By far."

"Then why are we not in Slytherin?" Georgia asked, she was a lot more defensive about the whole scenario where I was just silently laughing. If there was one thing I had always learnt about Georgia in the last four years, she hated being wrong and someone telling her she wasn't in control.

"Because," Sirius said, throwing her his patented _I'm far too attractive for this world_ smile. "Everyone needs a brave rebel."

"You think way too highly of yourself black," I said as the train pulled to a halt. We headed out through the crowds and we followed them to were the carriages were ready to pull us up the castle. "Those things really creep me out," I whispered to Georgia, looking at the beings that pulled the cart. If anyone had ever seen the inside of a horse, just image that on the outside of a large beast with wings, the skin a dark brown looking like leather but almost fragile as you could see the bones and veins. "Stop looking at me like I'm psychotic."

"I'm not," Georgia said waving me off. "But no one knows what you're talking about, it's just magic there is nothing there. And hey if you don't want to be looked at like your mad, maybe don't say _yours psychotically_ at the end of your letters."

"Okay," I sighed out, heading over to the empty carriage my foot catching under a tree root and I felt myself start to tumble to the ground, quickly saved by an arm around my waist and one clutching my shoulder.

"It's okay Reds," I heard Sirius say. "I've got you."

"Pretty much every time," I laughed out regaining my balance and stepping out of his grasp.

"Yeah I do," he said. "If I had a nut for every time, well I'd be as rich as Thomas Rogers, and so would Remus since he gets you when I don't."

"And Lily," I said before realising he was actually insulting me and my misfortune for being gravitationally impaired. "She has me every summer, and all the years before I met you lot. Though at least with her or Georgia I usually don't fall."

He was now onto of the carriage and had a hand down for me to grab, "I can manage you know,  
I said with a slight laugh, though not wanting a repeat of third year I took his hand. On the plus side it wasn't raining this time so I wouldn't have made my grand entrance back to Hogwarts with mud lining my whole body. "Then why'd you take it," he asked getting me standing.

"Just t boost yourself esteem," I joked sitting down next to James.

"Damn, I have missed this place," I said once the sorting was over and there was more food in front of me than I knew what to do with. Once more my favourite of sweet potato fries was right in front of me, Lily always said despite being a vegetable they weren't actually healthy. I however never cared, they were bloody delicious. I saw James whip out a Galleon whilst Sirius three is hand up in the air like he was Bender at the end of _The Breakfast Club._ "What?" I asked.

"We," James said indicating to himself and Sirius. "Made a bet that wouldn't say anything about how great you thought this place was, set times and I lost."

"Okay in theirt I find that high disturbing and creepy that a) you," I said pointing to Sirius. "know me well enough that you guess what I was going to say and c)"

"B," James said attempting to cover it up with a cough, after receiving one glorious death stare from me he quickly shut up and raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay D," I stared before quickly being cut off.

"You were on B," Sirius said. "Well C as you said."

"Whatever," I said dismissing them a little frustrated.

"Lost your train of thought?" Lily asked, causing me to jump I didn't expect her to suddenly be right beside me.

"How'd you guess," I asked turning to her and leaning my head against her shoulder.

"Your face," she said and I smiled. "Oh and your hair."

"Seriously," I huffed out burring my face into my hands embarrassed. "It actually changed?"

"Yeah it was wicked," James said.

"How do you put up with him?"

"Great amounts of practise and patients."

"Hey," James and Sirius yelled at the same time, causing Lily, Georgia and myself to start laughing.

Once the feast was over we headed back to the Gryffindor commune rooms, hanging around in there for a few hours catching up and swapping stories about the summer. Remus noticed it as past midnight and starting to collect all the chocolate wrappers he had been through and the books he was rereading.

"Well boys, miss you muchly so I'm going to love you and leave you and get some sleep," I said giving them a smile and a wave, hearing a chorus of _G'night Red_ as I left and headed up the stairs closely flowed by Georgia and Lily who I hadn't realised was out there. Maybe I wasn't the most observant best friend, but she always sat with Severus, Rose and Emily and I had the terrible twos Remus and well Peter who I was more stuck with than anything, even if he was mostly quiet his general presence I found irritating, call it whatever you want to I didn't trust that guy. He looked like a rat.

"Night Evans," I heard James call out and Lily's hand fall into mine as she get walking up the stairs, though it had defiantly confirmed my suspicion that James had it bad for Lily; though I think I knew that first year.

We were quite close to the door when it happened, my foot not catching on anything or missing a step no I just lost my balance and went crashing onto the floor taking a glass vase along with me and shattering into hundreds of pieces.

 ** _James POV_**

 **"** Night Evans," I called watching as her red hair rocked as she walked falling perfectly back into place in a slight wave against her back. I don't think there was a part of her I didn't like, she was beautiful.

Once the girls had gone up the stairs Sirius pulled me back down onto the ground, Remus was still collecting all of the chocolate wrappers. How he managed to constantly be eating those and there was never a sign of a cavity was pretty impressive. Though he was a smart guy, who knew what kind of spells he was aware to keep his chocolate diet regular.

"We should start a group," Sirius said.

"Ah we are already in one," I pointed out.

"No," Sirius said while I just looked confused hands starting to run through my hair making it look more ruffled and messy than normal. "One without Georgia, Red and Lily when Red convinces her to stay and that doesn't happen often."

"If James had his way, should would be glued to him 24/7," Remus cut in with a laugh taking Sirius and I by surprise. Every so often he would come in with a good line, I guess we were used to him just force feeding us chocolate, reading his books and staring at Red.

"Hey," I said slightly offended. "Don't say you wouldn't mind, she actually likes you."

"Not all the time," he corrected.

"Good," I thought, though by the look on Sirius face it could have been louder than a mumble.

"I like her as a friend," Remus corrected. "But that doesn't mean she needs to be around as every hour of every minute of every day."

"Rem makes a good point, she's great and all" Sirius agreed. "But, she can be a bit of a buzzkill."

I punched his arm, telling him not to be rude. Lily was, well she was something else. "So what were you saying about a group?"

"Think of a gang," he started. "Just one for us guys."

"So we would have nicknames and secret meetings?" I asked finding the idea quite thrilling.

"Exactly James," Sirius said. "So names, first problem."

"Marauders?" Remus quickly suggested.

"You're the genius here," Sirius stated. "What does it mean?"

"The rough translation is a marauder someone on a question to find treasure and-"

"Booty," Sirius chimed in wriggling his eyebrows.

"IF you want it in pirate terms, yes I suppose "booty" does fit," he said sounding both like a text books and irritated at being cut off with a lewd word to the one he as planning to use. "The other meaning is an outlaw."

"I like it," I said.

"Same," Sirius asked turning to Peter.

He nodded in his agreement, he didn't talk much I guess he was more around because he was apart of our dorm, but we defiantly grew to life him. He was always more social when the girls weren't around, but Red generally made it clear that she didn't like the guy and she could be threatening so maybe that's why. But he was quite nice, little shy but Sirius and I are waiting for the day he properly busts out of his shell. Red around or not. Sirius and I locked eyes when we heard a large crash, the sound of a person falling to the ground with a large thud and followed by the sounds of glass breaking followed by a chorus of laughter. "Bet you five galleons Red fell, anyone in?" I asked the guys all shaking their heads.

"Come on Potter," Sirius laughed. "Like it would be anyone else."

"You alright?" I yelled up the stairs moving over to where they began.

 ** _Lily's POV_**

Turning around at the sounds glass shattering and my hand being pulled towards the ground, managing to land flat down on my ass next to my best friend. "Oh my goodness are you okay?" I asked her worried some glass had caught under her skin, but then she started to laugh, that little contagious giggle of hers.

"You're such a train wreck you know?" Georgia said through puffs of laughter, her arms clutching around her stomach similar to mine.

"Oh I know," she said still giggling like a four year old, cut off quickly by a males voice calling out from the bottom of the stairs asking _'Are you alright?'_

"Is that James?" she asked knowingly and I hated the fact I knew it was to. James Potter consistently being under my skin and possibly the most irritating person I have ever met. From his always clean glasses to the fact his hair was a permanent mess. He was infuriating.

"James is that you?" I called out, not admitting my thoughts to anyone.

"Answer the question Evans," he called back. Was it so impossible for him to call me Lily?

"It's James," she coughed out through her fits of laughter, though I could still here her footsteps approaching sighing knowing he was on his way.

"That's it someone owns me give galleons," James smile with the biggest and goofiest victory smile plastered on his face, straight white teeth on display.

"No one took hte bet," Remus reminded him as he moved past her and crouched down to where Red was nearly crying with laughter. "You okay?" he asked her ignoring her laughter and wondering if she truly was alright.

"Yeah," she replied a few moments later taking the hand he had held out to her. I watched as her hair lit up when she made contact, biting the inside of my cheeks so I wouldn't smile and ruin the moment she was having, even if she did. "I would be better if you guys would stop making bets on my haplessness."

"Reparo," Georgia said pointing her wand down at the mess and making it appear as if nothing had even happened.

"See almost like I was never here," she said smiling up at Remus but dropping his hand. "Why do you guys all have be so tall now?" she sighed. "I'm on a step higher than you and yet you're still taller."

"Train wreck has a point," Georgia said. "You've shot up a mile," she finished but whispering ' _voices deeper to wonder what else has changed_ ' to me.

"Train wreck?: Sirius asked her with a pointed brow.

"New name," I said before heading into my dorm.

 ** _Red's POV_**

Lily walked through the door with Georgia close behind telling her I would be there in a second, though I'm not quite sure if she heard me or not. Pulling James into a hug, "Night," I said before moving over to Sirius who immediately gripped me into yet another tight and lung shattering hug. Peter wasn't there which I was suddenly thankful for, not even seeing him down at the bottom of the stairs so I moved over to Remus, who like the nerd or gentleman he was had his hand stuck out waiting for a handshake. I just rolled my eyes and pulled him into a hug whether he liked it or not. Feeling his arms tighten around my waist within seconds of me forcing the hug onto him, _"Sweet Dreams,"_ he whispered into my ear and I felt static and fire set chills throughout my whole body.

"Night Rem," I said pulling away from the hug immediately loosing the static feeling. Sirius and James were looking at me weirdly I gave them a wave and Sirius just winked at me, sighing I walked into my dorm, Lily at the foot of my bed sitting on my empty suitcase. "What's up?"

"You know how ever since we were little we always stayed in the same bed?" she asked.

"Of course," I said not sure where this was going.

She looked behind her, "don't think we'll both fit this time."

I have a solution," Georgia said cutting in. "Push the beds together." As Lily was about to take her wand out, Georgia put her hand to stop her. "Maybe in the morning, don't need to wake up the dragons." She finished with a smile pointing over to a snoring Rose and Emily.

"Great so we'll just shove the two together," Lily said.

"Want to make it three?" I asked looking over at Georga.

"You mind?"

"Why would I ask you if I was only going to wait for you to say yes and then crush all of your hopes and dreams by turning you down," I laughed out.

"Well thank you captain dramatic," she saluted me. "But I was asking Lil"

"Doesn't bother me at all," Lily smiled, giving her a hug.

"So who's in the middle?" I asked immediately having them bother point at me and say you. "Aw shucks," I said pointing on a horrible country accent. "You guys."

"Don't make me regret joining you," Georgia said but didn't bother hiding the laugh.

I let out a small giggle, "Night guys."

"Night," they both said heading over to their beds.


	6. Turn of Events

I woke up drenched in sweat, Lily was above me tears streaming down her face and crying out my name. Georgia looked like she was trying to keep her calm while calming her down, Rose and Emily were towards the middle of the room looking on with concern. And for some reason James looking completely dumbstruck on the edge of our three beds and well Remus looked like he had seen a ghost. How did the boys sneak up here? And well why was everyone crowded around me like I had just died and this was my wake.

"You okay?" James asked noticing my eyes were open and rushing over to my side. Lily immediately jumping on me for a hug I couldn't quite reciprocate yet. Lily seemed to realise I wasn't it the greatest place and began to stroke my hair, like she had always done whenever I was sick or sad. "Sirius went to get Madam Pomfrey and alert Dumbledore."

I tried to speak but nothing but a girlish squeal came out, I guess I hadn't noticed how parched I was until then. I wanted to know what was happening.

"Move away from the girl," A females voice came out, almost on time with James' comment. Georgia and James got off the bed and went to stand where Sirius was huddled over with Rose and Emily, while Lily was glued firmly to my side hand now holding mine and giving it a tight squeeze. "Miss Evans," came a male voice I could recognise as Dumbledore without looking up.

"No," she cried into my shoulder tears rolling down from her cheeks to my shoulders.

"Lily," I heard Georgia say softly. "Come here." The weight she was leaning on me was now lifted when Georgia seemed to grab her, though she quickly collapsed back down to the ground. I saw James leap over to her side and wrap his arm around her. Even when I was well in the middle of whatever was happening, Lily always had James' attention.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked looking around the room, no one seemed ready to talk about what happened, which wasn't helping my ever growing curiosity. The only plus side was that at least I still wasn't able to talk. I really wish someone would get me some water. "Speak." He said louder, Remus looked like a frozen statue and Sirius was in a similar situation beside him, whilst James was busy comforting Lily. However he looked up at Dumbledore's last word starting to be the one to finally break the silence, though he got as far as _I_ before Madam Pomfrey cut him off, "You should let her sleep Albus," she said and in that moment I had never been more thankful to her. Well maybe another time when I broke my arm during a quidditch tournament.

"I will see you seven in the morning right at 6am," Dumbledore said sternly. "I suggest you three get back to your own dorm. Red if you would please follow Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing."

Madam Pomfrey left the room saying she would be down in the lounge letting us have a moment. "What happened?" I was finally able to ask.

The boys all shared a look before Sirius laughed out, "Good question." Though it seemed force, he had always used joking as a defence mechanism. Remus was quickly at my side giving me a hug, and I felt like I was about to cry. "It's going to be all right," he whispered to me. "Just get some sleep."

"Come on Rem, James," Sirius pushed. "She should go with Pomfrey."

Sirius and James gave me a quick hug and headed out the door, Remus helped me gain my balance as I stood, taking me down the stairs giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving with with Madam Pomfrey, she had a warm welcoming smile and was holding a blanket up for me.

I woke up in the morning unsure of the time, the sunlight was streaming in (right into my eyes as well) through the sheer white windows. It was lighting up the dust particles in the air that looked like someone was twirling magic around in their hands. Madam Pomfrey walked into the room, handing me a glass of water. "Gave us all quite a fright," she said with a soft laugh.

"Sorry," I said not quite understanding why yet.

"Oh no need to apologise," she said. "How about we get your to Albus."

I nodded and she handed me some clothes I'm sure Lily brought down for me. She gave me some privacy while I changed into the denim jeans and black tanktop, putting the green cardigan over the top and headed to Dumbledore's hidden office. Though she left us and none of us actually knew the password.

"You think he may have mentioned it," Sirius scoffed out.

"Can't give away all of his secrets," I joked returning the hug Lily was giving me. "Especially to people he doesn't trust."

"He trusts us," James threw back a bit defensively.

I gave him a pointed look, wishing for one of the thousands of time I could control my eyebrows and raise one. "This coming from the guy with a file that reads like a rap song."

"Which file?" he asked cheekily with a cocky smile to match. I hated to admit it, but James was actually pretty attractive. Despite Lily's annoyance and hatred with the mess of black hair, he rocked the _I'm always perpetually finished a quidditch match._ It was all a part of the Potter charm.

"The one "hidden" in Filtches office."

"That old prick!"

"He's only like 27 or 30," Lily stated. "You do know that right?"

"Fine, he's a moderately young prick, but still a prick."

"Okay," Sirius cut in not wanting to have another Potter/Evans argument. "We accept defeat and can all agree Filch is a prick."

"Thank you," James said bowing slightly making Remus shake his head.

"What on Earth are you seven doing in here?" a female voice asked behind me, turning around I saw it was Professor McGonagall; we all shared a joint look of confusion. Because she was the head of our House, and it was a bit odd she wouldn't know what was going on. And how did we explain why we were here when we weren't really sure. Well at least I wasn't, centre of all the commotion and I still had no idea why. "Well?" she asked impatiently. She was focused on me in the short period of time. Around the middle of second year, I somehow became her favourite student. Probably because I was constantly asking questions in Transfiguration and doing any extracredit that I could. Okay I was a massive nerd, it was official.

"We have to meet Dumbledore and explain last night," Rose chimed in, honestly I hadn't noticed that she or Emily were there. They were always so quiet and well they were Lily's friends and I had the boys.

"And what happened?" she asked.

"That what I would like to know," we all turned around and saw the Statue had moved leaving a small winding staircase and Dumbledore standing there. "You are welcome to join us Minerva, they are after all your students." He walked up the stairs the seven of us on his tails and McGonagall following close behind. There were five chairs set up in front of his desk. There was a beautiful orange and red bird sitting on a golden ledge in the corner of the room. The whole office was lined with book shelves and I wanted to read them all and what wasn't interesting to me I knew Lily would have loved to devour.

The rest of the girls and I took a seat, while the guys stood nearby, everyone seemed to just be making awkward eye contact with one another not sure where to begin, thankfully McGonagall chimed in and asked, "What exactly are you asking them?"

"What I am trying to find out is," he began folding his hands together and resting them on his desk. "Is why Mr. Black came to find me at three in the morning and leading me to one of my students screaming and covered in fire."

Professor McGonagalls draw seemed to hit the floor, mine doing the exact same before I looked over at Lily, "I was on fire?"

"Yes Miss Nightingale," he said, and I was still in complete shock. How in the holy hippogriff did I spontaneously combust? "And I would like to know why," _you and me both buddy_. "Do you remember what you were dreaming?"I felt awful and sick, and all I could do was shake my head no. "Pity." He said before turning his gaze off of me and to the others. "When did all of this begin?"

 ** _Georgia's P.O.V_**

Sitting in between Red and Emily I was completely tired, after last night I didn't sleep and just stayed up worrying with Lily over today's meeting. The questions he was asking barely made sense, and they were about Red! Red who could barely form a sentence without confusing everybody and talks as if she had had ten cups of coffee.

"When did this begin?"

"One am," Emily said quietly.

"Why was I only aware of the situation at 3 if it started hours before?" out headmaster asked, Emily looked like she was about to poop her pants. He wasn't asking in a bad manner, but the facial expression he was wearing was quite intimidating. Especially for someone who was usually caught with a smile on his dial.

"Rose and I heard a scream and it woke us up and that's when we saw her," Emily filled in, completely with a lot of blanks.

"Miss Nightingale," he cut in and Emily's eyes kept darting over to my best friend. "Maybe you should go back to the hospital wing and have yourself looked over."

"Ah," she said looking over at Lily for support, this may have been the first time I had ever seen her truly scared. Her eyes were wide and dilated and she was biting her lower lip. "Sure," she said walking back out of the room shaking her head her hands constantly picking at the other one.

"Now that your friend as left," he said once she was out of the room. "Maybe you will find it easier to talk." He sounded a bit cheerful? Especially for someone that looked more sombre and serious a mere few seconds ago, and why in the name of Merlin would anybody be so thrilled to hear once of their students was on fire?

"Anything?" he said staring as all down.

"Do you know what it could be?" I heard Lily ask, her voice was breaking. I really hoped she wouldn't cry, I might lose it if she did. And my eyes were still sore from last night. I don't think I've cried that much since I first saw _Titanic_ , and that secret was going with me to my grave. I started to mumble Celine Dion once and Red threw a pillow at me saying _the power of Christ will compel you_ so I would stop singing 'devil music.'

"How about we just start with how it all begun?" he said giving her a smile, regaining some of his humanity in my opinion.

"I thought she was just having a nightmare," Rose started. "There wasn't any fire she was just screaming."

"Has this happened before?" he asked. And really before? She's been spending three years here and the last few months, I think he would have known if this has happened before.

"She's had nightmares," Lil stuttered out "Just nothing like, t-that."

"What about?" Remus asked, I had kind of forgotten the boys were there. But now Remus was getting a look from the headmaster that was screaming _I'm in charge and asking the questions..but that was a good question Mr. Lupin._

"Wars, battles, fights," Lily said more looking at Remus than Dumbledore now. "not exactly average for a five year old."

"Any of it come true?" I asked and she shook her head. I guess at least she didn't have a psych issue, but I mean that would have made divination a lot more interesting.

"It always just scared her," she said. "it was always set in the past anyway. I guess that's just what she said."

"What happened with the fire then?" he asked similar to 'what came first the chicken or the egg' question.

"Well at first she was covered with vines," Emily said. "Around 1:30, it was like they were tying her down. She kept trying to move but they just became tighter."

"And then what?"

"Well they disappeared and I thought it was over," Emily said. "But then the fire."

"When?"

"Maybe 2:30," she said. "It just kind of happened."

I know Lily and I woke up around the time of the fire, but vines? This was the first I was hearing of this, and Lily seemed to be the same. Plus side at least she wasn't on fire for hours. "Well, thank you," he said. "I think that's all I need for now. Thank you, feel free to enjoy your weekend."

 ** _Reds P.O.V_**

"You were caught on fire?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Basically," I shrugged trying to force a smile onto my face.

"You're not burnt," she stated obviously

"Woo," I cheered full of fake enthusiasm.

She gave me a once over, "You don't appear to be injured at all."

"That's a good thing though," I said. "Right?"

"I suppose," she said I started to get off the bed. "Well you're free to go, but we'll keep you in here overnight. Sound okay?"

"Sounds good," I said grabbing the rest of my belongings and putting a shirt back on.


	7. Charms vs Potions

"Hey Pyro," Sirius said throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"I think I preferred train wreck," I said. A lot of people in the halls -and by people I mean other girls- still after four years, these guys couldn't accept we were only friends. But I suppose hanging out with a notorious flirt for a best friend would give you a lot of stares. A few guys were looking on, maybe a bit jealous...maybe they were into Sirius as well. "And don't usually pyro's set objects on fire,, not themselves?"

"Well like everyone says, your special," he said gleefully and I had to wonder who else he was talking about that liked to think I was special. I was hoping it was just James. "It's pretty hardcore to set fire to yourself, how many pyro's do that?"

"Just the suicide bombers," I said in far too much of a singsong voice for the sarcastic comeback I made.

"Well Pyro," he started though quickly was on the end of one of my classic death glares. "I mean Red...Monique?" that was new, maybe my glare had more power than I realised. Or maybe I just thought far too highly of myself. "Know what class we have?" he said wiggling his eyebrows and then looking over at James. Great looks like the bets were still happening, I wonder if there would be any about fire. God I hoped not.

"I started remembering second year," I said proudly throwing the rest of my thoughts away.

"Yeah okay, prove it," he challenged.

"Charms," I said confidently.

"Wro-" he started to smile making my smile grow. "Did you just say charms?"

"Yep," I smiled out.

"This was far more entertaining when you failed," he stated.

"Well I sure found the look on your face pretty damn amusing," I said laughing when he flashed me the award winning smile.

Turning up at class I had forgotten Sirius still had his arm around me until Georgia mentioned it. "Wow Reds that is this the first time you've left Sirius' arm there."

"Learnt to love it," I said sarcastically, truthfully it wasn't so bad. Kind of _comfortable?_ Yeah was never going to let him know that.

"Come on, we're going to be late if we just stay outside the classroom all day," Georgia laughed taking me out from Sirius' grip.

"Well that's a first," Courtney Grace the slag of Slytherin and all of Hogwarts said whilst flicking blonde strands out of her eyes. Of course she was commenting on the lack of Sirius connected ot my body, because all of his family may have hated me more than him. I was a high subject of their bullying, not that I ever let it get to me. Instead it was bad comebacks like, "Oh bite me Grace."

"You wish Nightingale," she threw back blowing me a kiss to which I just rolled my eyes, the last thing I want is some slag sinking her teeth into me and probably letting me have whatever disease she was carrying from the countless people she has slept with in the past year. Damn I was missing the days sexuality wasn't for people my age. I mean I was 14 and have kissed one guy, and I was fine with it that way. At least for now.

"Oh it's the only thing I dream about," I said standing my ground.

"Why don't you go prance around like the slag you are?" she said her green eyes starting to dance with rage. At least I managed to strike a nerve.

"Let it go," Georgia whispered to me, seeming to have noticed my clenched fists and my obviously glowing red hair.

"It'snot my fault she's an arrogant self-righteous bi-" I began only to be cut off with Georgia forcefully saying my name. "Fine," I huffed out.

"Good morning," Professor Flitwick said cheerfully bouncing his way into the classroom and distracting us. "Today we will be learning the spell _Accio,_ now who can tell me what that does?"

"Yes, Miss Evans," he asked her noticing her raised hand.

"It's a summoning spell," she said knowingly.

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor," he smiled back at her, I had McGonagall and she had Flitwick and Slughorn. I saw Courtney whisper to Maya _suck up_ , I think she got her jollies off me really wanting to punch her in the face.

"Would anyone like to demonstrate?" he asked this time ignoring Lily's hand and instead going to Remus who had his barely raised. My friends were far too smart.

"Ah Mr. Lupin," he said indicating over to a book on the top of a pile of various knickknacks. "That book perhaps."

"Accio book," he said confidently with a flick of the wand, and the book shot across the room landing straight onto his desk. A few of the junk falling to the ground.

"Well done," he cheered. "five points."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see James looking over at Lily with a longing smile, I think Remus must have caught me staring when he quickly shifted his gaze from the potions book in front of him to me. Luckily Flitwick saved me from embarrassment, but instructing us all to try it out. Charms was defiantly one of my favourite classes, we spent it mostly just practising spells. And half the time in ended up hilariously, like now for example when I got to see Courtney gets hit with a bell. I locked eyes with Georgia and we both burst out laugh, quickly being cut off by James putting on a teachers voice and saying, "Less laughing more learning." Maya was rushing over to her friends aid and I couldn't stop smiling to hold back the laughs when Professor Flitwick chose to ignore it and move over to some of his other students and give them a hand. Charlie wasn't able to get the potion vile to come to him rather than just levitate like he was using _Wingardium Leviosa._

"Yes Professor Potter," Georgia and I said in unison, at least she didn't also salute him. But it certainly didn't help the giggles.

"Don't need help do you ladies?" Sirius asked wrapping his arms across Georgia and mine shoulders his head in between us. Though was anyone else disturbed when people through ladies on the end of sentences, it made it immediately creepy. I'm going to the store to pick up some peaches _ladies,_ I just went for a jog _ladies._ I could probably go on with this for ages but I was already laughing to myself and my friend were looking at me weirdly.

"We're good," I said taking a look at the pile and picking out an object. "Accio the tiny wolf thing..."

Somehow it actually worked and there was now a small toy wolf in my hand, while Georgia did the same though the tin she summoned hit her in the head. "Why did I have to get the can?"

"I have thing for wolves," I shrugged. At the same time Remus' head shot up and he was staring at me, so I just smiled and he returned the widest one back.

The rest of the class was spent by us stealing objects of one another and the occasional points thrown our way. Because my friends seemed ot be the only ones able to get it right on the first go, especially when we stopped needing to say the object we desired at the end of it. Which made the game of piggy in the middle James and I were having against Sirius way more fun.

"I love Charms," Georgia said once we were out of the room making our way to the once more incredibly dull History of Magic.

James started clapping before loudly saying, "Ladies and gentleman the first positive remark about a class form the one, the only Georgia Vernon."

"Not true," she defended. "I also like defence against the dark arts and divination."

"Yes but, Care for Magical creatures, transfiguration, potions, history of magic," I started. "Well okay I won't defend the last one."

"Listen up Red," James cut in. "Who in their right minds likes potions?"

"Lily," I said with a smile and he started to blush like a school girl.

"And Snivillus," Sirius snickered throwing his arm around me.

I stopped and yelled, "Seriously?"

"What?" he said turning to face me, paling a little.

"Lose the arm," I half yelled punctuating every word.

"No," he laughed shaking his head. I could feel my whole scalp tingling, unsure why or why I felt so angry all of a sudden and Sirius was starting to look a little scared. "Losing it. You can be pretty scary sometimes you know?"

"You love it," I laughed moving on and linking arms with Lily.

 ** _Remus P.O.V_**

There was a large band and the smile of smoke filled the classroom and my lungs momentarily distracting me from my own cauldron and looking up. I noticed that Red was staring in shock covered in black ash before the smoke leaking potions and bubbles of blue floating in the air. And then she started to laugh, the one that could make anybody smile or join in. The laugh could light up a funeral.

"Smooth," Sirius called out to her across the room where he was standing next to me.

"Bite me," she called back still laughing, making me smile over at her though she didn't notice.

"I take that as an invitation," he said moving over to her and taking her arm, though she quickly slid it out of his grip and hit him on the head. He cried out _ow_ and Slughorn shushed them from where he was aiding Lily. Or at least conversing with her.

She was hunched over going through her notes twisting the pencil she was holding through her fingers occasionally biting the tip of it. "Need a hand?" I asked her and she jumped a little in surprise.

"Uh," she started ready to most likely say _I can manage on my own._ "Yeah, not really sure what I did that cause the uh poof." She was smiling, a slight dimple on the left side of her freckled cheek. We were close shoulders touching and I could feel the heat of her breath against me. There was a slight pink tinge against her pale skin now. Choosing to stop staring at her a focused my attention on her note covered book, she had small drawings in the corner of the pages. She was quirky.

"There," I said turning to face her again nose brushing against her.

"Oh," she said eyes fixed to the page while her face and hair was bright red.

"Well the eyes do look like," I joked taking a step back and letting her breathe.

"Yeah," she laughed. "Newts and lizards, the only difference is the label _and_ the packaging." She was now holding up the two bottles, one filled with small yellow balls in a clear liquid in a circular bottle and the other a tall and slim filled with blue liquid white balls floating at the top.

"Easy mistake," I said with a laugh trying to set her at ease, hand moving to scratch the back of my neck. "Distracted maybe."

"Yeah, enough to mix up eyes, they do look a bit similar," She said holding up the bottles. "You can't even see the name." She was laughing at the clearly scripted and in bold lettered words.

Taking the bottles from her hands, letting then brush against hers, "What's the problem here?" Slughorn said appearing and I took that as my cue to leave putting the bottles back down on the desk and moving back to Sirius and James who winked at me.

"Mixed up the eyes," she said sheepishly to the Professr.

"Miss Nightingale," he shook his head though still a smile on his face. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Smile and let me fix it up and make a fantastic potion better than before?" she said speedily a huge smile plastered on her face. Any hint of embarrassment gone.

Georgia had walked over to her now peaking at the brewing cauldron, "And you're going to do that how?"

"Hey Lily," she called out. "Can I steal you for a second."

Lily walked over a knowing smile on her face, "What did you do?" she asked arms crossed.

"Mixed up the eyes," Sirius called out and was on the end of Red's bitch face.

"You're a genius aren't you," Lily said laughing taking a spoon full of the goo that was in her cauldron and letting it plop back down. "Let get rid of this."

Red saluted at her best friend, "You're the boss."


	8. First officia Meeting of Oblivious Fools

The first meeting of oblivious fools

 ** _Remus_**

I was sitting against the couch _Tales of the old bard_ on his lap and a block of chocolate to the left . James was sitting on the couch above me and for once in his life reading a book, even if it was just about Quidditch. "So names," Sirius said breaking the comfortable silence he was craving. "Come on gentleman think, I can't be the brains of this operation," the thought that Sirius would be the brains of anything aside from a prank made me look up at my friend with one raise eyebrow. "Okay the most attractive brain," he joked causing me to just shake my head and the overly smug teenager.

"Well for ol' Rem here I was thinking scarface," James said his book falling to the ground beside me causing me to grimace, books should be treated delicately, and not like a quaffle.

"Scarface?" I had to ask, you get attacked by a werewolf and proceed to be under a curse for the rest of your life and the best my friends could come up with was scarface.

"Yeah," James nodded. "Because of all the scars, how'd you get them anyway?"

I froze, I knew this day was coming but I had hoped maybe when we had graduated so if it ended badly (as it likely would) I wouldn't have to live in the same dorm as them and see them daily. The only excuse I could come up with was a rabid dog, which honestly wasn't too far from the truth. Maybe a spastic cat, or even I was as clumsy as Red once.

"Potter has a point," Sirius joined, pointing his wand at me with a light at the end of it like a failed attempt at an interrogation. "Cough it up them Rem."

"Guess," I said waving them off.

"Well, well well," James said plopping down beside me, I started to feel like I was in the middle of good cop bad cop. Though they both seemed to try and be on the dark side. "Now he gains some confidence, but in potions."

"Huh?"

"Red," Peter mumbled form his side of the room. Peter tended to stay silent leaving most of the conversation to the boys with chaotic black hair. He just tagged along, never being the centre of attention and joining in on laughs.

"Ask her out already," Sirius said letting his wand fall beside him. At least there wans't a light shining into my face anymore.

"No," I sighed not wanting to be the centre of James' and Sirius' ploys. And it wasn't like she would be interested anyway. Let alone when she would find out I was turned into a monster three days of the month.

"Scared?" James teased.

"After spending the last four years with the troublesome twosome, nothing scares me anymore," hoping laughing would distract them, maybe bringing up Severus would removing me from the centre of their friendly fire.

"Aww," Sirius cooed. "Now since you wont budge on the Red factor anytime soon, how about the scars?"

"Rabid dog," was the first of poorly formed excuses to come out.

"Then you would be dead by now," James pointed out, seeing the biggest flaw in my idea to divert the focus.

"I have theory," Sirius said in a sing song voice.

"Care to elaborate with the rest of the class?" I said without realising I was prolonging the inevatble loss of the only guys that have accepted me, both nerdiness and chocolate habit.

"Defiantly an attack," he stated, much to my lack of surprise. Scars like mine were fairly obvious claws had dug into me. His conclusion was fairly obvious.

"Genius James, what else could it be?" I said. "Used to be a bigger klutz than Red and tripped into an axe of three."

"Remus, what attacked you?" Sirius asked genuine care in his face.

"Why so curious all of a sudden?" I knew I was being difficult and irritating but I didn't particularly care.

"A wolf," I whispered finally caving prepared for them to leave.

"What?" Sirius James and Peter cried out.

"Wolf wolf or the magical werewolf kind?" Sirius questioned softly.

"What do you think."

"Mooney," James said causing Sirius and I to shift out attention. "That's a name."

"I like it," Sirius said. "Where do you go? Like when you change?"

"Shrieking Shack," I replied confused though happy they hadn't left, but seemed curious and sympathetic. "There's an entrance threw the weeping willow, Dumbledore sorted it out for me."

"Can we come?" James asked.

"I can't control it," I said a little worried if they did come I would hurt them. But the idea of them seeing me change from awkward and shy to vicious and murderesque in a matter of seconds wasn't the friendship I had in mind. Especially when I would either kill them, or ruin their lives. "So unless you have a hidden desire to howl at the moon, I would avoid it."

"What about being an animagus," Siruis said. "Remember when McGonagall taught us about them a few weeks ago. We could all find out hidden selves and come with you. The marauders, secret creatures. A film by Sirius Black." I turned to smile at him, all this time fearing how they would react and it was turning out okay. No running and screaming, but let's come with you. "That way you can't hurt us and we can all get badass nicknames like Mooney."

"I would hardly say it's _badass,"_ I replied with quotations marks.

"All in?" James asked throwing his hand into the middle of our circle.

"Defiantly," Sirius said joining James and Peter quickly following.

"Try not to get yourselves killed," I said joining their hands smiling at them.

"Well we best start studying," Sirius said surprising me. "Sooner we start, sooner we can join Moony."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well I vote every Wednesday we use James' cloak sneak into the library and start the learning procedure. Maybe get some tips from McGonagall."

"One rule," James said causing us to look at him. "We can't tell the girls."


	9. Fifth Year

"Lily!" I called out to her stopping briefly so I wouldn't crash into anything or one.

"It's not like we're going to be late," She said catching up to me.

"I know, but," I started, though what was I going to say _hey Lil I just don't want to get stuck with that Slytherin prick you constantly hang around with_. It was official my friends had made a proper influence on me, well that and he didn't seem to be treating her right anymore. So yes I would like to avoid heading to the station and getting on the train without seeing him, or I might actually punch him in the face.

"But what?"

"I just want to get a good seat," I lied.

"Or see the marauders?" She said eyeing me susprically, my friend could come up with a better excuse than I could.

"You've caught me," I laughed. "I need to see my pretentious friends."

"Why do you hangout with them?" she sighed. "They're just a bunch of arrogant self absorbed bullies."

"Hey Lil," I said cutting her off. "Notice how I stopped talking bad about Severus, maybe you could try and make an effort." They were _mys_ elf absorbed arrogant, well I wasn't going to call them bullies.

"Sorry," she replied a bit sheepishly. "I make no promises when it comes to James." She said his name with distaste and I had to cover my laughter. I still waiting for the day she realised that fiery hatred had a bit of love in there. "He just."

"Gets your blood pumping," I said cutting her off and winking at her.

"Ew," she said hitting me a pillow from her trolley.

"Hey," I said taking the pillow from her hand and hitting her. I don't know why we thought it was a good idea to start a pillow fight in the middle of a train station, I'd say we weren't the brightest, but Lily had never failed a test and well I was me."They're not so bad once you get to know them."

"Sure sure," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey be kind," I said throwing her pillow back into her trolley. "Even you like Remus."

"When he's not around-" she started before cutting herself off. "See progress already."

"So are we going to stand here all day or go run through a wall?"

Lily just laughed at me, "Do you want to sit with me on the train?"

"I'll be okay, sit with Snape," it was what she would want, besides we shared a room and were in almost all the same classes already. One train ride wouldn't kill us. Plus I did love my marauders. Whatever reason they decided to call themselves that, I was curious and also a little hurt I didn't get involved in this little group of theirs. "Someone has to keep the marauders in line."

"They think far to high of themselves," lily laughed out. "I mean marauders? Why?"

"Trust me," I said once we were through the portal. "I wish I knew."

She headed off with a wave over to where Snape was chatting to a few other people in his house, actually surprising me a little. I had never seen him with anyone but Lily. "RED," I heard and saw a waving James off towards the train. And was it possible that he had gotten taller? Or was it just my friends raison d'être to make me feel short. I was average height, all my friends were mutants. "Ha, you're still a shorty," he said messing up the top of my hair.

Slapping his hand away and pouting at him he quickly gave me a proper greeting, "I missed you short stuff." And that was cause for the first punch of the year.

"Look I am not short," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Just compared to three guys."

"Three?" James asked visibly counting.

"Peter isn't a giant," I stated and received my own punch in the shoulder. "So just incomparrison to you three and George, I seem to be on the shorter side of the spectrum."

"You just keep thinking that shorty," Sirius said appearing out of thin air pulling me into a backwards hug.

"Can you guys just pick a name and stick with it?" even I was having trouble keeping up Red, Pyro, Shorty, Trainwreck, what bad nickname were they going to come up with next?

"Okay Shorty," he said letting me go and moving over to James.

"Hmm no different ne."

"You said," he started quickly getting a glare. "Red?"

"Much better," I said skipping off towards the train.

"Good break?" A familiar voice asked behind me, smiling when I turned around and saw Remus standing up on my tip toes (my friends were far too tall, but sometimes I didn't mind) and he lent down hands going behind my waist and picking me up a little.

"How come we never get a greeting like that?" Sirius asked in a fake hurt voice while Remus put me back on the ground.

"Because you are always mocking me the minute you see me," I stated turning my gaze from Remus to him. "This one is empty." I said heading into the compartment.

"Great observation," James laughed sinking into the seat next to, while Remus and Sirius were in front of us. He was smiling at me and I was pretty sure my hair was 100 shades brighter than it was a minute ago, especially if Sirius' grin was anything to go by. Sticking my tongue out at him and making Remus smile.

 ** _Sirius_**

I wonder what would happen if I asked Red out, maybe just to get a rise out of Moony. My thoughts were quickly cut off by a high pitch scream making me cover my ears and James' laugh at the sight of me twitching. "Geez Red, look at that hair," the voice I quickly recognized as Georgia spoke slightly less like a banshee. "Oh wow Red there is a leaf in your hair," she said making as all laugh while she took it out of the fire engine red hair.

"Shut up guys," she sighed hands covering her face, though this did nothing to cease our laughter, good ol' Red could always rely on her being a clumsy mess for a laugh. "How was your break George," she said trying to divert the attention off of her. Remus was still looking at her with a soft smile, I needed to just throw the two of them in a closest and not let them out until they admitted their feelings.

"Yeah great spend some time over in France, so beautiful there," she gushed taking out a few photos. This girl could really be a model. She took her seat next to Remus squishing him down so he wasn't in front of the red headed trouble maker. "So set yourself on fire lately?" she joked.

Red sigh making me smile over at her. "You know you spontaneously combust one time and it haunts you for life."

"Well yeah," James said. "You caught on fire."

"Figured it out yet?" Remus asked her taking full interested without any sense of joke. I watched as she softened her appearance not looking over at anyone. Those two just got lose in each other. It was pretty sicken to watch, but pretty damn special. Though if anyone asked me I would say I threw up in my mouth. But so what if I wanted my werewolf and fire troubled friends to be happy.

"Not really," she shrugged. "It's weird I can sort of control fire with my mind no use of a wand or anything. It just kind of happens. Like I can manipulate it."

"Seems like you have it somewhat figured out then," he joked.

"Why do get all the call powers," Georgia sighed divert Red's attention off of Remus, I probably need to have a chat with her later. "I mean the metamorphawhater and then this fire thing. It's so freaking cool! What do I get and bleeding wand."

"Yes because setting myself on fire was really fun," she said throwing sarcasm out.

"You know what I mean."

"I guess," she shrugged. "Be interesting if I could find out if I can tap into anymore."

"Eeee," Georgia squealed making me cover my ears again. Why were girls so loud? "I so know what we were doing all year now."

"Slow down George," James said. "We haven't even hit the bridge yet. But Red she has a point it's pretty cool."

Red flipped over her palm and opened it, causing a flame to dance around on her skin. "It is a bit cool. And learning more could be pretty cool."

"Aww," I cooed. "Our enigma is growing up."

"What did I say about the names," she half shouted half laughing at me.

"Sorry," I said holding my hands up in a surrender.

"Doesn't that hurt your hand?" Remus asked her.

"Not so much anymore," she shrugged; once more forgetting the rest of us existed. This year was going to be really annoying if they just kept darting around their feelings. "Guess I'm used to it." She closed her hand and I watched as Remus just was staring at it. Yep this year was going to irritating.

 ** _Red_**

"Hufflepuff," the hat cried out for the continued record of 15 in a row.

"They're popular this year," Sirius leant over and told me. He was as surprised as I was, it's not like there was anything wrong with Hufflepuff more just they're a bunch of 11 year olds with a whole life of trouble and intrigue to go and 15 straight were in the snore factory? Well actually I heard a rumour and how they get into their common room and dorm was threw a slide, which was a lot cooler than some fat lady that was slowly getting worse at making up passwords. A slide would be fun...maybe I should and sneak in. I doubt they'd care.

"Ravenclaw," I heard the hat call out and the collective sigh from my friends. At least the streak was broken.

"Finally," James mumbled, the sorting was getting tiresome fast especially when we had a grand total of five new students and we were up to the litter N.

"Hufflepuff," I said quickly after.

"Or not," I sighed letting my head hit the table.

"Gryffindor," it said and our table went nuts, all of us standing on our feet and cheering loudly. Looking like complete lunatics, especially to the newbies. Finally it was over and we had a pitiful amount of 13 new students, James immediately thinking it wasn't going to be our year. While I was that one weird person whose favourite number was 13. At 7pm the fifth years were invited back into the great hall for a lecture, well a meeting but every time our year was gathered into a room, I was expecting James and Sirius had gone too far on a prank and we were in the doghouse.

"As you know this is your first year of exams," Professor McGonagall told us once we had all filled into the room. With only one year level, the place looked really spacious. I wonder what the teachers got up to when we weren't around...okay that thought went dirty fast and something I didn't need to imagine.

"So not looked forward to this," I mumbled to Lily. "Though I bet you 5 galleons, you'll get straight A's or whatever system they use here to rate our intelligence."

"I think the highest is O," she said smiling at me.

"See you're already acing it," I joked causing her to laugh and a few of the Ravenclaw's shush us, I just rolled my eyes making Lily laugh a little louder.

"O is correct," James said popping his head in between Lily and mine, causing me to jump and Sirius to turn around and laugh, while Remus took a galleon. Great first day back and the bets had started up again. I was actually a little upset Remus had joined in.

"Back off Potter," I said in that tone I only ever used around Lily, the one where it sounded I was frustrated to my limits with him I may just set him on fire –and maybe now I could, well that was a dark thought.

"Only for you darling," he whispered to me with a wink and Lily started to gag next time making me smile.

"How do you tolerate him?" she asked completely forgetting her deal earlier that day.

Knowing he would still be listening in, "lately I don't think he's worth it."

"Hey," he said hitting the back of my shoulder. "I can still hear you." _Bingo._

"That was the point," I retorted giving him a smile, making sure our friendship was still intact; he poked his tongue out at me. We were good.

McGonagall proceed to give us the general gist what to expect this coming year, James was asleep on the table and Sirius was continuously poking him to stay awake. Plus side of the lecture, this year we were able to learn apparition and that defiantly had me interested.

"Fifth year owls and then the next two newts, colour me unexcited," James sighed while we headed back to the dormitory.

"Where's Remus?" I asked noticing his absence; actually I didn't seem at dinner either. "Was he at dinner?"

"Ah," James started. "He had to go see the professor."

"Which one?" Georgia asked a little suspiciously. I was really hoping he didn't have some secret girlfriend hidden away, and that was why he was too busy to come to a lecture of all things. Remus and lecture/meetings basically go together like tea and biscuits.

"Slughorn," Sirius blurted out and Georgia and I shared an equal strange look. "You know how he is, found something funny about one of the potions and a corresponding ingredient and had to immediately sort it out."

"Did you just use the word corresponding?" James asked him, like that was going to avert our attention off their excuses.

"I do have some intelligence Prongs," he retored.

"Prongs?" Georgia asked looking over at me.

I Just shook my head, "Don't bother."

"Figure it out this year?"

"Since last year's failed attempt?"

"More time," she stated.

We were huddled under the oak tree out by the black lake; James was carving his name into the tree. "So why are intentionally hurting the tree?" I asked throwing my years occasionally signing protests into the mix.

"It's a tree Red it can't feel pain," Sirius stated.

"You don't know that," I said. "I mean how would you like it if someone was carving their names into your skin?"

"I see and recognise your point," Sirius said. "But this _this_ is going to leave our mark here for generations."

"So this is your way of making sure someone is going to see your name up there," I said before gasping. "Sirius Black are you planning on having a child that will see it?"

"No," he quickly said. "This is for when Lily and James do." He winked over at a now blushing James Potter.

"Your turn m'lady," James said bowing and handed me the completely illegal pocket knife. Grinning and bearing it I stood up and went over to the part they were carving their names into. Considering the blade wasn't fantastic you could still easily recognize the messy scrawl of their names, trying to hold the blade the best I could and avoid any wandering eyes. My name looked oddly well done considering my handwriting was similar to an old fashioned lady's and just a bit messier...I wonder if they enchanted the blade to make it work like a pencil. That would actually be a pretty neat trick. Actually why didn't they just use wands? Well this was more natural and fun. "Done?" James and Sirius asks heads on both of my shoulders, I felt like I had a devil and an angel on one shoulder, but it was James and Sirius so they were both devils.

"All yours," I said graciously handing them back the blade like it was a sword. "So what are taking about?"

"Frogs," James said and I flinched.

"Wow Lily," I quickly said and darted over to her, I could not handle frogs. One science class and we had dissection, which I didn't want to do anyway and weren't they for older grades? The point is the frog was twitching and I may have screamed and vacated the premises as soon as possible. You know good ol' red making a fool of her since she was 8. "Realised I was much better than them," I stated doing an impression have James that had her laughing.

"So what was it they compelled you to _run_ over here," she asked fixing the hair over my eyes. She was going to be a great mother one day.

"Frogs," I said and her laugh meant she defiantly remembered 8th grade science.

"But they're so green and slimy," she said cheekily.

"James said the exact same thing," I said not bothering to hide my grin. If my two best friends could find a way to be happy together I could die happy.

"No no no no no," she cried out hands on her head. "Please you can't tell him, he'll never leave me alone."

"Well there's a reason to now," I laughed out.

"Please Red," she actually pleaded. I think I have the best blackmail material ever.

"I can't promise it won't slip up one day, but for now you are safe," I said solemnly giving her a bow and causing her to laugh again.

"As long as it's in the very very _very_ distant future," she was trying to sound stern but her laughter was giving her up.

I was sitting in the corner of the library reading over the chapters on Hippogriffs for _Care of Magical Creatures._ "Hey there," someone said so I looked up.

"Hey Remus," I smiled and gestured to all of the chairs around me. I generally picked this spot because no one ever came down here. Remus did. "Take your pick."

"You're quite peculiar," he said taking the seat next to me placing a weather brown leather journal.

"Is that compliment?" I really wasn't sure how to take it.

"Definitely," he was looking right at me, straight into the blue eyes with his beautiful almond ones. "Peculiar, sarcastic, clumsy, occasional pyromaniac, all a part of your charm."

I was blushing. I was defiantly a red mess right now. Feeling a slight brush against my hand, Remus' was creeping closer to mine. Yep okay my face was on fire, my hair was on fire. This was really embarrassing. "My charm?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered and I hadn't realised how close his face had gotten to mine. I kept looking from his eyes to his lips, but then he seemed to collect himself. "I uh, should uh go." He grabbed his book from the desk and practically ran out the door, leaving me just sitting there.

"Okay."


	10. Mixed emotions

Walking through the Gryffindor common room and straight to the gold spotted armchair in the corner of the room where I saw my fellow red headed friend Lily Evans. Jus the person I needed to defuse the situation. I didn't know what had happened, I think Remus was going to kiss me? Did I want to kiss him? Wow yes yes yes I really do. Ah no wait he stopped and bolted. I crashed down onto the chair sighing heavily and resting my head on my knees.

Lily was stroking my hair that had cascaded down in front of me, "I think you're making it rain," she stated half joking.

Looking up face clouded through red waves, she was right. It was raining, be amazing to know if I could actually do that or just a happy coincidence. Either way I really loved the rain. Maybe a walk would be nice? The clouds were a dark storm grey and if I was lucky it would dance with lightening later this evening.

"Hey?" she said looking at me clearer, all jokes aside. "What's wrong."

"Nothing," I huffed. "Absolutely nothing."

There was a loud clap of thunder outside making a few of the other students that were huddled in front of the fire jump, ordinarily that would have made me laugh. Not so much today. I wonder if I could control water, I feel like that could come in handy if I ever bothered to join in on the pranks James adn Sirius liked to pull. I got in trouble most of the time, why not actually commit the crime?

Lily seemed to look at me with a knowing smile, we've been friends for such a long time definitely would have reached the barrier for telekinesis. "Nothing will turn into something soon."

"I doubt it," I said softly not wanting to talk over the lack of event, I decided I need a walk, that would be a better way to cool my head. And probably literally, my scalp hurt. I should really figure out how to control metamorphosis.

"Slow down fire truck," Sirius said when I bumped into him. "The school isn't on fire."

That wasn't a good joke and I still wasn't in the mood for laughing. "Too busy walking." I called back.

 **Remus**

"What did you do?" Sirius asked diverting his attention of the quickly walking girl who seemed to avoid all contact with me. I guess I deserved it.

"What?" I asked scratching the back of my neck.

"Red," James said like it was obvious, I suppose it was really but I would prefer to keep the whole lack of event or better known as Remus screwing up his friendship trying to kiss a girl that wouldn't be interested. Let alone when she found out the friend was a werewolf. "Maybe ask Lily."

"I think you should," Sirius said.

"Jesus if you're so curious just do it yourself," I said heading back out the portrait and down the stairs. I wasn't really quite sure where I was going. But I heard James ask Lily what was happening and her mumble frogs before taking the stairs. One perk of being a wolf exceptional hearing. Walking down the staircase and catching the handle as it started to change. You would think there would be a safety issue.

Heading past the great hall I made my way outside, it was pouring down and I wish I had brought an umbrella with me. I was just walking without any real idea which way I was headed, the rain was bucketing down and thunder would happen in time with the electrical storm in the sky. Was I being poetic or just a pretentious douche bag? I feel like it was the latter. I could write an essay, but ask me for a novel no dice.

I could hear the splatter of my shoes against the pavement and the cold filling them making me walk of what felt like a sponge. I wish I wasn't such a bloody idiot, and do a git move. Sometimes I think it could be easier if I was more like Sirius, the play it cool flirty guy, but that wasn't me. Not even a little, I liked being reserved and hiding in a book. Maybe it would be nice if I could card my fingers through a particular red heads hair while I read that book. But that was never going to happen. She wasn't interested. I should have kissed her. I'm glad I didn't. Should have kissed. I was shaking my head along while I was walking and it was quite disorientating. I wasn't sure which part of the castle I had managed to walk into this time. Been here five years and there was still spaces you would have never seen the year before. Or maybe it was because it was raining.

That's when I saw her she was beautiful, she was wearing a long green jacket. It was completely soaked, her hair was a mess and she was spinning in circles. Her hands were waving in the air and she looked like she was dancing. Red was the type of person, which was only truly themself when no one else was around or at least as long as she didn't know. I was fairly mesmerised, that was all up until the moment so dick put on umbrella over her head. I watched as she froze slightly losing her balance but the male figure was assisting her. She was laughing. He kissed her.

 ** _Back to Red_**

Spinning around so fast I was losing my balance, most people always assumed I was a nut case when I did this, or at least someone that was wanting to get sick. But I found it calming, a sort of piece that could only come from rain drop falling on your skin and clothes while you dance. That was right up to the moment some guy thought it would be a good idea to stick an umbrella over my head. You know considering what I was doing, I clearly didn't want an umbrella.

"Hey Monique," the voice said which I could recognize as Prosper. He was the keeper for Gryffindor and we had met last year when I made the team for Chaser like James. Somehow being a clumsy mess on the ground made me fantastic in the air. Either way I loved having an excuse to fly. And go me for finally participating in a sport like my mother had always wanted. Albeit in involved flying broomsticks. "You look-" he started to say cutting my off mid mind ramble monologue, though he seemed to be at a loss for words. So I supplied it for him.

"Drenched?"

"Yeah," he laughed pulling the umbrella closer to me while standing closer at the same time. Was I magnet, ah no. Back off a bit maybe, let a girl breathe. He was looking down at me smiling brightly, he had the kind of smile you would see in a toothpaste commercial.

"Lucky," I said looking up at the umbrella," he was my teammate might as well be nice. We had never really talked that much in the past year. I guess I had always caught him staring though.

"Why's that?" he said still moving closer. Seriously was there a personal space barrier here or had that gone completely out the window now. Because whatever personal space I had was officially evaporated like mist.

"Well I'm soak and you're not," I said point at him umbrella. "These magical things called ideas and foresight don't happen to me.""

"Sure they do," he said caressing my cheek with his thumb, that actually felt really nice. "Just in different ways."

"Is that so?" I question quirking a half smile, I was entirely sure what was going on, but best be confident right? His hand had moved to under my chin where ht tilted it up while he lent down placing a small brush of his lips against mine. I didn't feel anything, Remus would walk into a room and I would light up. Prosper one of Hogwarts most eligible bachelors kisses me and I'm just thinking about what page I was up to in _The Catcher in The Rye._

"See you Saturday," he said giving me a wave.

I was still standing there at a loss for words, trying to grasp what had just happened. Maybe it was time to head back inside and have a full on chat with Lily. Turning around maybe with too much of a skip in my step, Remus was standing there. In the actual under covered area. Have I just completely messed this up? Was this going to be like the end of a romantic comedy and he was going to chase after me in the rain? I half hoped and was scared that could have been the correct answer. Either way I lifted my hand into a wave and gave a small smile. Though with the fog around the castle and the haze of the rain I doubt he could see me. Maybe he wouldn't have been able to make out my face and I'm just some weirdo waving at him. His head directed its gaze to the floor and stormed off.

"Oh bollocks," I sighed.

No, he didn't now own me and even if we were together he doesn't own me. I am not something someone can objectify. Maybe my thought pattern was getting a little out of proportion, but I was flustered. I go from almost getting a kiss from the guy I liked, to ended up snogging one I barely know. Oh wow was a slut now? Is this how I become a slut? I've dated two people and they were both under two months.

"Miss Tyler," I heard Professor McGonagall call out and turning around to face her. "What on earth are you doing out there?"

"Spinning in the rain?" I said sheepishly though still carried with the same cheekiness I reserved for my favourite professor.

"Well you look positively drenched," she stated, she sounded a lot more concerned than angry. "Undercover now please."

I didn't really have any other plans and it was starting to get cold, and my nose was running. I can't believe someone just kissed me, laughing a little to myself at that thought. "Are you alright?" she asked when I had reached her. "The rest of your classmates are spending the day sitting by the fire and you're out here dancing."

"Kinda," I said shrugging. "It helps me relax."

"What's going on?" she asked a motherly tone coming out. This was why she was my favourite professor, aside from the fact she never took bullshit, but rather stood her ground like the strong empowered witch she was; but she cared. She would always make sure I was okay and not getting into trouble, though she has had to dish out a few detentions my way. I knew I wasn't exactly a model student, but I was her abstract version of a good one.

"Just boys," I said with a forced laugh, before brazenly adding. "I'm sure you had to deal with all that drama when you were my age."

"That was a long time ago," she said with a laugh. "Come to me if you ever have any problems, magical or non magical. And here take this," she finished off a glove and charming it to turn into a blanket.

"Okay I definitely want to learn how to do that," I said in awe.

"I'll be happy to teach you," she said with a kind and warm smile. Is it legal to give your teacher a hug? I needed a hug. Then again I was really freaking wet. "Best get back to your dorm now."

"Bye Minerva," I waved testing my luck, she just shook her head at me though I could spot a smile.

 ** _Lily_**

I lying on my back over the three beds we pushed together third year, when Red came in making me look up. "Well don't you look like a hurricane," was all I could see. She was entirely drenched, though wear a maroon blanket around her shoulders like a cape. She was looking like she was over analysing something again. And Red over thinking led to small fires.

"Hurricane and a train crash of boy drama," she said immediately stripping out of her wet clothes and standing there in nothing but black lace looking dark against her pale skin.

"Hey have some modesty," Georgia said throwing a pillow over at her.

"Well I look damn fine and no one gets to see it, because it's not socially acceptable for me to wear my underwear but i can wear equally and at times more revealing bikini," she huffed out grabbing a few of her clothes from the floor –were ever she was a trail of her clothes would be- putting on a pair of black shorts and a shirt with a tiger on it and grabbing a towel from the chest at her bed, scuffing her hair to help it dry before throwing herself onto the bed.

"What's up buttercup," Georgia asked before I got the chance. "Actually wait a minute," she got off the bed and went over to the doors opening it and one James Potter fell onto the ground with a _humpf_. "You can go."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It's James," they said at the same time, Red adding. "Plus he struts and it loud."

"Okay go," she said.

"Well I was studying in the library and Remus just comes and sits with me and I guess we're all playful and flirty and his face was creeping closer to mine-" and I was cut off by a high pitch squeal though the look on my face shut her up quickly. "And then he was," putting on a masculine voice. "Uh sorry I uh gotta go uh bye. Which is when I went inside and found you," she said indicating to me. "And then I was I guess spinning and dancing in the rain and Prosper, that guy from the Quidditch team you know tall dark and stereotypically handsome, and he so does not understand the concept of personal space and then he kissed me and just left being all _See you Saturday_ and then I turn around and Remus was standing there." She finished. "Can I have some water now?"

I laughed handing her my water bottle, while Georgia was transfixed by my friends every changing hair colour. Which was really similar to strobe lights.

"So I take it you like him then?" Georgia asked like she had a previous suspicion though never had the evidence to back it up.

"Well," she sighed. "I mean...yeah."

"Awww," she cooed, causing Red to hit her shoulder.

"But like I said, nothing's happened or happening and then Prosper just appears like a stalker and kisses me and why are you laughing at me?" she said hitting Georgia again.

"It's just your hair is changing colours so rapidly," Georgia said in between laughs, Red still slapping at her shoulders to stop. She had always hated being laughed at.

"What it's like?" she asked after finally stopping hitting Georgia. I was feeling a bit jealous of the friendship they had developed, they had become so much closer as the years progressed and Georgia was able to hangout with her whenever. I felt like I was missing out on a whole part of my best friends life because I couldn't settle my disputes with James Potter. He was just so arrogant and self-righteous, a complete toerag.

"Well when you talk about Remus it's this bright vibrant not natural Red, Prosper is this deep Red, rambling blonde, when you were talking about the rain it was all these shades of blue should I go on?"

"Make me a list later," she shrugged. "And since we are on the topic of irritating specimens of the male species, how's James."

"What about him?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Just accept the fact you have a greater underlining infatuation with him and marry the man," she laughed out. "But you know not know because way to soon, but dates."

"Ugh no," I said collapsing back onto the bed and taking a chocolate frog with me.

"Seriously," I heard her mumble before getting up and over to the door opening it and Sirius landing on her feet. "Come on just go."

"How long has he been there?" I asked tentatively.

"Maybe a few seconds, I heard footsteps. So James," she said winking at me while I once more just rolled my eyes but threw a chocolate her way.

 ** _Sirius_**

"They won't suspect a thing," I said already towards the staircase.

"You stomp," James said leaning against the marble. "And they caught me out within minutes."

"Yes but that is because you strut about the castle and having very loud footsteps, "Quite as mouse."

"I thought you were dog and Peter was rat," Mooney pointed out, taking a look to see if anyone was around. Thankfully the common room had been vacated when the announcement of a bonfire was let out. There was a fair few people still finding their way through the castle when I came in, mostly couples enjoying the get away.

"No I don't" I threw back defensively before making my way upstairs. I was probably there less than a minute when Red opened the door and I landed on her feet.

"Come on just go," she sighed out so I flashed her an award winning smile and headed back down the stairs hearing the sound of laughter rain down.

"What'd you hear?" Peter asked.

"Didn't really catch much," he started James coughing _told you_. "Something about hair colour which was boring oh and _Remus."_ I finished throwing on the best Australian/English accent I was able to do.

"You're an awful spy," Mooney said.

"Nah," I waved him off. "Just know how to make a grand entrance .


	11. The happiness and downsides of dating

When I was fourteen James convinced me to try out for Quidditch with him, he knew how much I loved flying and how I was a klutz on land and when I flew I was graceful rather than graceless. We both made chaser like we had wanted and I had been in love with the game even more than how I used to sit on the side lands and watch the older years fly. It was different, actually playing for a sports team rather than being the one that's picked last because I wasn't a fast runner and I couldn't throw a ball to save my life, jokes on them because I flew high in the sky and throw balls into smaller hoops. Primary school could suck it.

Downside of playing for the Gryffindor team, it was 3am the field and castle was covered in a morning mist. All I wanted was a cup of coffee, but we had a game to prepare for. So I was standing next to James absolutely freezing.

"Got it?" Lauran Olsen asked, she had been the captain for the past two years and major pain in our asses, but she was the third chaser so we had to work together. Though despite my distaste for her practices – I liked sleeping- we worked well together in the air. Plus she wasn't so bad when we were just chatting, it was only when she went dictator on us.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" I whined resting my head on James' shoulder. Well just below it.

"Because torture is Olsens favourite speciality," he whispered laughing slightly.

"It's 3am we've been here since 1," I whined again, I wasn't really caring how childish i was being. "I need copious amounts of caffeine."

"You always need coffee," he joked back.

"Well that's addiction for you."

"And you have it bad," he said, but I had a funny feeling we weren't talking about coffee anymore. Especially if he's grin was anything to go by, but I just wasn't going to bring it up.

"Great you guys," Lauren said pulling me back out of my conversation missing whatever she was saying. "Eat up and then let's kill it out there, Slytherin is going down."

"Jeez what time is it?" I asked checking my imaginary watch...maybe I should get one, I'm permantly late. Yeah time to treats myself.

"Breakfast," Prosper said appearing and leaning down to kiss my cheek, his lips were chapped and had a slight stubble scratching my cheek. Taking my hand, it just felt gross and clammy. "Come on let's go."

Sighing and hearing James pretend to gag, I was dragged off to the great hall. A lot of the girls were staring my way; I guess that is the outcome of being with Hogwarts most eligible bachelor as I heard him get called that one day. Some of the guys just looked impressed, I wasn't sure why. There wasn't anything special about me; I was just a girl average looking. Maybe it was because I hung out with James and Sirius.

Once we reached the great hall I found an excuse to drop his hand when we sat down. "Hey Lil," I said giving her a big hug. Though as soon as I broke away settling into my seat and straightening out the edges of my blue jumper; Prospers hand was in mine again. This guy could not take a hint.

 ** _Lily_**

Red sat down next to wrapping her arms around my shoulders and looking thankful to have a reason to drop Prospers hand. She was definitely still on the Remus train then, and not some loser that couldn't get a girl in his own year. And manage to be the biggest flirt in the history of Hogwarts –maybe minus Sirius Black- though considering he's barely dated anyone, I think a lot shoot him down. Unless he forces them into like his to doing to my best friend.

Prosper quickly stole back her hand and I could almost see her roll her eyes, smiling slightly to myself. However this was quickly off my face when I saw the sad look Remus had on. He was always looking at her, no matter where we were. In class, on the Quidditch field; when they sat down anywhere. He looked at her like she was something he wasn't allowed to want.

Red was stuck next to Prosper who was trying to basically sew them together, he was squishing her and I could see and feel how tense she was in the seat next to me. Her body was cold her hair flat and a light reddish colour with tinges of blue. I could see how uncomfortable she was, sad and yet still annoyed. Her eyes were blood shot, but she was tossing and turning all night and had to be up early. Weird rules, they want their players to be on the top of their game and yet Lauren gets them up so early, it just didn't make sense to me.

 ** _Red_**

LET GOD OF MY DAMN HAND, come on, come on.

It wasn't happening, it was official my hand had been taking hostage by a sweaty one. I honestly couldn't figure out what was wrong with me, I was - _oh god was I dating him?-_ with one of my most attractive guys on campus getting death stairs by the ravenclaws and the rest of my house due to him and yet all I wanted was my hand back. I was messed up in the head. And completely lost and out of my element.

Last year was easier when I dated Barry he was just a shy Slytherin, I copped quite a lot from James when I was dating him. But he was nice, not everyone in that house was bad. Just the vast majority of evil witches and wizards happen to have come from that house, but those are the ones that went here anyway. There was plenty of magical schools, maybe some not just reserved for witches and wizards. Who knows maybe a centaur was in a class as boring as History of Magic as we speak? Even in my own head I was babbling mess and couldn't focus on one point. But Barry he was this cute guy who was just nice to me and helped me out in Divination, we went on a few dates when we had leave to go to Hogsmead during school, but realised we were better friends than anything and continued being partners in divination with zero awkwardness. And then third year my two week affair with Toby Madden from Ravenclaw but I quickly realised he was an ass and kicked his on the quidditch field...and then I realised I liked Remus. Remus who wouldn't even look at me.

"Game time Nightingale," James said and I was thankful for an excuse to leave.

Changing out of my ordinary clothes and into the uniform of red and gold. Grabbing my firebolt from the stand and heading over to the door. Our seeker Allia –go female power on this team- flew out first followed by David and Prosper the beaters, James, Lauren and myself flying out quickly followed by Nancy the keeper.

The crowd was cheering at us and Allia went into the middle of the court and faced off with Rick the dick of Slytherin. And it began with the blow of a whistle.

James moved over quickly and caught the quaffle starting to head to the goal but being blocked by the other chasers, a buldger was heading his face and I quickly flew over and knockedit with my broom. It may not have been my position but they were further away than I was. James chucked the quaffle over to me and I scored. Barely really, it knocked onto one hoop and flew it the opposite. I guess go me for having a trick shot, actually got a few extra points for that. Lauren looked impressed and I went undercover and pretending I had planned that.

The rest of the game was fairly basic, the basic being I nearly got a bludger to the head; though I don't think I would have minded since Prosper was the one to "save" me. He smiled and winked at me saying _I've got you babe_. I nearly threw up, I didn't get air sick. I was sick of Prosper.

"And another ten points to Gryffindor," Justin called out from the podium were he and the teachers. "Making the score 400 to 270. Nightingale and Potter seem to be an unstoppable force today."

That made me smile; there had always been a spark between James and myself. It was great having a best friend that was male and you both new nothing would ever happen between you, he may love my other best friend and I wanted him to be happy. Though all that being said, third year he was my first kiss.

"Gryffindor Wins," I heard Justin call out and smiled flying over to James and hi-fiving him. James headed over to Sirius, Peter and Remus. I tried to catch his attention, but he was too focused on his book.

...

It had been two months now, two annoying months of me listening- or at least pretending- to Prosper talking about his life. He had two brothers, maybe a sister; I tuned out a lot. I think someone in his family worked with dragons because he talked for two hours about a Hungarian horntail. This was my death, I felt like I was walking around lifeless. Remus was avoiding me and I wish I had a cure for our friendship. I didn't care if he liked me back, he didn't have to. I wouldn't blame him, I wasn't anything special. The most interesting thing about me was my ability to control the element of fire and learning slowly Earth. I just missed being around him, how he always smelt of old books and peppermint.

"Earth to Monique?" said Prosper waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said coming back into reality and losing my thought. "Sorry just spaced out for a second, what's up?"

"As I was saying," he said annoyed. You think if I bugged this guy so much he would just leave the relationship. "I don't think this is working out."

"So are you saying you want to break up?" I asked biting the inside of my mouth to keep form smiling.

"Yes I guess so," he shrugged brushing the hair out of his eyes. "I think out timing is off and we've grown apart."

"Ah okay then," I shrugged. "Bye."

I started to walk off but he grabbed my arm pulling me back towards him. So I get dumped and now he wants me back three seconds later. "What?" I had to ask wondering if I was about to get sucked into a situation I thought I had left.

Instead he lent down brushing his lips across mine. I didn't kiss him back, but he was trying. "I just wanted to remember this, just to know it was the last time."

"You good now?" I said. "Bye again."

I started to head off _again._ This time managing to avoid another kiss attack. Making my way through the halls and having a few whispers about me. I hated being the centre of attention, I was wondering if they were talking about me. Feeling a sense of discomfort wash over me and crossing my arms tightly across my chest, pulling down the edges of my navy jumper.

"Hey there mischief," Sirius said coming up beside breathing heavily. Did he run and catch up with me? "Heard you just got dumped."

"That happened less than a minute a go," I said confused on how the word travelled fast.

"Well it's a small word and news travels fast," he shrugged.

"Only here."

"So are you okay?" he asked throwing his arm around my shoulders like he always did. But it felt comforting, I had missed him. Prosper had pretty much thrown me into his crowd of rowdy teenagers that could have passed for 12 year olds considering how childish and rude they were to everyone. I don't think they liked me that much either, they were pure bloods and I was a muggle born.

"Perfectly imperfect," she beamed.

"Is that a yes?" he asked confused.

"Definitely."

"So you're not all depressed and craving a punnet of ice-cream?"

"I have wanted out of that relationship from the moment it began," I laughed out. "I am loving it."

"So you've been dating him for the past three and a bit months and hated every second of it?" he said a little bewildered at my statement.

"That's insane right?" I said still smiling.

"Just a tad," he said returning to his affectionate side.

"Good," I said. "I hate being normal." My hair was currently an aqua blue colour, I was in for a change and managing to control my hair colour was the only thing I could control lately. And I was rocking it, like one of the grunge girls I see whenever I'm back into the normal world.

"I do know that."

We had reached the common room and I said goodbye choosing to head upstairs to my dormitory and share the good news. If they haven't heard it already that is. Lily was perched up against the wooden frame flipping through a book. Her red hair was tied up into a bun and wearing a collared shirt with her moss green sweater was making her look similar to a librarian. Georgia was dancing while packing a few things into a bag. I guess she was heading somewhere.

"Hey there," Georgia said noticing me from the crash of the door behind me. "Heard you got dumped."

"World travels here far too quickly," I laughed plonking down onto the bed resting my head on Lily's lap who had discarded the book.

"Why do you looks so happy?" Georgia asked noticing the huge grin that was plastered onto my face.

"Because it's over," she laughed out, that little infectious one she had.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain book worm," Lily teased, before quickly laughing.

"What?" I asked confused. I knew why I was happy and beaming but why was she laughing at me? "Actually let me guess,' I said pointing to my hair I had noticed changed from the sea green to a loving red.

"Whenever I mention Remus your hair basically blushes," Lily said looking down at me and smiling.

"I guess I'm screwed then," I joked.

"Why?" Georgia asked taking a seat next to me.

"Sirius," I said causing as all to laugh.

 ** _Sirius_**

Remus, James and Peter were huddled over by the fire when Red and I enter the room. She left with a hug and headed up the stairs. For someone that just got dumped she was oddly cheerful.

"And we have a win," I said fist bumping James as I took the seat next to him stretching my feet out on the table.

"So they broke up then?" Mooney asked looking quite happy in his eyes and using a blank expression to hide it. But I knew the wolf well enough to know he was dancing on the inside.

"Bit slow on the uptake Moons," I joked. "Also I have a bet for you lot."

"Interested," James said.

"Mention Mooney's name in a sentence or even randomly and watch Red's hair. I be you five galleons it happens each time."

"Deal," James said shaking my hand to seal it.


	12. Get away and test the limits

Making my way downstairs and back into the common room, it was empty and there was a small fire going in the corner. It was dying down and I focused on it, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I raised my hand palm open and then clenched into a fist. The fire boomed back to life. I let out a little giggle, "cool."

"Nice parlour trick," Sirius said coming up behind me. "Don't let anyone else catch you."

"If they do," I said smiling mischief in my eyes."I'll set them on fire."

Sirius let out a loud laugh, "You know they're are spells that will just temporality freeze them; maybe not murder, Azkaban doesn't sound like the best place, especially for a girl with a beautiful face."

"I'm sure I could figure out how to escape," I joked.

"Let's hope we'll never have to," he smiled bumping his shoulder into mine.

"Yeah," I said more seriously. "So are we Ferris Buelering this day or what?"

Our classes today consisted of History of Magic, Astronomy and Herbology. So James had the wise idea we would forgo and enjoy a day in town. So Sirius and I were waiting James to come down stairs. Remus didn't want to get into trouble, and he still was a grade O nerd and didn't want to miss any important information. Plus things between us were still awkward, so far all we had been able to do was say Hi before he left. It was killing me, I didn't care if he doesn't like me back. I wanted my best friend back.

"Alright let's blow this joint," James said appearing down the stairs, cloak in hand.

The three of us huddled together and James threw the cloak over us. It was a tight fit, though being the shortest of the three –even with the slight heel of my black boots- I didn't have to deal with my head at an angle that would be in pain late. Making our way out through the portrait hole we made our way down the stairs narrowly avoiding walking into Professor Jefferson.  
Finally we were out of the castle and on our way to Hogsmead. Removing the cloak we all separated into more comfortable positions, James and Sirius stretching their necks making on click that gave me a full body wince. I smoothed out the ends of the peplum navy coat and did up the top buttons. "So were to first?"

"We were thinking Three Broomsticks," Sirius and James said at the same time. So there wild plan or our getaway was to go to a bar. I had to laugh.

"And how is this going to work?"

"Wing it," Sirius laughed.

So we headed through the snow and off to a bar, it was around lunch time. The idea was to act as confident as possible have James charm the waitress and get some fire whiskey. And it worked. Sirius and I were over in the corner watching as James flirted with the blonde waitress. We were laughing at the sight; James lightly touched her arm and gave her a wink. She turned and went to make the drinks and James gave as a victory smile when she passed him the drinks.

"Lady and Gentleman," James said placing three small drinks on out table and taking a seat on the stool next to me. "Never doubt my skills ever again,"

"Of course not," I teased. "They just work so well on everyone. Except Lily."

"Hey," he said with a laugh punching me lightly on the shoulder. "So who wants to go first?"

We all looked down at the three small glasses each with small flames on the top. Did you blow them out? Or just drink and get a slight burn. I guess this was all of our first times trying alcohol. And this was the magical kind.

"Fuck it," Sirius said grabbing the shot glasses blowing the fire out and taking the whole shot. "Hmm that's not so bad." He said looking at the empty glass. "I could get used to this."

James and I looked at each other and shrugged taking the remaining two shot glasses and blowing the fire out. Taking mine I felt the liquid burn down my oesophagus and made a bleugh sound while the boys laughed at my face. I was shaking my head and they laughed harder when they saw my hair change from the deep red I had left it to one that resembled fire. Starting at the top a reddish and falling down into orange and blonde; it was pretty damn cool really.

"Not a fan?" James laughed. "Should we get you something girlier?"

"Maybe next time yeah," I stated not really wanting to relieve the fire that was still in my mouth.

"Though your hair does look killer," Sirius said taking it and running it through his hands and I felt myself blush. My friends were far to flirty for their own good. Even if I had one friend in mind that I would love if they constantly carded their hands through my hair, it was still a nice feeling no matter who did it. Lily always did it to calm me down, I found it soothing. James like to ruffle it making it similar to his own, while Sirius liked to play with it. Thankfully Peter barely touched me at all, actually whenever he was around with myself at the same time he was as quiet as a mouse. He had a rat like facial features, but they always made skittering sounds so I couldn't justify calling him as quiet as a mouse. Georgia however had the mousse type features, with her tiny eyes and straight button nose with smaller lips always smiling.

"Get another round?" James asked mostly to me.

"I think I'm good," I said at the same time Sirius said YES.

James went off and returned with two more shots and a butter beer for me. I smiled happily though second guessing for a minute. "What did you put in it?" I asked knowing James.

"Got them to add a bit of whiskey," he shrugged. "But won't be able to taste it they promised, so drink slow."

Taking a small sip, he was right. It tasted just like the normal kind though with a spicier hint I was fond of. Deciding to take a bigger sip though James quickly put it back down, "Slow down tiger. There's still a bit of poison in there."

"And you have a moustache," Sirius said leaning forward and wiping it off.

"Hey," I laughed crossing my arms. "I was trying to fit in with you two and you're stubble."

I loved having the guys back, ever since the time with Prosper whom took away a lot of my time spent with those I actually cared about. I had missed them and all of their antics. James went over once I had finished my drink shared with Sirius, I was a little worried he was about to grab another round, because my head was spinning already, but he just gave a few galleons to the waitress kissing her hand and bidding her goodbye. He motioned for us to follow and we headed out the door and into town once more. The first place we went to was a magical items store and I was immediately pulled over to the cameras. I had loved taking photos ever since I was old enough to use one, never owning one I grabbed the first one I saw. It was a small black and silver Polaroid and the owner came over to me.

"Fan?" he asked. The man was a bit older maybe in his 40's with salt and pepper coloured hair and warm green eyes.

"Definitely," I beamed. "How much?"

"For you," he said. "Only 10 galleons."

I was a little taken back, the price was originally 50, I was getting a hell of a deal. "Really?"

"That camera has been sitting exactly on the shelf for three years now," He said. "You are the first to take a serious interest in it, avoiding all the other newer models. So for you it would almost be free, though I do need to make some profit." He said with a laugh.

I happily reached into my pockets and handed him the galleons trying to give him a few more though he refused. He then showed me a charm that would allow the images to move, James and Sirius were over in the corner playing with masks and I couldn't resist but take one. They were laughing and pointing at each other only distracted when the flash went off. The picture came out and I shook it, casting the spell and watched as it came out and saw them laughing at one another. This was another reason on my long list of why I loved magic. Not just capturing the moment in one frame but able to see the action as well.

The boys came over and looked at the image, "Ah got yourself a fancy camera huh?" James said taking a closer look at the picture and smiling before handing it to Sirius.

"Yep," I smiled. "Get prepared for a permanent paparazzi of Hogwarts."

"That sounds fun," Sirius smiled. "You can capture our pranks."

"And James face when he looks at Lily," I laughed out and James hit me again.

We headed out the store and I waved a thanks to the owner, knowing I would be coming back her regularly for film. The rest of the day was spent walking around town bought little things and candy, and taking as many photos as possible. I let James and Sirius albeit a little reluctantly use it. There were images of James and I in the tree pulling stupid faces and then laughing at each other. Sirius getting shot down by a witch, Sirius told me to open my palm and create a small fire which made for a pretty cool photo. We lost track of time during our insane modelling shoot, but seeing it was dark we grabbed two abandoned broomsticks and started flying off. I was wrapped around James and Sirius had the other, though I didn't notice he had my camera and took a few photos. Once we reached the castle we were running back inside, changing quickly into the school robes and heading to dinner.

I sat down next to Lily a little out of breath, "Where were you today?"

"Oh you know," I laughed. "Taking a mental health day."

Sirius, James and I shared a look and he handed the camera I didn't realise he still hand back to me. Holding it up and getting closer to Lily we smiled and I took a photo shaking it and showing her my new trick. "So I stay in school like a good student and you go out and play model?"

"Damn straight I did," I laughed showing her the rest of the photos to her and Georgia.

Remus was sitting over with Peter not looking my way and all I could do was sigh. The feast came and we started to pile up our plates, how our school wasn't at risk of obesity and diabetes was beyond me. The rest of the years left, leaving us. The terror of 5th years, learning more and more about our on coming exams.

"What if I fail?" Lily asked me once we were back into the dormitories

"Lil, you are by far the smartest girl on our year, you study all the time, even when we have spare time. If you fail anything, I will give you 100 galleons."

"Okay," she huffed. "I won't fail."

"Good."

"But what if I do?" she whined out again.

"Lily, calm down and go to sleep." I said stripping down and then back into warmer clothes and heading straight into bed pulling the covers over my head so I wouldn't have to engage in anymore pointless argument over my overachieving best friend.

My head was firmly planted in the centre of my book in the library, I was half asleep. Probably would have been able to go to sleep if it weren't for Sirius pouring water over my head.

"Hey," I screeched before quickly moving my notes, praying to whatever deity there was that they hadn't been destroyed. "Trying to study."

"By sleeping?" James asked.

"Well maybe if my head stayed long enough on the book it would have become _imprinted_ _i_ n my brain," and that was why I didn't make jokes. Though Lily let out a little laugh, she was the only one however. The rest of my comrades were shaking their heads.

"Come on it was a little punny?" I couldn't resist.

James groaned, "Stick to being sarcastic."

"But I'm punderful," I laughed out smiling wider while he grimaced. "Okay I'm done."

"I thought you were pretty puntastic," Lily whispered over to me starting us both in giggles.

"Guys I _hate_ to bust up this great conversation," Georgia spoke. "But if we keep sitting here and listenting to Red make bad jokes we're going to be late for the potions final.

"Crap," I said gathering my notes quickly reading everything over and over.

"Red come on," Georgia pushed.

"Coming," I said taking the notes and reading whilst walking. At least I hadn't walked into anything just yet. "Just need-"

"Red," I was interrupted my notes being pulled down and I was face to face with Lily. "Calm down you will be fine. Just relax and pick a hair colour."

I had to laugh at that looking down at the strands that fell below my breasts, they were rapidly changing colours like my hair was at its own personal rave. "Okay I've got this."

"What if I fail?" Lily sighed again. I swear we were broken records.

I turned to face placing both hands on her shoulders, "Lily Evens it is a potions test, aside from the fact Slughorn loves you, you are one hell of a witch and amazing at brewing. So calm the hell and help people that may actually fail."

"You won't fail," she reassured me with a smile.

"But apparently you will," I joked back all sense of insecurities fading away.

"You just need more confidence in yourself Red," she smiled taking me by the hand and squeezing it. "You doubt your abilities so much you don't see how amazing you are."

That made me smile, wide and blushing a little. "Lily are you going to kiss me or just being a friend here?" I joked easily.

"You never change do you," she laughed.

"If I did, you wouldn't want me around," I said pulling her into a hug while we were walking. Luckily Lily always made sure I didn't fall flat on my face, even though I kept tripping up every few steps.

"Of course I would," she smiled hugging me back. "And that's why all the boys hang around with you as well, you have this magical vibe. No pun intended."

"Yeah," I asked. "I'm that clumsy ever changing hair coloured friend that has liked the same guy for three years and dated three other guys in the meantime. And hated every minute of the last one. I'm a little pathetic."

"Right you are Nightingale," Sirius said appearing out of nowhere.

I punched him in the chest and he seemed actually hurt, so I succeeded. "You can't hold on to a girl for a day."

"Maybe I don't want to," he shrugged, though it did look like I hit a nerve and gave him a soft smile so he kne I was just messing around.

"How about we save this argument for another time and we go blow this test," I said. "Well maybe not blow, just do the correct poof." Yeah it was official I was losing tracks of my thoughts and making zero sense. If I was this confused before the test, god knows how I would.

"I think I failed," Lily whined collapsing across the three beds, her orange hair spreading out around her.

"Lily," I said strongly. "If you say that one more time I will turn you into a toad."

She laughed at that lifting her head to meet my gaze, "Then I guess I'm embracing the cliché."

Shaking her head at me she grabbed her notes from her bed and started to flip through them with me, "What about you fail or pass?"

"Oh definitely a fail," I nodded.

"I love how optimistic you are," she said laughing. "I'm sure you did fine."

"Here's hoping."

After doing some quick revising Lily and I headed to the History of Magic test, it was possibly more boring than the class itself. At least I had Lily's help when we were studying, since I tended to bludge off and sleep...and possible stare over at one boy that was actually focusing in class and didn't notice me looking his way. It was just his eyes, the way they looked. So full of interested to learn everything he could. He was a model student, a total nerd really; but he was my nerd. At least I hoped he would be.

Back in the common room I fell face first onto the couch and groaned, Lily immediately stroking my hair. "I'm sure you did fine," she said.

"As long as I barely pass I'll be happy," I said though it was probably a muffled mess considering I still had my head in a pillow.

"Muggle studies rocks," Georgia said bursting into the room. For someone who just took a test she was oddly cheerful.

"George," I said sitting up and blowing parts of my fringe out of my eyes. "You live in the muggle world and know everything there is to know already, why do you take it?"

"Because it's hilarious," she laughed out. "Question one, what is the purpose of a vacuum, Question 12 can you demonstrate how to properly use a microwave. I swear I was in stitches the whole time."

"Are you serious?" Lily asked. "Those are ridiculous and obvious."

"Oh you should have seen how Clarisse tried to use an washing machine."

"How?" I asked, though looking over at James and Sirius that seemed entirely interested like they didn't know. Well I guess they wouldn't have to know, magic families and all. I wonder what they did then, I guess there were house elves but James didn't have any, Sirius family most likely did. I hated the idea of forced slavery.

"Well she turned it on without closing the top," Georgia began getting closer to us like she was telling a scary story rather than how to use a machine. "And then all of this cold water shot up into the air. And then she tried to put the clothes in making them fly everywhere and she pressed the spin button and well she was covered in water and clothes fast. I mean she didn't even use the liquid."

Lily and I were laughing at how stupid the idea was, though growing up with magic you wouldn't need to know the basics. She shared a few more of the funnier moments and then we were off to Transfiguration, the only test I knew I could pass.

 ** _Sirius_**

"So how did you guys like the test?" I asked as we took a seat under our usual oak tree while the girls were busy in transfiguration.

"Love it," Mooney said and that wasn't surprising. "Especially question 16 about werewolves and how to tell one. Number 1 he has brown hair number 2 he's in the classroom 3 scars on his face and number four He is sitting in this chair."

We were all laughing at him now, it was great to see him not moping about being a werewolf, but for once embracing it an using it as a joke on a test. "Well I feel like have had a successful day then my comrades," I said leaning back against the tree while James pulled our map out. I have to say we were pretty damn crafty coming up with it. I mean a map of the entire castle that showed who was where and what they were doing, every minute of everyday.

"Stalking Lily again?" Mooney asked with a tone of mockery. I hadn't seen him this relaxed and involved in quite a while. Him and Red weren't really on proper communication levels yet, but he was more at ease.

"Nah checking on Red," he said taking his wand out and tapping the folded parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Yeah we were pretty damn craft, "Why Red?"

"Oh you know," he shrugged. "Making sure she isn't hanging around the wrong kind of people."

"I think she's perfectly happy with the people she already associates with," I said. "Doubt we have to worry about Prosper anymore. I mean she hated it the whole time."

"What?" Mooney asked head shooting straight up and over at me, was I the only one aside from Lily that knew she was hating every single moment with him. When we went to hogsmead he kept dragging her everywhere and she was picking the nail polish over her nails and looking in every other direction than him.

"Really?" James asked as well. My friends were pretty thick, they'd known the girl since we first came here and they couldn't tell the difference between when she was and wasn't into something.

"You guys do know her right?" I had to ask. "Yay high constantly changes shades of red hair, blue eyes, sinfully pale, really bloody clumsy?"

"Yes we are well aware of who she is Padfoot, get to the point," James said with a frustrated tone.

"You couldn't tell that she hated every single second of it?"

"Well," James started before trailing off and shrugged. "Guess not."

"Well here's a little bet for you guys," I said leaning in. "Say Mooney or Remus just randomly when we decide and I bet you a galleon each time it will go bright Red."

Mooney seem interested, though he was trying to hide it with the book he was reading, but the guy had a smile on his face. James however shook my hand, "You have a deal."

blue/set?id=174754735 - what I imagine Red wearing during the run away


	13. When Sirius is a dick

Lily Georgia and I were sitting in a circle flipping through the pages of the Daily Prophet in Georgia's room. And it was beautiful, it was elegant. Her family clearly had a lot of money and I was starting to feel insecure, my room was a quarter if the size of hers. I practically lived in a box in comparison. Her walls were a vintage golden pattern, though decorated with posters and recently added pictures from the past few months. I loved how they were like little films, each image capture small moments. My favourite one was of Remus and I, Lily took the picture and we were smiling. My hair was insanely Red and he had is arm around my shoulders, because Sirius forced him to do so. I was looking up at him slightly, just enough to make sure he didn't notice. He was grinning and then put bunny ears above my head and we were capture laughing. It was so nice having him back, everything still felt tense, but we were able to make small talk now.

An owl tapped on the window interrupting me from my thoughts, which may have been a good thing considering where my mind was about to be headed.

"Oh god," Georgia exclaimed. "This is it, the results. What if I screwed up and have to retake fifth year?"

This was a first; all of the freaking out had been left to Lily and myself.

"Listen if we fail," I said huddling closer to them and handing them each their signed letters. "We have the suicide pack of smothering each other with a pillow. Except I'll go last list a murderer and then die some really awesome way. Oh maybe being burned at the stake, like a real witch."

Lily hit me on the arm, quite hard I might add, "I'm positive you did well."

"Ok then," I sighed. "Let's do this."

I ripped open my letter and screamed, Lily jumped at the sound before turning to me with a slightly scared look. Setting her at ease I showed her my result, I had gotten an O in potions of all things.

"You got an O in potions," she said. "Red that's freaking amazing."

Another owl pecked on the window and we left the spotted brown one fly into the room leaving the letter on the bed and flying back out.

"That the boys?" Georgia asked though it was obvious it would be. "How'd they go?"

"Mostly E's and O's," I said pretty impressed with my friends. They were smarter than I gave them credit for, well at least Sirius was.

"And Remus?" Georgia asked winking at me. "There it is again," she laughed out.

"Shut up," I said hitting her with the nearest pillow.

Lily had left to go to the bathroom and returned to the scene of Georgia getting repeatedly hit with my pillow while she laughed.

"Um," was all she could say. "What's this?"

"Remus," Georgia gushed out making me hit her harder. But I would be lying if I said I didn't love hearing his name.

XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _James_**

"Time to head back to school fellas," I said lugging my trolley through the portal and to the station, leaving my luggage in the pile.

"You're such a dork," Sirius said laughing at me. "Wonder how the Red and Georgia went with their OWLS, since they so rudely didn't send an owl back."

"Is this more you wished Georgia had sent one?" I joked, I was beginning to have a slight idea that Sirius may have a crush on our dear Georgia Vernon.

"What's that look for?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," I said. "It's just annoying."

"No clue what you're on about mate," he said before shutting me down with a new question. "Is this going to be the semester you finally get Evans to crack."

"She'll cave soon," I said confidently. It had been five years and she was still the most beautiful girl in the world to me, it wasn't just her face –though she was a stunner- it was her mind and personality. She had a beautiful soul.

"In your dreams maybe," he joked, but let's face it she was.

"What is?" Red asked popping out of bloody nowhere.

"You my darling," Sirius said dipping her down before pulling her back into a tight hug. While she threw me a look that said _God help me_ , but I only laughed at her.

"Alright Padfoot let the rest of the say hi," I said pulling her out of his tight grip.

"Thanks," she whispered hugging me back.

"I know how you can make it up to me," I said smiling. "Get Evans to go out with me."

"Well for a start call her Lily," she said heading off towards the train.

 ** _Red_**

Where was he, I was searching through the crowed to find one particularly familiar face. "Remus," I shouted seeing him talking to a few other Gryffindor's form out year. I decided to run. Making my way through the crowds I thought screw it and jumped on him legs wrapping around his waist.

"Hi," he smiled leaning in a little. Was he going to kiss me? Wow I really hoped so. His face was so close to mine and his breath smelt like peppermint.

"Moons let go of the poor girl," Sirius called before approaching us.

I was going to kill him, Remus let me go and looked a little embarrassed his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Yeah I was going to murder Sirius, maybe poison his food at dinner.

"Like I say every year," Sirius smiled at me. "Why do we never get a greeting like that?"

I was glaring at him, but he just winked. Yes murder was definitely on the table.

"Come on you guys," James said pushing us all forward. "I would like to get back to school."

"Well that's a first," I laughed.

XXXXXXX

Once the sorting was over I made my way upstairs, favouring to talk to Lily rather than spend time in front of the fire with the boys. Peter was there and I didn't feel like talking, least of all to Sirius. I was still plotting the perfect crime.

"I am going to kill Sirius," I sighed falling flat down onto the middle bed between out three and buried my face into my pillow.

"What now?" Lily sighed. She wasn't exactly Sirius's biggest fan, I'm pretty sure she would rather spend time with James than him. At least for the five seconds it would take my best friend to screw it up.

"Well," Georgia started and I hadn't noticed she was there at the station considering she was launching into the whole story. "She ran up to Rem and full on jumped on her, it was a bit cute. And he was actually going to snog her, until Sirius wrecked the moment.

"Poison his food?" Lily suggested.

"See that was my exact thought."

 ** _James_**

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked hitting Sirius hard in the shoulder, causing him to immediately rub his arm.

"Do what?"

"The station."

"Oh," he said.

"Are you secretly crushing on Red?" I had to ask, Remus had first dibs for ages. Just not the nerve to act on any of the feelings he had been trying to repress for the past five years. It had been obvious to me, watching the two of them inter act. They just suited each other, he knew how to mediate her madness.

"What! No," Sirius exclaimed.

Mooney's head had shot up looking a little worried, Sirius was a massive flirt and could easily charm a girl, love them and leave them. Dating Red could crush my best friend, and who knows what kind of havoc those two would cause.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"No," he said again. "She's Mooney's

"Brussel Sprouts,"

"No," he said looking a little confused but I kept going with my little game.

"Magic?"

"Yes."

"Quidditch."

"Yes."

"Books."

"Not so much," he said and Remus shook his head and laughed.

"Georgia," I said finally.

"Yes," he said. "Wait what no. I hate you."

"Yes well right now Moony hates you," I said. "And it's wolf night this Saturday so watch your back mate."

 ** _Remus_**

Would it be bad if I turned my best friend into a werewolf? Probably but it was still an option. The first time I start to get the nerve to kiss the girl, he screws it up for me. And she was smiling, looking down at my lips. Maybe she wanted it as well? No that was a ridiculous thought.

 ** _Red_**

"Sirius," I said still annoyed with him.

"Honeypie," he said throwing his arm around my shoulder like he had for years.

"Honeypie?"

"trying it out," he shrugged.

"And?" I hated it, so hopefully he did as well.

"hate it," he laughed. "Who would torture someone with the name honeypie? Happy love couples make me nauseous."

"The same guy that would piss of two of his friends in the one day," I said huffing and glaring at him. Scalp tingly and knew it was changing to another shade of Red. Metamorphagus and I still loved having my hair just red. With the occasionally changes, still had to embrace it.

"Oh come on, that was funny."

"Maybe from your persective."

"Proves the theory though," he laughed.

"What theory?" i asked confused.

"The one that has _I heart Remus_ at the end of every parchment you write on."

"I've never done that," I exclaimed. Thought it was a lie, I may have dozed off a fair bit in a potions lecture and wrote it, but I quickly set the paper on fire when I was in the safety of my dorm. And later copied Lily's notes. I hated being one of those girls that would write that, it was quite sickening. One time though, and it was the only one time. Never again.

"So what is this then?" he said pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket and it was filled with _I heart Remus Lupin_ and _Mrs Lupin_ on it.

"Your hand writing," I easily said indentifying the messy scrawl. "It all makes sense now though. You're jealous."

"Of you and Remes?" he laughed. "Please."

"No it makes sense," I went on. "You were overwhelmed with jealousy and had to stop him from snogging me because it would hurt you so much." I was teasing, back to our usual playful relationship.

"How'd you figure it out?" he asked going along with my joke. Sirius and I were always quite playful and flirty, but he was like a brother to me. No one could ever replace my brother though, he may have died when I was seven years old, but he was my world.

"I'm a very good detective," I laughed ignoring my thoughts.

"Oh I will keep that in mind," he said smiling like he was actually considering it. I hoped not, I was quite rubbish really. It took me a year to realise my cat wasn't with an elderly woman to keep her company. She was dead. Though now I had the most cuddly black cat ever, so harry was replaced.

"You always should," I said hoping he would never need an aid with my "skils." "Now what was the real reason?"

He shrugged, I hated it when he did that. "You're bleeding shrugged! What the damn hell, I've wanted him to do that for that since first year! Granted it has taken me a long time to realise my underlining feelings for him, but you answer me with a freaking shrug!" I was pissed off now, hair looking like flames.

"Hey Red,' he smiled facing me place his hands on my shoulders and smiling.

"What?" I asked annoying crossing my arms.

"Turn around," he smiled looking past me and turning me around patting me on the back and leaving. Because right in front of me was Remus Lupin. Holy Hippogriffs, I've just made a massive fool of myself, he had to be there for that! My hair was probably the colour of fire trucks now. And my eyes were wide.

"So you heard all that huh?" I asked looking down at my feet.

"Yeah," he said taking a few steps closer.

"That is generally what _all of that_ means," he said taking another step towards me.

"Right," I half laughed biting down on my lower lip, most likely getting red lipstick on my teeth. But he was leaning down, his face was less than an inch away from mine. My heart was racing at a billion beats per second. I was sure he could hear it, great now I did sound like one of those girls. My bet was over, though considering i made it, if I win or lose. That isn't exactly a fair bet. His nose was brushing mine and then he pressed his lips against mine. And I was filled with electricity, this wasn't like a kiss I've had before. I've kissed a few people yes, but they were nothing compared to this.

It was chaste, so damn pure. I felt like I was fire when his cold hands wrapped around my waist. But then he broke it. "Uh sorry," he said before taking off out of the common room and out the portrait hole like there was a fire.

Sorry, what the hell did that mean?

 _Author notes – this has taken me a bit long than usual and here's a little cliff hanger. I was spending a bit of time in the nut house but now I'm better in the head and writing once more. May be going on a road trip soon, so hope you've enjoyed this chaper._

 _Yours Psychotically_

 _Hex_


	14. Secrets Undone

I was on a mission now, full on power walking and not caring if people were in my way kind of mission. I think I may have actually pushed someone at some point but I didn't care. _Sorry_ What did that hippogriff did that mean?

"Hey Red," I heard James call out, but I chose to ignore it. I was trying to find Lily. "Wait up." He was catching up finally by my side but seeming a little out of breath, "You okay?"

"Just peachy," I huffed out, I was entirely perplexed by the whole situation. I could make sense from the senseless, but this? It was killing me inside.

"Okay," he said. "I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but even I know 'peachy' doesn't just mean peachy."

"Wow Potter," I huffed out. "How'd you guess?"

"So are you going to tell me what's ruffled your feathers so much?"

"Nope," I said and started to speed off; I could walk fast maybe not on a straight line but just enough that left him behind me. Luckily Lily was exactly where I thought she would be; our corner of the Library. It was a secluded spot in the back of the room and I collapsed down next to her head hitting the desk hard.

"Hey there Lily how are you?" she said in a joking tone. I just shook my head and sighed. "Hey," she said all joking tone removed from her voice and now sounded concerned. "What happened?"

I turned to face her, "Remus kissed me," I started and she was grinning though quickly gave me a look of confusion. She knew I liked Remus and having him kiss me was huge, the devastated look on my face wouldn't be right for the situation. "And it was amazing, I mean freaking fanastic here, I doubt anyone or anything could actually beat how that kiss made me feel. And then he just broke it and went uh I uh sorry, and just stormed off."

I let my head hit the desk again in frustration, "Boys."

"I'll second that," Georgia said joining our conversation.

"I mean what does that even mean?" I sighed. "Sorry I'm such a bloody good snogger or sorry I snogged out?"

"wait what?" Georgia asked looking confused.

"Remus kissed her," Lily filled in while I hit my head again on the desk. I was probably starting to bruise the area by now. "And then left promptly after."

"Boys," Georgia sighed out and I nodded my agreement.

"I'll be back," Lily said collecting her books into her bag, was she actually leaving me right now? Was this the new story of my life, feelings confessed and then ditched. Jesus I was a proper soap opera by now. "Meet you back in the dorm."

"Okay," I said waving her a goodbye she didn't see.

"So," Georgia said wrapping her arms around me. "Freaking fantastic huh?"

"Oh you have no idea," I said not bothering to fight off the smile.

 ** _Lily_**

I couldn't believe I was doing this, but Red was my best friend and damned if I would be if I let someone hurt her. Though I was entirely reconsidering my plan of punching Remus in the face, when I now wanted to punch myself considering I was looking at James Potter. But his friend was calling our mutual one a lot of drama she didn't need.

"So are you coming or what?" I asked him again, still in shock I was doing this.

"Well yeah," James said still confused though standing up to follow me. "So what's up exactly? Or have you finally caved into your inner desirers to go out with me?"

And there it was, "In your dreams Potter."

"Oh trust me Evans," he laughed. "You are."

"What is your problem!" I somewhat shouted at him, maybe I should have just found Remus and punched him or even just found Sirius because those scenarios seemed more pleasurable than standing here with James.

"Could you be more specific?"

"Well you're a big headed idiotic wizard that thinks his better than everybody because he can throw a ball through a hoop without looking and cast a spell before others in the class and still land himself in detention for pulling a prank on a teacher or even better someone that doesn't deserve it," I huffed out wishing at had some water.

"That all?" he questioned with a smile, though in his eyes he did look a tad hurt.

"Oh don't even get me started on how much more there is."

"Anytime."

 ** _Remus_**

What was wrong with me? I finally earned the courage to kiss her and she kissed me back, actually she smiled into it. Her hands coming to the side of my face while mine happily gripped her waist and then I break it and say sorry? What was wrong with me.

"Up top," Sirius said noticing my entrance his hand reading for a hi-five.

"Not now," I mumbled moving passed him and up the stairs to the dorm, luckily it was empty and I picked up my book from beside my bed and flipped open to the page I left.

 ** _Red_**

There was a knock on the door, _be him, don't be him, be him, don't be him, be him_. Oh Jesus I could slap myself, I sounded like one of those pathetic girls with flower petals except I was playing with a wooden door.

"I live in there, do I really need to knock?" the voice I recognised as Lily's said sounded annoyed.

Georgia and I shared a glance before starting to laugh while she whipped out her wand and unlocked the door. Of course it was an interesting sight when she was followed in by James. I was a little impressed by her, actually going off to talk to James of all people for me. She was the best. Except right now he wasn't someone I really wanted to see.

"So why am I here?" he asked looking at me confused.

"Excellent question," I said looking over at Lily and crossing my arms but all she did was return a smile.

"Sorry," she said.

"I hate you."

"No you don't," she replied with a laugh.

"And again why am I here?" James cut in.

"What is up with your clueless friends?" Lily asked looking directly at me.

"Specify?"

"Well aside from their cockiness and all-around bigheaded uptight think they're better than everyone-"

"Lily," I yelled cutting her off.

"What?"

"Get to your point," I said in a tight voice. "And James leave."

"No stay," Lily said grabbing his arm. Damn his infatuation with my best friend, anyone else would have left. And what was he a dog?

"This doesn't have anything to do with Moony does it?"

"Why would you ask that?" I said trying to keep my voice calm and not give anything anyway, but since the recent news of anytime someone mentions his name or even the nickname I Still didn;t understand, I figured I had failed. "Actually just don't answer that."

"So it is then," he smiled.

Lily nodded at him and I was already plotting out her murder.

"And what did he do?"

"Kissed and ditched," Georgia said easily, and that was three people I have to kill now.

"Gee thanks George."

"Just trying to help," she said a little defensively raising her hands.

"Wait he kissed you," James said a bit dumbstruck. "Took him long enough."

"And then he said sorry and left her," Lily reminded him.

This was honestly so embarrassing, my friends recounting the failed event of my love life. I didn;t exactly want this spread throughout the castle.

"That doesn't sound like him," James said scratching hit chin.

"You know you guys aren't helping," I said getting out of bed and grabbing a jacket. "It'd dinner anyway, might as well go see what this big news Dumbledore said he had planned."

Pushing Lily and James out of the way, though they were quickly on my heels I headed to the great hall. Taking a seat next to Lily, James went over more towards Sirius.

"As it is the second semester we have an eventful one planned," Dumbledore began once the whole of Hogwarts were seated. "We will be hosting a friendly competition between each of the houses. Quite similar to the Tri-wizard tournament but that has been banned, we have planned out own on for you."

"And you couldn't have mention this ages ago?" James said calling out making everyone turn to look at him.

"No," Dumbledore said with a smile. "This was more fun for us."

He was indicating to the rest of the staff and I had to wonder how boring their lives must be if this is what they deemed fun.

"That's what they call fun?" Sirius said.

"Apparently," I nodded in agreement, looking down the aisle and seeing Remus was a fair few people away. Great so now on top of everything he was avoiding me.

But who he was sitting with was more surprising, Prosper Chambers. Aka my ex-boyfriend. Since when did they converse! They never communicated and my period of torture dating him made Remus isiolate himself from me more than ever, and now he kissed me and then went and sat with him! What the hell was happening in my sad excuse for a life now?

 ** _Remus_**

It was petty, I was being petty. It was a stupid excuse to avoid someone; well actually it felt like a good one, but considering it was the girl I had known for five years now and was one of my closest friends. Kissing her and then avoiding her, what was wrong with me?

"You know you think just because you're a werewolf you can do whatever the hippogriff you want?" James yelled at me when we were back in the dorm.

"Yeah for a smart guy you can be a bloody idiot most of the time," Sirius said hitting me hard on the arm. Guess they had heard the news.

"Yeah," was all I could manage to say.

"And what on earth why you sitting with that toerag at dinner!" James yelled. "Are you trying to pull the rest of her heartstrings?"

"I was there earlier and he sat down," I shrugged. "There wasn't much of an option."

"Great," Sirius rolled his eyes. "And what about Red?"

"What about her?" I said still avoiding the issue I knew that I found out. I knew exactly what was coming for me, I just felt more like darting around the edges of it.

"You pulled a Sirius," James stated while Sirius looked offended.

"Hey."

"You know what I mean padfoot," he laughed.

"Not sure I do here prongs," he said. "What exactly is _pulling a Sirius._ "

"You kissed her and ditched her," James said stating the obvious.

"Wait you kissed her," Sirius said impressed trying to get another hi-five, but receiving a strange look form James. "Well come on, she's hot."

And I would be lying if I said that wasn't making me feel a little jealous. The guy could have any girl he wanted if Red was on the table, I was screwed.

"That isn't the point here mate," James reminded him. "Why would you apologise and leave her?"

"Wait let me guess," Sirius cut in. "You don't want her to know you're a werewolf, because she'd be afraid and leave you forever."

"More like I wouldn't want to turn her someday," I stated. "Let alone kill her." It was a lie either, she was amazing and didn't deserve someone like me. But didn't she smile when I kissed her?

"Tell her," James sighed. "She's isn't going to care. It's certainly not going to change how she feels about you."

"Right you are Prongs," Sirius agreed, my friends officially turning against me.

"Sure that will go down well," I laughed out. "Want me to mention you're animagi selves as well?"

"She is damn curious about the names," Sirius laughed.

"It was bound to come up one day," James sighed.

"What about Georgia?" Sirius asked.

"What about Georgia?" we heard her ask, maybe this conversation would have been better left to the dorms.

"Guess we have no choice now," James whispered to me.

I looked over and Georgia and Red were standing there, her hair was purple but quickly changed when she locked eyes with me. It change into such a vibrant shade of red.

"Well girls take a seat," Sirius said, Red just laughed and saluted him.

 ** _Georgia_**

"He's not avoiding you," I said trying to convince her.

"Yes he is," she whined. "You saw him at dinner, he couldn't even look at me. And he was sitting with Prosper of all people!"

"Okay fine, topic change," I caved in, not really wanting to hear her whine any longer; I loved her but she was becoming a broken record. "What's with the purple hair?"

"Might as well embrace the fact I can change it right? Plus I love being different" she shrugged. "and most people don't announce when they're about to change the subject."

"This isn't about getting anyone's attention then is it?" I asked bringing the Remus conversation back up. But there was no reaction.

"Nah," she laughed. "Sometimes it's good to shake it up a little."

"So when you left the room earlier, just thought hey who else has colourful hair?" I laughed at her.

"Jasper," she said strongly. "He always had green hair, and James always said it was bad luck when we versed Slytherin."

"Yeah well he graduated, so he doesn't count."

"Oh and Quidditch tryouts are Saturday, if we even play that is," she said obviously changing the topic, without announcing it like I had.

"How is that relevant?" I asked. I hadn't told anyone that I was considering joining the team, it was more of a pipedream.

"It's not," she shrugged. "Just putting it out there. Somersaulting tarantulas," she finished when we reached the portrait hole.

"Her passwords are really going downhill," I whispered to her.

"Agreed, the last one was swiss cheese," she laughed.

"At least that exists," I stated. "Has anyone ever seen a tarantula somersault?"

"The not so Forbidden Forrest, four year with James," she said laughing.

"And what was that detention for?"

"Excellent question," she said before stopping.

"What about Georgia?" we heard Sirius ask.

"What about Georgia?" I said curious to why my friends were talking about me, you think with the given drama it would be about Red. Who's purple hair had change to a fire truck colour when she locked eyes with Remus. Some things never change. They whispered something between them and James told us to sit, Red giving him a little salute.

 ** _James_**

Making the girls take a seat and having Red salute bringing a smile to my lips, she never changes. Though this now brought about the question how to tell them, plus side it wasn't a moon night. "Wait stand back up," I said standing as well and having them follow with looks of confusion, including the guys. "Let's just go somewhere more private."

"Are you about to kill us?" Red asked sarcastically though actually with the look she shared with Georgia may have been considering it. I guess they didn't have the backup information to realise we weren't about to murder them down by the docks.

We headed out down by where they locked the boats up, honestly I think we used them once a year and that was for the first years. The rest of the time they just sat there, unless some teacher had the fun idea to go fishing. Probably a Hufflepuff professor, snore hubby for the snore house.

"Ok what?" Georgia asked crossing her arms, both looking annoyed and cold.

I shared a look with Sirius and we both shrugged and decided to change our shape, Sirius changing into a shaggy black dog and myself into a stag. One with killer hair I might add and wait what was it Red said about being less bigheaded and you _should stop and then Lily may give you a chance_.

"Woah," Georgia exclaimed.

"Your animagi," Red said and I nodded. She was a transfiguration geek made sense she would be the first to say it.

"I thought that took years," Georgia said looking over at Red.

"Depends on the level of practice and if they asked McGonagall for help," she filled in.

"Wait what about Peter and Remus?" Georgia asked.

Sirius and I changed back, "Peter's a rat," I said and Red just let out a laugh that she quickly tried to cover. "And the floors yours," I said indicating to Moony.

"I'm a werewolf," he mumbled and if I didn't know what he was about to say I doubt I would have been able to hear it.

"And once more with feeling," Sirius said though threw him a warm smile. "Go on Moony."

"I'm a werewolf," he said a little louder this time.

Red fell to the floor, though quickly started to look guilty and her reaction and looked over to Georgia who was just frozen in place. She was in shock, that was fair.

"What?" she finally managed, though looked like she wanted to take that back immediately.

"A werewolf," he said this time with more confidence. "We learned about them third year in transfiguration."

"I remember," she said with a soft smile standing up and moving over towards him. "Is that who you go those scars?" she asked him her hands starting to trace over them. This was getting a little awkward now.

"Yeah," he said smiling at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"We try and keep him out of trouble," Sirius cut in causing Georgia and I to hit.

"Mood killer much," she said and he just winked at her, but I noticed Remus and Red had barely noticed the interruption.

"Maybe we should just go," Sirius said shuffling us away from the pair.

 ** _Red_**

I probably looked like a massive idiot, but right now I didn't care. My hand was grazing over the scars on his face. The rest of the world had melted away and it was just the two of us; his eyes were locked onto mine and I had completely block out the chatter of my friends around is. My other hand had found its way into his hair and we were standing so close I'm sure he could hear or at least feel my heart beating.

"So you really don't care?" he asked me surprised.

"Only that you didn't say anything sooner," I whispered.

He lent down and his nose brushed against mind and I found myself smiling up at him his hands finding their way to back of my neck and pulling me in for a soft kiss. One brush of the lips stronger than the next and an uncertain swipe of his tongue across my lips that I easily opened up for him, favouring to throw my arms around his neck and pull him in closer. We stayed like that for a while, long enough for us both to quickly realise we still needed oxygen to breathe. Breaking slightly more small presses of his lips against mine and I could still taste the chocolate on his lips. I was smiling up at him.

"Sorry," I said pulling away for him only to pull me right back hard into his chest. "I was kidding." I said with a laugh.

"I know," he said before kissing my cheek and taking his hand in mine.

"I just got it," I exclaimed much to his confusion. "Moony, wow they actually all seem obvious now. God I'm thick."

"No you're not," he said leaning in and kissing my neck. Where did all of this confidence come from and why wasn't in there the past two years? "We should probably get back to the castle, it's late."

"Yeah," I said smiling leaning up to kiss him again and taking his hand and walking back to the castle.


	15. Eye Opening Moments

"Night," I said brushing a few strands of hair behind my ear, suddenly getting shy now we were back in the common room. No one else was around, but I was preparing myself for an attack when I reached my room.  
"Night Red," he said leaning down to kiss my cheek dropping my hand as he did so, giving me a small wave when we headed in the separate directions. Smiling as I climbed the stairs taking in a deep breath before I opened the door. And I was jumped, "RED." The voice screamed and I was being swung around the room. I hadn't even made it through the threshold and I was jumped. I wonder what was happening to Remus? Probably just got a hi-five or a fist bump and then went to sleep. Me I would be here for a while, oh the difference between boys and girls.  
"Georgia let her breathe," Lily said pulling her off me. Thankfully Rose and Emily were away from the room and didn't witness the spectacle.  
"Okay okay," Georgia said removing herself from me. "Spill!"  
"Spill?" I asked nonchalantly.  
"Yes," she hit me, "All the mushy freakish girly awesome details."  
"Nah," I waved her off.  
"Nu uh, you are not getting away with this," she said taking out her wand.  
"What are you going to do exactly?" I said while laughing.  
"I don't know," she shrugged. "Curse you."  
"So basically torture me until I tell you what you want to know?" she nodded.  
"Or at least until Stockholm syndrome sets in," she joked.  
"You know they're potions that could do a much better job," Lily chimed in with a laugh.  
"This ways more fun," Georgia said waving her wand about the place and then poking me with it.  
"Georgia ," Lily cut in hitting her. "Calm down."  
"What?" she asked.  
p class="MsoNormal""Torturing really? You sound like a Slytherin," she said for the first time embracing into the stereotype, made me wonder what her friendship with good ol Severus Snape was like these days.  
"Oh my god your right," she said letting her wand hit the bed. "Well that's disturbing."  
"Just a tad," I added in.  
"So what were you saying about that potion?" she said focusing her attention back onto me.  
""Beats torture that's all I'm saying," I said throwing the covers over my head. "For now I'm going to sleep, so brew up ladies."

"Good morning sunshine," James said when Georgia and I arrived at breakfast that morning.  
"Why's he so sunshiny?" she asked me nervously.  
"Don't know, but I'm a little scared," I whispered back to her.  
"Sunshine? Really Prongs?" Sirius said coming down the aisle with Remus.  
"Hey," I said walking move towards him.  
"Hi," he replied albeit a little awkwardly, before I pulled him into a kiss.  
"A werewolf and a witch, who would've guessed?" James laughed out.  
"Great mood killer," I huffed out hitting his shoulder.  
"And speaking of witches," Georgia cut in taking a seat next to me, she was still a little annoyed I'd given her zero details last night and this morning and suddenly I'm kissing a werewolf and she still had no details. "How is Lily going?"  
""What about Evans?" he asked with a slight blush making me giggle.  
"Lily," I corrected. "Just call her Lily."  
"Fine," he sighed, she was coming down the aisle and taking her seat next to me. "Morning Lily."  
"She looked taken back and whispered to me, "Did he just call me Lily?"  
"Improvement right?"/p  
"Well yeah," she agreed smiling a little./p  
"Don't mind if I steal your girlfriend now Remus, we have quidditch trials," James said dragging me out of his grip./p  
"Bye," I waved. Didn't even get to enjoy my waffles.  
"Raise hell," Georgia called back.  
"Always," James and I said laughing back at her.

 ** _Georgia_**  
"Weren't you going to tryout?" Sirius asked me.  
"Yeah, but" I started but he cut me off with a finger to my lips."You practice with them all the time, clearly love it," he said. "Just go.""But," I started though he cut me off.

"No, I'm not taking no for an answer now go," he instructed. "Take your own advice and man up."  
"Fine," I huffed out, though was smiling as I walked out and onto the field.  
James and Red were standing there at the front many students before them, looking about as eager as I was to join the team. I always loved the sport, my dad used to drag me to the games and i fell in love with it. And practicing with her and James and had been fantastic and a little hidden desire made me want to play with them. Have the crowd cheer my name and all that jazz.  
"Okay we are just going to do some basic trials today," James called out.  
Chaser go there and keeper," Red said pointing to one area. "Beaters over there with Justin."  
"We're looking for another chaser and two new beaters," James said. And I had to laugh looking over to where Prosper was grumping in the corner of the crowd, he had really gone downhill in the game I had to wonder if he had been cheating this whole time.  
"And why are you to still so perfect for the team," he called out.  
"We'll we've been on the team since third year," Red began.  
"And I've the captain now," James started to finish her sentence, the two of them went together like apple and pie. "And she's my second, and considering the crowd cheers for us and Alyssa every time we head out.

"I think we make a damn good team that doesn't need to be changed," Red finished for him.  
Prosper looked even more grumpy and that was making me smile, "Now that, that has been cleared up anymore questions?" James asked though no one had any more and Prosper was sulking in the corner./p  
"Great so chaser and keepers with Red and beaters come with me," he said.

 ** _Red_**  
"Just sign your names here and we'll begin," I smiled at the third year that looked far too nervous./p  
"Hey Georgia," I said smiling when i saw her./p  
"Hey," she said with a laugh writing her name down on the sheet with keeper next to it.

"Okay I'm going to do some basic throws at the hoop and Georgia and Gregory will take turns and try and block me, then we'll alternate with the chasers."  
The rest of the trials were fairly basic, Georgia looked nervous but was doing very well. Maybe better than Greg, but the idea of preferential treatment was rearing its ugly head but I didn't care; she was acing it.  
I headed back over to James when we were finished, I reeked of sweat but the rest of my competitors were drenched; both with nerves and all the exercise. Guess some of them needed to be in better shape before a game.  
James and I had a little chat with Alyssa and made our decisions, "Ok so for the next chaser to join the duo of greatness and make it a trio of terror we have Heath Williams, our beaters Leo Powell and Angelica Fisher and finally as keeper Georgia Vernon.  
I looked over at her and smiled, she was grinning from ear to ear. Clearly so excited over the fact she had made the team, but she was doing an amazing job out there and the only on that didn't look like they were completely out of breath. However it looked like we would need some exercise training, guess the 3am workouts were going to be in order.  
"Did you make it?" Sirius asked when we had rejoined our friends. I happily moved over to Remus who discarded his book onto his lap and threw his arm around my shoulder for a hug. We were leaning against the tree and he kissed my sweaty forehead.  
"Gross," I laughed. "I haven't had time to shower yet."  
"Good team?" he asked./p  
"Excellent," I beamed. "We have Georgia," to which I saw Sirius hi-five her and pull her into a hug. "And guess who didn't make it on?"  
"Prosper?" he asked knowingly and I nodded. "Is it bad I'm actually pretty happy he didn't make the cut?"

"No since I'm practically beaming about it," I laughed./p  
"Ah padfoot what are you doing?" James asked causing Remus and I to look other where Georgia had her tongue down Sirius' throat.  
"What were saying about being a mood wrecker?" he said breaker there kiss and Georgia looked a little breathless.  
"Guess we had a great teacher," I laughed looking up at Remus smiling.  
"So I take it you two will be the first to put your names in the flame," I asked Sirius and James when we were back in the common room. Our little group, including Lily was surrounded by the fire.  
"Of course," James and Sirius said at the same time. In the space of five years we had become quite the close nit group, knowing exactly what to say and when to say it. I'm pretty sure we all devolved a kind of telepathic sense as well.  
"What about you our little mischievously powerful red?" Sirius asked winking at me.  
""Don't feel like dying," I shrugged. I got enough stares already for unknown reasons, ever since my sorting. Ever since I found out I was a witch, it's was like there was a back story to my life that everyone knew about except me. Maybe one day someone would let me in on the plot as well.  
"You're not going to die," James said dramatically. "Just go down in eternal Hogwarts glory, that doesn't involve the countless detentions you've had."  
"The countless detentions you've cause," I corrected, sure I got myself into a lot of trouble on my own ie; the one time I set some guys robe on fire for calling me a mudblood. But the bitch had it coming. "And besides I don't need eternal glory, not my thing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh really," Sirius questioned, "So what you're saying here then," he said leaning in far too close for comfort because A) he just snogged one of my closest friends and B) my boyfriend was right beside me. "You wouldn't want an entire crowd cheering you on, calling your name from the crowds, posters made with your face, rubbing it into all of the Slytherins?"  
"Nah I get enough of that on the quidditch field," I shrugged because it was true, the crowd did kind of love me. Okay maybe that was a little narcissistic but it was still true.  
"Then you're going to kill me," James said a little guilty and shared an equally guilty looking Sirius.  
"Why?" I asked eyes getting large in fear.  
"We," Sirius said pointing to himself and James. "Kind of put your name in."  
"You did what!" Remus and I shrieked at him.  
"Hey calm down Red," James said a little nervously eyes darting down to the flame I had conjured in my hand without my knowledge. That was anger for you.  
"Why!" I shouted. "Why the hippogriff would you do that!?"  
Lily who seemed lost in a little world of her own for a while tuned in.  
"Red," she asked cautiously. "You okay?"  
"They put my bloody name into the school competition," I shouted still in shock about the whole thing. This Hogwarts version of an athletic day, would be nothing like a regular highschool with long jump and discus. This was life or death.  
"What!" she said hitting James. "She could die."  
"Wow Lil," I laughed. "Love the confidence you have in me.  
"Oh you know what I mean," she said shaking her head at me.  
"Yeah I do," I smiled at her before glaring over at my other friends. "Now why the bloody hell did you do that?"  
"Come on," Sirius laughed. "It's not like you're going to get picked. Especially with James and I in there."  
"Oh is that so," I asked defensively. "So what you think because you're a big, strong arrogant alpha male a girl can't be a champion because they're took weak?"  
"Ah," James said sharing a look with Sirius. "Well," he started but I chose to leave Lily following me up the stairs and into the dorm.  
"I can't believe they did that," I whined. "This is a magical school, who knows what kind of terrors I could face. Remember 6th grade I couldn't throw the shot put let alone high jump and now I probably have to fight a bleeding dragon Prosper's family trained."  
"You're not the Gryffindor champion Red," she said in a calm voice rubbing my shoulders. "And even if you are, you need more confidence in yourself."  
""What's the drama now?" Georgia asked knowingly when I collapsed onto the three beds and groaned into my pillow.  
"James and Sirius added her name to the school wide tournament," Lily filled her in.  
I could hear her sigh, "Merlin's pants what on earth are we going to do with them?"  
"Set them on fire," I said though it was highly muffled through the pillow and likely sounded like the gibberish Dumbledore said to conjure food.  
"You may not be the champion," Georgia suggested.  
"That's not the problem," I said coming up for air. "It's that fact they did it."  
"I know," Lily said stroking my hair as usual, she knew it calmed me down. But that was our thing...well now Remus could do that, and if that thought didn't make me blush.  
"Look no matter what happens," Georgia started. "It does make you well for lack of a better word less you like. Not some whinny wimpy girl like you think you're being. That's normal, it's scary. But it doesn't change who you are."  
"I could kiss Georgia right now, but I chose to hug her instead. Lily looked a little quiet in the corner, I could tell over the past few years she had become a little jealous of how close Georgia and I had become. But I've known Lily practically my whole life, as if anyone could replace her in my eyes. We were the ginger sisters from other misters, just wish I knew who my dad was.  
"Hey," Remus said coming in with a knock on the door," lily ushered him in.  
He came over and pulled g me into a hug, he felt like home. The smell of chocolate in books, it was intoxicating. "For teh record, you are the bravest person I know, even if your name gets drawn out, you'll probably win the whole damn thing and have bragging rights of James and Sirius for the rest of our lives." He smiled down at me.  
"Thanks," I said leaning up to kiss him./p  
"Ugh enough with the mushy stuff," Georgia laughed but I could tell she still wanted all of the details on my new romance with a werewolf. A part I remembered Lily wasn't aware of yet, but it wasn't my secret to tell.  
""You okay?" he asked ignoring Georgia like I was.  
"Now," I said leaning in to hug him.  
"Good," he said planting a kiss on my neck. "Now get some sleep and we'll find out the results in the morning."  
"Sounds like a plan," I said walking him to the door and closing it so Georgia didn't stare.  
"Night Moons," I laughed poking him, I can't believe how obvious the nicknames were now.  
"Night Red," He said kissing me which I happily returned with more passion. "Sweet dreams."  
""Sweet dreams," I smiled back letting his hand go and parting ways.  
I spun backwards on my heel smiling and heading into the dorm again, only to be pinned down by Georgia. Like full on. I was on the ground hands above my head.  
"Georgia is this a sex thing?" I laughed at her. "Because I'm taken...I think anyway."  
"I want details and I want them now," she said sternly but letting me go. "So spill."  
"I caved and told her all about it making her and Lily squeal and gush. 

The next day was fairly uneventful, the classes were long and boring. Herbology was a little interesting, we were learning about a magical form of cacti and I had a little cactus garden back hom so I was fairly interested in their healing abilities and was thinking of taken a seedling to add to my collection.  
Finally dinner came by and it was time to figure out which house was going to kill it.  
"If Chris is our champion we are screwed," Georgia said laughing looking over at the seventh year. Chris Michaels was a massive athlete, but he was also a massive jerk.  
"Yeah I may actually go proper mental," I said.  
"Please Red," she laughed hitting me playfully. "You're already bonkers."  
"True," I nodded.  
"Hey look its Thomas Rogers," Lily interrupted.  
"Seriously?" I asked annoyed. "He's already loaded and with the size of his head eternal glory might make it expload."/p  
It was a well known fact that the Rogers family were practically a pureblood royalty and had been loaded since day one. The 6th year Ravenclaw was a pompous ass and seriously did not need any more ammunition to go to his head. His ego did not need another boost. The rest of the Ravenclaws followed him in, literally they were trailing after him. I suppose yes he was quite handsome but I didn't see the appeal. I've had one interaction with him and it made me want to shoot myself in the head. I wonder if that's how Lily feels when she talks to James.  
"Still hate me?" Sirius asked coming up behind me to whisper in my ear and making me jump.  
"Regaining my confidence and saying, "Always."  
"Great," Sirius said laughing and plonking down on the seat beside me.  
"And why is that?" I asked returning to our usual playful flirty friendship.  
"Better that we're fighting, makes like just that more interesting," he shrugged. I really hated it when he shrugged.  
"Okay then," I trailed off favouring to look away.  
"Looks like it's time," Lily said as Dumbledore approached the stand and announce whom from each house would be fighting it out for bragging rights.  
"Shh guys they're announcing it," Georgia shushed us.  
"Oh yay," I said sarcastically.  
"Come on relax Reds," James said. "You'll be fine."  
"Monique Nightingale for Gryffindor," Dumbledore called out.  
p class="MsoNormal"I started completely bugged eyed, jaw probably hitting the floor a little. Holy Hippogriffs I was the champion, jesus why on earth did I have such crappy friends. I was going to kill Sirius and James for this, I had been dragged into a stupid freaking tournament that I didn't want to be apart off anyway. I made my way up to the stage nad took the piece of paper from Dumbledore's hand and he smiled at me, looking down it was my handwriting or at least a version of it. Yep murdering my friends for sure now.  
I made my way past them and into the secluded room we were waiting for the rest of the houses to come through.  
"Hey," a voice said, I didn't know who the blonde haired guy was; all I knew if was from Slytherin judging by the tie. "Alec."  
""Red," I said easily.  
"I thought it was Monique?" he asked confused.  
"Nickname," I shrugged.  
Two more people came from the door, Kylie from Ravenclaw and Joey from Hufflepuff. 

"Georgia," I yelled at her once I was back in the dorms after the debrief of the champion awards. "Kind of cutting off my circulation."  
"Oh sorry," she smiled taking a step back.  
"So there's no way you can get out of it?" lily asked nervously.  
"Alas no," I sighed sitting down on the conjoined beds. "Dumbledore explained all of that, like that shop we love back in the muggle world; you get what you buy and there is never any refunds."  
"Even if you didn't purchase it?" she joked.  
"Pretty much."  
"Hey Red," Rose said coming into the dorm. "Congratulations, I bet you'll be great."  
I had never had much communication with the other girls in our dorm, they were more Lily's friends than mine. I had the boys and they were still shy.  
"Thanks," I said smiling up at them. I think I needed that, the little vote of confidence. I sure as hell didn't have it in me./p  
"Night guys," she said and fell into her bed, and seemed to fall asleep almost immediately. I was jealous of that, it always took me ages to fall asleep and actually stay asleep was the next challenge.  
"wanna head downstairs, check on the guys?" Georgia asked. "Maybe kill em?"  
"Sounds good to me," I said making my way back downstairs preparing to punch my friends and break their noses.  
"I swear I didn't think you'd actually get chose," Sirius said rubbing the spot on his arm I chose to hit, quite hard I might add.  
"Oh wow I just love the vote of confidence you have in me Seer," I laughed.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just move past that for the moment," Georgia said and I was thinking the same thing. Though I wouldn't mind punching him again.  
"Good," James said also rubbing his arm. "Ready to head out?"  
""Sounds good," I said, early that day we made a plan to head out to the shrieking shack now we knew there was a little get away planned. Remus wasn't overly keen but we talked him into it. Me with plenty of kisses causing him to blush. I loved being with him.  
"Aren't you cold?" James asked. "That's an odd thing to sleep in."  
"I looked down, I was wearing a black satin shirt with plaid shorts and knee high red socks, and just shrugged at him. "Not really, have the socks," I said lifting my leg up, he flinched away probably thinking I was going to kick him.  
"How about you two go put on something less reveling," Sirius said causing me to blush. "And then we'll head out."  
Georgia and I sighed in agreement making Lily question us and we just said the boys were taking as out for a bit. Which was true, most of the students were still up and the teachers were letting it happen. There were a few parties going round, but they didn't tickle my fancy and we decided to have our own private party.  
The boys changed into their animal forms when we made it to the shack and I realised Georgia and I didn't have a plan for this, but James handed us the cloak and we made our way inside and pass all if the branched that were swinging our way. Somehow I managed not to fall on my ass.  
"Hey," Remus said he was already in there and sitting with a book and a block of chocolate. God I l loved him. Wait Love? No too early for that, let's just chase that thought away.  
"Hi," I smiled taking a seat in front of him and letting his arms circle around my waist pulling me closer to his chest. I smiled wider and lent up to give him a kiss, it was quick, quicker than I would have liked but there was a crowd and I wasn't huge on PDA. Especially when my hair could rapidly change colours. Right now it was incredibly red so I shook it making it blue while Remus laughed.  
"I wish you could have convinced Evans to join," James whined making me roll my eyes.  
"Yeah and then we would have to think of somewhere else to go," I said. "And stop calling her Evans"  
"Is that the problem?" James ased.  
"No," I smiled at him cheekily. "Your hair is."  
Is hands immediately shot up to the mess of black hair, "my hair?"  
"Yep," I nodded. "Looking like you just got off a broomstick, isn't her least favourite thing about you. But she sure as hell isn't fond of it."  
Georgia and Sirius laughed and I could feel Remus chuckling behind me.  
"We spent the rest of the night just chatting, recounting stories in our lives and i finally let them in on the real reason I hated frogs so much. Sirius constantly making jokes and telling me he saw a toad in teh corner. It made me flinch each time, even if I knew he was kidding./p  
"By the time 3am rolled around we decided it was time to head back to the castle. I had Remus' hand in mine and it just felt right. I couldn't believe I hadn't realised how perfect he was earlier. Everything about him made me smile; his love of books; the smell and constantly consumption of chocolate. There wasn't a thing I didn't like about him.  
"How did I get you?" he laughed shaking his head.  
I raised my hands gently to his face and looked him dead in the eyes, "Because you're the only person in the world I would want to be with."  
It was mushy and corny and I knew that, but it was the truth. No one ever compared to Remus. I'd known that for years now. And our timing was finally right.  
"Yeah," he smiled at me and I gave him a small kiss. "But I'm a werewolf and you have a talent for setting things on fire."  
"Remember I can control earth a little more now," I smiled. It was true; I'd finally been able to tap into other elements. It was in a way scary, I wasn't sure how or why I could do it but it was amazing. Plus I was able to create trees unsuspectingly and tangle Sirius or James from one when they were being dicks. "And don't ever think you're not good enough for me."  
"But-" I quickly silenced him putting my finger to his lips.  
""What did I Just say?" I joked. "I will never care you change your form unwillingly a few times a month, in kind of makes you a badass."  
He smiled at that laughing a little, "a bad ass?"  
"Yeah I mean whose partner in crime can do that?" I wasn't sure if I could call him my boyfriend yet, technically we hadn't been on a proper date yet and i felt to nervous to throw out the B word just yet.  
"Night Red," he smiled leaning in and pressing his lips against my cheek, I could feel my scalp tingle and knew the sea blue had changed to a red. It was annoying in a way, but it was special. He could make my whole body shiver and make my hair change in a matter of seconds. He had this pull on me, and I loved it.


	16. Lily

**_Lily_**

"Maybe I don't want to be associated with a filthy know it all mudblood," he screeched at me.

My eyes were stinging and I was sure I was about to cry, I couldn't believe he was saying all of these things to me. I'd known him for ten years and now he was being well a total jackass. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Screw you," I threw back through chocked words and turned and run back into the castle. I wished the staircases would change faster. He was catching up to me and if only I could get into the safety of the common room I'd be okay. But tears were clouding my vision, thankfully the case moved and I bolted up the stairs and to the portrait.

"Frost fire eyes," I cried out.

"Lily," he called out to me. "Please just, I didn't mean it."

I turned back around to him, he looked guilty. And he should. "I don't want to hear it," I said strongly wiping a few tears from under my eyes. I didn't want to seem as weak as I felt. "I should have listened to everybody else. You can get to hell." And with that I went through the portrait hole and crashed down onto the abandoned couch, Red was lying on the floor her head in Remus' lap while he was reading a book. They looked so content and happy. And I was a mess.

She seemed to have notice me, or at least heard all of the sniffling and jumped up beside me pulling me into a tight hug. I buried my face in her shoulder and let the tears flow out. She was stroking my hair and whispering in my ear. Finally getting most of it out, Remus handed me a piece of chocolate and I had to laugh. He was always doing that, "It'll make you feel better." He smiled before leaving the room; it was just Red and myself now.

"What happened?" she asked softly when I met her gaze again.

"Sev," I said starting to cry again. "He was just being so mean, out of nowhere and he called me a mudblood and saying I associated with the wrong kind of people and I should know better than that."

"I'm going to kill him," she hissed out making me smile.

"No," I told her. "Just forget about him, you were right."

"Lil," she said hugging me again, whispering in my ear, "You have the kindest heart, he's the one that has screwed this up over jealousy. You deserve the best and if he isn't giving you the kind of love and friendship you deserve, screw him."

I let out a little laugh at that, Red never failed to make me smile. "Can we go somewhere?"

"Definitely," she nodded. "How about we get you cleaned up and then abscond for a little bit?"

"Sounds great," I smiled.

We headed upstairs and into our dorm that was thankfully empty, technically classes were still on but I needed an escape right now. Red took me down to the bed and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It'll be alright," she smiled. "I mean you'll have to hangout with James now but hey, I'll be there."

I was laughing now, ending up snorting due to all the mucus, causing her giggle to come out, "Honestly that doesn't sound so bad anymore."

"Good," she smiled brightly putting on some makeup for me. When we hit 15 she started giving herself smoky eyes, despite the school rules she really didn't care. She was confident when it came to be on stage or the centre of things. But she had a kind of confidence that said _this is me and it's who am either except it or fuck off._ "Okay you look presentable now."

I was hoping she didn't turn me into a vampiric princess now, though looking in the mirror it was all fairly natural. Aside from the bloodshot eyes no one would have picked I had just been crying. She however moved over to the mirror and smoked her eyes out, though it did make the blue in her eyes pop. Quickly changing into a leather crop top (she made sure was 100% vegan, this was a lengthy argument with the shop keeper) and white skirt with a bow at the top her hair the natural shade of red. I loved how in all of the power she had; she loved having her hair just red. The occasional change yes, but red was always a favourite. And watching it change around Remus was pretty adorable and unique. It was special. I myself changed into the first thing I saw, a nice green dress.

"So how do we sneak out?" I asked, I was a complete virgin in that area. However it was her area of expertise.

"It's quite simply really," she shrugged putting on some red lipstick. She wasn't the kind of girl that new she was beautiful; really she thought she was average. I wish she could see how gorgeous she really was. "Just follow my lead."

And so I did, she mostly crept about the place looking like a lunatic and poking her head around the corners of walls to avoid running into a teacher and other students. Most were in class and a few other doing the exact same we were. Running off for a day.

"I thought this would be more, clever," I laughed but she hit and shushed me, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me in close with her in the crevice of the walls.

"Stay quiet," She whispered.

I was having to hold back laughs, and she knew it. Meaning she was now in a similar situation, thankfully the professor walked by and we bolted out to the back of the castle in stiches.

"How often do you do this?" I had to ask.

"Whenever I get bored," she laughter. "Sometimes the classes don't cut it. Easier when it's James' idea but."

"Why's that?" I asked confused.

"Don't tell anyone," she said leaning in closer. "He has an invisibility cloak."

"Seriously?" I asked a little dumbstruck. "That's actually pretty cool."

"I know right?" she exclaimed. "Wish I had one."

"You have more than enough talents," I laughed.

"True," she said joining in with my laughter. "So I'm thinking cookie dough ice cream and butter beer and lots and lots of photos," she finished dishing out her camera and throwing her arms around me in an embrace. "Say badass."

I laughed as she capture the moment pulling a ridiculous face, "You're a total nutter Red."

"I know," she grinned. "It's why you love me."

We headed down to the three broomsticks and she took a she few photos as I had my drink, "You're in love with that camera. Hand it over."

She smiled brightly and let her hair change three different colours, "Come on I have to take you to the place I bought that beautiful camera and I'm running low on film."

True to her word she took me to this little boutique the store clerk grinning at her when we entered and left me while they chatted. I walked around the shop picking up a few of the ornaments and figurines, finding one of a wolf in a snow globe and went over to the clerk while she browsed by the books.

"How much?" I asked the man.

"5 galleons and 50 nuts," he said ringing it up for me and wrapping it for free.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Oo," she cooed when we left the shop. "Treating yourself."

"For you actually," I smiled handing her the bag.

I watched her unwrap it and practically beamed when she saw it, I knew she loved wolves. I think if she was an animagi she would turn into a beautiful auburn coloured wolf, heck maybe the fur would change colours like her hair did.

"I love it," she smiled hugging me. "Probably time to head back to school."

"Sounds good to me," I said linking my arms with her and heading back to the castle.

"Nice to see you two again," James commented when Red and I were back in the safety of the Gryffindor common room, where it was acceptable for us to pretend we ha donly just gotten into these clothes. Red immediately went over to Remus, lowering his book and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. They looked so happy together, he was smiling at her before taking her face in his hands and pulling her in for a proper kiss.

Sirius pretended to gag making me laugh, "Couples."

Red just gave him the finger and settled for sitting on Remus' lap, "So how were classes?" she asked.

"Tragic without you there my dear," Sirius said kissing her hand before she slapped him, though laughing at his antics. I was beginning to understand why she hung around the boys, they were good for a laugh. On their own they were a playful slightly flirty group, fitting so well together. "So where'd you go?"

"I took Lily out for the day," she shrugged. "Get some fresh air and all."

"Nothing to do with a certain brooding Snivilus?" James asked cocking an eyebrow in her direction, taking his gaze off me.

"Oh you mean the guy I'm going to punch later?" she laughed.

"What did he do?" James asked me concerned.

But I let Red talk, "Not your problem Potter, leave it to me alright?"

"Okay," he said softly looking over at me worried, I gave him a weak smile back. More than I had given him the whole five years here.

"So what is our plan for the night then?" Sirius asked looking bored. "You guys already snuck out and had the fun."

"Well" Red smiled. "I was thinking we sneak out later and play some quidditch."

"That sounds amazing," James smiled giving her a hi-five. "Say 10?"

Red nodded and then looked over at me, "Do you want to join?"

"Yeah," I said surprising myself a little, most of my nights were reserved for a book or chatting with Sev until it was time to return to our houses. But those days were in the past, might as well embrace a new schooling life with Red and her boys. "I'll get Georgia."

I headed up the stairs still in shock over today's events, it was around 8 now and I had managed to spend time with James Potter without yelling at him. It was magic. And different, he wasn't being cruel or even flirty. He was just being there, and it was kind of nice.

"Hey," I said opening the door and seeing Georgia on the bed flipping through a magazine. "We're sneaking out for a game later? You in?"

"We?" she asked confused.

"You, Red me," I said then pausing. "And the guys."

Georgia shot up at that, "What happened?"

"Story for another time," I said, I really didn't feel like recounting the event or crying anymore. "Time for a change in certain friendships."

She dashed up and gave me a hug, she knew not to press for details but smiled at me and said, "Let me guess, Red's going to punch someone?"

I let out a loud laugh, "You know her so well."

Georgia shrugged, "She'll do anything to protect the ones she loves, loyal as all hell that one. She has such a heart, when she lets you in, it's kind of amazing."

I was a little shocked at her choice of words, but she was right. Red would always stay with you; she was my best friend and had been for years. She always thought I was the loyal one with the biggest heart. But she was something else, honestly she would go to the ends of the earth to protect the ones she loved. Even if she would be killed in the process; it was both amazing and terrifying.

Georgia and I headed down the stairs and saw Red repeatedly hitting Sirius with a pillow, "Umm?" was all she said.

Red and the rest of the boys looked up at us and burst into laughter, "Sirius was being rude." She filled us in hitting him again.

"I was not," he exclaimed a little offended. "I was merely pointing out that if I had to shag anyone in this group it would be Remus. He's just got that vibe that screams I can corrupt you."

Red hit him again, though she had a smile on her face though looking like she was trying to hide it. "And I was offended by this of course," James laughed. "If Sirius should have a man crush on anyone, it surely should have been me."

"Potter you think far too highly of yourself," I stated shaking my head. But there wasn't so much hatred and annoyance behind it anymore.

"Well Evans," he smiled and winked at me. There it was the classic James. "I do have the best hair of the group."

I rolled my eyes and quickly laughed when Red hit him with another pillow. "I think I win in that department," she huffed out.

"She's got you there Prongs," Sirius laughed. "And Georgia is a close second."

I shared a look with Georgia, her and the quirkiness of the rainbow streaked layered cut. It was defiantly different, but she had rocked it for the past two years now.

"Well what competition here can I win?"

"The biggest ego," I said with a laugh, while Red and Sirius full on cracked up.

"Well I'll take it with pride," James smiled.

"And there is the ego," Georgia laughed taking a seat down next to Sirius. Separating him and Red, there was something happening there. But neither of them were committing to anything.

"Let's not fuel it anymore," Red laughed falling back into Remus' arms and I took a seat down beside her. "We have a game to play later and his huge head may weigh down the broom."

The next two hours went by fast, I was mostly sitting on the sidelines of the conversation while James and Red argued about Quidditch, Georgia stepping in every now and then since she was now a part of the team. Remus seemed happy enough just to watch her, while her hair changed rapidly during the discussion. I was incredibly happy for my best friend; she had found someone that just suited her so well. I could only hope it would last. If he ever hurt her, well he would get more than the punch that was coming for Severus...though knowing Red it could be worse.

"Alright," Sirius said clapping his hands together. "I believe it's game time. James get the cloak will you."

"Hey," he said hitting her. "She doesn't know."

I laughed a little at that, as if James Potter ever wanted something about him secret to me. "Oh I may have mentioned the cloak during our get away."

"Red, Red, Red," James laughed shaking his head. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Give me 50 galleons if I beat you in the game tonight?" she replied.

"Deal," he said taking her hand. "So how do we pick the teams then?"

"Draw it out of a hat so it's far," she shrugged in reply.

James ran upstairs and grabbed his cloak and some parchment, we each wrote our names down on a ripped piece and placed it into Red's hat. We were all really focused on the hat and I was finding it difficult to not laugh at how serious James and Red were. Though when it came t bets, Red liked to be in control of them. I was well aware of the bets the boys placed on her, and for once she was making one. I wasn't sure if being on her team would be a good or bad idea for her.

"Alright," James said taking a piece of parchment out. "Remus, sorry Red going to steal your boyfriend and kick your ass."

"I'm not much for flying remember?" he said taking a step over to James' side.

"They don't need to know that," he murmured to him making us all laugh.

"You'll do great," Red said leaning up and kissing his cheek. "But I'm gonna kick your ass. And looks like I've got Georgia on my side."

"Oh," James smiled looking over at me and I knew I was screwed. "Well Evans and he paused for dramatic effect even though it was fairly obvious to me. "Looks like you'll be on the losing side because I've got Sirius."

I laughed; I hated the fact he made me laugh. But there was no point trying to cover it up, "I think you'll find us girls are going to kill it."

How we managed to make it girls against guys even while pulling it out of a hat was beyond me, but that didn't mean we weren't going to bring the guys down; though I've never played quidditch. Though Georgia and Red were both on the team so hopefully I didn't screw this up for them. And actually if we failed, Potter would never let it go. I was second guessing my decision now, but I guess they really weren't so bad.

And the game was on, Georgia lent me her spare broom, and the six of us flew up into the air. It was around this time I wondered were Peter was. I knew Red really didn't like him, but he was still quite close with the boys so his absence was intriguing to me. I asked Red but she just shrugged it off and smiled like it was a Christmas present for her. We had one quaffle between the six of us and I enchanted a rock to act as the snitch. Having a bludger didn't seem like a wise idea considering the size our group and the lack of staff, so if an injury occurred we would be screwed.

I was surprising myself out on the pitch, I wasn't really one for flying and I noticed Remus was in the same boat, we were both quite rocky and uncoordinated while Red was easily soaring through the crisp night air and fighting with James. The game was mostly set around those two, Georgia and Sirius intercepting occasionally while Remus and I gave up and flew to the stadium and took a seat. I figured it was as good as a time of any to have _the talk_. You know the one that was reserved for the older brothers? Red had lost hers when she was 7 and she was my best friend so I figured it was my job.

"Don't ever hurt her," I said simply not making any eye contact though I saw him turn to face me.

"I wouldn't know how," he replied.

I turned to face him but his eyes were glued to her as she was flying around the sky messing with James and then pulled out her camera and took a photo as she stole the ball from him. Remus was so focused on her, it was like to him all that existed was her. Though I was starting to realise, my eyes had barely left James.


	17. The morning after effect

"So this is new," I said waking up the next morning, I was a little sore as James pushed me off my broom midair and I fell quite hard to the ground. Luckily we weren't that high up. Lily was looking at me quite confused. "You, me and the guys," I finished.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I suppose they're not so bad."

I couldn't fight my smile, last night though how it came about wasn't ideal (okay it was a little) was truly amazing, and my best friend had finally joined my group of crazed males. And I had witnessed her talk to James. And that was impressive, there was no yelling. I was star struck. "My, my Miss Lily Evans, are my eyes and ears deceiving me? Have I gone insane?"

She hit me with a pillow, "You're completely bonkers Red, I mean you set things on fire in your sleep, grow trees. Only you that see it," she teased.

So it was my turn to hit her back, "Yeah sure, sure. Funny how this all started happening at once though right?"

It was a little odd, suddenly one night I set myself on fire and learn from there I have more gifts up my sleeve. All in the process of two years, I mean Remus had said metamorphosis was something you were born with, but not my knowledge I didn't grow duck bills for fun since I was two. I still could really only control my hair colour. "Actually yeah," Lily agreed cutting through my internal monologue.

"I mean suddenly I can start fires," I whispered. "You grew the flower when we were young, but that never stuck around."

"Guess you're a little more special than the rest of us," Lily smiled noticing how confused and down I suddenly become. "You can control the freaking weather without a wand, it's bloody cool. If I still had the concentration to grow those flowers I would, but I just lost it. You've always been different Red, everyone sees it. It's not something to fear, it's beautiful."

"No," I said getting up and shaking my head, I was freaking out now. "How is any of this normal, I know we're witches and go to a magic school, but being able to control these kinds of powers without any warning? Isn't that a bit strange? I should have noticed before."

"What when you were a kid?" she said taking me by the hand and causing me to take a seat beside her again. "Red you can't blame yourself for not noticing signs."

"I'm not," I said shaking my head. "I'm just confused."

"Knock, Knock," a males voiced said coming into our room, Lily and I shared a joint look of annoyance and confusion when the voice was Prosper. How he managed to get up here and into our room, and obviously ignoring the exes stay the heck away from one another rule.

"Prosper get the hell out of my room," I yelled out him, but there wasn't much fire power behind it. I was still in a broken mental state. Though the small fire that broke out in the bin next to him, seemed to prove me wrong.

"Hey don't burn the messenger," he chuckled.

"What if I just really want to," I growled out, crossing my arms.

"Well you might get expelled for arson," he said taking a few steps closer to me. And I chose to stand up and face him.

"Oh it may just be worth it to see you burn," I was looking up at him now and we weren't too far away from one another and I felt like I was on fire. And not the friendly kind.

"What?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. "New boyfriend not satisfying your needs?" he eyes were boring into mine and I hadn't noticed how close we had gotten to one another until his lips were pressed hard against mine, breaking slightly just to say "Miss me?"

"RED," a voice yelled at the same time. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

What was I doing? I felt frozen on the spot and I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move, Sirius was glaring into me. Why wasn't Lily doing anything? She was just sitting there silent. And Prosper was smirking.

"Red," he yelled again. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like Black," he smiled over at my friend while taking my hand and no matter what I did I wasn't able to resist it. Instead my body leaned into his touch. _What the in the name of Merlin was goig on?_ "Making the right choice."

"Oh and what is that Chambers?" Sirius asked with venom on his tongue and I could see him reaching for his wand.

"Me," he chuckled.

"You?" another voice asked. "Why would she ever want you back?" It was Remus, this day could not get any worse. My whole body was screaming for me to let go of Prosper and just explain what was going on, but I was just stuck. And why the hell was Lily not doing anything!

"Because," he laughed out before smiling at them all while tugging me closer into his side. "I'm Prosper Chambers, I'm a badass and you're just some nerd with no real sense of adventure. Words your so called beloved just utter to me."

Okay what was happening, Remus? No sense of adventure? I mean aside from the fact he was best mates with James and Sirius, dating a pyromaniac, he was freaking werewolf. I would however say he was a nerd, but he was my nerd. I love how smart he was, how he would always smell like old books mixed in with chocolate. Nerd would never be an offensive term I'd use on him.

"You really said that?" Sirius asked me. I could not believe this was actually happening, the guys that had known me for the past five years and my best friend of 10 couldn't see threw the facade that was happening?

"Yes," I said surprising myself before laughing. "And honestly what did you except?"

"Lily?" James asked looking past me with disgust and onto her.

Lily whom had remained quiet all of this time and now suddenly sprung out with, "It's true, every word."

Our eyes were locked and they seemed to be the only things we were able to control currently and we were staring wide eyed at each other confused by the whole situation. It was like he had put us under a spell...holy hippogriffs on fire. He had put us under a spell. And freaking spell my friends see through?

"But," I finally managed to say, but it was barely a whisper.

"Forget," Remus said shaking his head and breaking my heart. "Let's just go."

"Wait," I thought I called out but everything was silent, I still could move a muscle and run after my friends as they were walking away. Remus wasn't even looking at me, and If I had thought that was killing me. The rest of my heart broke when James looked at both Lily and I with pure abhorrence.

"Well my work here is done," Prosper smiled happily letting me go. "Be seeing you babe," he said kissing my cheek and heading out the door.

I felt weak and collapsed straight to the floor, Lily quickly coming to my side and letting my head rest on her leg. "What the hell was that?" I said faintly, I was dizzy and felt like I was about to vomit. And I wasn't sure if that was due to a spell or the way I had just betrayed my friends.

"I think that was the imperious curse," Lily sighed resting against my head. Guess she was as out of it as I was.

"I'm so screwed," I said starting to cry.

"Hey," she shushed wiping the one tear that had escaped my eyes. "Look we're going to see them later and straighten this whole situation out. It's going to be okay, they know you. And Remus, well you're the only person he's ever truly cared about, he's going to believe you."

"No," I choked out. "Even I wouldn't after what I just said, or well was told I said or whatever happened."

"Yes," she said stroking my air. "He will, whether he knows it or not he loves you and anything you tell me he'll believe."

"Great thanks Lil, too bad I told a werewolf he was a nerd with no sense of adventure on a full moon of all days. Oh and let's not forget the part about where I said I hated him," I sighed out but moving into a seated position.

"You never said you hated him," she stated.

"Well I may as well have," I said getting up and grabbing the cup of coffee I had next to my bed taking a few sips before collapsing across the three beds.

"Yeah, but remember that one little gift you have," she said taking a seat beside me. "Prosper may have been able to get inside your mind with dark magic, but you're a metamorphosis and the one thing he is never going to be able to control is the way you look at him and the way you light up," she finished picking a few strands of my hair up and throwing them in my face.

"Huh?" I said flicking the strands out of my eyes and back to where they were.

"You get this pure vibrant colour that almost glows whenever you see him, think of him, he enters a room, I know you probably haven't noticed it but you light up whenever he's near you. And he's just the same, it's like some kind of connection. Pretty adorable."

"You know as much as you think you're helping," I laughed. "You're really not."

"Hey hey lovely witches," Georgia sung waltzing into the room though losing all glee from her tone when she saw the wrecks Lily and I were. "How's-" she paused so I cut in.

"Absolute bollocks," I supplied in answer.

"Yeah I caught a few whispers on my way up," she said throwing her bag on the floor and lying down beside me.

"Well whatever you heard is a lie," Lily said firmly. And there was the best friend I needed five minutes ago.

"Don't worry I figured as much," she said returning to her normal bubblier self. "Since honestly it was Prosper, don't we hate him?"

I laughed at the _we_ , "With a passion now apparently."

"So like Lily and James then," she laughed.

"Hey," Lily said hitting her playfully while I nodded and laughed my agreement.

"Well George I didn't hear her deny it?" I cooed

"Why Red I do believe she did not," she laughed out.

"Well I am now," she huffed hitting us both with the nearest pillow. As cliché as it was to have pillow fights as girls hanging out, it was pretty common with the three of us.

"Oh is that so," Georgia said grabbing one for herself and turning onto a full on war between the pair of them, though Lily was slipping her hand into her pocket.

"Careful g," I cut in. "She's getting her wand out."

"Oh I am scared now," she laughed wiggling her eyebrows making me howl with laughter.

"You should be," lily tried to say with a straight face. "Densaugeo," she called out pointing her wand at Georgia and I laughed while Georgia's teeth tripled in size.

"Lily," She screeched touching them, but quickly grabbing her own wand out. "Tarantallengra."

Lily was dancing around the room and I was in a fit of giggle, "Don't think you're getting off so easily Red," Georgia said pointing her wand over at me. "Avis."

A fleet of blue birds started chasing after me and I ducked off the bed and rolled on the floor throwing my hands up in the air and sending a small tornado after the birds and sending them out the window.

"Cheat," Georgia huffed and I took that as my cue.

"Herbifors," I cast on her and to go with her enlarged teeth she now had yellow flowers coming out of head and it was a hell of a sight.

"HA," lily laughed out, I looked over at Georgia and cocked my head over to Lily and tried so hard not laugh at her ungodly appearance. Lily seemed to have noticed out little interaction and bolted for the door screaming _nope._

"Georgia you look ridiculous," I could help but say as we ran down the stairs to catch up to Lily.

"Hey watch it," she said playfully hitting my arm. "The only reason I'm not ganging up on you is because of the drama. Count your pleasing Nightingale."

"So then Lily is pretty much a free for all," I laughed out.

"You bet," she said and we had reached the common room, Lily was already there we wand pointed ready for us.

"Anteoculati," she tried to cast at me

"Protego," I said just in time.

"Expeliammus," she said quickly and I was now screwed. Hand magic was reserved for more private areas. I was scanning the room hoping to find where it had landed only noticing I was screwed, my lovely grey coloured wand was sitting on James's lap. Just another moment to add the rubbish of the morning.

"Georgia what the hell?" Sirius exclaimed at the same time I decided to throw a small water ball at Lily.

"Oh you know Sirius," Georgia laughed flicking her hair. "Just a bit of fun."

"Well I think that might be enough," came a voice we all knew to well.

I bit my lip closing my eyes as I turned around to face Professor McGonagall.

"Which one of you would like to explain?" she asked looking around the room. "Maybe you with the flowers on her head.

Georgia became shy and nervous all of a sudden, I think this was the first time I had ever seen her blush as well. "Well."

"It's my fault professor," I said cutting in, happily to take the blame for this

"Without a wand?" she asked confused. She looked so disappointed in me and it would hurt a lot more if I wasn't already partially dead inside.

"I had one before," I said pointing over to where James was holding it up. "It's there."

"Detention," she sighed. "For all of you, oh and miss nightingale Headmaster Dumbledore had requested your presence." And with that she stormed out of the room and Lily and I could help but contain our laughter.

"Can we get these flowers of my head now?" Georgia huffed out.

"Just the flowers?" Lily asked. "Or do you want to keep the teeth?"

"Especially get rid of the teeth," she whined.

"Come on then cupcake," I said making my way over to her and the stairs, not wanting to make any eye contact with the boys. Though Lily seemed to have other ideas.

"Wait," Lily said taking me by the arm to make sure I didn't leave, but all I gave her was a confused look. Georgia seemed to be in the same boat. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked the guys.

"Didn't care enough," Remus said flatly collecting his things and leaving the common room without a single look in my direction.

"Remus," I tried calling out to him but he was already out of the room. "Great," I sighed/

"What do you care?" James asked.

"What do I care?" I shouted at him. "Seriously you're my best friend, no offence Lil," I said turning to her quickly but then back to him. "What the bloody hell do you think?" the room was getting really hot and the fire in the corner was raging. Sirius actually jumped up and moved. "I hate Prosper and yet everybody seems to think otherwise, in fact you guys would believe I would actually want him say all that about Rem, who I really care about so why in the name of Godric Gryffindor would I say that?" I finished and then stormed out of the common room leaving a trail of flames and headed to see Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahh Miss. Nightingale, lovely day isn't it?"

"Sure," I said a huge fake smile plastered against my face. "Why not.

With the look I had on my face, I'm pretty positive if anyone looked or heard the tone in my voice they ask _what's wrong_ or at least something along those lines.

"I just thought I would give you a heads up and inform you the first challenge in the house tournament will be on next Saturday," he said. "You have it in you to win."

"Any clues?" I had to ask.

"I'm afraid that would be cheating," he smiled. "Though fight, you have great gifts."

"Fight?" I guess it was something, but just fight. That wasn't very informative. "Well thanks i guess. Is that all?"

"Unless you have something you wish to discuss?" he asked sounding more like a friend now than a professor.

"Not particularly."

"Then you are free to go," he said with a wave.

"Thanks for the heads up," I said heading out noticing a shadow in the cornor.

 _Hey it_ _'_ _s me being mean and ruining my ship that just started. Mwahaha more to come now that I_ _'_ _m writing again_.


	18. Detentions

If there was one thing I hated, it was an ominous shadow. And the one from Dumbledore's office didn't seem like your nice friendly bookshelf shadow, it had eyes. Or at least there were red dots, though in hindsight maybe I was over thinking the whole shadow situation. But it had kept me awake all night, at least today I had detention and maybe could just sleep through that. My wand was tucked into the bun on my head, my hair was a blue/green type colour, Red just didn't feel so fitting these days.

"Welcome," Professor Jackson said noticing my entrance. "Hope you'll be having fun."

"In detention," Georgia half laughed in my ear as I took the seat next to her and Lily.

"Are you kidding," I whispered back. "Its bloody ray of sunshine and daisies, it's like an ice-cream sundae in summer."

"And you just love yourself some sunshine," Georgia replied laughing.

"Oi, you two," Professor Jackson called out. "No talking," of course that just made us laugh. "Alright split, you Nightingale, get over there," he said pointing to where the guys were sitting.

"Ah no can she go over there?" Sirius asked indicating over to where Lulu Barnes was seated, she looked up a few of her black strands of hair falling in front of her green eyes.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled trying to hide the hurt from my voice, even after a good yelling session at them yesterday and they still didn't believe me. Screw them. Who needs them? Okay I did.

"Fine," Jackson sighed in frustration pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't care just move."

"Okay," I said getting up and moving my book over towards Lulu. "Hi."

She looked over at me somewhat confused and somewhat mid death stare, "What."

"It's a form of greeting," I said sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me," she said before returning her gaze to the pages of her book. Note to self Slytherin's still suck.

"Since it is during the competition the castle is already clean and we really have nothing for you "rebels" to contribute and aside from humiliate you-"

"You would really do that?" Sirius asked leaning back on his chair, pretending he was offended by what Jackson was saying but at the same time playing it cool. I hated how much I knew him.

"Mr. Black would you sit down over there and shut up," he huffed out and I had to bite my lip so I didn't laugh.

"Where to?"

"Well since you didn't want to have Miss. Nightingale join you, move to her and Miss. Barnes please," he smiled. God I wanted to punch that shit eating grin off of his face. And that was Sirius included.

"I'd really rather not," well that was a kick to the heart.

"Same here," I sung out. Act confident and don't let them know you're hurt. Don't let them see how weak you are. Don't let them break you.

"Move now," he yelled at him.

"Fine," he caved giving James and Remus a look I couldn't see and then moving over to take the seat next to mine.

"And tuck your shirt in," Jackson said and I couldn't help but let out a laugh at that. "Something to add Miss. Nightingale?"

"I'm good," I said with a smile.

"Now as I was saying," he said frustrated to have been interrupted...a few times. "Since we cannot humiliate you, we're doing this the muggle way."

"The muggle way?" Some other Slytherin guy asked from the back.

"Yes the muggle way," the professor smiled. "Which means sit here for the next five hours and be quiet."

"Oh fun," Lulu mused.

"It will be," he smiled at all of us and I rolled my eyes. "Now I actually have a life to get back to, so if anyone asks I went to the bathroom and was here the whole time," ha I was starting to like how Jackson ran his detentions. "Now behave and I expect to see you all here by the time I come back."

"From the bathroom?" James said.

"Exactly," he replied and headed out of the room.

"What an old git," Sirius said leaning back on his chair to reach the desk behind.

"I can still hear you Mr. Black," we heard Jackson call back.

"Good thing to, might help with your ego," James called back.

"Mr. Potter if you don't start respecting your professor's you'll find yourself here everyday for the rest of your life and if by some miracle you manage to rope a girl into your pathetic life and settle down to have a family," Jackson said sticking his head back into the classroom, the look on James' face was priceless. "I can promise you they will be stuck in here as well."

"Yeah James pull it together," Sirius laughed.

"Same for you Black," somehow I couldn't picture him with a kid, no scratch that, it was easy to picture him chasing a kid around the back yard. Mostly likely with a dog there to; or maybe he would be the dog. "Now goodbye and I expect you all to be here by the time I return."

"What's with you and Black?" Lulu asked surprising me and making me jump as well.

"Huh?" I asked a little dumbly. "Oh uh aside from the fact he's a toerag?" I said using Lily's preferred term of insult for my friends. Well ex friends I guess now.

"Hey if you're going to call me a toerag right next to me, at least mention how good looking I am," he scoffed.

"Oh Sirius," I smiled turning to face him. "You have a face only a mother could love, but unfortunately she can't even stand to look at you let alone be around you."

"Well Red I'd say the same but yours had to go and die to get away from you," he said.

I felt broken, my mother had died last year due to an aneurism, our relationship wasn't great and I as suffering years of PTSD from sudden memories. But that was a low blow, and if my face was anything to go by –I was close to tears and didn't know how to hide it. "Ah, Red I."

"IF I throw a stick will you go away?" I asked interrupting him, throwing all my confidence back.

"Ha nice one," James laughed from his side of the room, he was one of the six people that were aware of his animagi self; a black shaggy dog.

"Got one handy?" he said returning right back to his usual self-righteous attitude.

"Damn straight," I said rubbing my palms together than expanding and making a piece of wood grow before them.

"Wow," Lulu gushed beside me. I may have forgotten the time and place. "What the hell was that?"

I decided to ignore her, pretty fair considering our previous conversation. "Ready come on Sirius," I cooed using that voice that is a constant for a pet owner or someone with a baby. "Come on get the stick," I said teasing him by waving it in front of his face.

"I'm not a dog," he said firmly, but there was a twinkle in his eye that was telling me a whole different story.

"Could've fooled me," I said at the same time as Lulu, turning my head to see her with a joint look of shock, though she quickly turned and smiled. It wasn't something I had seen on a Slytherin that often, they copped a lot of shit for being in that house. They were more laughing at the face of pain or teasing or anything that wasn't overly nice, though I suppose the same thing could be said for Gryffindor in ways as well.

"IF anything were true here, it's the fact you're a two faced slut," he said and I felt my head go hot like it was a fire, looking down and noticing there was a small glow on my clenched fist and gathering by the look Sirius had on his face, he knew exactly what he was doing and which buttons to press. "That has no regard to anyone but herself."

"Is that so?" I said smirking. "And this compares to what? A conceited tosser who similar to myself lack the traits of compassion and only care for themselves and acts all cool and seems to think that just because he has a gaggle of girls around him half the time means he's some kind of god, when reall he's just an egotistical self centred git."

"Cold words Monique," he said using my given name like it was the venom that had just killed him. He's called me Red since day one, only using it for the occasionally joke. "Who'd have thought?"

"I would," Prosper said. He was leaning against the dorm frame with a smile on his face like he was god's gift to women. "She really is a cold hearted girl, but I only have you to blame for that Black."

"Thanks babe, he was being sooo mean," I said like a dopey teenage girl hoping that her man would beat up the guy for her and save the god damned day. _Fight_ I heard Dumbledore's voice inside my head say. _This isn't you._

"Great, ladies adn gentleman," Sirius sighed. "More of Mosper or Prosque or Tylbers or Chambler."

What the heck was that? James seemed to share that thought saying, "You do realise how ridiculous that sounds right?"

"I'm seeing that now yes."

"Just now?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure it once again proves the theory Prosper and me don't work," I said finding my strength and then turning towards the guy leaning against the frame. "So why don't you just bugger off now and go play mind games on someone weak enough to think you're special."

"WHAT?" I heard three voices say and all turned to face me, and I was just smiling. Taking a glance over to Lily who was smiling equally as brightly.

"You heard me," I said and chose to leave the classroom storming right past him without a second glance. Who cared about detention? The professor sure didn't. "Wait," I heard someone call out causing an echo through the empty corridor, turning around I was faced with Lulu Barnes.

"Ah," I said a little lost for words. "Lulu."

"That's my name," she laughed. "Don't go wearing it out."

"Yeah I know," I said waving her off. "So why are you here with me and out of detention?" I asked like it was obvious.

"Well I suppose I could ask you the same question," well she had me there. "Plus it's not like we even had a teacher."

"True, but why are you out?" I asked. "Or more to the point out with me?"

"Because," she said like she had no idea what she was going to say from there, "You forget your quill."

"That's not mine," I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah," she laughed shaking her head making the small amount of black hair she had shake. "Worth a try though. Just thought we should talk."

"And whys that?" I asked a little hesitantly, what did she want with me? Or what would she?

"Well first of all, I have a bit of knowledge about the first test, and second I want to hear all about what the hell was going on in detention."

"Wait you know about the first trial?" I asked.

"Ah ah aha," she said. "Not until you spill on whatever was going on in there."

"Nothing," I shrugged. "So how about that trial?"

"Need a bit more than that creampuff," she said crossing her arms. I was growing to like her more and more by the minute.

"Ugh fine," I said caving. "We all hate each other now, happy?"

"Why or no help."

"Well how am I supposed to trust you, you're in Slytherin," I said.

"You don't," she shrugged.

"I was really hoping you weren't going to say that," I replied with a laugh.

"Look I like you okay; you're different than the other Gryffindors, almost like you could be in Slytherin. I mean the hate did say you could have been in any of them."

"You remember my sorting?" I asked taken aback recalling the memory for myself, how the hat was telling me I had the qualities of each house and no matter where I would land I would be of great benefit.

"Well you were up there for 7 minutes," she laughed. "And you're a Nightingale. So detention with the boys, what the hell?"

"What do you mean a Nightingale?" I asked confused, why was my last name of any importance.

"You don't know?" she asked confused. "Wait what was your dad's name?"

"Max," I replied confused, I had the information she wanted and maybe spilling my guts wouldn't be the best of ideas.

"Short for Maximus any chance?"

"Yeah," I said in a full on state of confusion now. "How do you know all this?"

"You've never heard the stories have you?"

"No I'm just doing a pop quiz," I said sarcastically making her smile.

"Well take a seat," she said sitting between two of the pillars, it was out of sight and you would only notice if you were walking by and happened to glance down. "Time for a history leason."

Taking a seat down next to her, not knowing if this was a bad idea or not, but I was curious. Ever since I had become a part of the magical world people were always telling me I was special. That I was different, now meeting someone that seemed to have the answers I guess I wasn't about to pass that up.

And she launched into the story quickly; it was strange hearing about your parents life from a stranger. Hearing bits about your personal life you didn't even know. So there was my father Maximus Nightingale, one hot shot of a wizard. Born into a family line that went back centuries all growing with more power than the next. And some had gifts. Some abilities over the elements, no member of the family as far as anyone had ever known ever had the ability to control all five; fire _check_ earth _check_ air _check_ earth _check_ and then there was spirit. Something new, and then enter my dad. In the early 1900's he was born in the eye of the storm...well during the time of a powerful hurricane anyway. And he grew up, causing all kind of havoc. There were house fires and storms that tore towns apart, and then he went to Hogwarts. He was in Gryffindor like me, though nearly landed himself in Slytherin once again like me. He went to Hogwarts at the same time as _he who must not be named_ so in other words Voldemort, they were years apart though. My dad was a first year and the Voldster was in the seventh and final, no one truly knew if they ever had an interaction with one another. But there were whispers that they had one. Everybody was well aware that Tom Riddle liked to be the most powerful, the Riddles were known to be Evil the Nightingales were known to be strong; both from long lines of purebloods, it almost seemed fitting for them to be friends. But Maximus was something else; he didn't conform to the ways of the other students, he didn't fit into society's perfect little box. Instead he fought, he fought his nature. And it got him killed.

"Girls like you have power in then, more than you even know and maybe ever will," she finished.

"Wow," was all I could say, it was a lot of information to hear in a matter of minutes, "Is this like common knowledge?"

"Only in some families," she shrugged like it was nothing. But it sure as hell wasn't, how my family a whole history I had never known became common information to certain families was beyond me. I was that idiot kid that bought into he was a navy commander that ship had been lost at sea. However this sea seemed to be some form of torment. "With great power, comes great responsibilities."

"Did you jut quote Spiderman at me?" I said laughing.

"Quite possibly," she said joining in on my laughter. "Now my sharing time is over, care to tell me about the guys?"

"Used to date that ass Prosper, completely against my will as well," I began. "And then Remus and I got together."

"Woah," Lulu interrupted, dating Remus wasn't that big of a deal. Okay it was to me, but to an outsider?

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Your hair just changed to a wicked shade of red," she said letting a few strands fall between her fingers.

"Okay hands of the merchandise," I teased slapping her hand, though I didn't mind that much. "It does that; he has that affect on me. But getting back to the point so I get to know about the trial, Prosper came waltzing into my dorm and used a certain spell on me, mind control and all that jazz and they turned on me, because after five years of friendship they still can't tell the when I'm not me. Quite pathetic really, I'm pretty hurt they couldn't see through the magic."

"If you're talking about the spell I think you're talking about," Lulu said taking my hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. "It affects everybody around them, bends them at will. It's cast at one person but affects those close to them as well, ie making them believe something that wasn't truly there. So they would have taken what you said to heart without realising they were being played, and then it does set it and becomes a fact."

"You're really wise you know that?" I said smiling.

She flipped her like some kind of hair care commercial, "Baby I know."

I let out such a laugh at that, "Jeez Lulu I thought you were on the dark side."

"There is a lot about the dark side I could show you," she winked.

"Are you hitting on me right now?" I asked with a smirk. "Because I otherwise engaged right now."

"Oh please don't flatter yourself," she laughed bumping my shoulder affectionately, "I don't swing that way."

"So how about that first task then?"

"Well I'm not sure on all of the details but I know it includes Lethifolds, we learnt about them last year in Defence Against the Dark Arts," she said. But they couldn't be right? Could it? Lethifols are rare adn dangerous, they attack at night and are only repelled by one spell; the patronus. Also known as the most hardest spell to conquer and something we are never trained in. So in other words, I was screwed. My breathing was getting quicker and I could feel my heart start to race, was I have a panic attack? Was I dying already? That was terrifying, no matter if I survived whatever was happening now, I would have to deal with a whole new level of fear and demise adn Remus would never see and hear how I felt, and oh god I now sounded like the biggest sap in the world.

"Oh," was all that came out when I had got my breathing under control.

"Are you okay?" Lulu asked concerned.

"Sure, I lose the only guy I've ever cared about, someone I would put my life on the line for and now I am literally about to put my life on the line due to two bone heads that entered me in the tournament to begin with."

"Your friends suck." I laughed in my agreement.

"Wait you love that guy with the scars?"

"Love?" I exclaimed, did I say love? I don't recall saying it. Was it true...maybe a little. "I think you mistaken here. Thinking too far down the track."

"Sure," she said with a laugh. "So this in an odd friendship huh?"

"Breakfast club style," I joked.


	19. Strangely Dressed Killers

It was Saturday, the big day of the first trial. I was avoiding Dumbledore like the plague. I wasn't sure how to bring up my new found knowledge of my family line, or even if I had wanted to. I'd been spending a far amount of time with Lulu post detention and she was actually pretty cool, a bass player and everything. Lily was still pretty hesitant about our new found friendship, but Lulu was fitting into to our trio of terror like a hand to a glove. There was something about her, plus she didn't push me to interact with the guys; well one guy in particular.

But I was trying to focus on the fact I may or may not be about to die, of course if I was going to die at least I was going down pretty. It was absurd really, I was standing in the middle of the tent in a single strap red dress with diamonds encrusted in them. Aside from the fact it was freezing out knowing what we were about to face it didn't seem overly appropriate or even necessary. And everyone else seemed to be in the same boat as I was with the confusion of the formal wear. Both Joey and Alex were in suits with ties fitted to their house colour and then Kylie wore a blue dress similar to mine.

"You don't seriously expect us to wear this just for a task right?" Kylie came out crossing her arms. "The weather for one isn't exactly fair." I guess I wasn't the only one that wasn't a huge fan of a dress.

"You will have to trust you need to wear this," Mr. Smart the instructor of the games told her. "Now when you're out there you will be looking for small box." The enthusiasm the man had was absurd considering the upcoming circumstances.

"A Box?" Alex asked his eyes moving from me to Smart.

"Yes Mr. Fedorov a box, small and golden," he replied. "Now if you no longer have anymore pointless questions to ask I believe it is time to begin," he finished in time with a canon sound making me jump and cover my ears. "Now Kylie if you would like to begin."

Kylie gave Professor Flitwick a smile before heading out into the arena, of course that happened to be the Quidditch pitch and I wasn't overly happy about the sport I actually cared about to be replaced by a tournament I didn't want to be a part of. There was a high pitched scream that could only resemble the sound of someone in great pain, without thinking I flinched and grabbed Alec's hand. Hearing him chuckle it brought me back into reality and my hand flew back onto my lap.

"Don't let go if you're scared," he smiled. "I'll protect you."

I sighed at that, "If there's something I hate it's a man having to protect me like I'm a damsel in distress, it's so retro."

Alec seemed a little impressed by that and I smiled happily, Joey was sitting over against the wall fiddling with something in his hands. After a few more minutes -though in truth it could have been longer I really needed to buy a watch- there was a roar of applause. Guess Kylie had done it, she'd faced a Lethifold and won; becoming the second person to live and tell the tale about it. Look out history of Magic.

"Mr. Fedorov," Mr. Smart said holding the curtain open for him.

"Kiss me good luck?" he asked with a wink causing me to groan and roll my eyes.

Alec didn't take as long as Kylie had, less screaming though there was a manly cry at one point. But seemed we had two for two. Now for number three, which still wasn't myself. Guess they liked to make a girl wait, of course it was killing me. And that's when I started to pace, something Remus always told me I did was I was nervous.

"Seriously Red," a heard a males voice say making me pause. "Not the pacing thing."

"James," I said running over to him about to jump and hug him, though stopped at the last minute. "Wait you can't be here, leave."

"Ah nah," he laughed waving me off.

"Fine," I sighed though in truth I didn't want him to leave. This could very well be my last bit of human contact ever, so I may as well embrace it. "So why are you here? You know without the people that hate me cheering for my failure or at the shrieking shack, with more people that hate me. It's a full moon tonight if I remember correctly?"

"It is," he smiled. "And Padfoot is with him and I'm here making sure my best friend doesn't die."

"I thought Sirius was your best friend," I smiled taking a seat.

"Well he is, but so are you," he laughed taking a seat next to me. "And come on I got you into this, no chance I would miss your death."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said leaning into his touch while he wrapped his arm around me.

"Thought it might help," he said. "Jokes always lighten the mood."

"Every has just," I started before James cut me off.

"Hey save it, I know you don't care about Prosper," he said. "I've been trying to convince him of that as well. Even after detention he still doesn't."

"That's a stubborn wolf we have," I laughed.

"No getting around it," he chuckled. "But you could try and talk to him."

"James," I said turning to face him. "Every time I have tried to he's walked away, adn you have no idea how bad that feels. To have that one person you love walk away from you."

"Oh Red, you're forgetting that I do, Lily that best friend of yourse," he said though suddenly smiled wide. "Did you just say you loved him?"

"What?" I exclaimed hiding my blush, how I managed to do this twice now. "No."

"Red you get that you have a dead giveaway right?" and he had me there, sometimes being a metamorphosis could suck; especially when you were trying to lie.

"But-" I started trying to cover my tracks, though the instructor came in at the same time eyeing James suspiciously though chose to wave him off.

"Miss Nightingale it your turn," he said and then looking over to James. "And you shouldn't be here."

"Promise I did not tell her anything," James said. Though it wouldn't have mattered, I had my sources. And there was a lot of studying the past week. James gave me a quick hug sneaking out before Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Nervous?" she asked me.

"Course not," I said with a laugh.

"You'll do just fine," she said with a smile, pulling me into a hug I was not prepared for. But I returned it quickly; she was such a mother figure to me. Something I had truly been deprived of.

I went over to the curtain where Mr. Smart was standing holding them open I gave him a quick smile and walked into the arena. "WOOO," I heard someone call out immediately, and looking up I saw Georgia, Lily and Lulu holding a sign in red and gold reading Kick Ass Red with a drawing of the Gryffindor house crest and a smudged drawing of someone on a broomstick.

"Ok Red," I told myself. "Get your head in the game, locate the box and get the hell out." But that's when I saw the mist. Fat first glance it would be something I would have missed, past of as a basic shadow. But I was quick enough to realise it wasn't as simple as that, looking around I didn't see the box. I was in a circular shaped arena made to look like a tropical forest. Guess it was time to go hunting. Except in this case I was the prey. So I did the best thing I could do; I ran for it. I heard a chorus of laughter and I could only assume that was from the Slytherin's, I didn't care. I was on a mission and that was to find the box and have hopefully zero contact with a lethifold. But there were all these noises, the rustling of trees and bushes next to me I couldn't chalk up to wind.

"Come on Red," a female's voice rang out through the quiet midnight air. Looking up I was surprised it wasn't Lily but Lulu who smiled down at me and cast a small flame from her wand making it spell Red. But I needed to stop looking as it was only distracting me more and more. But the reassurance I could do this, was defiantly I needed.

"Ok," I said adjusting to my surroundings, my eyes were finally getting used to the dark but I was tired and waves of sleep kept hitting me. I could barely remember what I came in here for, or even where I was. _The box remember_ , and that was a reality hit. Shaking my head I looked around me oak tree, even taller tree, blue berry bush, tropical tree, box, Lethifold, wait box! Oh wait the more pressing matter the Lethifold. Well this wasn't good, the thing I needed was of course being guarding by the terrifying life sucking monster. How was I getting out of this one?

"Just think Red," I whispered to myself. What did that book you were reading with Lulu tell you. A) They're rare _not helpful_ B) only found in the tropics _so pretty bullshit considering we were in London._ C) Attacks their prey at night _thanks guys_ D) Suffocates and then digest victims in their sleep _well that explained why I was becoming so tired and also bad because I felt like I was on the verge of collapsing_ E) Could be beaten by...There it was, my little light bulb moment.

Now I just needed a happy memory, I closed my eyes tight giving the appearance the hunter had the upper hand. Raising my wand and shouting "EXPECTO PATRONUM" a silver light shot u=out form the tip of the wand and the light took it's form. And if that wasn't potentially revealing and entirely embarrassing to those who knew.

 ** _James_**

"Is that what I think it is?" I whispered to Lily.

"A werewolf?" she replied jaw hanging open.

"Okay so it's not just me seeing that then," I said a little starstruck.

"Her patronus is a huge mutt?" I heard someone call out from the stands and the girls and I just decided to go along with that.

 ** _Red_**

I did, and then a high pitched scream by yours truly and a started to dance, of course it didn't hit me until the fifth awkward move in that I was still in the arena, publicly embarrassing myself in front of the whole school.

"Just get the box," I heard James call out from the stand causing me to laugh and focus on the whole reason I had to be here.

"Getting to it," I called back causing a few people to laugh. I walked forward collecting the box and hearing the crowd cheer. I survived. I conjured and freaking patronus. And as per usual I made a fool out of myself. Plus side neither Sirius or Remus had been there to see it.

"Nice going Red," someone said behind me and I had to stop myself from smiling.

"Well I thought as much Black," I said turning around to face him.

"Oh and I loved the dance at the end," he said a grin forming on his lips.

"I do have some great moves," I said flipping my hair back.

"Well the school did just bore a witness to that," he said with a laugh only adding to the redness of my hair.

"Yeah that was ah-"

"Amusing?" he supplied with a laugh and I could only guess what my face looked like if his ever growing laughter was to go by.

"Shut up," I said playfully punching his arm. "Like you could have done any better."

And that is when it began; the worst dance competition in the known universe, followed by the best 70's dance move to the worst of the 50's. Plus side he didn't dip or swing me.

"See I am the master of all dancing," he said with a cocky grin on his face, and despite my earlier thought I was lowered into a dop.

"Oh I see that now," I said while being pulled me up and close to him.

"Just admit I am the Supreme ruler of dance."

"Seriously Black, you only want me to say that?"

"Yes."

"Okay," I nodded. "One condition."

He groaned, "And what would that be?"

"Stop acting like a bloody git every time I try and talk to Remus," I said causing him to let go and take a few steps back, clearly remembering why his whole avoidance tactic had been in place.

"Well why should I?" he asked sounding like such a defensive child.

"Uh," I said putting a finger to my chin. "Well maybe because I if could get past you I could actually have the chance to explain the past week."

"Tell me and I'll pass the message along."

"Sirius," I groaned and let the exhaustion in my body take over and sat on the ground. "It's not as simple as that and since when did you become an owl, dog boy."

"Dog boy?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me before shaking his head with a laugh. "You know that is an excellent point on why you don't come up with names."

"Right," I said, lightly shaking my head. "Because red was just sooooo inventive."

"Like you could come up with something better," he scoffed.

"Something more inventive with a colour?" I asked. "I think I could have managed. But self appointed nickname are a little lame."

"Hey James came up with them," he replied.

"So you can't even come up with something other than a colour?" I exclaimed. "James is the genius here."

"Let's not increase that mans ego anymore," he laughed. "How about we go see how you did."

"Probably lost," I said taking his hand to stable myself as I stood up.

"Sure," he laughed. "In any case that dance will put you straight to the top."

"Shut up Black," I said hitting him again. I had really missed him.

"How eventful and exciting was that?" I heard the instructor say while Sirius and I were up in the stands taking a seat with James, Lily and Georgia who each bore questioning looks at our arrival.

"In fourth place," Smart said.

"Last place," Sirius corrected, though since we were quite far away only the select few of us could him. And everyone still laughed all the same.

"Mr," he begun and I heard the joint _yes_ of my friends. "Grimes."

That was followed by a soft sound of applause, but everyone seemed pretty happy for Joey. Looking at him now from the distance, he was a wreck.

"Third we have Mr. Fedorov," Smart said dragging my attention away from Joey. Alec looked fairly unscathed though was hunched over asleep...or maybe unconscious I wasn't quite sure anymore.

"So down to the two girls," Mr. Smart said. "So in second place we have Miss. McCarthy."

Everyone around me went nuts, I wasn't sure why I was a Nightingale not a McCarthy and oh wow holy hippogriff was I in first place? "So That leaves us with Miss. Nightingale in first place being the only one to use the proper counter curse on a Lethifolds and demonstrated the Patronus charm effectively. Now I think it's best we all go get some sleep."

The rest of the night was a blur to me, Lily got me back to our dorm and I crashed straight away. Hopefully my words with James and Sirius would take effect. And then my life could be the smallest amount easier.

 ** _Remus_**

It was five am, I was lying down on the cold wooden floor covered in scratch marks. Getting up and grabbing a shirt and some pants and putting them on.

"You missed the show," James said making his way into the room. "You would have been interested by the results."

Why he was being so annoyingly elusive was beyond me, clearly something happened with Red and he wanted me to press the button, but I wasn't going to cave. "Well I was here all night so clearly nothing bloody."

"Oh there was blood," he said making me stop and a wave of worry flooded over me. "But not from you...or Red."

I shouldn't have smiled. Hearing her name was not allowed to make me smile anymore. "She nailed it actually."

"Good for her," I said buttoning up the rest of my shirt.

"Her patronus though," he whistled. "That was pretty damn interesting."

"She conjured a patronus?" I asked taken off guard, despite our disagreements in her taste or lack of in people. A Patronus was a high level spell one we didn't even learn here, so yeah that was definetly impressive and warranting my attention.

"You should have seen it," he smiled leaning against the wall.

"Prongs if you have something to say just say it," I sighed. "Don't bother darting around."

"Well that silver light that changes into a certain animal," he said throwing his arm around my shoulders. "I guess creature is a better word. A few described it as a giant mutt."

"What?" I asked entirely confused.

"Others would have said a werewolf," he smiled.

"Oh," was all I could say.


	20. And we'll be howling at the moon

It had been a month now. One month of Remus and I darting around one another. At least this time it wasn't so one sided, I guess I was afraid of what would happen if he found out what my patronus was. Hell I was a little embarrassed by it. It was definitely unusual, aka my area f expertise. But a whole month had gone by now, most of it spent with me staring at the golden box and occasionally hitting it, charming it and mostly throwing it against a wall to try and open it. Less than safe to say – it hit my head quite a few times- I had failed in every attempt, including _alohamora_ the spell that will literally open anything...well anything that wasn't magically charmed. Whatever was in the box, I needed to know. I wasn't a patient person.

My cat Jasper was nestled on my lap in the Gryffindor common room, I was stroking him and could feel the purr vibrate on my legs. I was sitting with Lily and Georgia, but wasn't overly sure what they ere talking about. I was being a bad friend and had tuned out. There was a lot on my mind, the trials, my father, my powers, my ex-boyfriend. I hated how that sounded, my ex-boyfriend. _Technically_ we had never broken up, but that didn't mean we were together either.

"That wasn't the point of the movie Lily," I heard Georgia whisper-shout at my best friend. "It's about two soulmates finding each other and standing up against the adversity of society."

Was this is a joke? Or was I reading too much into one sentence. And did I really just have the thought Remus and I were soul mates? I was 15. Telling myself to calm down wasn't really working, I was mostly likely making heaps of 'thinking faces' as Lily coined them. _Thinking Faces_ are basically when I'm doing some intense thinking and I continue to make odd faces until I notice people staring.

"Georgia it wasn't that good of a movie," Lily said not caring.

"Wasn-t that what wasn't that good of a movie!" Georgia shouted at her. I kind of wished I knew what they were talking about, because it was getting interested.

"Red want to help me out here?" Lily asked me.

"Nope," I said cheekily. I wouldn't be of much help anyway, though just to fuel it. "I thought you liked those romcoms."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I do, it's just that one was terrible. Badly written, terrible actors."

"You did not just say that," Georgia gasped causing me to laugh. Though just as she was about to continue Sirius ran into the room looking like a complete mess, dragging all of our attention onto him. The one with the claw marks down his robes; though none seemed to have punctured him at least. Plus side of this month, I had been able to have a few conversations with James and Sirius.

"Red," Sirius said running over to me. "Help."

"What?" I asked a little scared.

"It's Remus he's," he started though paused looking over at Lily and Georgia. "Just can you come help me or not?"

"Of course," I said jumping up; Jasper not so happily falling to the ground with a hiss, but quickly started rubbing my ankles to fall back to sleep. Sirius took my hand and pulled me out of the common room and dragging me down the stairs. I was tripping a fair bit, but never had the stop to properly fall. Which was for the best really. "Sirius what is going on?"

"Look out the window Reds, what do you think?" he said.

And that's when I saw it, the bright light of a full moon. "Shit," I muttered. "He hasn't hurt anyone right?"

"No," Sirius said dragging me along again. "But he's escaped and James' is stuck out there alone and we need some fire power."

"I'm not going to set my boyf...guy friend on fire," I said defiantly, thankfully not using the B word. Stuttering yes.

"We just need to lure him back to the shack," Sirius said.

"That was a bit of a rhyme," I laughed. "We should make a rap song."

"Love where your head is at," he smiled. "But let's channel that way of thinking out the door and to the forbidden forest."

"Okay running now."

And we bolted, managing to just barely avoiding a professor from Ravenclaw. But there we were outside, I was out of breath and thinking I should take up running. But that was a joke. I flew that's all I needed. Hearing a howl I paused and looked over at a very nervous Sirius. "Are you sure you shouldn't have gotten Dumbledore or McGonagall?"

"Yeah and that way they can expel him and take him somewhere more secure," he said annoyed.

"Okay see your point," I nodded before taking off into the forest.

"Hey wait up," I heard him call out from behind me.

After running deep into the forest, or at least quite a few trees in, bypassing a few spiders that gave me flash backs to detention with James. And speaking of James where the hell was he? Screw it I thought and let out a howl. Sirius caught up and quickly clamped a hand over my mouth to shush me. "What are you doing?"

"Finding him," I said like it was obvious and letting out another howl. Hearing the sound of something hard hitting against the floor I bolted back down into the forest and hid in the crevasse of a tree.

"What are you doing?" Sirius whispered to me annoyed and a little out of breath.

"What does it look like?"

"So what?" he asked. "You're just going to play this fucked up version of hide and seek all night then?"

"If it keeps him from hurting anyone than yes," I said and let out another howl looking for my next spot to run. "So I would suggest turning into a dog and run okay. Just leave this to."

"Red," he said worried and in a soft voice. "He'll never forgive himself if he hurts you."

"He isn't going to," I said, knowing I would have to move soon. "Just run okay, and don't tell him. He can't know I was here this was all you. You're the one that saved the day. Promise?"

"Why did you have to bust out the brocade," he whined making me let out a small laugh I quickly covered with my hand.

"Because I'm cruel," I said. "Now just run."

I didn't give him a chance to respond before I bolted down deeper into the forest. Somehow I never picture myself ever doing this. And it would be a lot easier if I could manage to aparate without losing a body part, well I've reached that point, but half the time I lost an article of clothing and it was cold and I didn't exactly trust me luck. Or have any idea of where I was, so the idea of blinking and being in another location in the never ending maze of this forest wasn't exactly an option for me here. Insert obligatory howling now; hearing one close by and similar I knew it was time to run.

And by George did I bolt, slipping up slightly as I ran over a fallen tree. There was some figure slumbering to the side of me and I was hoping I didn't need to fend of something else. One incredibly amazing handsome guy turned werewolf was enough on my plate for the evening. And OWLS were over and I didn't have to worry about exams. Just you know the usual life and death situation. I heard a howl that sounded far too close for my liking, so I did what any normal girl would do in this situation. I froze. I heard a growl and the crunching of leaves and sticks close by and bit on my lower lip. Slowly my breathing down so the fog didn't come out and make it look like I was dragon. Sliding down the tree slowly I picked up a nearby rock looking over at my left I could see a shadow of a large beast. No wonder he didn't like his friends to see him like this, he goes from being this quiet book loving a little goofy wizard to a large bloody thirsty wolf. He loses himself. Scooting over slightly to the left I threw the rock and thankfully heard Remus/the Werewolf move over to that spot. So I began the tip toeing process, dodging the tree roots and nearly losing my balance in the old times, so basically a classic Red. Realising I was in the clear, I ran again. Full on speed ahead, I was like the Flash. Or at least the cocky side of my brain liked to think I was like the flash. I probably wasn't the fastest man alive because for one I was a girl and I was probably the average running speed of a 12 year old (Like I said I may need to exercise on the ground more). But with all the adrenal I had pumping through me I bet I was at least at 15 year old level running power; maybe even 16.

The rest of the night kept going like this, me howling, me running. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I really needed to get myself a watch. But the sky was getting lighter and orange was mixing in with the blue and purple. A lot of the stars had faded away but the moon was still standing tall and bright. I wish Remus was so afraid of the moon, it was truly beautiful. But one not-so-normal witch's opinion to one werewolf-wizard was a bit different. I heard a rustling in the nearby bushes and I froze, I didn't know what time Remus turned back into his normal self but my god I was hoping it had already happened. Though when the branches parted a stag came out. You know in all the running and howling, I had forgotten James was out here somewhere. And that's when it morphed.

"James," I smiled happily running over to my half-naked friend. "Are you okay?"

"Red?" He asked surprised to see me. "Jesus what were you doing out here?"

"Sirius," I shrugged. "said Remus was in trouble."

"So what you come running into the forbidden forest with a target on your back?" he shouted at me.

"Hey," I yelled back. "When friend is need you be there, even if that means laying your life on the line, because that's what loyalty is to me okay. And I would do absolutely anything to protect you guys even if I lose myself in the process I'll be fine as long as I know the people I love are safe okay so back the hell off and don't tell me how to live my life because I make my own choices James Potter."

"Sorry," he muttered. "You know I hate it when you use your mum voice on us."

"Yeah that's why I use it," I laughed. "Plus I'd be like the worst mum."

"Nah," he said nudging my shoulder with his. "You'd be the best."

"Well you can be uncle James when you and Lily get hitched then," I replied with a laugh causing him to join.

"That's the dream."

" _The_ dream?" I asked. "So what Martin Luther King was talking about in his moving speech was your love life with Lily and the future of your unborn son?"

His eyes were bug eyed at me now with a huge goofy grin, "You think we'll have a son?"

"Really that's what you took out of that?" I said with a laugh. "You never change."

"Your humor was strong don't worry," he said.

"Well I appreciate that then," I said kindly. "Do you know how to get back to the castle, because I have no idea where we are."

He fished around in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a worn piece of parchment, "Ah what?" was all that came out of my mouth.

He cleared his throat, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

And that's when colour and words set into the parchment, "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present the Marauders Map." I was impressed to say the least. "That's...freaking amazing, like wow."

"Well thank you Miss. Nightingale," he said with a grin opening it up and showing the guide to the castle and surrounding areas opening it up more and more so showing the insides of the castle including where all students were.

"Ohhhh," I said. "This is how you stalk Lily."

"What? No," he said hurriedly though blushing slightly. "This is how we pull of amazing pranks and sneak out of the castle unseen."

"You have an invisibility cloak I think unseen is the least of your problems," I laughed. "So with this stalker map of yours."

"Awesome prank and amazing spell worked map," he interrupted and corrected.

"Fine this well _crafted_ ," I began using a better adjective than _amazing_ and _awesome._ "Map of yours, let's put it to a less creepy use and get back to the castle I need some coffee, I've had a long night."

"You always need coffee," he laughed. "And long night?" he winked. "What were you doing?"

"Running," I said. "Lots and lots of running and distracting, calling a werewolf."

"What a girl does for love," he cooed. "Beautiful."

"Oh bite me," I said slapping him. "I know for a fact if this were Lily and you, you would do the exact same."

"Why am I the human?" he asked a little offended causing me to laugh.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Lily as a werewolf is amusing to me. Scary, but amusing."

"She could look badass with some scars," he joked.

"The badist," I agreed. "So coffee."

"Coffee," he agreed. "You need it, and a shower and new clothes."

He was looking down at me and I took the chance to do the same, I was still in my pyjamas the satin deep green top and red checker shorts. Plus side I was wearing long boots, but he was right about the shower. I stunk, but that didn't stop me from hitting him and being insulted. So we headed back to the castle, me eventually being carried and having the quickest of all slumbers in the process. He put me down when we reached the front steps.

"Remus is going to feel so thankful," he stated. "Seriously he's going to love and be so proud of you."

"No," I said turning to him. "This was all you and Sirius, got it."

"Are you bro coding me?" he said and I guess I was doing this twice without even realising. "That's low. And sneaky, I like it." He winked.

"Ew, James," I said hitting him. "Can I just change and have some coffee. And food, I'm starving; nothing like exercise to work up a girls appetite."

"You got it Queen Red Nightingale one day to be Lupin," he joked though if the heat rising to my cheeks and scalps was anything to go by, I didn't mind the sound of it. Stupid Georgia and her stupid romcoms loving self. "Now to the common room, and as your wish is my command."

"Your a genie now?"

"No, but that would be interesting," he said thinking it over. "So I won't to Moony, but you have to talk to him sometime soon."

"If he gives me a chance," I sighed. I really missed my best friend.


	21. Weak

James and I had reached the stair cases and I was constantly tripping over my own feet and falling in and out of consciousness.

"Uh Red?" I faintly heard him say. My eyes kept flickering open and closed. "Okay I'm getting you to Madam Pomfrey."

"You said take, not man handle," I replied after he once again picked me up into his arm.

"Ah come on you prefer it this way," James said with a laugh waiting for the stair cases to change and we could head back down through the castle. I was pretty thankful to be off the ground.

"You're right James, it's not Rem its you James, I love you," I said in a joking manner. But it was at that exact moment the staircases changed and I was faced with someone I should not have even been surprised by now, Remus freaking Lupin. And oddly Prosper was behind him, seriously was I magnet for that guy or something? And since my sarcasm never translated, who knew how my friends and person I hated more than anything would take it.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Prosper said shoving Remus out of the way so he was closer to James and me.

"Nope," I smiled. "I love James Potter he's the reason the world spins," I didn;t have a clue why I continue with teh facade, mainly to piss orf Prosper which had become my favourite pastime and maybe because I hoped Remus could hear and maybe he would step in or at least find the whole thing amusing. And then there was how James would react.

"It's true," James said lightly pressing a kiss to my forhead, causing me to stifle a laugh. James and I had really always been like this, and I his favourite pastime was also pissing off prosper. Well minus humiliating Severus in a new way.

"So you're telling me, even though I was your first love and the only person right for you since the moment you had your first kiss, you want to be with this tosser?" wow this guy never gave up did he?

"Okay first things first," I started annoyed. "You were none of those things, loving you would be torture to _anyone_. And aside from the fact I dated two other guys before you, the first guy I kiss was this one right here."

"WHAT?" Prosper yelled at the same time as Remus, and hippogriff sticks I had forgotten he was there. What a way to screw up. But who cared I wasn't dating either of them so they shouldn't have the right to care. Even if I really wanted to be with one of those guys...and the other I wanted to rot in a cell in Azkaban.

"I'm pretty certain you heard me," I said.

 _James and I were huddled by the fire after the big Quidditch final third year and we had been a dynamite team out there. I was on fire, scoring at least half of the goals and James the other half. Ravenclaw caught the snitch (barely) and we still won the match._

 _"_ _Look I know I kicked some serious ass out there, but come on Red you were on freaking fire," he told me for the seventh time. "No pun intended."_

 _"_ _Uh nope," I said pointing a finger in his direction. "If anyone was the hero out on the field it was you, I mean it lasted a freaking hour and-" I was cut off by him pressing a finger to my lips so I wouldn't continue to conversation déjà-vu._

 _"_ _Exactly," he smiled. "An hour and you scored almost all of the goals and were the reason the other ones made their way there." I didn't know how we had gotten into an argument about who played better this season. We both had pretty big egos when it came to Quidditch yet both of us were trying to justify who was better._

 _"_ _James you were the hippogriffs pyjamas," I said and he gave me a funny loo. "Now stop trying to unjustify that."_

 _"_ _Red," he sighed._

 _"_ _James," I replied locking eyes with him._

 _"_ _Red," he said again softer than the last. He was leaning in slightly closing his eyes and cupping my face in his hands. And then his lips pressed against mine and I closed my eyes and kissed him back._

"What?" another voice asked form behind us and I easily recognised it as Lily.

"Crap," James and I uttered under our breath, this was about to ruin the small amount of progress James had made with her. Also known as Red screwing up love in new and exciting ways. "Can I?" he asked me.

"Please do," I nodded as he put me down on the ground and trying to keep my balance I gripped the railing tight. James was running up the stairs to catch up with Lily who had sped of faster than I could.

"Well this just became a lot less interesting," Prosper shrugged pushing past me and heading towards the dormitories.

"So," I said a little awkwardly tracing my hands up and down the railing. "How's it going?"

"Yeah good," he said giving me a slight smile. "Woke up in the forest though."

"I know," I said with a smile. Screw the bro code, I was exhausted.

"You know?" he asked me, pulling the most adorable puzzled face.

"Do you remember what happens when you change?" I asked losing my grip and stumbling down a step and falling to the ground. Though Remus was quick to grab my arm and help me down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked me concerned.

"Yeah," I said softly. "Fine."

 ** _Remus_**

"Fine," she said in time with falling down towards the floor properly now.

"Woah," I couldn't help but say, catching Red so she would hit her head. "Same old aren't you Reds."

"What happened?" she asked blinking rapidly. What did she mean by long night?

"You fell," I stated with a smile.

"Fell as in I tripped like always or fell as in faint?" she had asked with the most gorgeous confused look on her face. We had been talking and acting like normal just like any other day before this whole Prosper thing had happened. Yeah knew I was forgetting something.

"More of the second on," I said putting all the past behind me and just listening to her and letting her talk. And she was smiling so sweetly up at me.

"Do you think you could take me to the hospital wing?" she asked rubbing her forehead the usual red of her hair changing to a bland brown. Not the affect I used to have on her.

"Sure but can we uh talk?" I asked little lamely scratching the back of my neck unconsciously.

"About?" she asked me a little nervously avoiding all eye contact and suddenly finding her hands so interesting.

"Listen," I began.

"I'm sorry," she said at the same time, looking up at me with a small smile on her soft red lips.

"Why? I've been a complete ass to you," I said.

"Yeah," she laughed. "But I kissed Prosper and went insane for a little bit, or at least more so. And I mean granted all of this was because of a certain curse but it's still shouldn't be that hard to break right? I mean it is and that's how it was created and all," she started. I had missed her rambling.

"Look we can talk all about the ins and outs, but I really only just want to do this," I said cupping her face in my hands and leaning in to kiss her. I felt her smile onto my lips as they touched.

"Wait," she said breaking out and putting her hands against my chest to break the kiss. "I just I can't."

"What?" I asked and I had to admit it I was confused.

"I just can't okay," She repeated using the rails to steady herself as she stood. "I can't go through all of that again ok." And then she started heading down the stairs, though it wasn't long before they had to change causing her to stand there.

"What do you mean?" I asked her standing opposite to her praying she wouldn't fall, she had been so tipsy lately and I wish I knew why she was so exhausted.

"All that," she rushed out gesturing around her as if that was some kind of indicator to explain _all that_. "I, I just can't okay." Her voice was soft and breaking and she looked close to tears. Her hair had changed to a light blue colour and that clearly meant she didn't want to continue talking, but to be honest for a smart guy I could be a bleeding idiot most of the time. Namely right now.

 ** _Red_**

I didn't know how to answer him t all, I was just gesturing in the air lamely as if that would explain anything. But there was tears forming in my eyes and my hair had lost all pigmentation.

"Everything ok?" he asked me, and I was tasty salt. Great so I was actually crying now. This was rubbish, the one thing I was trying to fight happened to be the one thing I ended up doing. And he was just being all well him like. "With us okay it was great, truly amazing. But then everything with Prosper happened and I can't be with you if you can't trust me and you don't seem to be able to. And I don't want to see you hurt okay."

Thankfully the staircases changed, but despite how much I wanted to run down them and avoid all emotional responsibilities. I just felt so weak and every step was hard. Where was James when you actually needed him?

"Wait, before you said he used a curse on you," he said and I felt the rest of my colour drain out of my face.

"No," I said shifting awkwardly and sitting back down on the floor, resting my head on my knees.

"Red," he said softly taking a seat beside me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I raised my head form my knees and let it fall onto his chest.

"I'm sorry," I said again burying my head deeper into his chest, while his hand carded through my hair.

"Hey it's okay," he said stroking the side of my face. I just felt like a mess. I hated him seeing me like this.

"No it isn't, not even a little bit. It's not an impossible charm to break I could've tried harder, something inside of me was screaming to break it, I just didn't."

"They're called unforgivable curses for a reason Red," he said calmed pressing a kiss on my forehead. "It's not that you didn't want to, you couldn't."

"Well I could have tried harder okay, Remus I love you, there clearly was something I else I could have done instead of just being his, his butmoney," I said staring up into his warm blue eyes.

"Back up a second," he said with a smile. He looked so handsome when he smiled. "What was that?"

"Butmonkey?" I asked confused. It wasn't exactly my greatest insult.

"Just before that," he said leaning in closer, his nose coming into contact with my own. He was smiling so wide, in this cute goofy way I had missed.

"Prospers an ass?"

"True, but after that."

"I love you," I said softly knowing he was close enough to hear me as clear as day; especially since we were in an empty part of the castle on an early Sunday morning. He closed the gap between us, and this time I had no plans to break the kiss. Though he did, far too quickly in my opinion.

"I love you to," he smiled and I grabbed his colour and pulled him back to me, smiling into the contact.

"Oi," I heard Sirius call from behind me. I swear he really loved ruining moments between myself and Remus. "As fantastic as it is to see you two being, well you two for lack of a better word again. Somebody needs a bed like stat." He said pointing to me.

"Why are you so out of it?" he asked me looking concerned as he stood up.

"Bro code sorry," I laughed out taking his hand, but feeling a wave of dizziness wash over me.

"Ok, we'll try this then," he said picking me up like James had earlier. But with him it felt more right. Everything with Remus did. Yep I as officially a walking cliché, and taking out a page of one of the ridiculous movies Georgia watched. But who cared anymore. I was tragically in love with a werewolf.


	22. Red and the two punches

_Number One_

The usual gang were sitting around the oak tree, under our names. Everything felt okay? Was that lame and cheesy; defiantly. But I was sitting on my boy friend's lap, surrounded by my old friends and everything felt nice again. Lily was even there. Her and James seemed to have patched things up a little, god knows what went on. It was a hell of an eventful morning, but now it was 2 in the afternoon and I had consumed 12 cups of coffee so it was a surprise to all I wasn't vibrating.

"You two make me throw up in my mouth a little," Sirius said when Remus kissed my cheek. I just flipped him off.

"I second that," Georgia said. "And seriously details."

That made me laugh, I still had barely told Georgia anything about the so called "details" of my love life. Some things were better kept secret, or at least withheld from her because watching her squirm was pretty funny.

"Hey let the love birds be so adorable you want to stab them," Lulu said taking a seat next to me and leaning against the tree. "Any news on the second trial?"

"I was hoping you had something," I sighed leaning against Remus who wrapped his arms around my waist tighter. "You were my detective."

"Well now you have your own dirty work to do," she laughed.

"I thought you were an ace venturer?" Sirius said making me recall the time I said I had some advanced detective skills; a magical Nancy Drew if you will, but even she had the Hardy boys on her side. And Bess and George, I had the Georgia and Lulu was my Bess. Was it just me or did Nancy leave half the sleuthing to her permanently clue hinting friends?

"Even Miss. Drew has her off days," I laughed. Seeing Severus Snape in the distance, staring over at Lily. I had a new thought. "Hey I'll be back," pressing a quick kiss to Remus I was stood up and strutted over to the Slytherin buffoon.

"Hey," I shouted at him. "Where the hell do you get off talking about her like that huh?"

"I, uh I just um I don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered out.

"Listen up her millado," I said drawing out my wand and pointing it at his neck, hearing a cheer from James and Sirius in the distance. "If you ever say ANYTHING about her like that again, I swear to _Lucifer_ you will suffer in the most _pain_ ful way imaginable."

Dropping my wand he sighed in relief, but he was not getting off scot free. I clenched my fist and gave him my best right hook on that crooked nose of his. He cried out in pain, "Shit," he exclaimed lifting his hands to his face. I was quite proud of myself; I managed to cause a bit of blood and everything. "So if you ever try or do anything to my best friend again, I swear your nose will be the _least_ of your problems."

And with that I sauntered off, though was quickly stopped by professor Jackson. "Well, well, well Miss. Nightingale were you just assaulting a student."

"No," I smirked. "His face walked into my fist."

"Detention Nightingale," he said waltzing off.

"Well I feel better," I said taking a seat next to Remus.

"That was wicked," James and Sirius said raising their palms for a hi-five, but I looked over at Lily. She smiled at me weakly before looking over at a fallen Severus that made me stifle a laugh.

"There's that hidden Slytherin in you," Lulu smiled. "But one down?"

"Oh there is always a next one," I laughed, Remus just shook his head at me, but he was smiling when we made eye contact.

"Hurt your hand?" he asked concerned taking it; though maybe it was just an excuse to hold it. Either way I didn't mind.

"Well ours are if we don't get the well needed hi-five," Sirius told me, so I caved and gave them both a hard hit on the hand making them both say _ow._

"That must have been a killer right hook," James said shaking his red palm.

I shrugged, "Stay on my good side and you won't have to find out."

"Here that Moony," Sirius said. "Your girl friends a badass. I mean she freaking chased you through the forest howling for a night."

"Sirius," I cried. "Bro code broken much."

"Ohhh," he said looking a little guilty and Remus turned to me concerned. "Ah I'm just going to go before I find out about that right hook."

"You did what now?" Remus asked me.

"Ah well," I trailed off. "So how about those Chuddly Cannons?"

Georgia just laughed and Lily shared a joint look of worry with Remus, "Guys I'm fine, just relax."

"Am I missing something?" Lulu asked looking around our group. I guess I had almost forgotten that our little secret wasn't a well known fact. But it was definitely a good idea that no one else knew. I had let it slip to Lily, who only warned be and quickly threaten Remus. I loved that girl; I'd take a bullet for her. Even chase a werewolf through a forest to save her. And well check for that one.

"Better you don't know," James said.

Remus was staring at me with bewilderment and worry. "I didn't do anything right?"

I shook my head, "Nah I ran away a lot. Nice amount of exercise."

"You hate running," Lily stated.

"I didn't have much of an option," I replied. "Plus I'm sure it will all pay off whenever Quidditch starts up again."

"I know," Georgia whined. "I make the team and then can't even play for it."

"You'll get there," James said patting her shoulder like she was a child and he was using the _there there_ voice causing us all to laugh when she hit him.

 _Punch take two_

I was sitting in detention the next day, after a long and boring Monday I had to spend time cleaning the great hall with a small brush. Plus side Sirius was there to join in my pain, we occasionally threw a soap bubble at one another which resulted in us getting yelled at and threatening with more detentions.

"Incoming," Sirius said point over at a strutting Prosper causing both of us to roll our eyes.

"Ah Monqiue, just how I like you," he smiled down at me. "On your knees."

Sirius and I both gagged, I'm not going to lie a little bile did come up. "Jesus Prosper," Sirus said. "Back off and don't ever say anything about her like that, it's disgusting."

I loved having Sirius and James back, always good to have a guy on your side. Especially when one was both being sexist and sexual. I put down my brush and rubbed my hands together getting small soap bubbles in all directions. "Alright Chambers this has been a long time coming," enter the second right hook in two days. This time not only was there a bit of blood, but also he slipped on the soapy floor and landed right on his ass. Sirius and I burst out laughing and the teacher in charge ran over to him and then directed her death glare onto Sirius and I.

"Miss. Nightingale," she said. "Do I need to enlist you in an anger management course?"

"No Professor," I began. "I was insulted by him and he said something quite innapriate so I may have lashed out in a way that was unorthodox, but I believe it was well deserved."

"You broke my fucking nose," Prosper shouted at me. And i had to stifle a laugh, though Sirius couldn't control his.

"Mr. Black," the professor said turning to him. "Enough. Now what did he say?"

"He said he liked me best on my knees," I muttered crossing my arms and poking my tongue out at Prosper when the professor was looking.

"MR. Chambers that is highly inappropriate behaviour, three weeks detention," she order making him groan.

"Don't forget that imperious curse he put on you," Sirius chimed in.

"Excuse me?" The professor said.

"Nothing," I said quickly, I didn't need word getting out. As bad as it was and yes punishable in all kinds of means, I didn't want someone's life destroyed because of a mistake they made in high school. Even if that person was the scum of the earth Prosper assbut Chambers. "Just some misguided chocolates."

"Red if something has happened," She started but I shot her down with _it was nothing really, just a potion._ Sirius wasn't overly happy with that answer looking like he was going to interrupt, so I kicked him to keep him quiet. He did so at least, he trusted me. "Well two months detention Prosper, and if I hear anymore foul mouth language or any more magic used in an incorrect manner you will no longer be enrolled."

"Yes Professor," he mumbled rubbing his bloody hands on his pants.

"You two are excused," she told Sirius and I. And trust me we were both happy to be out of cleaning. I was a mess, an organised mess but a mess none the least.

"Red that was bloody terrific," Sirius said throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a slanted hug.

"He deserved it," I laughed.

We headed back to the common room still amused and laughing about the situation. James and Remus' heads poked up form where they were sitting by the fire and shared a joint look of confusion.

"What happened to make you two so giggly?" James asked when Sirius and I sat down. Me lying on the floor head on Remus lap who smiled down at me with a _hello_.

"Red punched Prosper," Sirius laughed out. "broke his nose and he landed flat on his ass."

"Fucking finally," James sighed. "I'm proud, two in over two days. Your all grown up now," he said wiping a fake tear from under his eyes.

"I'm so glad I made my same aged father happy," I teased lifting my hand and having Remus join mine. Fitting them together. I loved this man, and I mouthed that to him _I love you_ he smiled _I love you to._

 _It was definitely time for Red to man up and bunch a bitch. Thanks for still reading this guys. Having a harry potter marathon with a friend and everything is just great. Prepare for Red yelling at Dumbledore soon because she has hit some boss bitch levels._


	23. A step by step guide to Foreshadowing

"TUESDAY!" Georgia yelled in my ear startling Remus and myself.

"Jesus," I shouted hitting my friend on the arm. "What the heck was that for?"

"Tuesday," she just in lieu of a real answer.

"Okay," Remus said. "What happens on Tuesday?" maybe that should have been my question...then again this was why I had a smarter other half. Oh god did I just use that expression. I could slap myself.

"The trial," she sung out.

"Wait Tuesday?" I asked a little stunned. In the past week, I had let the whole trials thing slip my mind. I had more pressing matters at hand, such as sad handing connecting with certain people's faces. "No give me a time turner I'm not prepared."

"What's a time turner?" Georgia asked confused.

"A magical item," I said mysteriously waving a hand in her line of vision. "One of great use if you like to screw with peoples mind."

"Time travel," James asked knowingly taking a seat next to Georgia with Sirius.

"You got it," I nodded. "So the trial huh? Got any helpful hints?"

"No," she said annoyed. "I just caught a few teachers saying when it was going to be, I followed them for a bit for more information but no helpful information. Just me getting very lost."

"Have we switched lives?" I joked.

"No because then I would actually have a love life," she sighed. That one kiss she had with Sirius went nowhere. And they both seemed okay with that. "And not waiting on the side lines for some freaking details."

"In time sweetie," I said affectionately and also in a demeaning manner causing her to cross her arms and glare at me. But that only made Remus laugh into my shoulder.

"You guys are just so damn cute," she squealed causing me to just roll my eyes, though that didn't stop the blush that was quickly rising to my cheeks. And no doubt the flaming fire truck colour of my hair.

"Makes you sick doesn't it," Sirius sighed, though he was smiling over at us. My friends yes did like to poke fun, but considering how hard both sides were fighting for the two of us to be together it was clear he didn't actually mind.

"No it's romantic," she cooed. "It's like something out of a Nicholas Sparks novel."

"And you've ruined it," I groaned resting my head on my knees.

"How?"

"Because you're the only one that likes all of that predicable cheesy girl crap," James filled in for her and I nodded my agreement. I don't think I could have said it better myself anyway.

"Fine," she huffed out taking her bag. "If this is what I get for caring."

"George settle, you're being dramatic," Lily laughed tugging her skirt slightly so she would rejoin us.

"Sorry for being the only one here that believes in love," she said rather dramatically taking a seat again.

"It's not that," Lily started. "Just the unrealistic ways it's portrayed in your novels that annoys Red so much."

"True that," I chimed in. Remus seemed highly amused by this fact, but pressed a kiss onto my shoulder making me turn to face him and smile. I leant my forehead on his and smiled, taking in his usual smell of chocolate. I swear I had barely seen him eat anything other than chocolate in the past five years. The moment I was having was quickly ruined by the flash of a camera. Completely startling me and causing me to jump and turn over to look at Georgia holding my camera up with a cheeky smile on her face.

"And you say you don't buy into that cheesy crap," she laughed handing me the photo, but still holding my camera hostage. Though it was more of a communal camera, but I kept the vast majority of photos.

"I don't," I said strongly, but the frame was a bit cute.

"We live in a world of magic," she said. "How is it any less realistic?"

"Georgia I can sense an argument coming on that will last a few days," I told her. "And I don't think any of us want that."

 _Tuesday_

Georgia had barely talked to any of us for the past few days now. My idea for not having an argument, lodged a full on attack and random quotations from her various novels. Honestly I would never have pegged Georgia for such a romance novel kind of girl. And from what I had to go by, they all seemed to have a sad ending. If you're writing a story about true love and soul-mates and all that jazz, why can't they just live happily ever after? You know like the less awful, slightly guilty pleasure classic Disney movies? Then again even they had some disturbing perversions.

But it was Tuesday now, and I was standing in a humid tent with Alex, Kylie and Joey. Thankfully Georgia was right about the whole trial thing; which I thanked her for now, because I was teleported randomly into this tent. Thankfully I wasn't doing anything embarrassing. Joey had been caught coming out of the shower, at least he had pants on.

"You know those little faces you make when your thinking," Alec said turning to face me and tilting my chin up slightly so I was towards his eye level. "Quite cute."

I groaned and pushed him away from me, like I needed anymore male attention in my life. Boy drama seemed to stick to me like an atom and its electron. "I'm crazy, not your type right?"

"On the contrary," he said lifting my right hand and kissing it causing me to have serious case of eye roll. "It's just how I like my women."

"Of course you do," I muttered.

"Alec," Kylie interrupted. "Leave her alone."

 _Thanks_ I mouthed to Kylie who smiled in response. Kylie played for Ravenclaw as a keeper, we've met a few times for the secret Quidditch player parties. She was really nice, a seventh year however. Probably someone I would never see again, but highschool friendships weren't built to test the stands of time. At least ones of acquaintances, I doubt my friendship with the boys was ever going to fade, I highly doubted Sirius would ever leave my life. Dogs are loyal.

"Alright," Mr. Smart said entering the tent. "We have quite the day planned for you. Who's ready?" We all seemed to nod in our response, Mr. Smart was a snore and listening to him talk made me want to put myself out of my own misery. "Excellent, now the idea is for you to go back one hour and retrieve a hidden object from around the school grounds. You will have to be very cautious so you are not seen by yourselves or any other students. Try not to be caught up in any conversations that may lead you off tract and away from the importance. There will be certain teachers around aware of the situation and will be marked with a vibrant florescent colour on their hat. But you will only go to them if you are in need of help or in danger. Points will be deducted however."

Wasn't I joking about time turners the other day? Now there was one in the palm of my hand. "One spin and the first back here is the winner."

I put the chain around my neck shrugging, it sounded easy in theory who knows how it would go down in practice. I spun the small handle and watched it instead of focusing on the blur of time that was surrounding me now. Some voice inside me telling me to just close my eyes; listening to voices was never a good sign...but if it's your own that's okay right? Especially when it was helpful. I opened my eyes and instead of then tent I was now standing in the open landscape just outside the grounds of the castle. I opened the parchment and it was a mess. Literally it was a bunch of mismatched symbols I was unable to comprehend if it was one strict language or not. "Library," I said aloud, that was a habit I needed to break. But Remus found it endearing. Okay getting off topic now. But he was such a good topic to be stuck on. I slapped myself muttering, "ouch." No wonder I broke Prospers nose.

Instead of standing around hitting myself all day I chose to run, thankfully the cardio of running away from a werewolf definitely helped put me into shape. Reaching the library and beginning to search through all the shelves marked _ancient runes_. Part of me wishes I had taken that class, but it still didn't sound appealing. Finally locating the correct book I started translating the parchment, and after around 15 minutes of continuous page flipping and searching -and beginning to wonder if I would join James in the glasses crew- I had finally cracked the secret code. However I was befuddled by what it read _It's in the room you'd never guess_.

"Okay new plan, firstly sneak into the common room and get James' cloak. Second figure this out and third stop talking to yourself!" I said making my way to the Gryffindor common room avoiding eye contact and instead favourite to look at the ground and making my hair blonde. Now I wasn't sticking out like a sore thumb with changing red hair.

"Flibber Jigets," I said to the fat lady.

"Flibber jigets?" she replied looking confused. "That is a good one, but incorrect."

Right it was changed one hour ago, great I have managed to break the space time continuum. Great job Red, I could slap myself again.

"Right," I said. "Um oh! Lightening Gryphon," I said with a smile poiting at her unintentionally.

"Correct," She said as the portrait swung open and thankfully revealed an empty common room. And now I was onto the second step, which involved more running and also being as stealthy as possible. I was climbing my way up into the boys dormitories, despite the amount of times the guys had appeared in ours, I had never actually set foot into theirs. Probably because as I opened to the door there was that immediate wave of boys sweat. Everyone was asleep at least, I heard Sirius mumble something about Lulu before rolling over, Peter I refused to look at more than once and then Remus, he looked like he was having a nightmare, but I couldn't get caught up in being a total creeper and watching my boyfriend sleep. Instead I looked over at the only empty bed ( I pitied the guy that shared a room with those four knuckleheads) and snuck over to the trunk. "Alohomora," I whispered pointing my wand at the lock. Such a handy spell that one, yet considering how I was using it – can be highly invasive.

Taking the cloak and wrapping it round myself, I had a thought. There was one room in the whole castle that only appeared when you needed it to. The room of requirement. Of course that begged a new task, how the hippogriff was I supposed to find that room, of all the places in the castle they could have hid an object from me (an object I still had no idea what it even could be) it had to be in the freaking room of requirement.

"Great," I exhaled after reaching the seventh floor of the castle. I had been aimlessly wandering about the castle in search for the hidden room. Which was a stupid plan to begin with, maybe I should have just stayed in one place and hoped for the best. Thankfully there had been no sights of Alec, Kylie or Joey, but I feared that meant they had made it back to the tent...that is if it was there yet...god I hated time travel. How do people keep making movies and series about this? It just made my head hurt. And maybe they had some for advantage they granted them an easier task, I mean hey not everyone knew about the room of requirement and it was extremely hard to come by, I may have found it second year but that was beside the point. It was sure dumb luck.

Taking of the cloak and bundling it into my hat which I then popped back into my head, I had to laugh at how classic magician that all was. I mean hiding something in a hat, that I would have to take out later. Hello Houdini move over now, Red is on her way.

"Okay so the room only shows itself when you actually need it," I said aloud. It was definitely a quirk I needed to get under control. Especially if I was spending more and more time with Alex the sleaze-ball. What would I have to think to get it to appear like _hey room do you want to appear for me pretty please with a cherry on top of a chocolate sundae? I need to find a hidden object and get back to a tent that hasn't even appeared yet._ Opening my eyes I had to smile, because oddly that worked. "Thank you magic room," I said. "Okay talking to a wall, congratulations Red you've gone bonkers." At least it wasn't talking back.

Pushing the door open I walked into the door a little slowly, just being cautious. I wasn't scared...maybe. The room was a complete mess. I guess they weren't going to make this easy for me, I heard a cough in the far corner and froze. Maybe I had to find a person? Well that would make trudging through this room a bit easier if I could play marco polo.

"Lumos," I said lighting the tip of my wand. I was finally able to see the first few metres in front of me now, walking through the place it was filled to the brim with empty boxes, potion viles, caldrons so with liquid others thankfully stench free. There were a few contraptions I would have minded investigating, but I had a better reason to be in here currently. Hearing the cough again I couldn't help resit, "Marco," I called out, causing an echo through the room.

"Red? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice call out. "Oh and Polo," they finished with a laugh. I however was still frozen in place, right next to what appeared to be a stone carving of Godric Gryffindor. "Come on I know it's you, there is a strong stench of vanilla and coconut un the air." Okay I was pretty sure that was James. Wait a hot minute, James? As in James freaking Potter also known as Prongs aka my best friend James Potter? They stole a bloody person! What in the hippogriff!? That was absurd, especially picking James. Lily or Remus I could get my head around, I guess in a small circle James works. He was my best friend, but I was dating someone and known Lily virtually my whole life. Of course I was still expecting an object and not a living breathing human.

"James," I finally called out and made my way past a pile of caldrons, broken wardrobes and one brook stick, that could come in handy.

"Thank Merlin," I heard him say louder than it had been before so I assumed I as getting closer. "I'm over by a huge Leprechaun statue. And it's kind of freaking me out, so hurry up all right."

"It's a statue James," I called back to him. "And they're lucky remember." I pushed past some vines turning quickly when I thought I saw something dash behind me. But nothing was there or in my immediate area so I shrugged it off and kept moving forward to find James. Shaking my hair so it would become shorter and stay out of my eyes, plus the air was humid and I was starting to perspire.

"Red," he called out sounding panicked.

"Yes James, just hold on I'm nearly there," I yelled back. "Seriously it's a statue calm down." Moving forward I knocked over a vase landing to the ground with a large clash and a puff of pink dust, which went straight up my nose and suddenly I was the one coughing. "Ohhh," I exclaimed when I finally reached James and was faced to face with the statue, completed with a sadistic smile and dangling lantern right above James' head. James who was currently chained to a caldron; it was an interesting sight. "That's well fucked up."

"Tell me about it," he said. "Thanks for dragging me into your trial."

"Well thank you and Sirius for entering me into the entire tournament," I snapped back.

"Touché," he grinned.

"Boo," something behind me said from behind me and I felt a wave of hot air on my back.

"Is that what I think it is," I asked James not wanting to turn around.

"Probably not" he said in response eyes not moving from behind me.

I winced, turning around and becoming bug eyed and pale. I was now face to face with a wide red lipped grin with a matching red nose and white face with blue spots on the cheeks. Aka I was face to face with my worst fear, a mother fucking clown. "Oh my god, oh god, oh god," I screamed starting to dash around the place.

"Okay Red chill," James said in a calm voice. "It's just a clown."

"I can see that," I shouted at him while casting stupefy at him but it phased right through him and his oversized pokodoted tie. "It's not working."

"Maybe it's a boggart?" he suggested and I could hear the clanging of the chains knowing his was trying to break free. I just hoped he wouldn't spill whatever was in the caldron all over himself.

"They're supposed to be funny," I whined, to me yes terrifying other people amusing. "How the heck do you make a clown funny?" I replied while running into shelf and causing all the book sand vials to come crashing to the floor.

"Just think of something," he shouted back at me. What a great helper I had.

"Riddikulus," I cried out point my wand over at the clown and closing my eyes, though when I opened them a few moments later there had been no effect. "Bugger," I muttered.

"Did you even think of something funny?"

And that's when I had a thought, "Actually yes. Wingardium Leviosa."

"HEY," he yelled at me while he and the caldron where lifted into the air and I tossed both him and it across the room and pouring the liquid onto the clown. "Oh hey it worked," he said looking down at what was once a clown instead was now a pile of pink dust, really similar to the one from the vase, too similar. Great I unleashed the monster on myself.

"Thanks for all the faith you have in me," I said sarcastically poking my tongue out to him.

"Do you mind?" he asked moving in around in the chains that were attached to his wrists.

"Alohomora," I said pointing at the chains and setting him free.

"Alright," he cheered moving his wrists around and stretching his back, I wonder how long he had been there. "Let's go win this thing," he said taking my hand and starting to run to the door.

 ** _James_**

Taking her hand in mine and starting to drag her to the door, wherever that actually was. This place was a hell of a maze. But if anyone was going to win this thing it would be my girl, and not that Slythering Russian asshole. Kylie I could deal with, if it was Joey well the world is ending.

 _Grrr_ , I heard and Red froze in place. "James please tell me you're just really hungry and there isn't _another_ thing I have to fight," she said. "Granted that wouldn't be overly surprising considering this is-"

I cut her off putting a finger to her lips, I sure as hel wasn't going to pull a Mooney and snog her to stop her rambling; despite how affected it could be, guy was a freaking genius and a bit smooth, had to give him some credit. "Red, stop talking and move quickly."

"Hey," she said putting my shoulder so I would turn around. "Remember that statue?"

"Uhuh," I gulped.

"Not so solid anymore," she said eyes glue to what was over my head.

"Shit," I muttered and began to move her out of the way, trying to be the man in this situation and defend m'lady, but she seemed to have either ideas.

"As much as I _love_ a man getting in my way," she said sarcastically. "My trial; my deathly fate."

"Don't be so dramatic darling," I said with a laugh, but letting her push me out of the way.

"Alright creepy Leprechaunman," she said looking him up and down with an unimpressed gaze. "You just going to stand there all night?"

"Grr," it said again swinging his lantern. Here I was growing up thinking they were all friendly and nice, deceitful yes, but still lucky and not murdery. What happened to the good ol days?

"Grr? Seriously is that all you can say?" she laughed. "What kind of Leprechaun are you?" and now she was circling him like and lioness and her prey.

"Grr," it said again and before she had a chance to say something sassy back the thing through a ball of fire her way, though she did a one handed cartwheel to avoid it. Something that was news to me, pretty damn impressive. Wonder if Mooney knew, or how he could use it in the bedroom. Okay maybe didn't need that mental image of my two best friends.

"Go Red," I cheered from the sidelines instead of over thinking my friend love life. She chose to throw me a look instead one that was screaming _James shut up trying to focus on not dying_.

The evil leprechaun flung another few flaming balls of her way, though instead of pulling some new gymnastic move she raised the hand that wasn't holding her wand and used it to reflect the fire. She caused the flames to turn into a rope and wind their way around the leprechaun. It left him unconscious with small flames over his green suit.

"That's my girl," I called out and once more received a death glare from her.

"Shut it Potter," she said though it would have been a lot more convincing if a) I didn't know her so well and B) she sounded like she was about to laugh.

"Well he looks pretty knocked out, if not dead," she said. "So how about we go?"

"Right," I agreed. "Where to M'Lady?" I asked lowing into a box and taking her hand and placing a kiss to it.

"James, James, James," she said with a small laugh and slapping the top of my head lightly. "Back to the tent fine sir."

"Fine sir," I scoffed. "More like a knight in shining armour give a guy some credit."

"Sorry," she smiled. "But I seem to remember you go _Red there's a creepy statue._ "

"Hey," I said pointing a finger at her. "I was right about that one."

She shrugged, "True, and we need to go now."

"Right you are," I said taking her buy the hand and then hoisting her onto my back.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a laugh and looking confused.

"Piggy back right to the champion tent, my champion," I said gallantly.

"Well then onwards," she said punching her hand into the air like Superman careful not to lose her balance...again.

And we bolted, well I bolted she was on my back being lazy; well it was my decision and a good one. We were on the seventh floor which became annoying when we had to wait for the stair cases, but they seemed to mostly be in our favour.

"Hurry up Potter," she said using an faux authorising voice into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I had a weakness for whispers in my ears, but I feel like that was the same for many people. "I can see Alec, do you want him to beat us?" like there was a fat chance I would let Alec beat us, and then have to witness him flirt and gloat in front of Red.

"Picking up the pace," I said. "Should have taken that broom then, or summoned ours."

"Right because flying here would have been much easier while the place disintegrated from the flames as we left," she retorted with her usual sarcasm.

 ** _Red_**

"Ah Miss. Nightingale," MR. Smart smiled as James and I entered the tent. "You are in second place, well done." He congratulated while handing me a ruby incrusted key. "A key has a lock." The box hopefully.

Kylie had already made it into the tent, probably a few minutes before James I had. She was clutching a tiara close to her heart, and Alec had a photo while Joey came in lastly with knitted owl figurine.

"Now you have all returned with your desire object, allowing you to receive your keys," he smiled at each of us. "The photo of your mother, the grandmother tiara, the last remaining object of your sister and your boyfriend."

"Mr. Potter isn't the one you have your heart?" Mr. Smart asked confused.

"No," we both said at the same time

"My what now?" I shouted at the same time James said, "Her What?"

"Well I'm sure you are both great friends so not a loss, though a love triangle would have been much more exciting," He said taking a seat on the empty stool in the corner.

"Ahh what triangle?" I asked both annoyed and confused. "And what story?"

"A reporter is coming in tomorrow to interview you all for the _Daily Prophet_ ," I was annoyed he hadn't explained this love triangle. Seriously why was my love life all over the place?! "And you triangle," he said handing me an copy of the prophet from a few days ago, and it showed Alex kiss attacking me from the other day just before I pushed him off. The title was a mess and not remotely catching but it was vaguely along the lines of a star crossed lovers. I wanted to be sick.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me," I sighed.

So as per usual I get back with Remus, well sort of anyway. And then suddenly everything falls to shit, must be Wednesday.

black/set?id=173645321


	24. Chapter 24

It was the day after the second trial and I really wished someone had given the heads up it was being filmed. Plus side there were a lot of cut scenes and no one found out about the cloak. I have a feeling Dumbledore did some sneaky editing. And after the viewing I was hiding in my purple hoodie, over hearing someone annoying snickers and jokes about the Clown and yours truly. But this hoodie was quickly traded for a dress. At least it was pretty, a nice deep red collared dress with shear laced sleaves. But I would have been just as happy in my ripped jeans.

And anything would have been better than the interview I just had with a plucky Sandra Skeeter, who decided to bring her daughter Rita along for the ride. Basically they both were some grade A-bitches who would write the exact opposite of whatever you had said. So I've now gotten myself into the mess, according to the prophet I am torn between James, Alec and Remus. Plus side they got one thing right, downside I may have screwed the whole thing up for myself either way _James is a friend, well maybe my best friend yeah so I guess I love him but-_ really the focused on that first line and I really should have thought more before I said anything!

"So you and James huh?" Sirius said wriggling his eyebrows at me and draping an arm around me; so basically the usual Sirius.

"Wanting to keep that arm Black?" I asked shooting him a death glare that could kill a Hufflepuffs mood. I was is an awful mood after the endeavour with the reporters and didn't feel like encouraging my male friends. I wanted to curl up in a ball in my bed.

"Yeah quite fond of it," he laughed though kipping his arm in place.

"Well here is a tip for you," I said harshly. " Remove it or it gets removed and I don't think I won't because I ain't exactly a freaking rainbow right now." _Click_. "Bollocks," I muttered. "Another guy to add to the chronicals of Red's love life."

"Glad I could help," he smiled cheekily pulling me into a hug.

"Okay, you're kind of smothering me here," I said trying to push myself off him but A) he was a guy with great arms that B) were ridiculously strong. In other words, I was stuck in this embrace.

"Good," he whispered in my ear. "You need to be smothered."

"Okay," I laughed still struggling to detach myself. "You're killing your champion."

"You haven't won yet," he reminded me, thankfully letting me go so I was able to breathe again. Though he was quick to wrap his arm around me again, _and_ mess up my hair sending the beanie I was wearing flying off.

"Thanks for the update," I said pulling out my wand. "Accio my beanie beret thingamajango," I finished awkwardly, but hey it worked. I was gifted.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Sirius said impressed, though focusing his attention to the black beanie in my hand.

"You know what Black, I just love how much confidence you have in me," I smiled slinking out of his arm and dashing over to Lily. While managing to not trip and put my beanie on successfully.

"Heya," I smiled standing between her and Georgia. "Damn girl you look so purple."

"Thanks," Georgia smiled looking down at the dark jeans and purple turtleneck and newly deep purple hair. She was rocking the colour.

"Dressing up for anyone," I asked with a wink and receiving a blush I knew I was guessing correctly.

"Well you're not looking to shabby yourself," she smiled poking me. "What three guys now?"

I groaned hitting my forehead, "Don't remind me, and Sirius probably just made the front page with me; so that would be four now."

"Four?" Georgia began looking startled. "That's kind of-"

"Don't," I said putting a finger to her lips. "You know me George, oh just never mind." I finished with a sigh. Lily shot me a look of confusion and I mouth _later_ while Georgia was looking over at a group of seventh years.

"Like the show?" I joked when our group had once again collectively gathered at the same tree. I guess we were a little predictable though as well.

"Loved it," Georgia smiled. "Especially when you were prancing around the place screaming because of a clown."

"Shut up," I said hitting her to stop her laughter. "It's a completely rational fear."

"Red and the clown?" James asked knowingly while taken a seat next to Sirius, though keeping his eyes glue to Lily.

"Oh like you can bloody talk Potter," I said throwing a stick his way. "Red there's a statue staring at me. Hurry up Red."

"I was right!" he shouted defensively.

"The clown had a knife," I threw back. "Not just some innocent thing from the circus. Can we just drop this, some of us are still suffering the déjà-vu from living the experience."

"You did great," Remus said giving me a hug and I murmured a thanks into his chest.

"How about the Remus subject?" Georgia said with a wink making me red with embarrassment and all my friends laugh at me with a _nice hair_.

"Excuse me why I go live under somebody's stairs now," I said trying to make a getaway. But Remus quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me back down causing me to fall onto his lap. "Cheat."

"You bet," he smiled leaning in to kiss me; I could hear Lily and Georgia _aww_ while James and Sirius pretending to gag. I loved my friends.

"So are you guys going to wear matching colours to the dace?" Georgia said once our moment had quickly been ruined.

I shot her a look of confusion, "Dance?"

"Yeah the whole fourth year and ups to celebrate the competition," she started. "We're about to go the lesson. I've been talking about it for weeks."

"Um," I said awkwardly, honestly most of my days were a blur I've been pretty tired. "Well I'm screwed then."

"Well we have practice tomorrow," Lily stated amused by my lack of knowledge on the subject. "And you'll be fine don't stress."

"Well if all else fails I'll just have to get some magic dance shoes," I joked standing up.

"Make those magical heels," Georgia laughed.

"No," I groaned. "That's like a recipe for disaster."

"And it will be such a beautiful sight to see," Georgia laughed.

Great so the girl whose balance was constantly questioned would now have to spend a night in heels. Boots with a slight heel I could manage, but Jesus I've lost my balance while standing still. This could only end one way; disaster.

XXX

So there myself and the rest of my nutty gang was, in the middle of the great hall which chairs had been abandoned and pushed to either side and the genders had been split and in their corners. The guys looked bored and uncomfortable, where as the girls I was seated around were all giggly and excited occasionally whispering to one another about which guy they wanted to go with. Basically I was rolling my eyes.

Professor McGonagall sauntered into the room and went over to where the record player was sitting. "Mr. Black if you will," she said motioning for him to join where she was standing. "Now if you would place your hand on my waist."

Instead of doing so Sirius bowed taking her hand and then pulling her close to him and _then_ place his hand onto her waist. I laughed into Lily's shoulder who seemed to be doing the same. "I think I'm finally seeing the appeal of these guys."

"Lily Evans," I gasped. "You've changed for the better."

"I'm not going out with James," she said quickly. "He's still an asshat."

"Did you just swear," I gasped once more. "I'm loving this new Lily."

"Would you guys be quiet," Georgia shushed us making Lily and I laugh more. But we quickly turned back to the sight of a shameless Sirius dancing with my favourite Professor, James and Peter seemed to be laughing at the sight as well. Unlucky for me, yesterday was the full moon and Remus had a bad night so he was absent. He also refused to let me see him, which was just as annoying. I could understand though, he didn't like me seeing him like that. He was ashamed of his werewolf self, though I continued to remind him there was nothing wrong with it, but he never listened. He listened to Lily though; she had a way of calming everyone down around her. And she was there for him when no one else was. Also known as the time we were in-between many fights, she was there with her heart. I could kiss her...well again. But that secret was going to our grave, unless I decided to use it against James one day. It was just a joke, she did something that I was immensely proud of (she punched Snape) and I was all _That is so great I could kiss you_ and she went _no you wouldn't_ and of course I refused to take no shit and planted one right on her.

"Alright pick a partner and try for yourselves," McGonagall announced. Everyone seemed to be far too nervous to actually make a move. But thankfully of all people Thomas Rogers stood up and walked over to Bethany Lake and took her by the hand and spun her around the dance floor. Making most of the boys shrug and pick a friend. I however just sat there, I wasn't a dancer. Lily was whisked away by some guy in Ravenclaw I didn't know the name of, considering this was the first I was hearing of this if she had a secret lover I needed to know this asap. I guess that is how Georgia feels.

"Miss. Nightengale," Professor McGonagall said taking a seat beside me. "You know you wil; have to be centre stage and the dance."

"Say what now," I replied.

"You and the other three contestants will be opening the night," she replied with a smile. "Best you learn now."

I groaned and put my head in my hands, "Can this competition get any worse?"

"May I have this dance m'lady," I looked up and saw James smiling brightly with a hand out for me to take.

"Of course m'Lord," I said. If I had to do this dance, I might as well perform it without looking like a total idiot. But it was a well known fact, at least for me that I could not dance, and was therefore surprising the hell out myself when James and I were doing quite well. Well maybe James was just a hell of a dancer and was leading me, of course I tripped up a few times, but I was getting a hand of the wizard waltz.

Thankfully it was over quite soon and we were free to return back to our common rooms, but McGonagall caught before I left.

"Be back soon," I waved to Lily who seemed to be annoying that she was stuck with James.

"Now in the matter of wardrobe," she began. "Try and pick some elegant and not revealing. As a champion you will want to stick out, be elaborate."

I could work with that.

 _Yeah so ripping a bit off The Goblet of Fire, but that was obvious from the beginning. But that was mostly so I had an excuse to do a dance and enjoy Red and Remus being all happy._


	25. dance, dance, dance

When I said this dance was rapidly approaching, I meant it. It was tonight, we had around two weeks to prepare this dance and Remus has missed pretty much all of them so my anxiety was off the charts. Apparently James had his back and mine though, but I didn't really know what that meant so I was more hoping and praying for the best.

"Ready?" Lily asked me taking my hand. It was the first time I had a good look at her, and wow did she look an angel. She was wearing a light blue dress that flared out into layers when it hit her knees, with laced sleeves that reached just above the elbow.

"Like you can talk," she smiled. "You look like a Queen."

I laughed at that, "Just be glad I'm wearing heels and not boots."

She groaned, "We are not arguing about that again. Now go show your boy that beautiful green dress of yours."

"Or," I suggested. "Or we could stay up here and just chill."

"Na uh," she said squeezing my hand and bumping her shoulder into mine affectionately. "You look amazing okay, so stop freaking out and continue to rock that dress and show up and be a boss ass bitch."

Lily could never fail to make me laugh, "Fine I yield."

"Yield?" she laughed. "You're such a weirdo."

"Just jealous of my ever growing vocabulary," I laughed flicking my hair. It was done up in loose waves with a plait over the top making me look fairly nymph like according to Lily and then wearing a green dress seemed to add to the mix, but she quickly changed her mind to Princess Ariel quickly. Looking the mirror I did look quite beautiful, running my hands along the curve of my hips and feeling the satin material. "Alright lets go before I change my mind."

Lily pressed a kiss to my cheek and thankfully her lipstick didn't leave a mark, "You look like a beautiful nymph queen, just breath through your diaphragm and don't set anyone on fire."

"Okay," I laughed out. "But it could be a distraction if I mess the dance up."

Squeezing my hand once more and leading me to the door, "You'll do just perfect."

Walking down the stairs a few of the other girls stared and smiled whispering a little, I hated so much being the centre of attention. At least I looked damn fine. A lot of the girls were excited and thrilled by the idea of this dance, and I was starting to feel some of the excitement now.

"Woah," Sirius exclaimed when Lily and I were down the stairs. "Red in a dress, now that is a sight."

The boys all seemed to be staring, James was slacked jawed and kept darting his eyes between myself and Lily. But I was more focused on the werewolf of it all. Remus whose eyes were shining when they met mine, and I could feel my scalp tingle entering fall on Arial mode.

"He's right you know," Remus smiled and I tilted my head in confusion not knowing what he meant. "You look stunning." I knew I was growing redder by the moment and I chose to rest my head on his chest so no one could see how shy I was becoming. He quickly returned the hug wrapping his hands around my waist sending shivers up my spine when he pressed a kiss on my head. Smiling up at him -which was a lot easier now that I was taller in the heels I was hoping I wasn't going to trip up in- I lent up and kissed him loving the way he smiled into it.

"Where's the other trouble friend?" James asked.

"She's off with some guy from seventh year," Lily replied. Taking a look over her eyes were barely leaving James, only swapping to myself when James was looking. I wish they were going together and Lily wasn't with some Ravenclaw I hadn't bothered to learn the name of, while James was also off with a Ravenclaw. I swear the two of them darting around each other with a Ravenclaw, well Lily was, James since he was 11 only had eyes for her.

"So are we blowing this common room or not," Sirius said, he looked quite well dapper and handsome in his tux. Honestly the three of my closest friends in formal wear was quite the sight. Remus seemed to fit it, I guess considering his uniform was always immaculate it made sense. But he looked fifty different shades of handsome in his suit. James had his tie lose like Sirius, the pair of them looked quite similar except Sirius was rocking red suspenders; I guess the guy couldn't be average.

"Keen to be with Lulu?" James asked poking his arm playfully.

"Wait hold on a second," I said waving my hand. "You're going with Lulu?" This was news to me. Lately I've been spending a lot of time around my Slytherin twin, how had I missed Sirius throwing his hand into the mix.

"Jealous?" Sirius winked.

"In your dreams," I laughed in reply.

"It is," he said smiling devilishly

"Dude," James said hitting him. "That's Mooney's girlfriend."

Remus was just laughing into my neck so I elbowed him in the robes, but that just made him laugh more. At least he was finding this amusing.

"Save me a dance?" Lily asked.

"Always," I replied. "They'll have to clear the whole floor though."

Lily laughed and headed out the door, "Lily's date?" James asked.

"No one tells me anything anymore," I sighed. "And I may or may not have been paying much attention."

Sirius let out a loud laugh at that, "Come on guys let's go."

...

Entering the once more newly changed great hall, the boys headed in and I briefly saw Lulu rocking a silver dress she waved a hello mouthing _looking hot_ causing me to laugh back. But Kylie, Alex, Joey and I weren't able to enter just yet. We were waiting with the heads of our houses. McGonagall smiled brightly at me when Remus and I were waiting, she was amused that I was wearing green but no one seemed to be wearing house colours. This dance was also an excuse to shake up the force colour slavery.

"Alright are you all ready?" Mr. Smart said coming out with a freaking purple velvet cloak of all things. Needless to say you could colour me amused. Everyone else seemed to be in a less anxiety ridden place than I was. "Excellent," he clapped his hand not waiting for an answer. "Now take your partner by the hand and let's start this dance off."

"Kill me," I whispered to Remus.

"Not a chance," he replied with a cheeky smile. "You'll be fine."

"Coming from the guy who missed basically every rehearsal," I reminded him.

"It's okay," he smiled. "These a magical dancing shoes."

"Oh really?" I questioned.

"No," he laughed back grabbing my hand. "I'm just awesome."

And there goes the anxiety, quickly taken away by my amazing boyfriend (damn I loved being able to say that) who never failed to make me smile.

"And one, two, three," Mr. Smart said while opening the door. Kylie entered the room first with her date, then Alex and now Remus and I with Joey on our well my heels. Everyone was staring and made a path for us when we entered the room. The music started playing and we both stepped apart and had the girls on one side and the guys on the other. The sound of the piano came through and we bowed to our partners, before raising our palms and beginning to circle one another. My eyes were locked on to Remus' blue ones who smiled when I looked his way. I could vaguely see James and Sirius out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't want to check in case I screwed up. We paused and then raised the other palm and circled in the anti-clockwise position. And pause, both palms raise and circle. I was beginning to see why Smart said the dance was like a flirt, all eye contact the static between hands. That was until we once more paused and Remus' hand found my waist and the other took my hand and we began to waltz.

"Sending my regards to the magic dancing shoes," I said when he pulled me in from the swing.

"I was lying," he smiled. "I'm just awesome."

I laughed shaking my head slightly, though was quickly pulled into a dip. It was like the whole world had faded away and it was just the two of us, his hands on my waist as he lifted me and spun at the same time. I had no idea if James' had taught him all of this, or maybe he really was just perfect at everything. I didn't realise how much of a cliché I was staring into his eyes and smiling at him, letting everyone and thoughts sin away until I heard the clapping. I smiled shyly and he pulled me in close.

"Nice job," Sirius said throwing his arm around me as per usual. "I'm-"

"Don't," I said putting a finger to his lips, I had an idea of where that was headed and didn't want to find out if I was correct. "Come on let's just dance enjoy the night."

"Sounds good," James said taking his blonde bimbo of a date by the hand and leading her to the floor. A bimbo may have been harsh, but she was wearing a dress that could rival Jessica Rabbit.

A band was setting up on the stage and Lulu and I shared an excited look recognising _The Mad Hatters_.

"Congrats on not falling on your ass," she joked.

"Thanks," I laughed. "By the way you are looking like a mega babe right now."

"I do try," she smiled cheekily and I could see why her and Sirius worked well together. They both flirts and easy going. "Jesus would you look at blondie over there."

She was pointing to a very stiff looking Hufflepuff girl, I grimaced in reply "Cyborg Cinderella." The boys all laughed at this and Sirius waiting for a hi-five I gladly gave him. It may not have been my best line, but it seemed to be just as amusing as any other.

The rest of the night was long, but highly amusing. We spent most of the night dancing our asses of and Lulu and I belting out the lyrics to the songs we knew making the boys laugh. Georgia was fairly distant the whole night, which was odd but it was fun and normal when we did reconvene. James was still quite an amazing dancer, Lily and I finally had our dance, which was really just the two of us being as stupid as possible. Of course that could not rival Sirius and I, who from the first trial dance off would not be able to beat anything Lily and I did.

"So that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," I said taking a seat on Remus' lap and he wrapped an arm around my waist and let his other hand rest on my thigh.

"It was pretty fun," Sirius agreed with Lulu seated on him similar to me.

"So should we head back then?" Lulu asked looking around our circle of misfits.

"No," we all said in unison causing us to laugh while Lulu stared at all of us like we were insane. Five years together you start to know each other very well and develop a sort of telepathy.

"This is the last song," Professor Jackson called out into the microphone making all of us groan.

"After this," James stated as we all headed back onto the dance floor. My feet were killing me but I didn't really care. Remus quite literally swept me off my feet at this point swaying across the dance floor with my head resting on his shoulders.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear and I pressed a kiss to his stubbled cheek in response.

 _emerald/set?id=178863130 red_

 _blue/set?id=179165265 Lily_


	26. Getaways

"So," Remus said with a smile. "It has been brought to my attention that we've never gone out on a proper date."

The guy had a point, with all the breaking up and starting again and breaking up once more we've never actually gone out on a real date. We've said we love each other and yet we've never gone for a cup of coffee, let alone drag him to a girly movie, not that those type of movies were exactly my jam.

"Are you asking me out?" I said with a smile.

"Well," he said with a smile taking my hand. "You could die in the next task and I would hate for you to not have a happy memory about me."

Punching his arm and laughing at the same time I said, "Trust me Rem I have plenty of good memories with you. And I'm not going to die, jeez you lot need to have more faith in me."

Leaning down he pressed a kiss to my cheek, "I've always had faith in you. So Saturday maybe?'

"Yeah," I said smiling shyly and not making eye contact, suddenly I was a blushing virgin. Well that was accurate anyway. The last time I went on an actual date was with Barry, I never counted Prosper because he was an ass and I never actually paid attention when he talked so I doubt that was very date like, it more him dragging me around the place and upping his ego by dating some babe. I didn't really think I was a babe, but Remus was building my confidence a little. He made me feel beautiful. "Sounds good."

Remus smiled and kissed my forehead, there was something so nice and gentle about forehead kisses you know? They were so innocent yet comforting, and so full of love at the same time. "Pick you up out the front of the castle at 2?"

"Oh the front of the castle," I said cheekily. "Well cal me a princess."

"Hey," he said with a laugh making me giggle. "There aren't many options here."

"You could ride a broom," I replied with a goofy smile.

"Possibly," he said and to me it actually looked like he was thinking about it. Remus wasn't much for flying, and he was a bit of a klutz when he was in the air; so in other words we were opposites. I think he may have gotten the better deal; he could walk in a straight line. Then again I was a bloody witch, flying was basically mandatory...at least in my mind.

 _Saturday_

I was nervous, I was a full on mess of nerves. I felt sick, a good kind of sick? I just wanted to crawl back into bed, even if it was 1pm. So far I had gone through 12 outfits, four different hairstyles and five different styles of makeup, I was a miss.

"Red," Lily said coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "Relax."

"No," I replied frustrated. "Do you think I can cancel? Take a raincheck hell make it rain?"

"You've said you love him," Lily said in an amused tone. "But you won't go one a simple date."

"Shut up," I whined. "It's different."

"I know," she replied pressing a kiss to my cheek. "It's Remus and you're nervous and scared, but you need to chill, pick a shade of red hair and take a few deep breaths."

Following her instructions I closed my eyes, focused on a colour and breathed. The whole idea of a date was a little daunting, sure I'd been on a few with other guys; but it was Remus. Remus the guy I was in love with, Remus the werewolf, Remus the most charming man alive. "Okay," I breathed out. "I'm calm, just help me pick an outfit."

"I think you look beautiful," she smiled flicking a few strand of hair, that had finally settled on my natural colour that was sure to change to a fire truck as soon as I saw him; okay the nerves are back, _breath you idiot._

"Are you sure?" I asked for the thousandth time, adjusting the hem of my grey short making even lines where it cut into the high wasted black vegan leather shorts. The only time I ever touched real leather was my dragon hide gloves. And honestly why couldn't use faux leather, it worked just the same. Why kill a dragon? Magic was so weird.

"He wouldn't mind if you wore a burlap sack Red," she joked, and it worked making me laugh a little and Lily quickly joined in. Apparently my four year old giggle was contagious. "Now go get yo man."

"I cannot believe you just said that," I laughed out. "Go get yo man? Oh Lily Evans."

"I'm hip," she replied defensively.

"Hip? When did you turn 80?"

"65 years from now," she stated with a laugh. "Now go on, have an espresso and head to Remus. And have fun."

"Yes mum," I saluted.

Heading out of the dorm, the clacking of my boots against the castle floor. Heading straight for the great hall while managing to avoid anyone I knew, which was a little strange considering Sirius would also pop out of nowhere and James soon to follow.

And my thoughts were right on cue, James and Sirius jumped from around the corner making me jump.

"You guys are going to give me a heart attack one day," I said still clutching my chest form the surprise. Though chest was more like breast so I rapidly dropped my hand and let them both fall to my sides.

"So," they both said before James continued. "As the best bros we are."

"We need you to know," Sirius continued.

"That if you hurt him," James went on.

"You will face the wrath of us," Sirius said indicating to James and himself.

"So don't screw this up," James said with an honest and nervous tone.

So I went classic Red, sarcasm central, "Aw you guys finish each other's sentences," I gushed. "You cute."

They both groaned, "Take this seriously please."

"I got it," I said waving them off. "I never plan to hurt your 'bro,' remember that whole _I love you thing?_ "

 _"_ Don't break his heart," Sirius said.

"I couldn't if I tried," I replied singing slightly.

"You have a lovely voice," James said impressed. "You should start singing."

"Please," I replied, I was not a singer. Joke singing yes, but having a drum circle and strumming the guitar I couldn't play wasn't on my cards.

"No really," Sirius cut in. "I like it. Also it's date time."

"What," I shouted once more looking down at the watch I did not own.

"2 right?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"It's 2," Sirius said pointing to the clock high on the wall. "With no joshing, we want this to work out."

"Shit," I muttered. "Bye guys thanks for the timing update."

"Have fun," the both called out while I ran through the corridors and towards the front of the castle. Reaching it there was Remus wearing a charcoal grey jacket and jeans, next a broom and holding a bouquet of flowers.

"You bought me flowers," I said a little in awe when I reached him.

Remus immediately covered his face with the flowers, not making the situation any less adorable and sweet. "It's stupid," he finally said a little embarrassed and for once I wasn't the only blushing with embarrassment. Taking the flowers and his hand at the same time, I stood on my tiptoes and cupped his face.

"Not stupid," I smiled taking them. "I love it."

"Really?" he asked shyly.

"No," I said with sarcasm positively oozing out of me. "I'm just saying that to protect yoru precious man feelings."

"Man feelings?" he asked amused.

"Shh," I said before pressing a small kiss to his lips. "I love them, and you."

His smile, his smile never failing to melt my heart, that slight goofy grin of his this boy would be the end of me. "I love you to Red," the feel of his smile when he kissed me was something I would never tire of. "Now," he said clicking the broom on the ground and making it levitate. I can't believe he actually brought a broom.

"Be still my beating heart," I said putting on a southern accent. "Remus Lupin on a broomstick."

"Flying for a good cause," he replied humbly, "And the right girl."

"You're pretty perfect," I smiled taking the front of the broom. It may be easy if I flew, then again I didn't know where we were going. I wasn't one for surprise, but I was making an acceptation.

"I try," he laughed sitting behind me on the broom, letting his arms wrap around my waist and I leaned into his touch.

Letting him direct me, we flew around the castle a few times because Remus was just as bad with directions as I was. Or at least I was bad at taking them. But we finally made it to Hogsmead, and that still wasn't the finally resting place apparently. But we flew down and landed on the ground, Remus was a bit wonky making me laugh because for once I was the one steadying someone.

"You alright there?" I laughed poking his ribcage causing him to jump a little, not to self he was ticklish that was going to be used against him.

"The world has nearly stopped spinning," He replied taking in a few deep breaths. "Okay good to go."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Because we can just stand here looking over to the shack were ghost stories are written about you."

He let out a laugh at that one, I loved his laugh. "The most haunted place in all of London and really it's just me."

"Making people cower in fear," I joked. "And decide to investigate it on dates, making people fall in love."

"You turned that around," he smiled and taking my hand. "Now follow me and actually listen to the directions."

"Hey," I said pretending to be offended. "You have to admit the castle is beautiful and there was something new to see each time around."

"Keep trying," he laughed starting to walk leaving our footprints in the fresh snow. "But I remember advice you gave James first year to never let Lily or you navigate, and I'm never forgetting that now."

"You remember that?" I asked fairly shocked.

"Well it's memorable advice," he laughed. "Not far so keep walking."

I wish I knew where we were going, but after walking through the town and leaving it all behind. Finally he stopped, just in front of this little clearing in a garden type area. "Here."

"Remus," I asked confused staring at the blank landscape. "Are you about to kill me."

He laughed, that wonderful laugh of his that was rare, "Have another look."

And so I did, and that's when I saw this little area through the clearly with a tartan blanket on the ground, "Picnic murder?" I couldn't resist but say.

"How about just the picnic and no bloodshed?" he asked me amused by my antics.

"Hmm," I said pretending to give it some thought. "Okay."

Walking through the garden his arm around my shoulders now feeling a lot better than anytime Sirius had done so. Everything was always better with him.

"Oh hey look at that," I said pointing over past his head, when he looked over I bolted.

"Hey," he laughed and turning around his was quickly on my heels. I probably lasted less than a minute before his arms were around my waist and I was spinning in the air until we both tumble to the ground.

"You're so beautiful," he smiled down at me brushing stray hairs from my face and tucking them behind my ear. "Endlessly fascinating, complex everyday is some new adventure for you."

I cloud feel my whole face grow hot despite being in the snow as well, this boy was going to kill me, he would just say things and make my heart melt and all I could do was just look up into those blue eyes of his and smile not knowing how to respond. Leaning down he nudged his nose against mine, feelings his breath against my cheek coming in close to my lips but only brushing against them slightly causing me to let out a small moan that I wish he hadn't heard, but he closed the gap running his tongue on my lower lip and I leant into the touch. His hands moving to my waist and grip tightening making me buckle under his weight.

"Sorry," he said flushing slightly and sitting back.

"Don't be," I replied a little breathlessly also sitting up but turning around and leaning against his side. "Seriously, feel free to do that again." Maybe I was embarrassing myself a little. But he grabbed my waist bring me close to him hands moving up my back, leaving one on my neck and bringing the other under my chin raising it so I matched his gaze.

"I love you," he whispered. I don't think I could ever tire of hearing him say that, but it seemed different this time. So pure and different from the other times, the first time yes so perfect and he made it seem like this time it was the first time he was saying it again. It made me smile, looking away slightly and towards the ground.

"I'm never not going to love you," I whispered more to myself than him. Part of me hoped he didn't hear it, maybe just the last two words. Looking up again and meeting his gaze, "so this picnic," I said changing the subject. And he was looking at me with a smile that was melting my heart, guess he had heard it then. He lent in pressing a small and chaste kiss making me smile and lean into his shoulder.

"There's sweet potato fries," he whispered making me jump up.

"Okay need those stat," I said making him laugh.

 _The never really had a date, so apologise if this was a bet meh but they needed a bit of cute times right?_

 _Anyways this is probably how I vaguely imagine them so have a bit of visualisation that could potentially ruin whatever you have made in your head. Thanks everyone that is reading and enjoying this_ _J_

Red somewhat . .html

Remus .

James . /gi/Grant+Gustin+23rd+Annual+GLAAD+Media+Awards+CTa_PPhd_

Sirius .

Lily .

Georgia photos/309715/Anna-Kenrik-Best-Supporting-Actress-Up-in-the-Air_gallery_


	27. Lets bring back some memories

"What about your family?" Remus asked as we began our walk back to the castle, the broom had been nicked, classy guys classy. "I believe that's the realms of first date questions."

"Not much to say really," I shrugged. "Mum sucked pretty abusive at times, my brother died when I was 7 and was Maximus Nightingale."

"The names familiar," he said stopping me and I spun around to face him. "Why is it so familiar?"

"Because you read a lot books?" I supplied.

"I thought you were muggle born," he replied confused.

"And I thought my dad died at sea," I said waving it off. "Turns out he was some hot shot wizard."

"How do you know all this?"

"Lulu," I said trying to end the conversation and continue the walk to the castle, but Remus was budging; both physically and not physically. "Look she gave me a bit of a history lesson, apparently my dad was well known back in his day and a few families' still know about the line of Nightingales."

He was still looking at me with that confused expression of his, one and a million that look was. "Look it doesn't matter, I haven't thought about it or looked into it, the past is the past and he's always been an absent in my life and if I wanted facts I wouldn't be so hell bent on ignore ol'Dumbly."

"Dumbly?" he smiled finally letting it all go. The guy could take a hint...eventually.

"Makes me much less scary," I joked.

"I don't know how much he would like that," he smiled starting the walk again.

"One day we will find out," I laughed.

"Ready for the next trial?" he asked looing slightly guilty.

"Remus Lupin did you drag me out her in the masquerade of a date but really a distraction," I replied looking slightly impressed.

"Originally," he stated looking sheepish. "No, but then the timing was correct and I went with it."

Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt I kissed him, "This just makes you so much more attractive to me."

"Really?" he asked through fits of laughter.

"Oh darling I'm one of a kind," I said with a southern accent making us both laugh more, If there was one thing I couldn't do it was an accent, well that was on a long list of many things I couldn't do anyway.

XXX

Okay I was back at the castle surrounded by the rest of my friends, it was competition day and if Alec won I would shoot myself in the head. But Kylie and I were one for one with the trials, so hey if I got this one I could win this thing and once again prove how truly awesome I am to James and Sirius. However if I die, I was going to kill them, painfully. I guess I would either have to do that as a ghost or somehow come back to life-

"Red," Lily said waving her hand in front of my eyes. "Your thinking face is on, hardcore."

Covering my face shyly with my hand and feeling a blush grow from the back of my neck to my face and scalp. "Good luck Red," Sirius said hugging me tightly, tight enough so I couldn't breathe and he was quickly joined by the rest of the crew. I was the middle of the strangest family group hug ever.

"Okay guys can't breathe," I said trying to push Sirius off of me though was quickly smothered by James.

"But it's so fun for us watching you squirm," James said pushing everyone away and failing.

"Guys seriously," I groaned. "Let a champion breath before she goes off to die."

"Well if you do die," Lulu said wrapping me up in her own less threatening hug. "You will know you have our love," she finished dramatically.

"Stay safe Nightingale," Lily said hugging me in a way that was rivalling Sirius levels.

"Oh you know me Lil," danger good safety who the hell cares,"" I said in no way trying to reassure her, but leaving her with a scared look on her face that just made me laugh. "Come on I'll kick everyone's ass."

"Yeah you will," Georgia called out. "Plus you've got those lucky snitch earrings on." The so called lucky snitch earrings were more a gift from James when we both made the team, and I had began to wear them whenever we had a test, finals, in potions class and pretty much any time I would need luck, those earring were on. Plus I freaking loved them! My permanent reminder of the magical world.

But it wasn't until I was face to face with Remus did I start to feel nervous, my joking act completely slipping through my fingers. Like I said many times, he was going to be the death of me. I don't know why or how he did it, but whatever mask I would put up he would see right through and I would destroy. Maybe it was wolf intellect? Or maybe that was my humour defence mechanism.

"Why do you always wear that necklace?" he asked taking the pendant with his hand and grazing the red stone.

"That's what your asked me? Right before I enter the finale of a life threatening and altering trial? I really love you, you know, " I laughed but figured it was okay to answer the question. "It was my grandmothers, father side only trace of evidence my dad's side even existed. Got it in the post just after Ezra's funeral."

But that wasn't entirely true, the last remaining piece of Ezra I had was a piece of paper burnt entirely except one small piece with the word _hi_ from when mother dearest voted our friendship off the island and we were forbidden to have any contact, but that didn't stop him slipping notes under my door. And then bam fire starter, there goes the house, there goes all of Ezra's property.

 _"_ Sorry shouldn't have brought up the past," he said sheepishly stroking the side of my cheek and brushing bits of fallen red strands and tucking them behind my ear. Kissing him on the cheek so he knew it was okay I still flashed him an _it's okay_ smile.

"Good luck," they all called out as I walked away giving them all I wave and taking a deep breath and headed to the tent. Kylie and Joey were sitting on the bench available while Alec was walking around the place, I couldn't tell if he was nervous or just excited to go go go.

"Ah the last trial is drawing to an end, how sad," Mr. Smart said grimily whole entering the tent. "I suppose you will want to know what you're up against."

"Get on with it," Alec said frustrated.

"Patience is a virtue Mr. Fedorov, "Well your next test is oh hey look a bird."

"Say it already," we all screamed at him, our heads of houses looking highly amused.

"Well you will each enquire a mental trial," he said. "You will go into a dark memory and well the rest is up to you."

Smart handed us each a small potion filled with light blue liquid that swirled around like a tide pool in the bottle. _Drink up buttercup_ I had to think headfirst then I guess , shrugging to myself I sculled the liquid. A scene was setting up around me and it was like I was falling through memories, like I was Alice as she fell down the rabbit hole, bits of my past floating around me. And then it stopped, I was watching as trees grew rapidly around me rain falling and creating a lake.

"Hello," a voice said making me turn around and face, well myself? Whoever this girl was she was she was an exact copy off me, down to the love heart birthmark on my knee. She was moving closer towards me, circling me and letting her index finger graze across my skin causing me to shiver at her cold touch. She had blonde hair straightened, I was red and wavy; guess we still had differences.

"You don't understand do you?" she asked, her voice was so soft and calm even angelic.

"Abou?" I asked her, I didn't know what this was but maybe it was best to go with it?

"I can't just tell you," she just laughed as two shadows flew over us.

"But you know you want to," I replied cheekily hoping it would persude her.

" That would be easy for you," she said looking well sad, but let out a small giggle escape her glass like lips. "But this is your mind, I don't make the rules. Your scared, you don't want to find out. Isn't that why you avoid it?"

"Avoid it?" I asked confused. "Avoid what?"

"You'll find out soon," she said standing in front of me and caressing my cheek with her cold hands. "The clock will stike, your world will crash and then the trials will begin."

"Trials?" I asked. "Like from the competition?"

"No," she smiled. "The trials are in your future, but for now just watch. Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Everything," she whispered before disappearing, not letting me once more reply with another confused question, but a whole new scene unfolded around me. Suddenly I was at my old house before it burnt down, a perfect copy right down to the red rose bush in the front garden. Even had the blue picket fence. I walked up to the door feeling the need to knock, but hey it was my house and I was in some dream like state, knocking felt pointless.

Looking at the clock it was almost midnight, I headed up the stairs. Looking over by the side of my bed I was curled up in a ball and Ezra had his arms around me, I looked frightened. There was a storm raging outside that hadn't been there before, but I jumped at the sound of the crash of lightening from the window outside. It sounded so damn close!

"It'll be okay," I heard Ezra say to young me while he stroked my hair and back, he was 10 years old but he always acted so much older, guess he had to right? I could hear my mother screeching at someone downstairs, there it was classic Kayla Franklin. I didn't know who she was yelling at, I didn't even remember this. Ezra was just looking out for me, he always was, one hell of an obligation for a 10 year old. Sometimes you could see the stress of it all on his face, he looked tired but he always smile for me. It wasn't even a brave face, it was because he cared. Lily may have been my best friend, but Ezra was my blood. You get to pick your family and Lily and the boys were mine, but Ezra was my real family, the one person I had always been closest to. Until the accident anyway.

"She always does this," I sobbed into his shoulder, while he persisted on rubbing my back and shoulders, letting his hand run through my hair.

"Hey listen," he said facing me and sitting up. "You don't need to worry, you shouldn't have to. Dad told me not to tell you this yet, your still young. But he's going to take us out of here, our of the mess, away from her she won't ever hurt your again."

 _Hurt me?_ I thought as my eyes widened and suddenly memories floated back, to how she would hit me more than a way that was for disobeying rules. Maybe the four of us that had been in these trials were picked for a reason, the objects we all lost –minus James- were all very personal and well picked –minus James that was.

"There's this place called Godric's Hollow he said it's for people like us, cause we're different," okay can the world back up a hot minute, Godric's Hollow? Guess the rumours were true, my dad was freaking wizard.

"Different?" young me said looking up at my brother with big teary eyes.

"Yeah we're special, magical," he replied wiping away tears from under my eyes.

"Magic?" I asked. "Like all the stories gran told us?"

How did I forget all of this? I know I was young but, forgetting stories my grandmother told me? Suddenly everything was hitting me like a ton of bricks and I was getting a headache. I remember how much I used to love all the fairy tales she would tell me, how real they were.

"Yeah like witchcraft just like Gran's stories," he smiled. "It's all real, witches, wzards, vampires, goblins, dragons even fairies." I loved that last one, I had a soft spot for the fairy stories she used to tell.

"You're saying you're a wizard?" young me asked in disbelief.

"Yeah just like dad, and you're a witch like gran is," he said grabbing my arm and dabbing away the bits of blood, what they actually hell! "Dad's going to take us away from her, to a better place. A safe one.

"GET OUT!" I heard my mother screech form downstairs making both present me and past me jumped, she screamed and hugged Ezra. I wish I could have done the same. "DON'T YOU DARE EVER THIN ABOUT COMING BACK AND STAYE THE HELL AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN"

Woah, I felt like I was being pulled. Like someone had tied a rope around my middle and I was lunging into their grip. And I was back at Hogwarts, just like that. And all the memories I had blocked out were flooding back to me, stories I heard, events I wish I could go back and forget. Why didn't my dad come back for us?

Gasping for air my eyes shot open and I was face to face with a monster. It's skin was stark white and you could see all the veins on his face, its body was covered in a brown robe and was probably around 7feet tall. His hands were near my face, so I did what anyone in my situation would do. I used a good old fashioned right hook to its chest; I couldn't really reach the face. Looking around everyone but Kylie was in a similar situation to me; except Kylie was collapsed on the floor and I desperately needed to find out if she was dead or just unconscious. But the monster or whatever it was following me, there was a dagger over in the corner running over I grabbed it and turned around and threw it at the things chest, thankfully there was enough force and wind power behind it and I managed to aim right in the chest and a yellow liquid started to flow out from the place I hit. The thing collapsed to the floor and I moved over to Kylie and looked for her pulse, it was slow but still there thankfully.

"What happened?" Alec asked rushing to my side.

"I think she fainted," I replied checking to see if she was breathing, she was alive thank god.

"Are you okay?" he asked turning to face me now, I was still gasping for air but otherwise good. Looking at him I saw no sign of the thing I slayed or that Joey was having a similar scenario. Where did they go?

"I'm good, that was just"

"Intense?" he supplied for me. "Are you sure your okay? Heck I'm still pretty shaken up, want to talk about it? Maybe get a counsellor?" And woop there it is, classic Alec charm. No wonder the prick was in Slytherin.

"I'm all good," I replied with a slight laugh. "Just that was, I don't know intense doesn't seem to cover it."

"Let me guess family?" he asked and I nodded. "Guess they've really screwed up our lives hey."

"I seriously second that statement," I laughed. "Probably time we see who won this thing."

Walking out we were faced with the stadium, I felt super awkward and uncomfortable and had my arms cross against my stomach trying to make myself look small. No one seemed to have any clue what had happened to each of us, and I was thanking every god and goddess possible because the last thing I needed was my family baggage becoming well known fact.

"So I guess you are all eager to find out who the winner us," Smart said into the microphone. "But let's first discuss and take a look on what they've accomplished so far."

"No one cares, just tell us already," some crowd member yelled out and I had a strong feeling it was Sirius.

"Fine," Mr. Smart sighed. "In fourth Hufflepuff, third Ravenclaw, second Slytherin and first Gryffindor, " why was he using houses? Did he just forget our names or something? "Happy you've lost all the tension." He finished and apparated out of here.

"Congrats Red," Alex said shaking my hand.

"Huh?"

"You won," he said amused.

"Wait what huh?" I sputtered holy hippogriff sticks when and how did that happen?

I was handed a goblet that was silver with ruby crystals, hello permanent drinking goblet so I could be a classy bitch all the damn time. The crowd was cheering, but it wasn't really sinking in. It didn't seem final enough, but it was over. Honestly I was so thankful it was, Kylie was taken to the hospital wing and Joey pretty much disappeared into a crowed of Hufflepuff, Alec gave me his patented wink and bid me good day. So I went over and found my friends.

 _Red winning means there has to be an after party and a very drunk Remus._


	28. Regret is for the suckers

"wassup witches," Remus said greeting us, he was freaking shimming towards us. I couldn't resist I grabbed the camera from around my neck and snapped a shot, Lily quickly stealing it from me when Remus came in for a hug. Dear Merlin save us all he was drunk.

"Is this happening?" Sirius asked staring at Remus, like we all were.

"This is the best moment of my life," James and I said in unison making as look at one another strangely while the others laughed.

"Okay we all need to be on Remus' level right now," Georgia said heading over to the drins table.

So yeah we were being entirely irresponsible, underage drinking. But we had a reason to celebrate! I didn't die, and just won a the tournament, and no one died. So there we were all 5/6/7 years in the Gryffindor common room ready to be well on Remus levels of drunk.

"Hey there," I said amused with my boyfriend who was nuzzling into my neck.

"Hi," he replied a little dopily making me smile and lean in for a kiss. He tasted like whiskey and it was a little intoxicating. Pun not intended. "You, your quiescent."

"What?" I laughed, save it to Remus for using a strong vocabulary while drunk.

"It means," he said moving to make eye contact with me and smiling poking the tip of my nose. "A quiet soft spoke soul. That is you."

"What on earth are we going to do with you," I smiled.

"I never thought I would see this day," James said staring at Remus and I bemused. "Seriously I can die happy now."

"Oh don't say that," I said slapping his arm. "I haven't seen you and Lily get together yet."

"True," James said pointing a finger at me. "And we do talk now, that's a lot of progress. Red I tip my hat to you."

"Why you are welcome," I smiled before turning back to Remus. "Alright Moons get a girl a drink."

And so the night began, involving a lot of laughter and plenty of me squirming after taking a sip of certain beverages, much to the amusement of James and Sirius but the boys saw me take my first drink so they knew.

"Sirius we are not playing spin the bottle," I said for the fifth time waving my half empty bottle of butter-beer. The kind with some toxic juices in it, aka alcohol with zero tastes like. I had well I've had quite a few, and some shots and so I was fairly off my face. And it was pretty fun. Our group had huddled in the corner once my praise was over for my victory we were left alone. Alone with a very entertaining Remus Lupin, who currently was staring Lily down and looking like he was trying to cast a spell even holding his hand up like he was holding a wand, and I'm pretty sure he thought he was.

"Come on," Sirius pleaded. "It'll be fun."

"I've kissed enough of you lot," I said indicating around the circle.

"Remus and James don't count," Sirius said.

"She kissed me," Lily said out of nowhere, putting a halt to everyone elses conversations to stare between her and myself. Lily and I shared one look and started laughing uncontrollably.

"That," Remus said holding the imaginary wand to my face. "Is very interesting information."

"Is it now," I said through my fits of laughter. "I vote we take this party elsewhere and find a certain Slytherin."

"Not until you tell us this story Nightingale," Sirius said looking highly intrigue, he was even sitting up straight.

"How about after we find Lulu," Lily suggested. She was going along with it, I'm sure they will be less interested when they hear the real story, but I was just happy as long as spin the bottle was off the table. And thankfully Sirius took the bait and we headed out the door, stumbling our way and avoiding teachers the best we could. With only one flaw in our plan, we had no idea where she was.

So now we were a group seven sitting in the middle of the courtyard which was thankfully empty, and by the sounds of it us Gryffindor's weren't the only ones they only ones that were celebrating. I think every house had a reason to, I mean for one it was over.

"LULU," Sirius yelled out. James and I hit him hard on either side of his arm.

"Quiet Padfoot," James hissed.

"Yeah mate listen to Prongs," Remus slurred. "He is a wise wise man."

"We all heard that right," James said standing up. "The genius called me wise."

"I have no idea what he is talking about," I said looking over at my ladies. "How about you girls?"

"Nope," lily and Georgia shrugged.

"Whatever it is I strongly agree," Lulu said appearing an plonking down hard on the ground next to me.

"James is under the impression someone called him wise," Sirius filled in greeting her with a goofy smile.

Lulu snorted, "That's a laugh."

"Hey," James said unintentionally throwing the liquid from his bottle all over us. "Shit my drink, aw he died so young didn't get to finish is one job," James was actually cradeling the bottle.

"James Potter everybody," I said clapping my hands and standing up to which Lily followed.

"How much have you guys had?" Lulu asked when Lily and I quickly tumbled back to the ground in a pile of laughter and limbs all over each other.

"Wait hold up," Sirius said jumping on top of us. "You have a story."

And there it was, "a story?" Lulu asked.

"One we had to wait for you to find out," James said throwing an arm of Lily and I and smashing us together causing us to both head-but James and all say _ouch._

"Oh is it juicy?" Lulu asked taking a sudden interest. "Please do tell."

"Red kissed me," Lily said simply as if it were _I just got some peaches_ or _who wants coffee_? "Fairly boring."

"Nope details," Sirius said wriggling his eyebrows at us.

"She did something I was immensely proud of," I started.

"And she was all _Lily I am so proud of you, I could kiss you_ ," She said putting on an accent that sounded more cockney than Australian.

"And then Lily scoffed and was all _no you won't_ ," I went on. "And me being me, I took that as a challenge and boom I snogged Lily."

"That was not as exciting as I thought it would be," Sirius said less than impressed. "Still hot though."

"Dude that's my girlfriend," Remus said throwing a rock at him before whispering to me. "It's kind of hot."

"You know I think I like drunk Remus," I smiled choosing to kiss him and the flash of light indicated that someone had capture the moment, causing me to shake my head and smile.

"So spin the bottle?" Sirius brought up _again_ causing Lily and I to groan and shout no. While Lulu agreed causing me to slap her, out group was slowly becoming more and more violent day by day. Or I guess night. Thankfully no one else bought into playing and Sirius sulked for a little bit, but we just stayed up talking for a while. Right up until the sun started to show, the sky was turning into shades of purple, pink and orange losing the stars. James and fallen asleep sometime ago and Sirius had zonked out a few minutes ago with his head resting on Peters leg which I refused to not take about five pictures of for blackmail purposes. Nudging Remus who had been "resting" on my shoulder for a while now, but Lulu, Georgia Lily and I had been going strong all night long.

"Hey," I whispered when he started to wake up smiling goofily up at me with half lidded eyes.

"My head hurts," he groaned sitting up and covering his face with his hands.

"I don't doubt that," I laughed. "You had quite a bit."

"Oh god," he sighed falling back down and onto my lap, so I started to card my fingers through his hair and place a kiss to his temple.

"Kissed it better," I smiled back at him. "Remember anything?"

"Still kind of a blur," he mumbled covering his eyes again.

"What about," I paused before putting my arms up to shimmy and was quickly joined with the other girls aka the ones awake to say , " _wassup witches."_

The girls and I started laughing at his groan, "Can I go die now?"

"Not a chance," I replied. "That is an excellent memory and in case you ever forget it," I was holding up the photo of him, one of many photos we had taken in the haze of drunken adventures. Thank the universe for the fact they could move otherwise I would have quite the collection of blurred photos. Luckily they were just a little off centre, but that was the fun of it? There were stacks of Lily and me goofy around and plenty of James and Sirius doing the same thing. A few capturing our less than stealthy actions and many of Remus doing amusing things, a few favourites being the obvious _wassup witches_ his face when Sirius tried to kiss him, when Sirius actually did kiss him, James Sirius peter and him pulling superhero poses honestly I could really go on and on here. And I'm positive I would be busting these out to embarrass him in the future.

Remus really needs a pet name for her, any suggestions?


	29. Last chance to say goodbye

And the year was over, I didn't realise how long the school tournament was until it was suddenly time to leave the castle. Fifth year was over, just like that. And it was almost time to leave, everyone was headed to the train and I, well I was headed in the other direction. It was time, I needed to man up. It was time to see good ol'Dumbledore, technically I had been dodging him for a while now, but I would say I just hadn't found the right now. Georgia had some big news to tell us as well so there was someone else I needed to find.

"Dumbledore," I called out seeing the headmaster and starting to run to catch up to him when he refused to stop or turn around. I was hoping he just didn't hear me and not he was being as petty as I was, because hello unprofessional much? Tapping him on the shoulder and taking a few deep breaths, there had been no follow ups to my previous werewolf running.

"Miss Nightingale," he said with a smile.

"You know it's okay if you call me Red, kind of preferable," I loved setting my teachers straight, Miss. Nightingale made me sound old. Kind of elegant, but like an old woman with cats. And I already had one, two more and I was officially a crazy cat lady.

"What do you need?" he said. "Red."

"Okay so I know it's clear that I have been avoiding you like the black plague, but I think it's time we had a chat," I said trying to remain calm and professional. "I need to know about my father."

"Well," he smiled and began to walk off. "Come on then."

"So," I said when we reached his office and I took a seat in the surprisingly comfortable worn chair in front of his cluttered desk. "I know the basics elaborate for a girl."

"Some wizards are different to others, and your father was certainly one of the most unusual," he began.

"How so?" I wasn't really sure what he meant.

"Like you and many others in the Nightingale line few witches and wizards were gifted with certain abilities," he continued. "What you can do without the use of a wand is quite impressive, I myself can do this," he said in time of the fire in the cabinet light up. "But it takes immense amount of concentration and years of practice, it's quite rare when someone can do so as naturally as you."

Flipping over my palm I conjured a small flame watching as it flickered and then closed my palm into a fist, "Naturally?"

"Few magically inclined people are able to perform magic without a wand, that is how most first realise their powers I belive Miss. Evans started by growing flowers did she not?" he asked causing me to nod. I remember the first time she showed me that, I was impressed, now I could grow a freaking garden. "It is quite rare when someone chooses to continue free hand magic, aside from simple parlour tricks, but elements are different. You like your father are quite the peculiar case."

"Define peculiar," Many people ever since i entered the magically world always told my I was different, special, that I was going to lead and interesting future. And I still had no idea what that meant, but with all the memories that flooded back and the meeting with blonde me, colour me curious.

"He continued to grow stronger, everyone else left it to there wands. That way it was contained and would not control their lives," he had a sombre look on his face, I needed to know what that meant. "Maxiumus Nightingale, or Max as he preferred to go by was one of the most powerful wizards to walk this earth, people refer to him as top five."

Top five? What the hippogriff was that? MTV ratings for magical folk? "Okay this may sound really think to you, but I still don't get it, who is he?"

He sighed, good one of my favourite pastimes was annoying professor who wouldn't get to their point. "The Nightingale line is one that dates back, many had elemental abilities, your father had all five and they got him killed."

"What," I said in a state of shock, my mother always said he had died, he never came back for Ezra. I guess it did make sense he had died, but hearing it was finale. Part of me hoped it was a lie and I had that pipe dream I would meet the man one day, especially now when I was a fledging witch...with the same powers he had.

"I suppose murdered is more accurate though," he stated and with my wide eyed look it was clear that was supposed to be a thought not a scare the teenager. "Listen I would love to continue this but I have a meeting to attend to and you have a train to catch, best not to miss it."

"Okay," I said looking down to my nonexistent watch, time to buy one this summer. Giving him a weak smile I gave him my thanks and headed out the door, _hey kid your dad was a real powerful guy but now he's deal. Talk soon_. Thanks professor.

I slowly made my way down to the main courtyard, left with my thoughts. It wasn't great.

"Red?" a male's voice said from behind me thankfully interrupting my train of thought and turning around letting hair fly all over my face.

"Alec?" I asked confused.

"I hoped I would catch you before I left," he said with a smile.

"What why?" I was confused to say the least, we weren't exactly matey mates or one of his screaming blonde fan girls.

"I wanted to apologise," he said sincerely smiling shyly and I could see in that moment why girls would fall for him. "You know for being a complete twat, but you're pretty cool and would be good to stay in touch."

"Sure," I smiled taking the paper from his hand he just offered, he may have been a jerk but hey so was James, and look how well that turned out.

"See ya round Red," he smiled giving me a wave and a small hug I returned. It was actually really nice of him, and once more proved the theory that not everyone in Slytherin was a complete jackass. He may have been a twat but he wasn't a complete dick.

"Red," another voice came from behind me, damn I was popular today. But seeing Georgia I didn't mind so much, two or two. "Hey," she said looking nervous and not making eye contact. "So I actually got transferred I'm moving to France with family, I'll be going to Beauxbatons."

"What," I yelled at her. She was leaving? I could cry. I wasn't going to, but I could.

"I just wanted to see how this year went you know do the OWLS and see you kick ass," she said. "I didn't know how to tell you guys, it was all going so well. Didn't want to ruin the moment I guess."

"I am going to miss like crazy Georgia Vernon," I said wrapping her up in a hug and sniffling slightly. Bitch was making me cry dammit.

"You bloody better," she said through a choked tone, guess we were both crying messes now. "But there is this amazing thing called own mail and if I don't receive anything from you, you better be dead because that's the only excuse. How will I go on without-"

"Yours psychotically?" I supplied making us both laugh. "And if you don't reply you better be prepared for this ginger to apparate in the middle of classes."

"Red I swear," she said wiping a tear from cheek I hadn't known was there. "I don't even know what to say, it'll be so strange not seeing you guys everyday."

"Back at you," I smiled hugging her tightly again.

"Congrats on winning," she smiled. "I am quite impressed there girly."

"A little ridiculous right?" I laughed

"Not at all," she said giving me a warm smile and pulling me in for a hug. "You are the bravest person I have ever met the loyalist and you have most beautiful soul."

"George-" I started to say but was quickly cut off.

"Stop right there," she had her heavily ringed finger against my lipstick that was sure to smudge. "If I cry anymore I'm going to rival Niagara Falls, and this isn't a goodbye Reds it's just a temporary time apart. I'll be back before you know it." She gave me one last hug before heading over to a carriage her parents were waiting by towards the lake. And that is when I heard the whistle of the Hogwarts Express my one way ticket to home that I just missed.

"Bollocks," I sighed running to the station on the off chance I could make it, but it was almost out of sight. "Great." Okay so I've missed the train, but I did know how to apparate without splincing so screw the ministry and it's rule of underage magic. I could do it next year, maybe I could get away with it.

"Still here?" someone breathe on the back of my neck maing me freeze. I was alone in a castle where it was almost night and someone was breathing on my neck. Well it's not like it was Voldemort so why not turn around and prepare for right hook.

"Relax Reds," I can't believe I didn't pick that voice.

"Remus I'm not going to lie because I've witnessed you do some pretty embarrassing things lately and have the photographic evidence so damn wolf boy you scared the hippogriff out of me," I said speedily and then wrapped my arms around his waist for a hug. "wait why are you here? I mean I missed the train but?"

"Ah well it's moon night so," He said trailing off a little and I knew well and good that it was a touchy subject for him, he hated that side of himself. There wasn't anything you could really say that made him feel okay about it. He hated hurting people and bam he was as he referred to it a monster that could easily go on a killing spree or at least do some damage. Sirius referred to his werewolf side as a badass hot side. And I was questioning his sexuality. But Lulu was definitely proving otherwise.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked a little nervously, maybe that was not the best thing to say. But hey it was me aka no idea when I should stop talking.

"Ah-"

"Sorry," I said cutting him off and putting my face in my hands. "that was-"

"It's fine, I just don't want to hurt you," he said softly resting his head against mine and lacing our fingers together and I felt an instant warmth spread through me.

"I chased you through a forest," I reminded him.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead, "Come on," he said leading me throughout the castle and to the Womping Willow, walking over crunching leaves as we stepped the sky slowing fading from oranges to purple and deep blues.

sss

"I love you," she told him once they were in the shrieking shack, realising once more just how true that was. Red well she wasn't the kind of girl that believed in love at first sight or falling for someone; even if that was accurate for them she literally fell on the guy, and had been falling head over heels ever since. Also fairly literally, the amount of times she had tripped over and he'd been the one to catch her. She shook her head, hating being such a cliché. But she was his, and his alone.

"I love you to," Remus told her leaning in to kiss her, kissing her with all that he had and she pressed back with as much power, his hand coming to the back of her neck while she traced hers up his chest and left them on his collar. But he broke it, far too quickly for her "How was I the one to get you?"

Red shrugged, a thing she greatly hated her friends doing. Yet she shrugged all the same. "Barry, Tom, Prosper," he said listening the three short relationships if you could even call them that.

"Because there not you," She whispered looking up into his ocean eyes and closing the gap between them and drawing her slender body closer to his. There was heat, pure passion.

"Red," Remus practically groaned into her mouth make her whimper as he pushed against the wall of the shack causing dirt particles to fall from the roof and around the pair. Red ran her fingers through his silky brown hair and wrapped her arms tightly around him as he repositioned her legs around to his waist. Running a hand down the spine while the other was gripping her ass tightly.

Remus broke the kiss looking up at her due to their new position, she was gasping for air but he was looking at her they way he did that she knew she was gone. He had her, but she wasn't sure why he had stopped, though figuring it out quite fast she nodded and tugged on his tie pulling him right back to her. Remus took this new information and moved across the room laying her down onto of a broken piano, his hand moving up and down her thigh while the other lightly tugging on her hair. His lips were mapping out her chest, his kiss soft to start and then grazing his teeth down towards her breasts. Causing her to scratch her nails down his surprisingly toned back and rock her hips against him making him grip her tighter as a soft moan escape her lips.

Remus had began to work the buttons of her top and she was finding it entirely unfair that she was now laying there her skirt up around her waist and her now nearly exposed chest leaving just the black lace bra on. So Red made the next move arching her back into the kiss he pressed against her chest and brought his face back to hers, biting down on his lower lip making him groan.

"You're absolutely beautiful," he whispered making her eyes flutter shut.

"You're not so bad yourself," she smiled taking in his lean figure, despite being a book worm and one to mostly stay on the sidelines Remus was fairly toned. Maybe it was the werewolf factor? Remus smiled leaning back into kiss her, running his hand up her thigh and to her back, pressing small kisses down her jaw line and neck.

Without warning Red pushed Remus off of her and switched their positions, straddling his waist and rocking against them, her hands moving down from behind his neck and down his chest beginning to unbuckle his belt. Lowering herself down and tracing down his chest with her lips and tongue, causing him to let out a moan when she reach the brim of his boxers. Remus pulled her back up towards him; tugging her in close and kissing down from her navel and back up again. Red pressed her pelvis back against Remus' scratching her nails down his back that was likely to leave marks later.

Ssss

"Should I leave?" I asked a little awkwardly buttoning up the shirt I knew was his. But I asked a little too late, or time just happened to really get away from us. Remus was crying out in pain as his whole body shifted and enlarged into a wolf like state. This was technically the first time I was here dealing with this, the guys did it a fair bit but the changing was always something he did alone. His head had kinked to the side and he let out a growl, standing up on his hind legs and teether bared out. He was hunched over ready to attack, and I reminded myself I was the only one in the room. And I didn't exactly have an animal alter ego. I

"Ok Re, calm down its cool," I said wanted to immediately slap myself, it was not my best choice of words though in farness I was quite freaked out. It wasn't like the time in the forest, I was able to run before. Now I was trapped up against a wall. Werewolves didn't have control over their actions when they turned, "Rem," I said putting my hands up and in front of myself trying to keep some distance between us.

It made sense to me now, why he always wanted me away when it was the full moon, why he felt better when it was just the guys and they were exactly human at the time. He lunged forwards and all I could do was close my eyes tightly, and then there was a crash. Like something big and heavy and fallen. Slowly opening just one eye Remus or I guess the werewolf version of him was just standing there eyes transfixed on my hands. Opening both eyes I looked down, he was transfixed by the flames on my palms that I didn't know I had caused.

"That's not weird," I said more to myself. When we learnt about werewolves and animagi, there was nothing on the records about fire and after I found out my boyfriend part time howled at the moon still nothing on the fire front. So in other words just another thing thing I could add to my list about how much of a freak I was.

 _So I_ _'_ _m not sure why I didn_ _'_ _t actually write this in third person, but I never write in first but too late to change even if I did a small bit in third but needed to be done. But I refuse to be an annoying twat and randomly change. So just that one time_ _J_


	30. When James may as well be a mother

**_James_**

Sitting in the compartment alongside Padfoot, Wormtail and Lulu; Lily however was absent much to my own dismay, something had changed this year and now I was able to sit with her, listen to her laugh, watch her smile and not leer from a distance. Sirius and I were still swa[ing Galleons over the best we had made against Red this year, that girl was definitely helping my fortune.

"Wait a second," Sirius said looking around the compartment. "Where the hell is Red? And Moony?"

"Probably locked up somewhere and he's shagging her senseless," Lulu smirked causing us all to laugh.

"Sounds like Moony," Sirius said. "But then again, might just be true."

"I thought it was a full moon," Peteer mumbled towards me so Lulu didn't hear.

"Oh yeah," I said looking out the window and seeing the clear black sky with a yellow moon shining brightly. "Probably with Evans."

And as if on cue, the girl of my dreams walked into our compartment, "You haven't seen Red have you?"

Padfoot and I shared a worried look, "We thought she was with you," he said sounded quite nervous and worried.

"Any chance tall dark and douchy got to her?" Evans asked refering to Prosper.

"No chance of that," Sirius stated firmly. "She'd just knock him to the ground again."

"She' probably just missed the train," I said trying to comfort her. "Georgia probably got her a bit distracted."

"Well if you see her just tell me," she said heading back out.

"Will do my love," I called out to her, as she shook her head and I watched her as she walked away.

"Oi Prongs," Padfoot said throwing a chocolate frog at me causing me to jump. "Stop perving and go find the girl before the train rides over."

"Yeah alright," I agreed heading out of our small compartment and heading out to find my second favourite redhead.

 ** _Remus_**

There she was curled up in my arms with a small fire brewing in the palms of her hands. Her hair my favourite shade of Red, the one that was reserved only for me. Moving away from her in an attempt to find my clothes, noticing she didn't seem to have any cuts on her and thanked whatever gods there were that I hadn't hurt her. Putting my pants back on smiling at the memory of how they got off, trying to find my shirt only to find that she was wearing it. So I laid back down beside her pressing a kiss to her forehead, her eyes fluttering open her medium blue eyes had a small yellow ring around the pupil; something you wouldn't notice if you weren't this close to her.

"Hey," I whispered at her.

"Hey," she whispered back, her voice was soft and musical a small smile forming on her rosy lips.

"Come on," I said standing up and being the gentleman I was I lent my hand out to her, bowing slightly making her laugh. I loved her laugh, it was young, pure and natural very childlike, but anything else would be a crime.

"Well aren't you ever the gentleman," She smiled taking my hand.

"Dumbledore is going to be here soon," I told her. "So no illegal magic use."

"Well damn, hear was I thinking about making this place into a hot air balloon and flying away into the sunrise," she joked causing me laugh, but smiling when she leaned into to hug me. Looking up brightly into my eyes and standing on her tiptoes to kiss me gently. Taking her hand we headed back outside, through eh womping willow and out towards the castle.

"Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore smiled waiting for well just me out the front of the castle. "And Miss. Nightingale," he said clearly surprised.

"I missed the train," she shrugged.

"Well then let's go," Dumbledore ssaid like he wasn't at all surprised she missed the Hogwarts express. "Home right ."

"Do you maybe want to come?" I asked a little nervously, the whole meet the parents thing; you know the one all teenagers feared and dwelled up, but she smiled brightly and nodded.

"One trip," I told Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXX

 ** _Red_**

Remus and I were standing out the front of the little cottage he lived in, I wish I could say he grew up here but he moved around a lot. Every time the neighbours got suspicious he had to move, it was kind of like he was permanently on the run. James and I had always joked around thinking Sirius would be the one on the run, but it was Remus. Forever running away from a new place, just because the neighbours over hear certain things. But the place seemed very lived in, family photos on the walls. It felt like someone lived here, unlike my own home –before I became Lily's permanent house guest- was all white walls and mirrors; no actual evidence of a family. But he's family cared, from the brief history he finally told me on the way over they had tried to find a cure; too bad there wasn't one. But they supported him, helped him anyway they could. Plus side of this all, his mother wasn't ill, but props to Remus from using that as an excuse whenever the moon turned full.

"You must be Red," I was greeted by two arms wrapping around me. "I'm Hope."

"Hi," I said a little overwhelmed. Meeting new people wasn't exactly my forte, meeting my boyfriends parents was making me edge to an anxiety attack. "It's so lovely to meet you."

"No it's our pleasure," Lyall said coming up to also hug me, I didn't realise he's family was so big on hugging, Remus held out his hand for me to shake half the time instead of actual contact. "We've heard so much about you."

That made me go bright red, quite literally. "Oh nothing bad, don't worry love," Hope said comforting me. "He cares very deeply for you."

"Alright mum," Remus cut in trying to push her into another room, and I had laugh a little about how embarrassed he had become. "That's enough."

"Oh Remus don't be shy," Hope smiled at her son. "It's okay to care for someone."

There was something more behind that, I know we were 15 and yes this was his first relationship really, well and mine. But there was some underlying meaning to her words, something I desperately wanted to understand. Remus' body language had become rigid and stiff, he didn't look so shy and embarrassed anymore just well scared? He gave his mother a soft smile before greeting his father properly.

"You work for the Ministry right?" I decided to cut in talking to Lyall his father.

"So he does mention his old man," he smiled at me. "Department for the regulation and control of magical creatures."

"Are there unicorns?" I couldn't help but ask. I knew they were real, but I had never seen one.

"Relocation of them has happened before," he smiled at me warmly. "I believe some though are in the forest behind your school."

"What," I asked looking over at Remus. "How did I miss those when I was in there." And there was my first slip up; casually mentioning your detention wasn't the best idea when meeting the parents.

"It's quite odd that it's called the forbidden forest when I've heard many students have had detentions there," Hope commented, and damn she had a point. "Isn't that dangerous."

"Especially when only Flich is your guide," I said.

"What happened to danger good and safety who the hell cares?" Remus replied amused.

And of course what I say is always going to come back and haunt me, though the fact he remembers small things I say, well that makes me smile.

"You just completed the tournament right?" Hope smiled over at me, thankfully no one went on with my less than safe life style choices.

"Yeah it was interesting," I said. "Not my idea, but it proved females are just superior."

"I will have to agree with that," she smiled "Especially living with these two."

The boys were both sharing a look mixed with amusement and joint horror. There was clearly something there and I definitely needed to have some embarrassing stories tied in with future black mail material.

"Well let's not swap horror stories before dinner," Lyall cut in ushering as into the other room and taking the bags from us and putting them upstairs smiling when he didn't bother to put them in separate rooms, which made me blush hardcore. And then there was the classic how did you to meet.

"James and Sirius tried to push me out of the boat and I ah sort of fell onto his lap," I said a little awkwardly drifting off at the last little bit. The first encounter of my friends seeing my clumsiness

"Those boys seem to be quite the trouble stirrers," Lyall smiled. "Worked out well I see though."

Remus and I shared a joint look of embarrassment and both stared heavily at our plates, of course he's parents simply laughed. I was for the first time suddenly thankful I didn't have to force him into the process of meeting my sociopathic mother and absent father, Ezra would have been interesting though the whole protective older brother thing and all.

"Lyall here tricked me," Hope smiled over at her husband capturing my attention while Remus just smiled at his parents. "He's was off investigating a boggart and he stumbles across a muggle as you magical fold refer to us non magical ones, hearing me take a quite frighten scream and come rushing to my aid, telling me as he escorted me back to his home under the impression boggarts where something dangerous. Decorated our wedding cake with a boggart topping as well, a simple one year later and then we had Remus."

"That's quite sneaky of you, pretending she was in life threatening danger when really you saw a beautiful lady" I smiled over at the man who was beaming at his wife, the pair were so obviously still in love after all these years. I had to wonder if Remus and I would last and be similar. I hoped that would be true, but that wasn't something I was going to say aloud anytime soon, instead I asked the other fact she mentioned"I didn't know you were a muggle."

"A very independent one at that," she smiled. "Work for an insurance company."

"So that's where he gets his brains from huh," I smiled looking over at Remus.

The rest of the evening was really lovely, Lyall and Hop left the two of us alone around 10 heading to bed.

"So then moons, what to do now," I said a little mischievously, but sleeping with him while he's parents were around wasn't exactly ideal and not where I was going with that statement.

"Well there is a nice view of the area from the roof he said grabbing a broom from the closet he was near. In all the ways to reach a simple roof, he chose to fly up there. I would have been happy with a ladder. "Can't risk you missing a step on a ladder and break something."

"Ouch," I said feigning to be hurt by the statement, but he just smiled waving it off and taking my hand.

It was that one night, the one after the moon that had the night clear. No moon, just stars. I knew Remus loved that night, the one were the moon didn't exist at all. I've known for a while now –even though he never said it- but this was his favourite night of the month. He didn't have to worry about the next cycle of the moon; instead he ignored it for one night and just embraced the night air. Leaning against his back having him wrap his arms around my waist I smiled up at him and he lent down pressing a small kiss against my cold lips. I don't think I could ever tire of that; ever tire of him.

 ** _Sirius_**

"Where the hell have you two been!" Prongs shouted at Red and Remus when they finally graced us with their presence three days later.

"Oh relax James," she smiled. "I just missed the train busy talking to people, I have a life you know," she finished casually and looking over at Moony with a small smile like they shared a secret. And damn if that didn't set of my curiosity.

"Well that's all well and good," Prongs was getting into serious (I hated that word and the way Red always laughed when I used it) father mode, it was a little amusing to watch. "But you don't call you don't right, three days Red three whole days."

"My house sorry mum," Moony said causing me to let out a snort to try and reframe from the laughter that was starting to rear its head.

"An owl guys, you couldn't have just sent us a letter to let us know," he began though quickly fell short and took in the look Red and Moony were giving here. "Oh god I sound like my mother."

"Which is worse considering you're a guy," she smiled.

"Is that-" Lily's voice called from upstairs, by some miracle Lulu had convinced her to stay with us while we waited for Red and Moony to appear. We had a good family outing and Lily had now been sucked into our fold thanks to Red. Of course James' flirting techniques and staring was beginning to become more annoying of late. The two needed to be thrown in a closest together.

"Red," she screeched when she reached downstairs throwing herself at her best friend.

"Jeez Evans let her breathe," Prongs said wrapping Remus and Red into a hug himself, all motherhood mode gone. Thankfully.

"I love seeing you in dresses now," Lily smiled, and once again with the girl fashion mode making me groan. But she was looking hot in the black dress she had with the red ribbon above her waist line, she was looking exceedingly hot. How did Moony land a babe like her again? And why did I not as years ago? Though they were pretty perfect together.

"Oh why thank you," she smiled. "Hope said I would look lovely in it."

"Hope?" I asked. "As in Moony's sick mother hope?"

"The very same," She smiled at me.

"But less sick more of an excuse to vacate the castle during the month," he said finishing her sentence.

"Sneaky bastard," I laughed moving over to hug the pair. "So are we going to bust this roadtrip already."

"Sounds good to me," red smiled.


	31. Camp Outs

So there the seven of us were, huddled into a hired van. The coolest thing about it was however, the thing could fly. Of course when I heard roadtrip I was fully prepared for playing corners and enjoying the long hills that felt like a shitty rollercoaster, though saying all this aloud made the guys a little interested. But it was flying first and I didn't mind that either. James was in the driver's seat and Sirius was still grumbling about why he couldn't have taken his motorcycle (also flew) and have Lulu ride on the back, but she put up quite the argument about bugs flying into her face. So instead Sirius was sitting in the back with her on his lap, so in was a fair trade. Lily was also in the back and seemed to be happy with the slight distance she had between the be speckled teen and instead was sitting next to Peter; something I wasn't overly happy with. Peter was more a guy that existed in our little gang but he just gave me a bad vibe, maybe it was all of my divination classes going to my head; or maybe I was just onto something. But that left Remus and myself in the front seat, being quite illegal by sitting on his lap, but hey it's not like we were driving on the road?

"Buckleup kiddos," James smiled turning on the ignition. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

And off we were, the mad hatters blasting out through the stereo as per Lulu and I's request...and much begging but us girls always win. "So where to first?" Sirius asked coming up between the two front seats.

"There's this clearly with a nice lake my parents used to take me to," James smiled. "Not too far away."

This wasn't the first time in the last few days that I had been jealous, jealous of the happy family lives my friends all seemed to have. Heck even Peter was loved by his parents, Lily's were lovely she had a bitch of a sister but she always had people that cared for her. But the thing about family, you get to pick them and everyone in this van was mine. Smiling at Remus was already beaming at me back, he was my family. We'd been through so many ups and downs, but somehow we were always back together. I just hoped this time would stay.

We weren't driving overly long before James drove down to the ground, "Alright magical weirdos," I smiled moving to the backseat but not missing the way Remus _and_ James glanced over at my ass. "Since you guys fly everywhere you've never played corners."

"Corners?" Sirius asked looking highly confused and Lily smiling over at me.

"Game on," she smiled pulling me down next to her. Lulu jumped of Sirius and Lily her and myself where bunched together between the guys, James and Remus shared an amused look from the front and I saw Remus whisper something to James that I couldn't make out. Honestly I was just thankful I was next to Lily and lulu and not a particular rat.

"Left," Lily shouted jamming her side into mine and Sirius went flying over to the side of the van with a _whomp_.

"Ouch," he groaned rubbing his arm, but it wasn't time yet as there was another left that Lulu easily went with throwing the poor man back into the corner. "This game is entirely unfair." But this was on par with the fact it we were just about to go right, which he gladly returned and threw himself back over and knocking Peter against the door loudly which I won't lie I let out a little snort at that, but Lily covered for me but calling out left again.

By the time we finally reached the lake, Sirius was finally laughing embracing the childhood game. I was pretty proud of myself, apparently corners was not a well known game like I thought it was, maybe it was just a muggle thing. Or maybe my friends live in a cave. We headed out of the car and Sirius took no shame stripping off his shirt and jeans while James did the same, and I had to both laugh and smile when I noticed Lily was well ogling for lack of a better word at James. No one else seemed to notice and I chose to ignore it, though I knew the information would come in handy later in life. Or even just the day.

"Are you guys going to just perv on us or what?" Sirius called out. He was a little right though, Lulu, Lily and myself where just kind of standing there awkwardly watching them, Remus grabbed a book from his bag and Peter was also in the water.

"If you even think about opening that book Remus John Lupin," I said taking the book from his hand and clutching it to my chest. "You're going to regret it."

"Am I?" he said with a hint of curiosity and flirtatiousness.

"Oh yeah," I smiled back cheekily.

 ** _James Over in the water_**

Sirius and I were watching the our two friends interact, Red was holding Moony's book hostage but the two were quite close and looked more comfortable together than they had in the past. Maybe because they hadn't broken up in a while due to some dick.

"They did didn't they," Sirius leaned over nudging me and pointing to them, as if I wasn't as equally fascinated by a suddenly confident Remus instead of shy. That girl really brought out a whole new side of him.

"Definitely," I nodded.

"And before you," Sirius laughed making me splash him.

"Evans will come around soon," I said confidently looking over at the her, she was standing there in a blue dress watching her friends with an equally amused look, whispering something to Lulu that made her look over at me and laugh. And dammit if I suddenly felt very self-conscious and curious as to what they were saying. But Red's giggling quickly drew my attention away; she was running around in circles ducking when Remus got close enough to her. He was laughing, and that didn't happen often; Red brought so much life out of him and I think he did the same with her.

"Oh I'm so scared," she said in a teasing tone and Sirius and I started to crack up. "Lily catch." And Red threw the book over to Lily in time with Moony throwing her over his shoulders and started running straight for us. And with one big splash the couple was in the water, Red sputtering and coughing in front of me, just making me laugh.

"Oh shut it Potter," she laughed sticking her tongue out and waving her hand. Hear I was being naive and thinking she just making a gesture, like she always did when she spoke. But Sirius and I was were suddenly pulled under the water by a wave.

"Hey," I called out when I was finally back in the air and not being tosses and turned in her own tidal wave. "That is cheating," Sirius finished spitting the water from his mouth near her. And in all the haze of being sucked under water I had missed Lulu and Lily join us in the water wonderland. This was a pretty great idea, god I was smart.

"Magic is legal for us now," Lily smiled. "But I think Red is the only one with any actual power right now."

"Aww Lily," she cooed moving through the water to hug Lily. "You know just what to say to make a girls heart melt."

"Hey moons think you've got some competition," I said nudging him.

"We can start a club then," he joked back making me laugh.

We spent quite a few hours in the water, playing the classic wrestling with the girls on our shoulders. Well I had Red, because Lily refused which lead to a lot of laughter by Red and Sirius and both of us hitting out best friends. They were really shit wingmen, then again Lily did actually hangout with us now _and_ Red convinced her to go on the trip, Sirius however; bloody useless. Even at water wrestling because Red and I were kicking some serious ass. Peter was still on the sidelines, like he was in most of our conversation. He just kind of followed us around and helped us with pranking and tended to be a scape goat half the time. He was pretty good when Red wasn't around, which was hardly ever. She really didn't like the guy for some reason. Divination vibes as she said.

"Alright," Red said slightly rocking above me, I was actually pretty surprised she had lasted this long considering how clumsy she was. Actually it was a wonder she hadn't broken a bone. "The deciding match," she kept pausing and annunciating words to make it sound more dramatic. "Winner has bragging rights and the loser, well aside from Sirius and Lulu.," she added with a chuckle. "has to do all the cooking and cleaning."

"Oh you are on ReddyBear," Lily smiled looking well more glaring at Red. "We got this Remus."

"You wish Evans," I said flashing her the patented cocky grin and if I was mistaken or maybe it was the fact I wasn't wearing my glasses and hadn't been for quite a while now, but was she blushing?

"Alright on the count of three," Lulu said capturing our attention and dragging Lily's gaze back to Red's and away from mine. "Three," Remus and I shared a glance both of us trying not to laugh at how seriously the girls were taking this, "Two," glancing up Lily had her eyes locked on Red's and looked ready to pounce, couldn't imagine the state Red was in. "And GO."

I quickly lunged forward clutching on Reds legs so she didn't fall off at the speed. Because heck even underwater I was quite the athlete. Red was moving side to side a lot and had her hands locked with Lily's, something I had been wanting to do for years now and even more so as she started to hangout with us. But maybe not in a way that was as vicious as this. Trapped in my thoughts I didn't have my head in the game and was sudden pushed under water, brought up a moment later with a laugh Red and grinning Lily and Remus who were now next to each other sharing a victory grins and hi-fiving.

"And you guys call yourselves athletes," Lily smirked.

"Pfft," Red waved her off. "I'm still the champion."

"Well than your highness," Lily said bowing as much as she could considering we were a bit above waist level in water. "Get cooking for your loyal servants."

"Peasants more like it," she laughed for once actually using her hands to splash someone instead of her parlour tricks and then promptly bolted before retaliation was possible.

Peter and Sirius started to gather wood for a fire, despite Red's constant attempts to just make some fire wood instead of hurting a poor defenceless tree. Remus however was quick to remind her they were collecting wood from the floor and not actually cutting down a tree, the girl was such a nutter, caring about the life and well being of a tree and not Sirius or Peter that were heading into a dark forest at night. She really didn't have her priorities straight.

"So we have to cook and clean," Red said smiling for a reason I didn't know and throwing her arm around my shoulders, while standing on the fallen log so she was around my height for once. "But they didn't say _what_ we had to make and if I do remember correctly there are some sausages in the esky and you can easily just put those on a stick and fry em up."

"I like the way you think," I said poking her nose. "Very sneaky and exactly what we will do."

"Excellent," she smiled mischievously. "Alright Jams watch and learn."

Not sure what she was meaning, but the sound of her hands clapping loud together was an indication. Rubbing her palms together and lacing her fingers before pulling them part leaving small glowing particles that slowly fashioned themselves into long pieces of wood.

"That so freaking sick," I said taking one of the sticks from her hand and bringing it to eyelevel investigating it. "How do you do all this?"

"Something in my blood," she shrugged handing me the rest and moving to the car where the esky was still sitting in the boot. Bringing back out the packet of nags and two vegetarian, "The guys seem to be back so let's roast this bitch."

 ** _Red_**

"Who's ready for some snags?" I smile holding up one bag of frozen sausages with to meat free for Lulu and myself.

"Snags?" Lulu asked looking questionably at the bags in my hand.

"Australian slang," I smiled. "So who's hungry."

"Cheats," Lily said taking the bag from my hand while I took a seat well on Remus and next to Lulu. James handed them each a stick and I promised I had made them with clean hands and they were therefore hygienic and basically a lot better than if we were doing this hardcore camping style.

"Not cheating," I smiled cheekily at her and handing Lulu the another vego snag. "Just lateral thinking." Lily seemed almost surprised by my choice of words, I had a vocabulary and it needed to be shown. "But on the note of cheeting," I continued flipping my palm over and letting a flame flicker across my skin.

"Nope," Sirius. "Said old school style." I was expecting matches or a lighter and not for him to dish out his wand, "Incendio."

"I thought it was old school," Lily pointed out.

"Didn't bring matches," Sirius just shrugged. "Hey Red you can stop your juggling act."

I hadn't actually noticed that was well juggling a small ball of fire, that Remus had his eyes glued on. Blushing slightly I made a fist with my left hand once the flame reached the hand. Remus seemed to be moving slightly behind me making me turn slightly to face him, but he was only shrugging off his jacket only to put it around me however. Such a gentleman he was making me smile and kiss him briefly. It was quite cold out and I was still wearing the floral printed bikini top and only loose shorts with elephant prints on them. "Thanks," I whispered leaning back against him. _Click_ right on cue, seriously I could never leave my camera alone, it was permanently passed around the group like herpes. Okay maybe that wasn't the best metaphor. Passing the bag around everyone began to lower the stick to the flame, I don't know why but I flinched Remus seemed to notice (I was sitting on him how could he not?) but we both chose to ignore it, well I did blaming it on a cool breeze he either bought it or chose to let it go.

As soon as the snags were cooked everyone discarded the sticks beside them and in time there was a pain in my chest. What was happening? Maybe Dumbledore was right, and I should stop being so cavalier with my magic. He said my dad got himself killed, maybe I needed to slow down or I would be on the next train to death station platform 9 and 1/3.

Sirius went over to the truck making us all share glances, my own mind immediately thinking the guy was about to kill us all. But Sirius wasn't the type, especially not people he considered family. And he didn't exactly have the best, but like I said you don't have to go by your blood, you go by who stands by you throughout everything. You can pick your family. So instead of my over active imagination with Sirius pulling out an axe, the guy brought out a guitar though I think some refer to guitars as axes. Maybe I was psychic, but let's not add that to my list of deadly magical abilities. I had enough.

"Red," Sirius said while tuning the guitar. "I have heard you mumble this song for the past three weeks, finally found it and have learnt it perfectly."

"Or at least the best you could on such short notice," James chimed in.

"Perfectly," Sirius sung a little. "So red, red, red," he started to chant joined in quickly by James and a betraying Lulu.

"I don't sing," I shouted over the top of them, but hearing another voice from behind me making me turn around and glare at Remus...and also elbow him in the ribs. "Jesus if it will shut you up and Lily joins."

"hey don't drag me into this," she said putting her hands up defensively. "I didn't chant."

"Fine okay, uncle," I sighed letting my head fall into my hands that were resting on my knees. "But know I hate you all."

"Nonsense," James smiled over at me and Sirius started strumming. I sent one more pleading look over to Lily who just shook her head.

 _As I leaf through the photos and memories, i can't help but to whisper thank you. Time after time you are still in my heart, how can you always keep me strong._

I was smiling over at Remus now, still self-conscious though.

 _Come rainy days or perfect sunny ones_. I may have taken that as a chance to let a light rain fall down over them for a second. _You are the one I'm thinking of_

 _Fading away I'll always look for you, remembering the little things. On a day like this, tears fall down._

 _Saying a prayer to the brightest star,_ Lily finally joined me taking a seat next to me. I watched as James full on beamed watching her as she walked over to me and joined in with my singing torture. _So many times it becomes a ritual, looking up at the evening sky. I will search for you with all my heart._

 _Through lonely nights and the joyous times, your smile is what I'm thinking of. And if from where you are you seem me too. I will believe that maybe, you and me will finally meet again._

I hoped that last line would never be true, I wouldn't want to lose a single day with these misfits.

 _Come rainy days or perfect sunny ones, you are the one I'm thinking of. Fading away I'll always look for you. Remembering the little things. One a day like this. Tears fall down._

 _Still missing you,_

 _Still missing you_

 _Joy thinking of you, tears fall down._

Sirius strumming on a few moments longer and I was back to smiling at Remus who was looking more than impressed.

"Damn girls," Lulu cut in clapping. "What can't you do?"

"Walk in a straight line," I laughed. "Do a potion correctly, draw hands they're just so difficult, play an instrument, use technology without breaking it-"

"Okay Reds," James said shutting me up. "You have flaws we get it, we all do. Well I don't anyway."

Reaching down beside me I threw a handful of marshmallows at him, "Hey captain, your ego is showing."

The rest of the night we roasted some marshmallows, sang some cheesy campfire songs and just enjoyed the night air. And James impressed me once more with the magical world, with a tent. A tent of all things, but if Doctor Who had taught me anything. Things could be bigger on the inside...and really fancy as well.

Been obsessed with this song for the past week and felt like putting it in here, I like the idea that Red can sing showing a whole different side of her.

So go check it out nada sousou popular Japanese Love Song and both ATC version and original are just beautiful.


	32. Short Letters for whats to come

We were back at James' place now, a few days in the woods was enough for us girls. Well mostly Lulu who flinched every time I bug flew onto her, much to my own and Sirius' amusement. Sitting around up in James' room we were all split into small little groups, Peter had to go back to home to his parents and it would be a lie if I said I wasn't happy about that; thankfully no one asked. James was goofy around with Sirius in the corner and Lulu was laughing, while I was lying against Remus and doing a crossword with Lily. Basically I was trying to prove I was smarter than they thought I was.

Remus was pretty much reading out an clue and Lily and I were racing to know it before the other, "Artist, blank Pic-

"PABLO," I yelled out making Remus flinch slightly as I jumped while shouting at him. "Sorry."

"You're right anyway," he smiled placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I know," I smiled smugly up at him and to Lily.

"Piano notes?"

"Keys," Lily and I both said. This time at a much lower volume.

"Buddhist paradise?"

"Nirvana," I smiled leaning back on my shoulders and challenging Lily.

"Donkey?"

"ASS," James and Sirius yelled out from their corner of the room making us all laugh. The immaturity of it all.

"Okay moving on, letter jumble," Remus started the crossword game up again still smiling though. He could try and pretend he wasn't overly amused or entertained by James and Sirius, but he was always still smiling and shaking his head.

"Anagram," Lily said before I had the chance, even though really I didn't know the answer...

"Who the hell is that from?" Sirius said dragging our attention away from the highly addictive pages of the puzzle and to the window where a black owl was tapping against the window. "Everyone we know is basically living here."

"Well open and see," I said in that obvious and irritating tone of mine. And once more stealing Remus' hat like I had been for the past few hours and heading over to the window before getting promptly pulled to the ground my James. "What?" I asked a little winded.

"It may be a serial killer owl," he said in a serious tone though mischief in his eyes. What was he up to now?

"It's an owl James," I said standing back up. "Not Sirius." I wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but one day Sirius' going to Azkaban had become a running joked. The guy really couldn't hurt a fly...well hurt yes serial kill the family no. He may be a bit of a dick, but he wasn't cruel. Unless your name was Snivillus...

"Hey," Sirius called out but wasn't hiding his goofy grin. "Just watch out for the claws."

"Seriously," I sighed before laughing. " _Sirius_ ly."

"Not funny," Sirius pouted crossing his arm.

"It's a little punny," Lulu laughed making me full on beam. Finally someone else in my group of misfits I could make ridiculous puns around.

"Red that is not the go ahead for puns," James said seeing to know where my train of thought was headed. And damn if that boy didn't know me.

"Oh scary," I cooed taking the letter. "All fear the most terrifying person the universe, Dumbledore."

"What does he want?" Lily asked coming over and peering over my shoulder seeing the letter was addressed to your truly.

"Who knows," I shrugged putting into in my back pocket. I didn't need some world shattering information right now, I just needed to beat Lily in a crossword.

 ** _Remus_**

Red was many things, one to ignore a teacher was definitely one of them similar to one that would as she said _cut a bitch_ in order to get the last fry on a plate. Red however wouldn't ignore Dumbledore, avoid him yes but actually go to a length to a void reading something when she mentioned the day we left Hogwarts she saw him. Well that just left me highly interested in what the heck was in the letter, and why did she look scared all of a sudden.

I locked eyes with Sirius, "Padfoot," I muttered nudging him.

"Yeah?"

"For starters do something with your breath or Lulu is never going to shag you," I whispered and received quite the death glare, which I every so kindly ignored and went on, "Secondly get everyone out."

"Why?" he muttered back.

"Because I need to talk to my girlfriend," I whispered back slightly annoyed, he always had to ask and never just do. Bloody curiosity would get him killed like a cat. The again Red was same, funny that.

"Fine but if you shag her I need to hear about it," he said giving me a wink. "And you before James, I'm proud."

Blushing slightly and kicking him off the bed, "You really need a life padfoot."

He just shrugged and threw one more suggestive smile my way and looked over at a quiet Red looking just as concerned. "Oi Prongs is that your mother calling you?"

"Damn I knew she'd find it," James said taking off out of the room, and with James keeping something hidden well Merlin knew what that meant. But damn was I curious now.

"Hey Lily mind if we chat?" Padfoot said moving over to her and looking over at the door, if my he was anything subtle wasn't exactly one of them. But either way it was working.

"Yeah Lulu why don't you join," she said getting up and pulling her arm to leave. Shooting Padfoot a quick thanks and a wave, which he returned with a wink suddenly understanding how Red felt about Georgia constantly asking for "details" I was pretty screwed now. No pun intended.

 ** _Sirius_**

"They shagged right?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at Lily.

"Sirius," her and Lulu both said hitting either side of me.

"So that's a yes," I laughed winking at Lily making her groan.

 ** _Remus_**

Heading over to were Red was, her sunken expression and slanted stance against the wall. She had the letter in her hand now, her hands were shaken and I quickly covered them with my own and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me and smiled weakly, her heart just wasn't in it.

"What's on the letter?" I dared to ask, immediately wishing I hadn't when she slid down the wall and rested her head on her knees and shit was she crying? Nice job Remus. But dammit what they hell was on that letter. "I'm sure whatever it has written down, it won't be as bad as your making it out to be." Taking a seat down beside her and wrapping my around her which she quickly succumbed to the embrace and rested her head on my shoulder sniffling. Yep I've made my girlfriend cry. A+ Remus.

"But what is it says I'm going to die?" She said trying to laugh and failing.

"Why in the name of Merlin would he tell you that?" I said, that made zero sense who writes someone's death sentence on a letter? Bit cruel and unprofessional, and then something hit me most would call it a light bulb moment. "Not about those fancy magic tricks of yours"

She lifted her head staring me dead in the eyes, her blue iris were surrounded in red now. She looked scared. And it was in that moment James decided to make his appearance, "My mum didn't find anything," he said sounding a little annoyed that Sirius had lied to him, making me wonder how Sirius let him enter the room. Then again at least he was giving us space and not pressing his ear against the wall. "Ah," James said taking in Red's appearance. "I might just come back later." Red shot James a look and the guy bolted. She was powerful, seriously how many puns was I going to make unintentionally today?

"Come on," I smiled at her taking letter she had been fiddling with. "Give it here then, reading things in a funny accent always makes things better." She smiled. I made her smile.

I cleared my throat, tearing apart the wax seal and began to read in probably the worst cockney accent but it made her smile for a second. Even if I could only do the first line. Irish would have been easier, my dad was part Irish after all. So the 50/50 on bad news or good news after _Dear Miss Nightingale_

 _I apologise for leaving so abruptly but I did in fact need to go to a meeting. I'm also sorry for having to say this all in a letter. Maybe I was being a coward and did not wish to face you, I should have been me upfront when you first asked me about your father. The powers he had and now you are deadly. They drove him mad, he went insane and saw things that caused him to die. His powers got him killed. Your powers_

 _Once more I apologise for saying this in a letter and how long it took for me to write and send, meet me the first day back after the dinner feast and we can sort through all the facts you wish to know then_

 _Enjoy the rest of your Summer, and we are excited to see you start your 6_ _th_ _years_

 _Your Albus Dumbledore_

"Are you alright?" I asked her putting down the note and taking her face in my hands.

"Yes, no, uhg," she said falling down onto the floor nearly taking me with her. "I don't know."

"We'll be back at Hogwarts in a few weeks," I whispered in her ear. A weakness I had learnt of and properly abused like a gentleman every chance I had. This wasn't one of those times, more comforting and the possibility James and Sirius had lost their tact.

"I know, but it said exactly what I thought it just might say," she said in a poorly formed sentence. "Hey Red you just may die. Cheers."

"Hey," I said falling down next to her and stroking the side of her face gently. I'm sure her mind was wondering back into the days of when she was blissfully ignorant to magic and didn't randomly combust. But that wasn't her. "Listen her Red, you are the strongest person I've ever met and probably ever will. If there is something you have to fight you can do it, and you have all of us here in this house. You're never going to be alone no matter what you face or how you fell. You're going to sort this out soon, have your mind set and ease and continue pranking James and Sirius while they're trying to prank."

She laughed, a short giggle but she laughed. Remus John Lupin good job on cheering up your girlfriend that may have just gotten a death note; seriously who does that? That's right our Headmaster.

"But-" she started to say and I stop her my favourite way; kissing her. "Fine," she caved smiling at me.

"So how about we enjoy the last few weeks of freedom," I said standing up and holding a hand out to her. "Before we brave a new world were Sirius can use magic outside of school."

"Oh God Sirius is going to raise hell," she laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"See something to live for," I laughed and harder when she elbowed me in the ribs.


	33. Trains rides that never end 6th year

And here we were, in the sixth year. The freedom allowed by some idiot out there that deemed 16 years olds were allowed to perform magic anywhere. Well not in front of muggles, but we could use it outside of the castle.

The rest of our Summer had been a bit of a blur, we all kind of just lazed around hungout every so often as a group. Most of my time was either spent at Lily's or with Remus somewhere. I actually managed to convince him to fly with me and we landed in a meadow in the middle of nowhere surrounded by wildflowers, he went a little poetic and called me a wildflower because and I quote _I'm rare and beautiful_ safe to say I blushed like fire truck that got hit with a tomato and hid my face and then well...you know insert some obligatory dirty jerk Sirius was sure to come up with. I let it slip at one point while joking about the amount of chains that were in the shrieking shack and how it was "kinky" from then on I have properly screwed Remus. Oh god pun not intended. We were subjected to many-er the questions from our genders, Lily and Lulu were I'm sure a lot calmer about the whole thing. It was actually really embarrassing, there were elements of my life I didn't need broadcasted across the castle. Thankfully we were just at James' place. Where Sirius had run away to now, on his sweet sixteen no less. As shit of a parent i had for a mother, he had to deal with a whole family who had pretty much exiled him.

And that's why you pick your family, Lily loved her parents and her sister except Petunia basically hated her. I knew it was killing Lily and she always said I was her sister with me adding from another mista, but there was something about blood. But we all had each other as cliché as it all was. James happily welcomed Sirius as a roommate and everyone knew any of us were welcome at the Potters. I have the Evans' and he had the Potters, except they always joked I should be with the Lupins which only ever ended with Remus and I hiding our faces.

But that was a little off topic. We had interviews this years as well as the NEWTS, in over two years I was going to a productive member of society WHAT? According to James –since I get no say in life now- he's pretty much signed me up to be a future Auror with him, which can basically translate to a cooler police man. No guns all wands. All of my detective jokes and now someone was trying to basically make me one, good thing I've suddenly gotten a lot better at following clues and taking names when needed. Hello Prosper I do mean you.

Breaking through my swirling thoughts I heard a males voice shout "RED," and it completely broke the sound barrio on the platform that had fallen silent. Half of the students and parents had their eyes one me while the other half were looking over at James Potter. Somehow in the mix of things –or maybe they just knew us- a pathway had been cleared between us. In other words it practically looked like we were madly in love and we were in the middle of a romcom right at the part where we would run in slow motion into one another's arms in slow motion and oh god Georgia has had an effect on me. Well screw it, may as well go with it right?

"James," I called back ever so dramatically which he quickly returned with his own _Red._ And then we started running, well it was in slow motion. Basically we were being dicks, I gave up half way through and just started running while he opened his arms ready for me to jump. However instead I punched him in the arm making the people near us laugh while he just rubbed the spot.

"Seven days I have been deprived of your brilliant company," he smiled pulling me into a bear hug. "And you punch me."

"You love me," I smiled brightly up at him. "But how you managed to survive without me for that long, I'm appalled."

"No I died," he said solemnly. "Only the thought of seeing you again brought me back to life." He finished getting eye level with me, since by some form of unholy luck he had actually gotten taller I suppose it was still the age of growth bust seriously what was he 6'2? "Did you get shorter?" whoop there it is.

"Shut up," I said laughing a bit though still hitting him in the arm. Basically this was classic welcome back tradition the mocking of the height and the punching. "I'm 5'5 completely average. You're just the freak, and along with Rem and Sirius."

"Oh we're the freaks now? You midget fire starter," another voice said coming from behind me.

"How is that we always get into an argument before we board the train? I sighed turning to and putting my arms around Sirius. "I'm fine and it's good to see you to by the way."

"You to shorty, missed ya," he laughed hugging me back tightly. I hated him at times, this time included.

"Oh bite me you giant," I smiled at him and letting go who was standing with a huge grin on his face and eyes wide. "You have no idea how insane you look right now."

"Yeah but a hot insane," he winked pulling me into a hug. It kind of sucked now being the only girl that hung out with the boys, Lily wasn't always there, Georgia was in France and Lulu was in Slytherin. So there wasn't always enough time. So it was usual me and the guys, a regular band of misfits. "Where's Evans?"

I looked around, I came in with the girl and lost her. How the hippogriff did I lose her? "She's probably off with our dormates. She does have other friends you know Potter. So where is the rest of our party?"

"Well we lost Peter again," Sirius said taking a look around. I tried not to flinch at the sound of his name, I got a bad vibe off of the guy I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something was there. Evil maybe? "and Moony," he winked at me watching my hair as it changed to a fire truck colour as always. "He's probably off doing some prefect business, you'll be reunited with your lover buy soon enough."

"Speaking of prefects," James smiled smugly.

"No," I said in a slight state of shock. James yes was a clever man, but Dumbledore almost gave him a goblet when he'd announced he'd had the most detentions in Hogwarts History. And that was in Fifth year. "Well James is a prefect, must be the apocalypse."

"maybe but don't die just yet," Sirius smiled, but there was something in his words that gave me a shiver. Like there was something big going down. Shaking the thought away, I may take divination but that didn;t make me a psychic. "How about we get a compartment and Peter and Remus."

"This is going to be a hell of a year," Sirius said looking eloquently at the train. He was planning something.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling," he looked down and smiled at me. "Plus when Halloween comes around, the games are on."

"Why? And what games?"

"Halloween is the best Reds," James said while Sirius through his arm around me and we walked to find a compartment. "It means it's that one time of the year we get to scare the shit out of the first years."

"And how is this great? Scare the first years with prankoween," see what I did there? Sirius smiled and chuckled when I said that. "I'm pretty sure you've been slowly desensitizing the years as we go."

"Well then you'll just have to wait and see my darling."

"I wont hold my breath," I sing songed.

"Doubting is red?" James smiled. "Are you sure you want to go there?"

"Oh baby I just did," I smiled mischievously at the boy with chaotic black hair.

"Who are you calling babe now?" I heard that familiar voice say. The one that made me weak in the knees and brought a smile to my face no matter the situation.

"Hey," I said smiling and immediately turning around and throwing my arms around Remus. So it had been about a week and I'd missed him, some can sue me I don't care. Nuzzling slightly into his neck while he picked me up with his hands on my waist.

"You guys make me sick," Sirius said shaking his head at Remus and myself, so I flipped him off and kissed the werewolf before taking a seat, well I took a seat Remus had to go back to doing all things prefect and taking James with him. God I wished I was there to see Lily's face for that, they may be talking –barely- but that didn't mean she was ready to jump into bed with the guy...or at least a date to Hogsmead, you know the more realistic option.

I was sitting opposite Sirius and we quickly in a heated game of straight face. Usually I'm terrible at them and will crack in within the first five seconds but so far it had been at least five minutes and we were both going strong.

"Do you two need a room?" A voice said interrupting our silence _and_ contest, though it didn't faze either of us. "What break up with Remus again Red?"

"Bugger of Courtney we're in the middle of something," Sirius said and I could well obviously see the annoyance in his eyes. Courtney the slag of Slytherin seemed to always appear when Sirius and I were doing something strange.

"What?" she scoffed. "Mind shagging because neither of you can get the real thing?" she finished and whoever she was with snickered along with her.

"Oh why don't you just go stick your tongue down Andre's throat, or has he like the rest of the school figure out how much of a slag you are and dump your ass?" Sirius said and I watched as his jaw clenched and he was clearly making a fist as well. As far as I knew Courtney was quite close with the Black family and well Sirius wasn't. I mean he ran away? And now he was stuck with a basic house of Black fangirl? Fuck that. Though hearing a hmmph and the sound of footsteps as out compartments door closed with a large bang, the wicked witch was gone.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"HA," he exclaimed with a loud clap and stood up. "I win."

"Oh okay, if we're going by that logic you spoke first _and_ clenched your jaw," I said getting up wishing once more I was at equal height with him because standing up and meeting his gaze would have been more confident and empowering than however to look up at him. "That means I win."

"Draw?" he suggested.

"Sure," I shrugged taking a seat again. "So has something major happened between you art the Whortney that I don't know about?"

"Kind of complicated," he sighed looking away. "You know family drama."

Trust me I did, and if there were times I knew when not to press buttons; this was one of those times. "Want some candy?" I said dropping it the subject.

He started to laugh, "You go form family drama to candy? Is your brain actually a sweet tooth or something?"

"That makes no sense Sirius," I said seriously before starting to laugh. "Not completely anyway, so how about you put your chin up buttercup and give me a few galleons."

"Oh I have to pay?" he laughed out.

"With all the bets you guys have been making on me these past two years and likely this one, I'm positive buying some lollies won't put a dent on your bank accout," I smiled.

"Well only because as a gentleman, it is my right," He said handing me the coins.

"A gentleman?" I asked eyeing him like he was crazy, and maybe he was.

"Honest to god."

"Right," I mutter to him standing up and heading out to find the trolley. It was honestly a little strange being completely along with Sirius; it wasn't something that actually happened often. James or Remus were usually there, but it happened. There wasn't anything wrong with it, just Sirius and I acted differently when it was just us; almost like we were just honest and vulnerable no flirty jokes. And apparently I was too busy caught up in my own little world of thoughts to pay attention to where I was going ie; right into a some poor girl.

"Sorry," I said quickly taking a few steps back. Somehow neither of us had fallen over. I Know I didn't fall over, was this actual magic?

"Sorry," she said as well.

"Sorry," I said again a little lamely, before laughing which she joined. "I'm Red," I said holding out a hand, I had reached the point where my actual name basically no longer existed. I was Red, screw that scrawny 11 year old and younger. I was a freaking witch.

"I know," she said a little sheepishly and much to my own surprise. "You're kind of like royalty around here. I'm Stacey."

Blondie in a pink tank top say what now? Royalty? What the hell did that mean? "Define royalty."

"Just walking down the aisle here I heard your name at least 50 times, one guys was really descriptive," she said looking slightly disturbed but examining me at the same time. "Overly descriptive."

Sirius was with me. Remus wouldn't do that at all. James loved Lily, one last culprit. "He wasn't tall, kind of shaggy brown hair and dopey looking eyes?"

"Actually yeah," she said impressed. "Dead on, how'd you know?"

"He of last year became my lovely little creepy crusher/stalker," I sighed. Somewhere between the tournament I had picked up Oscar Harding, he followed me around like a puppy half the time. Kind of like how Peter would follow james and Sirius around lie they were gods. Well that was Oscar and me. However my marauding friends like to keep that Ravenclaw away, which I was highly thankful for. The thing had started up for a few months and was crazy obsessive. I can't imagine what would happen if we actually communicated. Thank god for a year difference and separate houses. "Maybe Avoid that one."

"Thanks for the heads up," she laughed out a little nervously. I took this brief break in conversation to look her over, she seemed harmless how I'd never met her until now was beyond me. Maybe she was new? Considering she had that bleach blonde hair and face that made guys do double takes; new seemed to the reason we've never crossed paths before. "So what's it like at Hogwarts?"

Thank the Hippogriffs she was new, and not something that had just phased by without my notice. "It's brilliant," I smiled. "You'll absolutely love it here, the magic, the teachers, some of the guys. But fair warning I would stay as far away as possible from James Potter and Sirius Black, some of the biggest toerags you will ever meet."

She started to laugh again, it wasn't sweet or melodious and nothing like a four year olds like mine. Somehow her laugh sounded cold. Was that even possible? She had a nice smile though, "So let me guess they're your best friends?"

"OH by far," I smiled and let out a giggle. "But they are jerks." Because Merlins beard they really were just a ball of conceited, pompous arrogant and self righteous toerags. But they were also kind, caring, loving and loyal. Crazy though. I loved those guys to the moon and back.

"And you hangout with them why then?" She asked. Fair questions I suppose, I hated a few things they did but we had a history and a lot of great memories.

"Well they're quite the lookers," I joked.

"I knew you liked me Red," I heard Sirius say behind me wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Well Sirius, I think it was just your muscular physic and stunning personality that has also attracted me to you," I sighed leaning into his touch. And Stacy was giving me one hell of a stare, I mean Sirius knew I was kidding. That was how Sirius and I were, but Stacey was clearly thinking all of this was legit. But why the stare?

And then Sirius started to laugh and I shook out of his grip, "Didn't you come out here with a plan though?"

"Originally yes, but you don't rank high enough in my priority list," I shrugged.

"And who is this fine lady?" He smiled bowing at the girl. God he was such a creep. Total player at heart. Where the heck was Lulu?

"Stacey Marks," she smiled taking his hand and winked. "Completely fine and not much of a lady."

Did Sirius just meet his match? "Oh is that so?" he asked and arched his eyebrow.

"Well was much as I love watching you to hit it off, Sirius you have a Lulu and Stacey want to come back with us?" I was pretty much over watching them do whatever the heck was happening between them. It can be hilarious watching Sirius flirt, but only when one of them was bad at it. And not when one of these people were one of my favourite friends and happened to be dating my Slytherin twin.

So we headed back to the compartment with some berty botts, Stacey was turning out to be pretty nice, flirty but nice. I was still on the fence about this girl. If divination had taught me anything, you should trust the vibe your getting. It was just foggy right now. Maybe I was just jealous. God knows Lulu will be. And I needed a little air away from whatever was happening in there, so I just walked down the corridor for a little while.

"Little Red?" okay was I officially being stalked by random voices now. And who calls me little red? "Relax its just James." I hadn't realised I was so tense just until I felt my whole body relax hearing it was _just James._ "Not some stalker like Oscar, he isn't getting near you as long as I'm around."

"Oh and yet Prosper could without fail?" I said without even thinking. Why would I bring him up? Touchy subject much Red, nice job idiot.

"Hey don't worry about him," James said sliding in closer to me. "Guys out of your life now, expelled and you'll never have to see him again. Unless there's some add in the Daily Prophet saying he's going to Azkaban."

I couldn't help but laugh at his statement, "James you never cease to amuse me."

"Well what did you expect in this friendship? Boredom?"

"Never," I smiled at him. "How's the prefect life?"

"Haven't really had to do anything yet," he sighed. "Or seen Lily."

"Woah," I gasped. "You just said Lily no Evans."

"I've been practicing," he joked making me laugh.

"Look as long as I am there when she finds out I will die a happy girl."

"See this is why you're my best friend," he said both seriously and sarcastically.

"God why is this taking so long," James groaned as we headed back to our carriage and took a seat. Sirius jumping at the noise.

"I have no idea, but it sure as hell is taking a lot longer than usual," I agreed taking a seat next to him. It had felt like three hours had past by. "Maybe the bloody thing broke down and it just looks like it's moving."

Sirius and James both turned to me wearing the same face, the classic _really Red?_ "Hey I'm theories girl, good, bad or crazy. You know this."

 _So she's that person in the group_. I faintly heard from somewhere. Oh look Red and voices, I'm actually going mental.

"Yeah, but that one was just absurd," Sirius said, he looked tired. How did he get so tired when he was so upbeat and flirty minutes ago.

"Absurd or magic," I teased. "But fine let's just find something better to do than chastise me on my _crazy_ theories."

"Nah," Sirius winked. "You're cute when you're insane.

"And welcome to creepy town," I laughed eyeing him. He was staring straight back and suddenly we were back into a competition. James was being unusually silent and Stacey was well she was just sitting there with her eyes on me and for some reason I seriously wanted some apple juice.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

I broke the stare to see who had not so magically broken the match and jumping up and throwing my arms around his shoulders. So before it had been a week and now it had been maybe a half hour. "Remus."

"Good to see you again," he smiled before leaning me down and kissing me.

"Seriously guys every time?" Sirius groaned. "You literally just saw each other."

I flipped him off. Classic Red. For a whole minute I didn't care about anything that had happened or my weird divination feelings of evil or at least werid. For this moment I was just enjoying the warmth of his arms against my chest and the feel of his arms around me. All was great until I heard the mumbling sounds of _isn't he something._ Man I may possibly have to cut a bitch.

"Yes Padfoot every time," Remus said swinging me in a hug before taking a seat.


	34. History lessons

The train finally ended. Seriously that was the longest trip we had possibly ever taken on this bloody express. James was literally jumping up and down to get his ass off the train, so much so that his circular framed glasses flew off his head and the sound of them breaking under somebody's foot. Sirius was laughing, while James looked quite sad; I don't think he could really even see us properly we were probably just blurred blotches to him. God I hoped I never needed glasses. Grabbing them from the ground near bloody Stacy's feet –yeah so I may have taken a serious disliking to her all of a sudden- and placing them back on his face. They were askew and one of the lenses were more towards his nose than in the frame itself.

"Oculus reparo," I said waving my wand and he smiled thankfully at me.

"Cheers Reds," he said taking the glasses off and looking at them. "New you were good for something."

"Oh I'm good for many things," I replied with a win. Sirius wasn't the only flirt around here, but before James could reply and we would most likely get into a bantering session Lily appeared. She unlike myself was made up properly, hair up in a neat bun; me loose waves. Her uniform and tie completely immaculate; me tie loose around my neck, top collar button undone. The whole fourth year jazz up the uniform went downhill about two months in...and there was now a rule. But my pleated skirt was still above the knee, while Lily wore a pencil.

"Where the hell have you been this whole time?" Lily half yelled at me. "I lost you at the station."

"So you missed James' and me's romantic slow motion running?" I joked making James laugh while Lily just looked confused and peered behind me at an equally puzzled Remus while Sirius just smiled and let out a chuckle.

Getting off the train, we headed over to the carriages. The ones led by the most disturbing horses I've ever seen. So I may have done some research, yes me studying for fun and curiosity and not just because the classes I took needed it. Thestrals they were called, only ones that have seen death were able to see them; invisible to the naked and untouched by death eyes. There was a light rain starting to pour down over us, but we were close enough to the castle for it not to be a bother. I did pity the first years that were probably just getting over the shock of Hagrid and heading to the boats. I still couldn't believe six years ago I was in the same place.

"Hey Red, want to help us out here?" James said covering his precious messy black mop. Ever the narcissist.

"Sure," I said with fake enthusiasm. "But seeing your precious hair suffer is so much more fun." I finished making Remus and Sirius laugh.

"What does he mean help us out?" Stacy whispered to me, while Sirius had now joined in t the begging process.

"Ah I have a basic control of some elements," I shrugged not wanting to launch into full details about my ever growing powers to someone I wasn't getting the best vibe from. "Nothing too fancy."

James looked like he was about to object, but I shot him don fast with a glare she missed.

"Golly," she said. _Golly?_ What were we in an episode of scooby doo? And bitch I better be the Daphne. Sirius would obviously be Scooby that thought alone made me laugh. Which made the boys stare at me.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Stacy Marks," Sirius said waving a hand out in front of the castle. The girl looked impressed. I mean who wouldn't be?

"How about we go inside before you and James ruin your valuable locks," I smiled cheekily standing up before losing my balance and falling back down onto Remus lap who already had a hand on my back noticing I was falling. It was like first year all over again. I kind of loved it.

"Really guys," James said with a laugh. "Come on the rain is getting harder." Not to mention the growing wind.

Exiting the carriage and feeling the sloshing of the mud against the bottom of my boots; avoiding the tripping back first into the mud, only avoiding the past mistake with Remus taking my hand and leading me more towards the castles steps.

Sitting in the great hall and I was once more reunited with Lily, who was less than enthused when she heard the news James was now a prefect. God knows what would happen if he made Headboy...god knows what would happen if he did and Remus didn't. So far James had made around 5 innuendos amount meeting Lily in the prefect's bathroom. Which may or may not have been something Remus and I had visited a few times. Let's just say, no regrets there. Except that one time Moaning Myrtle appeared.

The first years made their way into the great hall all staring up at the bewitches ceiling looking like the cloudy night the candles a blue shade and the flickering made it look like rain. I swear even I was still in awe like the first years by the roof. And so the sorting began, thankfully there wasn't a repeat of the ridiculous amounts of Hufflpuffs, though Ravenclaw did seem to be doing quite well. And go them for all the future brainiacs.

Gryffindor was getting there fair share and so was Slythering, but neither of us were overly popular. At least not yet. After a brief Ravenclaw streak Hogan Wilde approached the stand, Hogan happened to be the younger brother of Courtney. When he reached the stool he seemed to be whispering something that no one could hear until the hate spoke.

"Not Gryffindor ay?" it said, and I shared an immediate look with James and we stood up quite abruptly making our house stare.

"That's rubbish," we both yelled out and I saw McGonagall smiling over at me, while Professor Jackson glared. Bloody Slytherin teachers that already had a vendetta against you.

"Miss. Nightingale and Mr. Potter," Dumbledore called out to us, but I could see he was hiding a smile behind that grey beard of his. "Please do not try and get a detention before we start the school year. Though that would be something that has never happened before."

"Slytherin," The hat yelled out sounding irritated to have been interrupted while a happy Hogan waltzed over to Slytherin were his sister was clapping proudly.

"I accept that challenge," James called back out making our little group laugh.

"As a prefect you need to be setting a much better example," Dumbledore stated. Man it was like that guy could read my mind at times. Or maybe it was just an obvious thought

James and I burst out laughing, both of us still standing.

"Alright you two quite and let us return to the sorting or we will be seeing you both in detention," Jackson called back out.

James and I both shared a look. How do we play this and make Hogwarts history with the first detentions before the school year even starts. Flicking the tip of my nose and making a small puddle of water under his chair, Jackson quickly slide to the floor making James and I laugh. Dumbledore shot me a look and I just shrugged feigning innocence.

"Alright detention the both of you," Jackson called out. Technically he couldn't prove anything. McGonagall and Dumbledore could though. James and I hi-five each other and took a seat again. Most of our table was laughing, while the first years were staring back confused and a little scared. Well check that out James could still startle the 11 year olds.

Remus was shaking his head and me so I just smiled and kissed his cheek.

The rest of the sorting went by as a blur, and the feast was on. The usual WOW from the first years making me laugh, I guess though six years ago I was also highly impressed by the babble of Dumbledore and the food appearing in front of us _just like magic_ shock horror.

Once it was all over we headed back to the common room, James and Sirius were trying to convince the current Headboy to the send them off into a slightly different direction. But they were highly unsuccessful.

"Why didn't you tell me James was prefect?!" Lily shouted at me when we were up in our dorm room.

"Hey don't get snippy," I said putting my hands up. "I haven't seen you since that first time I saw you and I'd just found out basically so technically in actuality you should have found out before I did." Talk about word vomit.

"Red," she said looking at me strangely. "That literally made no sense."

"When do I ever make full sense," I laughed lying down on my bed and Lily following and doing the same.

"Whenever you talk about transfiguration, oh and Remus," she said smiling and facing me. "But even then."

I sighed and then smiled over at her, "Let's face it I'm a senseless witch."

"But the best kind," she smiled squeezing the hand she was now holding.

The door flung open right in time with a flash of lightening and the rumbling of thunder, "Ominous entrance," I whispered to Lily before sitting upright on the bed and crossing my legs and came face to face with Stacy. This girl was everywhere.

"Hi," Lily waved. "I'm Lily, new right?"

"Yeah Stacy," she smile moving closer to us. "Golly it's so nice in here."

Stacy was looking around the room like we were in some 5 star hotel, when honestly it was exactly much. Brick walls decorated with red wallpaper, decorated with picture frames with the Gryffindor crest plastered on them and individual items above and near our beds. Mostly posters from your truly and quite the collection of photos I'd recently put up. But considering the place was similar to probably every boarding school ever I wondered if she grew up in a cave. Damn I really didn't like her. Eh what are you going to do? Apparently live with her.

"Yeah guess it is," I said not really sure what else to say and more just wanted to fill the awkward silence she had created. We stayed up for a little while, just chatting aimlessly about Hogwarts –no personal life details- but I kept trying to remember where she was at dinner. It wasn't like she was sorted with the first years and she wasn't sitting with us. Who knows maybe i just missed her, I do tend to go in and out of my own little worlds a lot.

It was around eleven when Emily and Rose came into the room again, still the same awkward and shy since the first time I met them. Lily went over and spoke with them briefly. I guess they were kind of friends, I mean she mostly hung around Snape –before the event- me –forever- and a few other guys form our year that don't really register for me. I may not be the best person...

"So like it here so far?" was the first thing that I both thought and came out at once. Little lame, but what else do you say without giving personal information out.

She nodded enthusiastically at that, "Sirius seems nice."

There it was, for once I would like it if some girl could just not fall prey to Sirius Orion Black, especially if he was otherwise engaged with my twin. Okay Lulu wasn't my twin and technically the only feature we had in common was she was also as she called it sinfully pale. But our personalities so similar and style, so it kind of worked. We were badasses together. Honestly I didn't exactly know how Lulu would take to the _oh look at Sirius he's so dreamy_ vibe she was giving out. And Lulu never acted like a fangirl.

"Don't go there," I said in my least defensive tone and probably failing. Still Sirius was like my brother and therefore it I guess would be okay if I was coming across bitchy.

"Why not?" She asked looking confusing, her green eyes filled with worry or confusion or jealousy; maybe all three.

"He's got a thing going on with a friend of mine," I said simply with a shrug.

"What about that James guy?"

"Is Lily's," I started but shook my head and received a glare from her. "Kind of, it's a little complicated."

"What about Remus?" she said her eyes looking slightly hopeful? I'm sorry did she miss everything that had happened before this chat. There was a chance I could be glaring at her right now. God I hoped I wasn't, resting bitch face was a thing though right?

Thankfully it was at that moment Lily came back and plonked lazily down on the ground next to me. "So what are we talking about," she asked and before I could even think of a response. "Wait no, let me guess Remus."

"There's a slight possibility of that," I smiled over at her, got to love that dead giveaway. I did.

RRRRRRRRRRRRR

Three am, I couldn't sleep. I had been tossing and turning all night. Or at least for the last few hours. I swear time was going so slowly today I think I was in some kind of curse. A time curse that was, I guess I probably didn't need to specify that in my own head. But I had finally cracked sitting up and tying my hair into a ponytail not loving the feeling of the knots that had built up in all of the tossing. Plus I didn't exactly know where my hair brush was. The rain was slow outside with the occasionally rumbling of thunder that didn't wake the dragons in the corner of Lily who was asleep next to me. Getting up ready to find my jeans and a jacket I noticed Stacy was already out of bed. Guess I wasn't the only that couldn't sleep.

Slipping on the pair of black jeans that were next to my bed –one night and my side was already a mess- and the grey jumper I had stolen of Remus over the summer which still smelt like him.

Classes hadn't started yet so there was no point breaking into the Library and I didn't need to steal anything for James and Sirius' pranks yet, because somehow that always ended up being my job...not that I minded. So that left one option, find the man I needed to have a chat with.

There was a noise to my right, like the sound of a creaking metal. Assuming it was just one of the suits of armour we had scattered all throughout the castle, I skidded off to the right hoping to avoid getting caught out of bed. But the door that I had run through was small. That kind of small that felt lived in and cosy a small fire in the corner with a worn red couch in front of it. There were a few bookshelves both filled with books and small knickknacks, and then finally a small black armchair occupied with Dumbledore. Just the man I needed to see, and in the room of requirement no less.

So I stood there, I'm generally a fairly awkward person and social situations like this when you need to talk to someone and then they're right there and you're behind them and they don't know. Did you clear your throat? Generally cough? Or make some loud commotion that causes the said person to look around.

Thankfully I didn't need to use any of these, because he turned his head up at me. Apparently standing there uncomfortably and giving off that vibe works to.

"Out of all my years here I have never once found this room," he smiled. "That's the thing about Hogwarts, you never know what you'll find or why."

"In your letter," I said might as well just jump the shark right? "You said I should come see you, so here I am." Swinging my arms by side and gave a wave, like the most awkward and ditzy school girl I was. But I refuse to be ditzy.

"I did not mean at this hour," he smiled.

"Yeah well here I am so shoot," I said walking over and plonking down on the couch and shrugging off my jacket making the fire rise and using it's warmth instead. "So am I a walking time bomb?"

"You should really be asleep."

I leaned forward like I was about to tell him some secret, instead, "I'm actually asleep right now, all of this is a dream."

Dumbledore let out a low chuckle at that, "I'm sure that's okay then." I loved it when teachers went with my jokes, made them more human and less I'll give you a detention Miss. Nightingale.

"So am I dead girl?" I said leaning back down against the arm finding it surprising comfortable.

"Possibly," he started. See I was trying to joke around and hoping it would make me feel better, the fact that it may just be true scared me a little.

"Define possibly," I venture on jumping into the ice water. "Enlighten me if you will."

"As I have said in the past," he sighed. "He over used his powers and used them and used them."

"Okay I get the picture, he liked to use his powers," i interrupted hte repeated spiel he was on.

"The problem was they began to drive him insane. They control his life, he never went through the trials your family has been through for generations," there it was the trials again whatever that meant, similar to me in tournament talking about trials. "It settled down once he met your mother, though when he found out he was a wizard not long after you were born he slipped again. As did she," he went on, but I knew there was more to the story but something i needed to say as well.

"How do you know so much about my life and lineage? And why do certain families as well?" I started. "And thirdly my sorting, everyone just fell silent and seemed dejected when I wasn't in their house?"

"Your family line is a little famous," he said. "Many pureblood families are aware and some halfbloods, know the story. Your story."

"So what your saying is everyone knows more about my life than I do and no one has bothered to fill me in? Including my best friends?"

"Precisely," he said starting to sound nervous at his choice of words. "Sirius and James however either knew and were protecting you or did not know."

"Well isn't that just a ball of sunshine," my hand was feeling hot and looking down it was on fire. I held it up to him. "Am I going to die is I keep doign this? I don't control it half the time, it just kind of happens I sleep and I wake up drenched in sweat with faces above me look so damn worried and scared. SO please bloody well tell me what the hell is up with my life and how does every body know except me?"

I took a deep breath after that, so many words and just one breath to ramble it out. Lets just summon air to help, oh wait that might kill me.

"Calm down Red," he said using my nickname. Teachers rairly used it aside from McGonagall. I was just Miss. Nightingale. "Sit back down I will tell you everything."

I hadn't realised I had even gotten up. My heart was racing so fast and I was feeling faint. But I did as he said and listening as he launched into my past. It was always strange hearing your life from someone else's mouth. And like most stories it all started with a many.

Somone with many talents, best with his magic and quite brilliant. A natural gift with it, He was here in 1945, topped all of his classes even played for the quidditch as a seeker and was a brilliant auror for a time. Then he fell for my mother. She was a peculiar case, first it was a good love story and then came the bad. The reality. His first year like I had heard from Lulu was the final of Tom Riddles –Voldemort- he was in Gryffindor and had no contact with him. Aside from one time, no one knew what they spoke about but after he didn't look like he had arriving the castle. He still grew with brains and athletic ability. But then my mother changed him and suddenly he was bright again in the summer of 1955 same year Ezra was born. Ezra apparently was someone they had expected great things from him; like my dad.

But he was normal, no abilities like my father just regular magic. In otherwords he wasn't like me.

"Why me and not him Dumbly?" I asked making him smile at the shortened nickname. "He was 12 when he died he should have been here. He told me once he was magic and would be going somewhere for it."

"he should have been yes," he said looking glum. "But your mother prevented that, honestly it is quite a miracle your even here."

So my elemental power started to show when I was 6, something they decided to take my memories away for doing. Bastards I ended up muttering when he told me making him smile. SO I started to become unusual. Apparently there was a meeting, they wanted to get rid of me. They never wanted me here. My father was top hot shit and when I started to turn out like him they were scared. People fought for me though, some apparently because the thought you would kill them before they got the chance. But the other part was what I could accomplish, plus side of only being a young child when they started to show I had the females of said meeting vote to keep me around because they had a serious problem with that. They were really trying to eliminate a threat. He was there my headmaster, he voted for me to live.

Instead of having me killed,, they took memories away. The harshness my mother showed, my powers. If I didn't remember I could quite possibly destroy the world. So they made future trials for you."

"Long grey beared wizard so what now?" I interrupted startled. "I could destroy the friggin world?"

"More or less," he shrugged. "But I know you won't, you're just not capable of that morally. Only you need to trust yourself more. If you are interested in reclaiming some memories of your memoriews meet in my office at anytime, password is-"

"Liquorish wands, I remember" I interrupted giving him a quick smile started to head for the door.

"And Red."

"Yeah," I said turning.

"No more sneaking out this late," he smiled.

"No promises," i replied cheekily taking the brass handle and heading back to the common room started to feel tired. It was around 4 or 5 after all.


	35. Building up

**_Lulu_**

Walking over to the usual spot, the one near the lake the one the group I had recently joined had occupied since first year. Honestly I was still surprising myself I was slumming it with a group of Gryffindor's of all people. But Red was kind of like a redheaded clumsy version of me. Clicked with her right away; well when I stopped being a mega bitch anyway. And now I was kind of dating one? Luckily I never hung out with half the pricks in my house. I was actually more of a loner before I met Red.

And there she was, the girl that actually gave me a social life. She was sitting cross legged against the tree with her eyes closed and there were flowers growing around the pair, Remus appeared to be sleeping ,laying against her chest. Red opened her eyes looking over at me being a creeper and just staring at them damn her divination skills. She lifted one hand and waved me over.

"So," I said but she quickly covered my mouth her hand that smelt strongly of grass using er other hand to point down at the dozing Remus.

"He had a rough night," she whispered the hand that was covering my mouth was now idly stroking his hair. The pair was so cute I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit.

"Oh I bet," I replied with a wink making her stifle a laugh. "So how has your first week been? Barely seen you."

"Remus has been forcing me to study for NEWTS," she shrugged.

"And by study I'm assuming you distract him every few minutes," I laughed.

"Ah Luls you know me so well," she smiled. "Stole his book a few times keeping it hostage; planning a few charms next time surprise him with my knowledge...at least of spells to irritate him."

"I like the way you think," I smiled over at her. "Heard there's some new chick, what's that like?"

"I think she has the hots for Sirius," she replied looking disgusted. "And she's never in bed, like always somewhere else. And I swear she just appears and-"

"Okay Reds," I cut in. "I think you're getting paranoid, but wait what about Sirius?"

"Maybe a cut a bitch," she laughed. "But seriously I just don't like the vibe she's giving off."

"Mmm," Remus said appearing to wake up with a yawn and sat up. "What vibe?"

Red lent down pressing a kiss on his forehead, "You just sleep now moons, girl talk."

"Mm okay stars," he mumbled falling back down onto her lap making my friend smile.

"Stars?" I asked. "And seriously what is with the nicknames your gang has."

"You know that super lame but also kind of great _you're my sun my moon and all my stars_ thing from somewhere I actually have no idea," she started to ramble. "His nickname's Moony and he just called me Stars one day because I'm always calling him Moons. We're super lame and I love it."

"Obsessed love struck teens," I said shaking my head.

"So how is Sirius?" she asked wriggling her eyebrows. Both of us generally hated girl talk, and when it happened should it not be left for when the guys weren't around? I guess Remus wasn't exactly conscious.

"Apparently flirting with that new chick that gives you the wiggins," I replied with a slight tone of annoyance. Sirius and I have never been an official thing, it's more like a friends that haven't identified what we are kind of thing. But screw it so I may like Sirius Black the ladies man himself, and I liked it when we hung out and he kissed me and the sex was fucking great so if some chick that was giving Red my twin and in the whole year of knowing her I trusted her. "So are we killing someone?"

"No murder," Remus mumbled covering his eyes with his arm making me laugh. "Not in the mood to hide a body today."

That made Red and I burst out laughing, "Oh Remus," I laughed out hitting his arm. "We won't need that muscle just yet."

I think in the time I've spent with Red and her band of misfits that I myself have joined, but Remus was always sitting there with a book and chocolate (somehow not 500 pounds but instead lean) and then enter Red. She brought out a whole new side of him; he was just relaxed around her. Heck he joked more around her. Though I'm pretty sure he would help her hide a body. Funny what loves does to you huh.

 ** _Red_**

We were one month in now and I still remained the favourite student of McGonagall by some stroke of luck since James and I were caught stealing some supplies from her storage in the class room. Apparently my thieving skills needed some practice, but hey I was a year out of it give a girl a break.

The thing I hadn't liked so much about this month was that McGonagall was taking a shine to Stacy as well. Similar to my own group of friends, she was fitting in. Being the right amount of fun and bubbly and helping in or at least being cool with whatever prank Sirius and James were about to pull. So it was more Lulu and myself being very wary of the new girl, though I guess she wasn't so bad to have around; at least no one wanted to share our own little secrets to the girl.

And then there was the fact I had been putting off seeing Dumbledore again, avoiding him when I saw him in the halls; darting into the crevasse until he passed by, running in the opposite direction of my class, until today. Maybe it was time to remember some things, get my mind back if you will. Not wanting to go into the full gory details of the adventure here is some of the basic gist. The ones that I had had about 17 hours to deal with no, my so called nice loving mother was quite insane, and had actually tried to kill me. A little more than post natal depression. It happened often, usually after some form of magic happened and she wanted none of it. She settled down though. When she killed my brother. Suddenly she had a mental revelation and starting to try and become a better person, that and block out all of those memories like it never happened. I suppose that's what drugs do though. God don't you just love family?

So my life was screwed up beyond all repair, honestly in ways it sounded liked one of those crappy teen movies with a girl who has so much drama and baggage. But don't worry a makeover and hot guy will fix all of that. Well fuck that! I couldn't change my past, but I could enjoy my present.

And it was the Hogsmead weekend freaking finally, the third years were all so eager to see a whole new part of the magical world. Oh to be young and naive again...says the soon to be 16 year old anyway. Lily was standing over with the two Ravenclaw prefects, that guy Aaron I think his name was. That guy she brought to the dance last year, as far as I knew nothing had happened before or after that. Just casual conversations as friends.

Sirius and I both saw James staring over at her and looked at one another with a mischievously smile making Remus look pointedly over at us.

"Why don't you just ask the girl out again," Remus said.

"Because he'll just get so nervous and confused," Sirius laughed.

And I took that as my cue to collapse into his arms, "Sirius just hold me," i gasped. "I'm having an eyegasm, she's just to," I let myself fall completely into his arms now. "Perfect," I whispered out. Making Remus and Sirius laugh, both of them helping me back up right and not in the snow.

"I'm not like that," he said looking annoyed at us.

"Sure Prongs," Sirius said shaking his head and clapping his hand on james' back. "You just keep telling yourself that."

And for once, with all off my convincing and pleading to actually get Lily to join us today. Lately James seemed to be too much for her, something she had decided this year and had been off and away from us the vast majority of the time. Of course I wish I had known that all of my hard work to get Lily to join us today wouldn't have been necessary because James had a date. Or at least a "date," that date being Libby Finn, also known as one of the most boring people I have ever met. Sure she had that long blonde hair guys seemed to just love adn those matching bright blue eyes. And yeah she was in Ravenclaw so she was clearly smart, but Remus was smart _and_ had a personality. James' date however was a interesting as a rusty nail, and a poor excuse to ditch us when I had finally gotten the so called love of his love to join us. Thanks for the heads up Potter.

"See you guys later," James said before heading off down the twisted path to the shops with Libby's hand in his.

"And on that's not lets go somewhere else," I said while Remus' laced his fingers through mine causing me to turn and smile up at him leaning up slightly to kiss him.

"Or we could just all go while you two just stand there all day staring deeply into each other's eyes," Sirius said making me laugh.

"You never change do you?"

"Course not," he said throwing an arm around me and Lulu. "You guys wouldn't love me the same if I didn't."

 ** _Lily_**

We were at the three broomsticks, the usual place for everyone from Hogwarts to go to on out weekend breaks. I was scowling at a distance when I saw Libby and James walk by through teh fogged up window.

"You right Lil?" Red asked me eyeing me funny. And I had a funny feeling she knew exactly what was running through my mind right now. I wasn't sure however, but there was a possibility I could be _jealous?_ No that didn't sounds right at all. I didn't care that James Potter was out on a date with lacklustre Libby Finn.

"Just need a little air," I tried to say casually but with the look she was giving me, she wans't buying it and was fully aware James was out there.

"Enjoy that cold air," she winked before turning back to Remus resting her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her. He smiled down at her brushing his nose against hers slightly before grabbing a piece of chocolate. I don't think i had ever since Red that content before. He better never hurt her.

"Don't you look beautiful," a voice I immediately identified as James' said to me when I made it outside.

"Quit with the flattery and get to whatever it is you want," I said feeling oddly jittery talking to him. He was still on my nerves though. I still didn't fancy him. I think.

"Help me," he said grabbing me by the arms and his touch felt warm against my exposed flesh. Leaving my jacket behind wasn't the best of ideas.

"What?"

"Help me," he said simply again while his eyes looked panicked, which was definitely a new and entertaining side of him. "I think I'll stupefy myself if I have to spend another minute wit her."

"And why would I do that?" I said shaking out of his grip and crossing my arms.

"Because you're such a good person," he tried. "Come on, all you have to do is walk in there looking frantic and sexy and say that I don't know red's had an accident."

"So you want me to lie because you're sick of your date?" I asked choosing to over look the fact he may have said I looked sexy? Or at least look it.

"Yeah pretty much," he shrugged. "Please?"

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll be there soon."

Maybe I didn't actually mind so much splitting them up. I wasn't jealous. Oh who was I fooling? Certainly not Red.

 ** _James_**

Heading back inside Honeydukes I saw Libby was over by the chocolate frogs, looking like she was trying to inspect the packages to see which witch or wizard she would get. God she was boring. Where the heck was Lily? The one girl I wouldn't have minded looking so fascinated by the chocolate frog's packages and not the chocolate itself.

"Hey where did you just go?" she asked. Her voice was soft and way too high itched and it was taking everything in me not to wince. I should have picked someone better to make Lily jealous. Just hopefully my plan was actually working and she was.

"Sorry just got pulled off by heath about when Quidditch practice was on again," I lied.

"Right,"s he started looking like she was about to say more but cut off when the door swung open.

"James," someone yelled out.

Lily had come through, she had messed her red hair up so it looked as if she had been running against the wind. And somehow she still looked absolutely perfect. Even with the touch of a stick in her hair. "It's Red, you know how she is. Always just so clumsy, but she's had an accident."

Lily was pretty good at this lying thing. "Is she okay?" I asked concerned.

Lily shook her head furiously, "No she really needs your help, Libby I'm so sorry do you mind?"

"No I'll come to," she said sounding generally concerned about Red's well being. It was fairly common knowledge around the castle my best friend was a klutz. And people seemed to know more about her than she did.

"No," I shouted inwardly slapping myself. "It's just I wouldn;t want to spoil your day with such a simple thing like this, Red doesn't really like crowds when she's screwed up," i finished kissing her cheek and gicing her a small wave and smile before she could protest anymore.

Running out of the shop and into the cool air still walking fast in any direction the girl I was supposed to be on a date with couldn't see. After a little while longer she stopped running, and I got down on my knees, "Than you Evans," I smiled.

"Yeah well you owe me," she said looking down.

"You really are a good girl huh? Always following the rules," part of the reason I loved her.

"Is that such a bad thing?" she asked clearly annoyed. "Honetly Potter not everything isa about how many rules you can break or detentions to get."

"You right," I said and she looked mildly surprised by it. "Want to get a drink?"

"Not as a date Potter," She said avoiding my gaze. "The gangs in the three broomsticks, we're going there."

"Just as two friends Evans," I smiled at her. Yeah I was close to getting a yes from her finally.

 _So sorry this is literally taking my forever haven_ _'_ _t been in the best of places and I_ _'_ _m going away for a little while. But I will try and post more and make the chapters longer as well. Anyways so planning a bit of Jilly because it_ _'_ _s about time right?_


	36. Happy Birthday

_February 13_ _th_

So it was Friday the thirteenth in February, and guess what that meant my birthday. I wasn't overly excited I kind of hated being in the centre on attention of things and my friends tended to make me feel as embarrassed as statistically possible. But so far I had seen quite the few black cats. Shocking considering I was at magic school and my kitten jasper happened to be black. Never really bought into superstitions anyway they were rubbish and wives tales to scare children. I avoided walking under ladders though but that was a safety thing I swear.

So there i was making my way down the halls on a Saturday and was jumped and blindfolded. Basically fuck my friend, making me feel like I was I the beginning of a horror movie. The pretty "blonde" girl with a busty chest (barely a even a B) who is stupid and always takes the stairs magically filled with things. Movies were ridiculous I swear.

"Seriously?" I said and was immediately hit in the arm but who I knew was Sirius himself.

"shh you are in for a surprise," James whispered in my ear.

"I hate it already," I huffed crossing my arms.

"You wont," Sirius replied with a laugh. "Presents friends cake what not to love."

"You," I laughed out making him hit me again. So maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I was making it in my head, but there I was James and Sirius on either side of me, literally holding my hands and I was blindfolded (tripping often) so it probably looked like the beginning to a weird three-way. Well a kinky one anyway. "Where are we going?" i finally asked. We had been walking around for what felt like an hour now and we were out of the castle. And I was honestly starting to feel dizzy.

"We're nearly there don't worry," James said with a laugh as if that was going to reassure me. "Just a few more steps."

One. Two. Three. And finally I could see again. And I smiled actually let out a little laugh as well, so I was standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch where a little table had been set up with a few presents and a massive cake in the shape of a snitch. There was a banner floating in the air reading _Congrats on getting older Red_ making me let out another giggle before moving over to Remus and hugging him.

"You're were expecting the worst won't you?" he asked smiling down at me

"You know me so well," I beamed up at him kissing him briefly. "I was prepared for like a confetti bomb or something."

"Like this!" Sirius said pointing his wand up in the air and covering me with a little red sparks. "Firery like you," he winked.

"Happy Birthday Red," Lily smiled walking over to me. "Can't believe I've known you for a decade now."

"And many more to come," I smiled locking pinkies with her and smiling. We were corny and I loved it. I couldn't imagine a day without Lily in my life, she'd always been there. "So presents."

So we sat around in a circle, Lulu and lily were either side of me while I was lying against Remus' chest. James and Sirius shared a mischievously look making me worry as they handed me a box.

"Is this about to explode?" I had to ask.

"In all honesty," James said and paused. "No."

Still unwrapping it hesitantly I opened up and found a red faux leather bound book, filled with images of us over the years and little bits of writing under all the photos and plenty of blank pages with _for whats to come_ next to it. The box also contained berty bots every flavoured beans and it had written the worst of all the flavours next to. I guess there had to be a little bit of humour in there. Lily gave me a book on transfiguration making me smile and the guys laugh at my little nerdy side. Sirius a black candle in a cage with shadows along the sides so when it lit up (when I lit the candle that was written on the card) the shadows filled the room; and they were werewolves, dogs and deer. Lulu bought me a record from the mad hatters that I didn't have included a pass to their next gig she promised we would go to. Stacy who I noticed popped up out of nowhere gave me some more film and a few piece of chocolate that made Remus light up.

And then yes there was Remus, smiling sheepishly when he handed me a small rectangular box, unwrapping it lightly I let out such a loud laugh when I saw it. Of all my years of complaining there it was, "You got me a watch," I smiled and laughed into his shoulder. It was beautiful though, silver with a moon like pattern on the clock face and arrow pointed timer. "I love it," I smiled putting it on.

"Now you'll be on time for your dates," Sirius said making us all laugh and me throw a brown spotted jelly bean at him.

We sat around for a while after that, just laughing and eating the cake that apparently James made surprising us all when it was actually delicious. That boy and his hidden talents. It was around 5 in the afternoon when something hit me, we had all ditch every single class. Sitting in the middle of the quidditch pitch and being quite loud; though I was more surprised by the fact Remus and Lily were the ones that didn't come and go. I felt a little honoured.

The rest of the guys went back to the common room while Remus and I hung around finishing off the last bit cake which he managed to get some frosting on his nose, which I happily kissed off making him blush.

"So," he smiled taking my hand as we walked down by the river. "I have something else."

"Something else?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"You'll probably hate it and call it lame and mushy or too girly and way too-" I cut him off with a hand to his lips. Reaching into his pocket and plucking out a small box. "It is a little bit corny though."

"I don't mind so much when it's you," I smiled taking whatever it was in my hand and opening it to find a small silver ring with a green stone in a heart shape with a crown on top and held by two hands "It's beautiful."

"It's a claddagh ring," he said hiding his face a little. "Like promise ring a way, my dad's from Ireland like you know and it's just a way of showing your love for someone."

"Remus," I whispered as he put it on my right hand. "I really love you."

"I'm always going to just want you."

 _currently in hospital hence why I'm taking forever and a day but planning things for this which you may or may not like because I'm cruel like that but yeah trying to post more regularly_


	37. Confusion

So a few more weeks had passed by now, and we were half way through the year and two more month away from Halloween. Also known as Prankoween something I was both interested and highly frightened of. Our NEWTS were rapidly approaching and most of the studying I was supposed to be doing was me more distracting Remus every chance I had.

And then there was Lily. Lily who was a complete mess, maybe more than Remus was with the whole studying thing. But then there was my slight suspicion that my dear Lily Evans could possibly be starting to _like_ James. That or I miss reading every little fake excuse she was making up lately. Lily who was dozing softly next to me occasionally muttering something I couldn't understand.

But it was once again the middle of the night and I was failing at falling asleep. So like the genius I was, I did what I always do in these scenarios; I get the hell out of bed and was careful not to wake anyone else...which didn't seem to be a problem considering no one else was actually in the room except me or the unconscious mumbling Lily Evans. Was there some party that I didn't know about going on? Was everybody suddenly in a cult? Did my thoughts just go way out of proportions really fast and I was actually a super paranoid person. The latter seemed the most likely.

And I guess it was coming up to test time so the more obvious answer would be that everyone is just busy studying in the common room and library and everywhere else. And it was Saturday night; most people actually did things on Saturday nights. Did I just insult myself? Probably.

But figuring I was safe to change into normal clothes without someone randomly walking in I grabbed my navy jeans from the floor a loose black top from the floor and my combat boots also from the floor. Lily was right; I needed to start cleaning up a little. Smiling down at my hand with the claddagh ring on it twisting in slightly around my ring finger. I wonder if he was asleep? Probably it was like what 4? Checking my wrist for the first time actually having a watch it was exactly 4:23 on what was technically a Sunday morning.

So I left my dorm, not really sure where I wanted to go or what I wanted to do. But staying in this room any longer wasn't an option. Maybe going to the library would be a good idea, NEWTS were coming up right around the corner and there were only so many times I could playfully distract Remus. He basically knew everything already, maybe it was time I got my head out of my ass and put it in front of a book instead.

So as I made my way down the corridors of the castle I was surprised to find them empty on what was now technically Sunday. Part of me was thinking I would be drunk peers would be stumbling back to the castle, but this wasn't an American boarding school was it? No less teenage rebellion and more magic.

But I finally made it to the library, the long way around as well. The castle was quiet, and that was something unfamiliar and I didn't like the sound -or lack thereof- of it. There were a few students completely collapsed onto their desks and in their books making me laugh about my previous _imprinted on my brain_ joke. Yeah I was pretty funny...at least I thought I was anyway. But that was just at the start of the room, the place was pretty much empty. Almost empty, the door to the "restricted" section was ajar and a faint light was coming out from space created and there was giggling. The laugh sounded a little like mine, which was really strange considering I sound like a four year old and I find it embarrassing that I sound like a toddler when I laugh but the guys found it charming. Either way I laughed more when I laughed. So yes being the curious person I was and most likely if I was an animagi I would totally be so cute ginger kitty that would probably die of curiosity and boom there was my brain going off on a tangent.

But there I was about to investigate my fellow peer that laughs like someone thirteen years younger than themselves. Tiptoeing across the creaking wooden floor, which for once decided to stay off the creaking side. Thank you universe! Bypassing a few books left on the floor, it stank in here; like stale moth balls. It was unpleasant, and then there was that giggle again. I was getting closer to the sound at least. Though this was starting to get a little weird, I was kind of acting like a stalker. No. I wasn't like that. Kind of. I was just a curious cat, that sounded a lot better or at least way less creepy.

I was behind the bookshelf at this point, peeking my head around the corner – yep I was officially a creeper. But then I froze, the recognition of the face that was smiling down at some other girl that was straddling his waist. Was this actually happening? My breathing had slowed down and I kept blinking hoping I was in some kind of nightmare. I guess my reaction was well fit considering I was watching the guy I loved with some other girl.

If I was going to be honest the main thing I was thinking right now was even though holy mother fucking (a word I did not use lightly) hippogriffs on fire my boyfriend was shagging someone else and the tosser was cheating on me. Yes that was high on my mind since I was frozen staring possibly crying at the scene.

But the thought running through my head right now seriously the library? Couldn't it have been somewhere classier or at least discrete? I'm mean if you're going to cheat on someone at least have the decency to hide it. And go somewhere nice. And yeah I see the appeal and oh god was this happening? Was I really going through all the right ways to cheat on somebody? Okay I was in full panic attack mode. This was happening. I wasn't dreaming. Holy hippogriff.

I loved the smell of books, something James thought really weird but considering the obvious reason of Remus and his penchant for always having a book by his hand and constantly smelling in a mix between chocolate and old books. And no it was finally settling it.

I let out this noise, kind of like a strangled whimper that just sounded full of pain and hut. And every emotion that was hitting my right now, because the shock was over and now it was hitting me. Remus was, I needed to get out of here. I watched as his head perked up looking at me wide eyed with a mix of confusion and guilt. Well at least he felt guilty hey that was something right. Asshole. I could kill him. I could kill myself. I just wanted to run.

Running. Excellent idea. I turned quickly on my heels and started to bolt for the door and back to the common room. I was pissed off, quick changing emotions. Only problem here was when I got really anger fire kind of happened. Setting Remus John Lupin on fire didn't seem like such a bad idea actually. Okay considering arson. Worth it. Jackass. I was crying.

I needed to keep my cool –no pun intended- I took in a deep breath wiping my cheeks where the tears were streaming hard down my face and I didn't even care when I ran straight into some poor second or third year with a large stack of books not even bothign to mutter an apology.

"Draco dormiens," I said to the fat lady when I finally reached the portal hole. The fat lady seemed unimpressed to have been woken up at this hour and looked like she was about to lecture me though I think the look on my face gave her a change of heart.

By some stroke of luck James and Sirius were huddled by the fire, looking engulfed in a book. Ordinarily I would crack a joke about how that was the first yet somehow as soon as I walked into the room, despite being oddly silent and not tripping over a single thing –aside from the young boy. But James seemed to look up immediately as I walked into the room, most people thought we had a weird physic connection. And we went with it and called ourselves loony and that never really helped our case. But at least we could plead insanity right?

James ran over to me and wrapped me up in his arms, I let go as soon as I was with him. Crashing to the floor and breaking down on his chest. I was a little surprised when I broke away from James' tight grip and saw Sirius who had finally seemed to take notice of James' absence and jumping over to me. What the hell were they reading? Was it porn?

"Okay getting that smothering lack of oxygen feeling before I faint," I said trying to make sense though I wasn't sure I did.

"Right," they both said taking a step back, though as soon as they did I made a break for it. Running straight upstairs and back to bed not bothering to change out of my jeans. I knew if I had stayed downstairs I would have had to talk about it. Honestly part of me was still dealing with it all, having to say it aloud would make it, well real.

Luckily Lily was a heavy sleeper so there would be no awkward and deep meaningful conversations that I didn't feel like dealing with right now. I rested my head down onto my pillow and for the first time in a long while I cried myself back to sleep. Something I hadn't done since I lost my brother.

 ** _James_**

Sirius and I were downstairs after sneaking back into the castle after gathering supplies for the month to come and were once more going through the only book we really ever read Quidditch throughout the ages. And that's when I felt it, that little sensation I had when someone else was in the room. And not just anyone, Red. This was one of the many reason people liked to think we shared a bond or something equally as lame as she would put it. Lots of people liked to think we were in love, but we were just best mates both completely enamoured with other people. We could just read each other. But if anyone asks we just said we were loony.

Removing my gaze from the page I looked up seeing Red. Silent tears were streaming down her face, she looked broken; tired and yet still somehow a little sexy. How on earth did she manage to look like a wreck while feeling like well whatever she was feeling. Was it witchcraft? No she was just naturally beautiful and unlike most girls didn't get a big head over it.

Straight away- well basically I did get lost in thought. I dashed over to her, maybe she didn't want the company right now or maybe she really needed it. Either I was hugging her, it took Sirius at least a full minute to realise he was alone and to get his ass over to her.

"Okay getting that smothering lack of oxygen feeling before I faint," she said using her red logic. Sirius and I took a step back from her, which may have been a bad move because as soon as I let her go she bolted up the stairs.

Sirius looked as if he was about to go after her, but I grabbed his arm in time before he had time to bolt. "Don't just whatever is going on she clearly doesn't want to deal with us right now. Or whatever it was."

"Any idea what that was?" he asked me bewildered. I had now bloody clue, why on earth would I know? I had a few more seconds than he did with her and that was all her crying into my chest. She was broken.

This was all in time with Moony stepped through the portrait hole, his hair a mess and holding his black jacket in his hand while his shirt was crumpled and not buttoned properly. He looked the exact opposite to regular immaculate moony he looked, ohhh it hit me.

"What the hell did you do to Red?" I shouted at him.

"I didn't do anything," he called back matching my volume. "Well not intentionally anyway.:

"Dude what happened?" Sirius said tone both eager and clearly frustrated with him as well.

"I thought it was her," he said softly.

I back away, he basically just said it all. Wel kind of, some of it really needed clearly up but I had the rough picture and suddenly I wasn't finding myself overly found of Remus.

 _TADA me being the worst ever and coming back from a long break, but I promise to update more regularly now I'm out and let's just see how this all goes shall we?_


	38. Mixed

The next day or what was still technically classed as a Sunday I woke up to a tear stained pillow case. Lily was awake and over by the mirror in the corner of our dorm room, putting in a set of pearl earrings. She was actually look very done up and beautiful, she was wearing a light blue blouse and a black high waisted pencil skirt. I never liked pencil skirts and she had a penchant for wearing them. Lily and I were so opposite me fairly grunge and her fairly I'm basically royalty. Meaning it was rare to borrow each others clothing.

Wiping my eyes hoping it came off as getting rid of the sleep in my eyes and not that I was still crying. "Hey there sleepyhead you're up?" She said loudly forgetting one earring and rushing over to me. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned sitting down beside me and resiting her hand on mine.

"What makes you, oh who the hell am I fooling here just Remus," I said collapsing back down on the bed and throwing a pillow over my head and hoping it would smother me and I wouldn't have to face the world. There wasn't much use playing innocent with her and the last thing I needed was an argument this early in the morning.

"Not again?" she sighed over all the dramas I had had with him now. Maybe it was time to just call it all quits? I mean how much could one couple go through before you realise it just wasn't worth it?

"Yes again," I sighed letting her remove the pillow from my face. "But this time I have no will whatsoever to get back with him. I'm official done, forever." I finished as definitely as possible. When does high school ever produce a long relationship anyway?

Lily however was looking at my sceptically, I mean I guess with all of our small little things or the larger ones we did always end back together and Lily was clearly doubting the fact I was suddenly completely over the guy. "What happened that made you leave last night?"

"Okay seriously is there a cult happening that meant everyone was out last night?" I joked trying to deter her away from the Remus situation.

"Nice try," she said sounding a little annoyed. "I can see when you're avoiding the topics, I've known you for 11 years."

"I just don't want to talk about it okay," I said looking out the window, the sun was still in the process of rising and the sky was a mix of orange and pinks. "Maybe later."

"Fine," she said dropping it. If there was one thing Lily knew it was how to take a hint and not pester me about elements of my life I didn't want to discuss. At least at the time it was positive she was going to annoy me about it later but for now she would drop it. I could honestly life at how much my life was ending up like a soap opera right now. "You just going to lie there all day?"

"It's like 7am Lil."

"Okay see you later," she mused heading out the door. I was definitely curious as to why she had herself dolled up so early. Lily was similar to me in the ways we liked to sleep in, so personally I was hoping she had a date with James. The chances were slim, but I a girl could dream.

Up until the point Sirius runs into your room.

 ** _Lily_**

Leaving Red I was smiling to myself, felt a little selfish leaving her like this though I'm sure if she knew the reason she would be ushering me out of the door faster than she moves on her broom. Though heading down the stairs I met Sirius on the steps looking at each other very briefly before both shrugging and heading in our separate directions. Maybe he could get it out of her. It seemed unlikely and was more likely that she would kill him or curse him for waking her up. Red was not a morning person by any standards what so ever, a few cups of coffee and you had her. First thing in the morning while her hair was a mess and she had bad breath, not so much.

Though I was a little nervous and a little happy Red hadn't asked me to stay or why I was up this early. Truthfully I was hardly believing it all myself, but none the less here I was heading down to the black lake to meet James Potter.

Reaching the spot I said I would meet him, still in complete disbelief of it all. It was that tree, the one Red and everyone had been situated around for years. There was a small blanket laid out on the ground next to it and he seeming to have noticed my presence.

"Didn't think you'd actually come," he smiled standing up and heading to where I was.

"I can hardly believe it myself," I muttered while out of his earshot and chose to smile in lieu of reply.

"New I'd crack you eventually," he winked taking my hand and I would be lying if I ignored the spark that flooded through me at the contact. Blushing shyly and not letting me see as he led me down to the red stripped blanket and taking a seat. I was still a little hesitant but it wasn't taking me long to realise I didn't actually completely _hate_ his company anymore.

"So I think you can officially be a part of this," he said busting out a small knife.

"What is happening?" I asked and he laughed at the scared expression on my face.

"Tree," he said pointing to it as if that was an answer; classic James Potter being aloof.

"Well thanks Corporal Vague," I joked sounding so much more like Red than myself. I guess friendships that last as long as the one we have I guess you start to pick things up from each other.

"Should be right, ah there," he said _there_ a little louder and pointing up to some scratch marks in the tree. Looking up closer at it I saw the six names the first being Red's though I had no idea how she had gotten her hand writing on a tree to still look like calligraphy. Thank god she writes on parchment it was practically made for her hand writing. The next was Remus' neat and proving once more the guy had excellent penmanship –or quill whatever- and the word Moony written next to it equally as neat. Then there was Sirius/Padfoot not the handwriting I would have expected straight yet still neat and boyish. Peters/Wormtail was messy and I didn't pay too much attention to because then there was James and Prongs, that familiar handwriting kind of spiked with the messiness on the same time. The same hand writing that I had seen on many notes he'd passed me in classes asking me out in a variety of ways. And last Georgia just her name stated simply, no nicknames or whatnots next to it.

I hadn't realised I had been tracing my finger over the names; well one particular name. Dropping my hand quickly though that didn't stop me seeing the goofy grin that was plastered on his face. A little embarrassed knowing the slight flush on my cheeks I turned to him instead, "What exactly do you want me to do here?"

"Write your name," he said sampling handing me the knife.

"Is that yours?" I asked curiously.

"Nah," he laughed handing it to me. "nicked it from Sirius and it's enchanted hence why it's all so neat."

"And Sirius owns that?" I asked bemused.

"Well Remus charmed it," he smiled bringing my hand up to the free spot under the names.

"And Red isn't going to mind?" or maybe anyone will see I had to think but ignored the thought quickly. Would it really kill me to write my name on a tree with the people I had been hanging around for the past months? But I still wasn't sure how I felt about him yet and I didn't exactly want the world to know. Well at least not yet.

"Evans the girl that thinks of you like your her blood and you think she'll kill you for writing on a tree?" he said using as much sarcasm as possible. "You're right forget about it."

I eyed him; I hated it when he called me Evan's. Well not really, I mean I sort of liked it in that weird way. It was something he had been calling me since I was eleven years old same way I always called him Potter.

"I do have a name you know Potter," I said glaring him down. "Or Prongs, what is that all about?"

"I'll tell you one day," he smiled. "For now just carve."

James smiled taking my hand and holding it back up and to the tree causing me to smile, maybe I wouldn't mind more of this.

 ** _Red_**

"Get out," I said throwing a pillow in his direction, as soon as Sirius entered my room "Can I girl just get some sleep?"

"Just tell me what happened last night," he said moving over and taking a seat next to me resting a hand on my knee. "Well a few hours ago anyway."

"You know what you sound like Sir, a pesky little gossiping girl," I said crossing my arms hoping that would make him leave. I was not a morning person and a lot more snarky without caffeine in my system.

"I accept that on the grounds of being the most attractive girl here," he said before adding a wink, "After you of course that is."

I groaned falling back down onto my pillow, "Please Sirius if you want I promise I'll tell you later when I tell Lily and probably James as well, but for right now get the hell out of my room." I felt a little bad for yelling but in the six years I've spent in this room Rose and Emily basically never woke up. But if Sirius wanted to stay here any long I could promise there would soon be fire.

"Nope," he crossed his arms trying to do a power pose. "Now."

"Fine, but if youw ant to know you'll have to get it out of me sleeping," Lily was not the only that talked in their sleep.

"Red," he said taking out his wand and pointing it at me. "Don't make me use this."

Bad move Sirius Orion Black bad move, if that's how he was going to play it well I could go there and it wouldn't be pretty, bringing my palm up to his face and lighting a fire in my palm. "If you want to play with fire you're going to get burnt."

"Really?" He said shattering whatever personal space I had left and coming close to my face wand under my chin.

"Really really," I said back and at least he had the courtesy to brush his teeth before coming in here and well I felt a little bad because god only knew how much mine reeked. "Well night, morning or whatever it was on what is now technically a Sunday. Enjoy your voyeuristic conversation with the unconscious person."

"Fine by me," he said leaning back and I opened one of my eyes to see him smiling.

"God fine if it will make you leave," I sighed in annoyance. "I went into the library to study and saw Remus shagging some trollop. Happy now fuck off."

"Ohhh," he said looking slightly guilty for pushing so hard. "Shit Red," he said immediately pulling me into a bone crushing hug. Great so now I had gone from sleeping next to him to him actually spooning me. I knew a lot of girls in my situation would kill to be me right now, but I mean considering the situation it wasn't exactly desirable or ideal.

"Can you just leave," Is aid my voice cracking slightly indicating tears were sure to come on again. I really didn't like crying in front of people.

"No chance of that happening," he said looking at me straight and brushing a few stray blonde hairs out of my eyes. Great so I've gone from natural colours to plain ones.

"Fine," I said throwing back the cover and removing myself from his arms, "but can you just look away or something while I change?"

"Why I've seen you half naked before?" he winke.

"Sirius, seriously turn away or leave," Is aid more forcefully than expected and making a small fire burst out in the bin making both of us look over. Putting it out with a wave Sirius respected my privacy and let me change in piece into the same clothes were back on my floor. I don't remember when I changed back into pj's but regardless I was back into the same clothes when I saw something that broke me. Maybe I should set these clothes on fire? Good plan actually. So I quickly grabbed another set of clothes from my wardrobe sadly it was another dress I had gotten from Hope. It was like the world was trying to annoy me.

"Hot," he nodded at me.

"Get a life black," I laughed heading to the door. "Let's go."

I wasn't sure where I wanted to go, and last time this happened it ended badly but the idea of being trapped in this room any longer was just making me highly claustrophobic.

"Where to?" he asked throwing his classic arm around my shoulder.

"Anywhere but here."

 ** _Lily_**

James Potter was holding my hand. Had I walked into some alternative reality? But there I was walking hand in hand with Potter no James, my black heel in my other hand while we walked along the small bit of sand located near the black lake. It was like one of those beach scenes from romantic comedies, the ones Red actually _made me_ watch and not one Georgia would have forced on her.

"You know Potter this wasn't so bad," I said finally breaking the conformable silence. He smiled at me and it was well kind of cute. And one if I didn't know any better may have been considered coy then again knowing him it probably was.

"Not it wasn't Evans," he smiled turning to look at me and I could feel a heat rise from my spine and to my neck, thank god I wasn't like Red or I would have that fateful dead giveaway of fire engine red hair.

"Don't make me take that back," I warned him with less heat than usual.

"Not a chance," he said leaning closer towards me before I turned away at the last minute. I may be starting to like James but a kiss wasn't quite on the books. But suddenly I wasn't sure why I hadn't said yes to a date all these years ago. James didn't seem to mind the slight blowing off of a kiss and decided to press one to my cheek anyway causing me to smile shyly.

 ** _Red_**

Sirius and I were aimlessly wandering the halls of the castle occasionally darting off in the other direction when we heard someone coming. Our problem however was when we saw Professor Jackson heading our way so we ran straight into the closest broom closet. It was a tight fit so I was pressed up against him much too close for comfort considering I could feel his breath against my neck.

"So this is nice," he smiled.

"Seriously?" I said making me scowl he always hated that word.

"Come one he should be gone by now," I said reaching for the door handle at the same time as he did. The touch of our hands made me flinch and drop it immediately similar to him. I would be lying if there wasn't a slight spark. Avoiding his gaze Sirius went for the handle again only to find it was stuck. Okay great this day that was technically now a Sunday was officially turning to be one of the worst days of my life. Was I seriously stuck in a freaking broom closest with Sirius?

"Please tell me you're just too inadequate to open a door?" I asked him hopefully."

"You really are nasty without that first cup of coffee aren't you?" he laughed which was quickly shut down by my glare. "But no looks like we're stuck here and I may have left my wand in your room."

"Great," I sighed. "Just great."

"Hey," He exclaimed causing me to laugh.

"You know what I mean," I sighed resting my head on his chest. "This day is just a lot in a few hours."

"Please tell me you're not also claustrophobic," he said.

"ALSO!" I said. "Jesus seriously how is this happening, okay you breath and also can you smell that what is that?" I said smelling the air. It was kind of like dragon scales, what part of the castle where we in?

"Kind of like," he sniffed. "Old dragon scales. Did we wonder into the dungeons?"

"Well we did see Jackson," I said with a laugh. "The prick was a Slytherin teacher."

"So we're screwed."

"Completely," I said with a laugh.

So it had been about three hours now, I managed to get Sirius to calm down about the small space and we were now sitting on the cold ground occasionally swapping sarcastic remarks about people and between each other as well as a few bad puns from yours truly. The thing that surprised me most of all was it wasn't uncomfortable? Sirius and I yeah were usually this weird combo of playful and flirty but it never wet any further, right up until the point where he put a hand behind my neck and pulled me close to him. His lips were cold against mine and the kiss was brief when it dawned on me what was happening and I pushed him off.

"What the hippogriff are you doing?" I shouted at him. Okay it wasn't a shout, but hte whisper kind of shout. He shrugged almost like he was moving in again, "Okay this room is making you crazy and don't you dare shrug at me right now."

"Probably," he said getting closer until his lips were back on mine.

 _What on earth was happening?_

Probably another uncomfortable hour had passed when the door finally opened and Sirius and I were about as far apart as we possibly could be in the fly foot closet between us. Then again I think I would have stayed here in this sexually confused tension of a closet when Jackson opened the door. Talk about a saviour you didn't want. I mean it would have been better if it was that kind of cute new Hufflepuff guy, no instead it was that one teacher than loathed me and my friends. _YAY,_ Hello soap opera life we've just entered the next segment pause for dramatic music.

"I don't know what you two have been doing in here but I will see you both on Monday afternoon for detention," he smiled stepping in and grabbing a jar of dragon scales taking the smell away with him.

"Guess it was the scales huh," Sirius said awkwardly.

"Yeah," I said staring blankly ahead and deliberately avoiding eye contact. "So well we're free and it's ten so ah we should get going."

"Right," he said as we both left the broom closet taking off rapidly in other directions. So this was my life know, avoiding all of my male friends. Possibly forever, I clearly had drama when it came to them. Things couldn't get any worse at least right?

Why is that people say that? Do they not realise they have just jinxed themselves. Whenever anybody says a line like that it always back fires right in their face. My life was a sham, no not just a sham my life was three and a half shams; straight past one and two.

Since I was out of the closest with no pun or fact intended there, so when I went out into the bright new world. Bright being the operative word, because it was pouring outside just as I reached the middle of the courtyard as well. Everything just came bucketing down, closing my eyes and letting out a groan. See this is why we don't say/think _things couldn't get any worse_ especially when opening my eyes the only other person that was caught in the middle of this storm was Remus Freaking Lupin.

Not knowing what to do I just stood there, part of me wanted to run up and punch him in the face the other part of me wanted to fall to the ground and cry. So instead I just stood there, my arms stuck by my sides limply staring at a man part of me wished I'd never met.

"Just let me explain," he said taking a few steps towards me and I immediately took a few back managing not to slip on puddles of water that were forming.

"I don't have to _let_ you do anything," I replied harshly. There was no way I wanted to speak to him, hear him out or do anything remotely near him hence why I kept taking steps back. The rain was falling down heavier and it was becoming harder to see him, for once the power of water was in my favour.

"Reds, please," he pleaded once more moving closer in time to a loud roll of thunder making me flinch and giving me time to move further away from him.

"Don't call me that," I warned him.

"Look I thought it was you," he started out and a strike of lightening hitting a near by tree making us both flinch.

"Remus seriously, I don't want to hear anything you have to say," I shouted at him. "Just stay the hell away from me."

I felt like a powerful surge of magic had just gone through me and suddenly there was a spiral of blue light surrounding the rain drops. It was like I was in the eye of a storm, like I was the storm. The water was circling around me and I could feel every inch of it. And then I realised this was what Dumbledore was talking about, letting my emotions take over and I summoned and element in a more than over active way. This was the reason they wanted me dead before I had a chance to really live; I was dangerous.

I tried to calm down, tightly closing my eyes and unclenching my fists and taking in a deep breath. But I was still feeling the magic; honestly I didn't want to let it go. It felt right, even warm. But I had to let it go. I took one more breath and felt the relief wash over me. My head was killing me. It felt like something was trying to rip itself out of my brain through my skull and muscle and suddenly I felt dizzy falling to the floor.

"Red?" he said suddenly right next to me and I wrenched out of his grip. I didn't want him to touch me. I didn't need him.

"Don't okay, I'm serious," I said with more power than I felt. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me, just leave me the hippogriff alone," I finished taking off the promise ring he gave a mere few months ago now and throwing it towards the black lake. "Just stay away from me." I said taking one last look at him before charging off.

Walking in the rain was something I usually did to calm myself down, another reason I loved it when I was said. No one could really tell you were crying. It was easy to just blame it on the weather. Looking up over at the castle, too nervous to go in just yet on the off chance I would run in to _him_ in the common room or just anywhere. But there was a group of people holdin gup a sign reading _Get inside idiot_ which I just ignored and kept strolling forward.

I didn't mind being alone. Maybe that could be my life now, a lone wolf. Oh great I just had to go and use the wolf metaphor. I was soaked through and was probably going to end up spending the next few days in the hospital wing if I kept this up either due to the flu or hypothermia.

"Red?" I heard someone shout at me causing me to stop and turn around. "You should really get inside."

"Just go away," I called back to whoever it was.

"Not until your inside with me," they called back and I quickly recognised Stacy's voice. She had a red and white polka dotted umbrella over her head which she quickly darted over to me and covered me with it as well. "What's going on?" she asked concerned.

"With me oh you know the normal soap opera type stuff," I laughed off with a shrug. "What about you? You've been kind of well absent." Maybe now was the best time to bring up her sudden lack of presence and general weirdness but I went with it regardless.

"Oh just out," she shrugged I hated it when people shrugged. They were always hiding something. "I don't sleep well and some classes are just so boring I can't even. Nice dress, even though it's hella damp." She said clearly changing the subject.

Looking down I hadn't remembered much of what I had put on but I knew it certainly wasn't the skin tight blue that seemed to have crystal like practicals flare out when it reached the waist. Can magic do that? And thenmy necklace, the ruby one my grandmother gave me was suddenly a sapphire.

"What the," I muttered to myself, starting to internally panic. Wasn't this all a little insane, I knew magic was well magical adn mysterious but wasn't this a bit much?

"What?" Stacy asked loudly in my ear, it was a miracle she could even hear anything over the thunder. Why was she also out here? I had my own reasons and I highly doubted it was just because she figured I'd be out here.

"Nothing," I said equally as loud and flashed her a smile, but she was staring at me. And not just in a normal way. It was like she was studying me. Stacy wasn't someone I had ever been overly comfortable with and this was making me feel like I was under a microscope. It was like I was some science project and she had so much to learn about it. A science project that was hers and hers alone.

 _Nice and long update and shall be trying to make these longer, anyways thanks to everyone that is still reading. have so interesting things planned so yeah :) Hope you're enjoying it all so far and I promise I will stop dicking around eventually with my own ship._


	39. Dark Magic

It had been a week now and everyone knew. By everyone I mean the whole damn castle. Stacy once told em I was basically royalty around here and heck right now I was starting to believe it because people were constantly whispering about me, talking to me about their lives and their problems –hello Jennifer Bradley I did not know that you are your girlfriend got stuck in a less than compromising position by the cute Hufflepuff professor nor did I need to know about the curse Alex Stewarts placed on Beth Rosen because she went on a date with his best friend. When did I suddenly become a relationship counsellor?

The castle was pretty much sided in my favour all except a very small group of people that pretty much included Stacy taking Remus' side. Which really pissed me off and gave me the final clue in a long standing inkling that she had thing for my Remus. No no no not my anything. Maybe my first kill. No I could never kill him, ugh he was killing me though. I always said he would be the death of me guess he finally had.

The thing about Stacy was though she had taken Remus' side in all of this the girl could not have been further away from him. Not that I was keeping tabs on him or anything, but he pretty much flipped everyone off (not literally) and just stayed with his head buried in whatever book he was reading and eating the latest chocolate that came out of honeydukes...not that I was keeping tabs or anything.

But Stacy was just never around. It was almost like she just didn't even exist in this place making me wonder where the hippogriff she was. And trust me as a girl that was suddenly the attention of everything, pretty much ever since I started hanging out with the marauders. Not that they ever called themselves that outside of our small group of friends. So basically the marauders, Lily myself and Georgia who could be really useful right now.

"Found anything yet?" James asked.

"No, wait yes," Sirius said. He was getting faster in his speech which usually meant that he was excited about something. And that had me worried. And a little scared.

"Okay Sirius by something we mean actual evidence for what we're looking for, not something well something you would say and that was something."

"Okay I know half the time I never make sense," I chimed in. "But that sentence was a hot mess."

"You're a hot mess," Sirius threw back and then quickly realises what he said reminding me quickly of our brief kiss in the closet. James didn't seem to catch out brief awkward pause and hastily glancing away from one another. Neither of us have spoken about the _incident_ and both seemed to be happy that way. At least I was. Sirius seemed curious though, but we didn't bring it up. And it's not like James or Lily were ever not around so it's not like we would have even had the chance to talk about it and maybe it was for the best.

"Hey may have something," James said walking over to us and holding an open notebook.

Maybe this was the time I mentioned what we were doing. See I wasn't the only one that noticed Stacy's absence and lack of present in almost every setting. So we were snooping. Alohamora was such a handy spell. Handing me the book I was in complete shock by what I saw, there were a few pictures of me. Most of them moving and brief descriptions written under them like how I walk, the change of my hair colour due to certain names. I was starting to feel nauseous and it was growing as every page I turned.

There were plans written all over the pages under the photographs. One particular plan caught my eye, the page was filled with instructions on how to brew a polyjuice potion and then a few strands of my red hair tapped onto the page. Next the plan. The exact same plan that I witnessed in the library less than a week ago. _I thought it was you_ played over in my head and I fell onto my bed.

But it still hurt. How could Remus think that was me in the library? Why couldn't he have seen the difference between what is really me and not some stupid blonde bitch with a lame name. I mean Stacy? What are you a barbie doll! Sure she was a scheming bitch, but I'd known the guy since I was eleven years old. I literally fell for the guy, right onto his lap an entire six year relationship with memories and mannerisms that were ruined by someone who wasn't even there. Those were memories Stacy couldn't even touch. And he couldn't tell?

He couldn't tell I was under an imperius curse and now he couldn't see through a polyjuice potion. Why couldn't he ever tell what was and wasn't me. I guess like I told Lily, maybe we just weren't right for each other.

An owl flew in through the window distracting me from my thoughts and landing beside me. It was a large and brown spotted with a black mask. It was Alec's owl, one that completely suited him. For a brief moment I had hoped it was Georgia sensing my distressed somehow, lately we hadn't had much contact. Time changes everyone right...Remus?

 _Hey Reddy_

 _It's Alec the sex god hope life is going well for you. I've written a poem for you buuuutt you can't read it yet because I'm a little busy. And not really much of a lyricists. But check it I'm an Auror, yes that's right someone hired me and now I have complete control over you ;) Suck it, let me know if you ever need something from me and ministry. I know how your life tends to go. So keep me posted_

 _Alec your neighbourhood Sex beast_

I started laughing, there was something oddly comforting about the letter, in fact I was now in a small fit of four year of giggles. Alec could always make me laugh in his letters no matter the situation I was in, and hey maybe he could be helpful in this scenario.

"You're laughing?" James exclaimed looking in complete shock before taking the letter our of my hand. "Alec, Alec, Alec." He said shaking his head.

"What now?" Sirius asked us sounded fairly annoyed. He had never really been a fan of Alec, even more so since I was now on a friendly basis with him.

"He's an auror now," I said before adding with a wink and sarcastic tone. "Oh and like you apparently he's a sex god."

"I happen," he began before I cut him off with a wave.

"As much as I don't care about your shagging life we have things to do and people to destroy and Stacy could be back in like oh say," I said looking down and checking the time on my watch wishing I had taken it off as my last Remus reminder. "Ohh Hey Stac." Okay I heard it.

Sirius sat down hard next to me taking the book down with him. Stacy stood there with her arms crossed and wearing a cold expression in her emerald eyes, a colour that should only be reserved for Lily. On Lily they were sweet and kind, considerate even and bearing a bit of anger when the mood swings or I do or more likely James does. On Stacy they were basically demonic. "What are you doing?"

"Three way," I said at the same time as Sirius said "Chilling."

We both shared a joint look of confusion considering it seemed more likely that he was the one more likely to say _three way_ than I was. James was looking mildly amused and gave us both a seductive or at least his try at being seductive wink. Sometimes I was surprised I still hung around with them.

Stacy was well kind of scaring me a little, and that wasn't something that was not easily done. Well okay surprise was a different story and maybe a little spooked, but the only things that ever scared me were clowns and now leprechauns. But when people looked at you the way you she was looking at you it sent goose bumps down my spine. So when she stood in the door way leaning against the frame and pulled her wand out holding it up to Sirius and yelling out _Crucio_.

I wasn't sure what made me do this, maybe my inner righteousness was shining through and I pushed him off the bed making the diary fall from under his ass and too the floor with a large thud.

And then suddenly there was pain and it was nothing like I had ever felt before, it was like every bad moment and memory in my life. I felt like I was dying the pain was searing down my bones and in my veins. I knew I was screaming like a banshee or something equally as worse, but I couldn't hear anything. It was as if the pain had blocked me from everything but feeling the blinding pain that was screaming through my entire body.

And then it stopped.

Someone else screamed and it didn't sound like James or Sirius, it sounded like a girl. And that was saying something because Sirius did scream like a girl. Looking up through tear stained eyes I saw Sirius next to me looking flustered. His arm had a long gash with crimson coloured blood pouring out of it. James was over in the corner of the room breathing heavily and somehow Lily was now in the room and over by him. Stacy however the person that probably should have been the first person I saw -but the last on my priority list- was on the floor she kind of looked dead but it was more obvious she was just unconscious. And then there was Remus, he stood there hair disheveled –something that I would like to see more of in the future, nope not that thought right now-. But he was there his wand out and wearing a shocked expression and the last thing I heard was _Red_ before I completely black out.

My eyes were fluttering open and I suddenly wished they hadn't because I was completely blinded by the sunlight. Wasn't that why they had curtains in the hospital wing? Wait I was in the hospital wing, oh yeah...I wasn't sure how long I had been out but I do remember lots of weird dreams or at least flashes which included a lot of Sirius which left me highly confused and disturbed.

"And she awakens from her slumber," I recognised Sirius say making me roll my head to the left where I saw him wearing the school uniform and all though his tie was around his head, but hair neater than usual.

"Jeez Red took ya long enough," I heard James say switching sides to where he was on giving me whiplash. James seemed to match Sirius by having his tie wrapped around his messy black hair.

"How long?" I sighed out, I mean give a girl a break right didn't I just get cursed? Holy hippogriffs on fire did I just get cursed. Crap.

"Two and a half days," Sirius smiled sitting down on the bed and making me sit up.

"Seriously," I groaned. "That's pathetic."

That made the guys laugh, I seemed to be a magnet for unforgivable curses lately, but come seriously two days to bounce back from it? But the guys were still just laughing at me and my problems at being too girly to bounce back from a curse. Trying to lift myself up more I seemed to get help form a third pair of hands seeing Remus at the end of my bed.

"Shall we just leave these two messed up love birds alone Prongs?" Sirius asked and I resisted the urge to hit him. I was really just too weak to do so.

"We shall," James smiled standing up heading out to leave but, not before kissing my forehead making me laugh at how domestic was. Almost like I should have been dating James all this time, except the Lily of it all and the Remus of it all. "I bid you good day fair lady."

"Really?" I asked.

"I said good day," James shouted and laughed sauntering out of the hospital wing with Sirius leaving me with Remus; alone for the first time since the weather incident.

"What's up with you and unforgivable curses?"

"Tell me about it," I laughed but it felt like the right time to joke about it.

"Well let's just steer clear of the last one," he smiled. "And then we'll be fine."

"No promises," I said playfully. I was sitting up now my legs crossed and hands on my lap. I could see the amusement in his eyes, but they also had traces of worry. I smiled shyly just to reassure him a little that it was all _okay_. Well kind of.

"Oh Red," he laughed shaking his head the way he always did with me.

"Remus," I replied smirking.

"So since you haven't yelled at me to leave you alone," he said a little sheepishly cowering slightly. "Or bombarded me with magic which by the way was pretty insane and a little hot. So want to hear me out?" he was trying to sound casual but I could sense the nervousness in his tone. Though I didn't miss the fact he called my accidental magic trick hot.

"Shoot," I said giving into him.

"Look I really did think it was you in the library," hello that stings, then again that's what I was in for. "She sounded so much like you, that little laugh and she was even juggling a ball of fire like you do and-" I put a palm up to cover his mouth realising this is probably what I sounded like when I rambled and honestly it was a little endearing.

"It's fine," I said weakly. "I found her notebook; we thought Oscar was bad Stacy is full on mental. It just hurts you couldn't see through the magic."

"In my defence you have been really flirtatious in the library lately and-" he stopped short when he saw my face. "Digging myself a hole."

"You're kind of already in one so I would ditch the shovel," I said. "But really it's fine, this is what we do."

"What we do?" he asked confused.

"Yeah stuff happens we break up we get back together," I said though slightly regretting my last words, but Remus was smiling and I couldn't take it. "So friends," I said awkwardly holding out a hand for him to shake. God was I lame. He smile had faltered but he took the hand anyway. "Yeah friends."

Remus looked like he was just about to leave and I felt like I had officially ruined everything, then again maybe that was for the best. Then again his hand in mine even if it was just a simple handshake made me light up.

"Wait," I said grabbing his arm before he had time to leave and the look on his face made me regret what I was about to say and not what he was clearly thinking so instead I sheepishly asked. "Did you say she had fire in her hand?"

"Oh," he said looking a little defeated and it was killing me. Damn this stupid attractive nerdy werewolf. "Ah yeah I mean she well yeah."

"I've got to see Dumbledore," I said starting to get out of bed before he all but jumped on top if me to hold me down before backing off just in time to not do any of that and more moved awkwardly around me.

"Strict orders you can't leave," he smiled seeming to take a page out of James' book with a cocky grin, and god dammit if that wasn't actually working on me.

"Do you want to go get him for me?" I asked instead _or just stay here and entertain me_.

"Well I could do both of those things," he said and I blushed not realising I had said that last little bit aloud. "But I need to go to Potions they've made some progress on a potions named wolfbane."

"OH," I smiled. "Yeah you should uh yeah you should go to that," I sounded like such a babbling idiot. "Tell me how it goes."

"Yeah," he smiled looking like he wanted to say more but couldn't find the words. "I'll see you later sparky."

"Catch you later Moons," I smiled at him watching as he left not realising we'd gone into personal nicknames.

With no one there to entertain me I fell quickly back into a slumber throwing one arm over my eyes so I could block out the sun.

"Hey there love," Sirius came in later that afternoon once more waking me up from my slumber.

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME?" I suddenly blurted out.

Sirius stood there completely dumbstruck for a moment before he bent over laughing making me join in.

"I panicked," he laughed moving over to me. "Lulu and I broke up and you were there and I really hate small spaces and yeah I just kind of went for it."

"Sirius that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," I laughed out. "Sorry to hear about you and Lulu."

"Nah," he waved it off taking a seat beside me. "Beside we're still mates it's just it wasn't working and yeah she caught onto the fact I kind of liked you-"

"You like me," I teased.

Sirius death glared me, "Life has just been really weird and I think the Stacy stuff has been mucking with all of our heads."

"So she's been playing mind games on you huh?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "But I realised I like you way better as a friend and I don't think you could handle me."

"There it is," I smiled we were back to Red and Sirius playful and flirty with no real intentions to go anywhere. "So I need to see Dumbledore about the whole Stacy thing."

"He hasn't come down?" he asked surprised.

"Want to go run and get him for me," I asked. "You know before she flees the castle."

"Red she's in Azkaban," Sirius said handing me a news paper. "That was some pretty dark shit she did _mainly_ to you bitch is locked up. No need to worry."

"Well that's," I paused. "Actually a little relieving, kind of needed."

"Everyone needs that little pick me up of information," he smiled bumping my shoulders causes me to bump back. It was so nice having him back like this. "How about I go get Dumbledore for you."

 ** _James_**

"How'd it go?" I asked Remus as soon as he entered **_LATE_** for the first time ever in his life to Defence Against The Dar Arts.

"Friends," he said a little defeated. "Seal by a handshake."

"A classic Moony move," I laughed jabbing him in the shoulder.

"A Moony move?" he asked.

"You greeted the girl you've been in love with for years with a handshake for three years and when you finally hugged her," I said. "NO sorry when she finally _forced_ you into a hug and you practically walked around like the sun was shining out of your ass."

"I did not," he said sheepishly hiding his blush in a book.

"Hate to say it mate but that girl has had your riled up since the moment she landed on your lap," I whispered to him now that class and properly started. "You're welcome for that by the way."

"Yes thank you for trying to push your best friend out of a boat within the first few hours of meeting her just so you could plan this elaborate way to get Lily and her with me," he whispered back making me laugh he had his own sense of humour that usually only came out when he was on a sugar high or with Red.

"Worked out well for us," I smiled leaning back on my seat making the person behind me kick the back of my seat making me lunge forward and Remus laugh.

"Us?" he asked.

"She's cracking," I smiled.


	40. Aftermath

One week later and I was finally allowed to leave the hospital wing. My whole _lets be friends_ thing with Remus was going great. I did not feel incredibly uncomfortable or have any remote desire to kiss/hug or just general do anything I would usually do with him. Stealing his book seemed too much and not stealing it seemed too little as well. It was like I couldn't do anything that was considering normal for me anymore when it came to him. So everything was just tense and awkward.

"Red we have a match to win," James said cutting me off in mid head rambling and also absentmindedly staring at Remus who wasn't paying attention and instead was to engrossed in his book. I hoped.

"Right," I smiled looking over in his direction and it didn't seem like James or Sirius had missed my staring at Remus if their matching smiles were anything to go by. Let's face it I was screwed. Hello fourth year Red welcome to sixth year. God can I erase that thought? "Well let's go kick Ravenclaws ass then." Distraction smirks.

 ** _Sirius_**

James and Red took off arms latch together as they literally skipped, and god they wanted to look like less of a couple. The pair basically strutted around the castle together looking like a newly engaged couple, but we're the most friend zoned people I have ever seen. Minus their apparent secret first kiss which would have been nice knowledge, think you can trust a guy and he holds such important details from you for a year.

"You know she didn't take her eyes off of you the whole time," I couldn't resist but saying.

"I was aware of that yes," he replied still not bothering to look up from his book though I could see a faint smile on his lips.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked. "This friend zone thing isn't going to last very long. You two have never been friends."

"What?" he asked finally looking up from the book I quickly stole from him and threw it which in turned earned me a serious death glare.

"Come on," I said in complete disbelief, this smart guy was truly oblivious when it came to girls. Not very surprising though. "Ever since you were thirteen you've had your eyes and heart set on that girl. Don't even bother trying to deny it mate."

 ** _James_**

"You just going to stand there?" Red asked me when I had stopped short of the way to the Quidditch Pitch holds.

"Waiting for something," I replied confidently.

"Ok-ay," she said a little weirdly. "Enjoy the air weirdo."

A few more moments had passed since Red had left to get into her full Quidditch getup while I stood there waiting. I was in the direct path for where the Gryffindor's would pass by to make their way up to the stands. And soon enough there she was, Lily Evans decked out in a long maroon coat and the Gryffindor scarf tied around her neck her out and blowing in the autumn wind.

"Wish me luck?" I smiled when she walked over to me and then winked. "With a kiss maybe?"

All she did was groan and started to make her way to the field, turning my head away not minding too much she left me without as much as a goodbye. Though i was quickly stopped, Lily tugging down the sleeve of my jumper and placing a soft kiss on to my cheek and whispering good luck into my ear. I couldn't stop or bother hiding the goofy grin I was wearing when I entered the tent.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a while," Red told me while handing me my broom.

"Bout time i did then hey," I smiled back at her bumping her shoulder.

"As long as those longing looks at my best friend don't distract you from the game I'll be fine," She smiled knowingly.

"You don't miss a thing do you," I laughed adding. "Except a certain wolfs infatuation with you for years."

"We're friends," she said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe tell yourself that then," I replied. "Because from where the rest of us stand this whole _friends_ thing you've talked yourself into is ridiculous."

Red kept opening her mouth to say something and closing it another second later before choosing to slap me instead. "Let's just go kill it out there." Diverting the conversation, classic Red move.

"Alright guys," I said huddling out team in closer. "Ravenclaw doesn't even stand a chance, but lets play a nice clean game. They think just because they're so smart they'll have the best strategies, but we have this whole thing mapped out. Alright on three let's kill it," I said throwing my hand in the middle quickly joined by Red and the rest of the team before the high-five and a chorus of _let's kill it_ before we all flew out ready to start the game our seeker Amy Wilde went into the middle and the game was on.

Flying off and dodging a bludger that was aimed my way just missing the quaffle but Red seemed to have it grabbing it from below me while I had fumbled for it making her laugh because for once it was me being an awkward mess rather than her. But it was true she had always been more graceful flying than she was walking. She made her way over to the goals before chucking it over to Freddie and he made the goal while she turned around and more or else did a back flip to avoid the bludger receiving a large applause by our house.

 ** _Red_**

"I don't think we've played that good since we verses Slytherin last year," I said plonking down hard on the chair in the Gryffindor common room. I was covered in sweat and probably stank but I didn't care. James was in a similar boat.

"Indeed," he smiled before wrapping me up in a tight embrace. "So who wants to sneak out tonight?"

"I'm in," I said straight away quickly joined by Sirius and Remus nodded. Maybe I was reading too much into this or I was seeing things but there was a slight chance he was looking at me and smiling causing me to blush and look away from what hopefully were his eyes on me. "Where to?"

"Night out," he said with a shrug. "So go shower and put on your best party dress."

"Hey," I said punching his arm. "You're a sweaty mess as well."

"Fine," he said with a laugh. "I'll just go have a nice bath in the prefects bathroom."

"Oh ha ha," I crossed my arms. "Yes we get it you're a prefect and have a pretty awesome bathroom while I have the lame normal ones."

"Wait," Sirius said moving up to where James and I were now standing. "How would you know what the bathroom looks like?" he winked.

"Wow a shower seems like a great idea," I said and I knew I was blushing and my hair was probably red as all hell. "Bye."

No one needed to know about my escapades with a certain friend of theirs, though i'm sure Sirius mostly said that more to embarrass me anything. But Remus had that small smile of his, that rare one. The one I've only seen, the small quirk of a smile on his right side and the slight flush of his cheeks. Okay this _friends_ thing was a rubbish idea. Honestly I was still slapping myself for saying it, and a handshake? Seriously what was I Remus third and fourth year before hugging was suddenly something more regular.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a simple black top I made my way to the bathroom, turning on the shower knobs and letting the cool water wash over my face and threw my hair enjoying the pure bliss where the world could go away for a while and I could just close my eyes and forget the world for a while. Forget about boys, school, my powers everything.

And then reality sinks in and suddenly you can't just wash it away. Instead I just grabbed my towel wrapping it around me and using my air power to blow dry my hair within seconds. Shrugging on my jeans and adding some winged eyeliner and heading back to my dorm room to grab my red leather jacket.

"Hey Lil," I smiled seeing her perched on her bed lying down and reading over school books. "Like the match."

"You guys were great," she smiled looking up from her book but not putting it away just yet. "Got a hot date?" she asked almost hopefully.

"Just out with the guys," I replied. "You want to join?"

"Nah," she said. "I'm getting tired and I just have so much to catch up on for Defence Against the Dark Arts and still need to finish, well actually start and-"

I cut her off, "Some have you distracted?" If her blush was anything to go by I would say she had been a little preoccupied by somebody else. "Sure you don't want to just get out of the castle for a bit?"

"I don't want to get detention," she said a little sheepishly. "That one time was enough."

"Sorry for tarnishing your perfect record," I smiled remembering out little spell battle with Georgia all to cheer me up, ending in detention but hey I met Lulu there.

"Alright well I'll let you work," I said putting on my jacket. "Any chance you could help me with mine tomorrow?"

"Do you even need to ask that," she replied with a laugh.

"Love you nerd," I smiled before heading back downstairs, pausing when I was at the doorway. The guys hadn't noticed me yet and I may have done a small creeper move by looking over at Remus. He was talking softly with the guy and I couldn't make out with what they were saying but his hand came up t rub the back of his neck. Something he did when he felt nervous or a little awkward. But my creeper status was quickly ruined when Sirius noticed me, so I played cool and just headed over to them. "Lily's studying, sorry James," I winked at him while he just poked his tongue out at me.

"Moony was trying to do the same," Sirius said nudging his rib cage. "but talked him out of it." It would be a lie to say I wasn't incredibly thrilled Sirius and his convincing talents –no matter the means- meant Remus was going with us.

We headed out the four of us tightly huddled under the cloak, ever so conviently Remus was next to me our hands occasionally brushing making me shiver so I decided to just cross my arms instead to save myself the embarrassment of taking his hand hostage instead, Why I thought we could just be friends was beyond me. We were never friends. Finally and thankfully we made it out of the castle and were free of the cloak, it was a tight fit and aside from the hand brushing Remus smelt intoxicatingly of chocolate.

"So where to go and what to do?" I asked.

"Raise a little havoc," James smiled. "It's still early after all."

I looked down at my watch – a watch Remus gave me- seeing Remus smile out of the corner of my eye causing me to blush and stare down at the time, "It's 11."

"And we have class early in tomorrow," Remus pipped in.

"We have history of magic first up," Sirius pointed out. "We can sleep then."

Hogsmead was not filled with people like it usual was, honestly it was a little refreshing that we wouldn't be surrounded by crowds of older witches and wizards on a Thursday evening, a few shops were still open. Mostly the bars however, making me wonder what James had planned. I did not need a repeat of fire whiskey. It was more of a males drink anyway...right?

"Sirius and I have to go pick some stuff up," James said looking over at his partner in crime. "So just head up to where you spot the shrieking shack and we'll be with you guys soon."

Before I had anytime to reply James and Sirius were running off leaving me with Remus. No doubt any of this was not a part of some elaborate plan. I wanted to kill them, and maybe also thank them. Though they would never hear the latter.

"So," I said lamely immediately wanting to slap myself. "Shall we."

"Yeah," he smiled stuffing his hands into his pockets causing me to shake my head, but he didn't notice. Remus had a grey sweater on over his blue shirt, managing to both look completely casual and also dressed up. And of course he had his long brown coat over the top taking away any cool winds. I was however not smart enough to wear let alone have a coat like that. Instead I had a light blue jacket that was doing nothing to cover the cold breeze. We fell into a silence as we walked, for once it wasn't awkward. Almost like we were back to normal, Remus was someone I never needed to constantly fill the gaps of silence in with. He was a reserved kind of guy and I was an awkward rambling mess so sometimes it was just better when I didn't talk at all.

"You did really well on the field today," he said making me look over at him. His cheeks were flushed and I wondered if that was just from the cold.

"You weren't reading a book," I teased. "Who are you and what have you done with Remus Lupin."

He let out a little chuckled making me a smile, I had missed his laugh. "I'm not perpetually reading a book."

"That's a lie and you know it," I laughed. "No matter where we are you have a book with you, ten galleons you have one now."

"Well," he said awkwardly digging his hand into his pocket. "You win this time."

"Knew it," I smiled and took a seat on the fallen log since we had reached the spot.

"Are you cold?" he asked looking at me. There was a chance I was shivering, but he didn't need to know that.

"Nope," I smiled up at him, though he was already shrugging off his coat taking a seat beside me and wrapping it around me. Bastard. Okay he was being really lovely, but come on that was such a couple thing to do. And we were friends. Just friends. Right? "Seriously I'm fine," I said trying to give him his coat back though while doing so I managed to fall backwards off the log and fell flat on my back onto a pillow of snow. "Okay now I need it," I said with a laugh making him join in. Instead of helping me up for once he leaned back until he was lying next to me so I shifted my gaze quickly from him and up to the stars. The moon was small and barely existent in the sky. I knew Remus loved these nights.

"Hey," he whispered looking over at me lifting his hand so I was caressing my cheek causing a growing heat from the back of my neck and rushed it to my face. I both wanted James and Sirius to turn up in a matter of seconds and for them to never show up. But the shivers that were going through my whole body weren't just from the cold air anymore. "Your eyes are so beautiful."

I sighed turning over to look at him, he had a small smile on his eyes locked onto mine. "You know you're making me break all my rules right now," I said softly when his forehead was resting against mine. "It was a stupid rule though," I muttered.

"For once I am in full agreement with your version of rules," he teased making me punch his arm.

"I'm just talented at twisting things," I smirked.

"Is that so?" he replied amused.

"Yep," I said smugly fully prepared to make a witty report but I was cut off and caught off guard when his lips pressed against mine. For a moment I was in a state of shock and froze, but I quickly melted into the kiss loving the way his hand went to cup the back of my neck while the other one was hovering over my waist. His tongue darting across my lower lip making me part my lips. Though before I had a chance to do anything more I heard a lout wolf whistle. I was going to kill Sirius.

Remus quickly moved off lying on his back and looking flushed. I just started laughing. Sure I was embarrassed and slightly murderous, but I was happy.

"I love you," I said softly so James and Sirius couldn't hear when they made their way over to us.

"I'll always love you," I replied looking at me with a goofy smile making me break out into a wide smile.


	41. The Game

_Lily_

There he was standing all alone for once, his glasses askew and was he ready? Was James actually reading a book? Colour me surprised and highly confused, then again it was probably just about quidditch.

I hated this. Suddenly out of basically nowhere (or maybe just six years of repression) I have all these feelings. Missing his touch, his voice, just everything about him. So the annoying question that was on my mind is why hasn't he asked me out again? Just go for it Evans, man up. Jeez even Reds more confident that this.

Fixing the pleats in my skirt I jumped off the seat and tucked my book firmly back into my bag, I had not been looking at him and pretending to pay attention to my book. That definitely was not the case. However I just happened to look up and there he was, completely coincidental.

"Yes Evans," James smirked down at me as if he knew what I was up to.

"Hypothetically," I began subtly wasn't exactly my strong suit though. "In a hypothetical situation are you planning on asking me out again?"

"Hypothetically?" he asked amused using that cocky grin of his and leaning back against the castles wall. "What would you do in this _hypothetical_ situation?"

"Well," I said blushing. "I may hypothetically say yes."

James broke out in a cheeky grin and reach down pulling up a basket, "I guess it's a good thing I brought this then, hey?" he finished with a wink.

"You're ridiculous," I groaned. "I can't believe I'm asking you out."

"I can't believe it took a week," he laughed taking my hand and leading the way to god knows where. The castle wasn't overly busy even if I didn't care who saw me at this point, James was actually making me well happy. Though if Red found out through rumours rather than me telling her I can see a few of my things going up in flames, and then squealing. Then again Red wasn't the I'm going to jump around on the spot yelling because a boy likes me. Aside from the times I'd caught her smiling and spinning after Remus kissed her and he was walking away. I loved seeing her this happy again.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Quidditch pitch," James said as if that were the most obvious answer in the world. "Just trust me okay, there's a view you'd hate to miss."

James was leading me through the holding rooms; honestly it stank like sweat in there which wasn't overly surprising especially since it wasn't exactly an aerated area. He grabbed his broom causing him to let go of my hand and I missed the warmth immediately. I was falling, very hard and very fast for James freaking Potter of all men. James tucked the basket onto his brook and motioned for me to get on.

"I don't fly," I said quickly. Something Remus and I had in common...well one of many things we have in common.

"Trust me," he said and smiled genuinely. He looked nervous, that sheepish smile and even a slightly flush on his cheeks. This was the James no one ever saw, that slightly goofy side that wasn't as cocky and confident all the time. He was a little more tolerable like this; then again I stopped caring about that side in the past year or so. Except I wouldn't lie I loved seeing this side of him.

"Okay," I replied softly wrapping my arms around his waist.

James took off in the air and my hair was suddenly everywhere and I had to keeping pulling it from out of my mouth, hopefully it wasn't attacking James. Suddenly my _Your hair is perpetually looking like you just got off the quidditch pitch_ made a lot more sense. I was just hoping I didn't end up looking like the before picture of a makeover. When he reached one of the larger hoops he came to a stop gracefully getting off his broom and sitting on the small rim of the hoop.

"I never thought I'd say this sentence but, I'm not getting off this broom," I replied looking down and regretting it instantly. So I was terrified of heights, he didn't need to know that. Only Red did and for once she didn't make fun of it instead kept me from situations I would find myself on the edge of cliffs, high points of the castle, on a broomstick. Just breath through your nose and exhale from your moth Lil.

"You're scared of heights?" James said looking me over. I was tightly holding the broomstick and looking everywhere and anywhere. "We can go over to the stands if you want."

"No it's fine," I replied tightly. "But I might just stay on the magic flying stick and not on a small rim where I could fall to my death."

"I didn't think you were scared of anything," James said softly lifting my chin and smiling.

"I'm not perfect," I replied meeting his gaze. "Contrary to your beliefs."

"Well you're still perfect to me," he smiled. "Everyone's flawed Evans, being scared of heights isn't exactly a character flaw, a little funny because you're a witch but, that gives you the perfect excuse to fight your fears."

"What you're going to give me flying lessons?" I laughed. "That was what first year was for remember."

"And you did so well back then," he teased making me smile. "How about we eat these cakes," he said opening the top of the basket showing a bunch of different muffins. "You pay attention to how the sun hits the-"I cut James off lightly touching his cheek and switching his gaze from the sky me and leaning in to close the gap.

His hand came up to rest on my waist guiding me in closer towards him and thankfully not causing me to fall off the broom. I pulled back with a smile on my face resting my forehead against his.

Red was standing at the end of the hall, her hand was locked with Remus' while his other was tracing the length of her arm. I wasn't sure what they were talking about but they looked happy smiling and laughing as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips making her slap him playfully. I was just hoping this time would stick, the two were practically made for one another.

"Red," James called out making Red sigh dramatically _James_. The pair were a nut job and a half, then again if they were any different I wouldn't love them nearly as much. Or at least Red nearly as much, I had been on two dates with James really fantastic dates that made my head spin, but it wasn't love just yet.

"Ready for the pranks to begin?" he smiled.

"Oh I'm a part of this now?" she asked crossing her arms and staring him down. "Hey Lil your brains and my recklessness we could take Sirius and James dow."

"Am I just not a part of this now?" Remus asked with mock hurt.

"You can join the dream team," James said while Remus just shook his head.

"I think I'll just stay on the sidelines and watch it all unfold," He smiled looking at Red.

"Deal," I said surprising myself a little and clearly everyone around me. "What Potter afraid of some competition?"

"A little," James smirked. "Alright guys to the Pottercave."

"James how many times do I need to tell you the Gryffindor common room is not the Pottercave," Red laughed. "It's more like an evil lair for us master minds."

"And so it begins," Remus said. "The worst idea any of you have had and most likely going to have the best memories."

"The camera is yours," I said bowing slightly making my friends life. "Break it and I'll set you on fire."

James and I shook hands the other coming up to the forearm and we nodded at each other. "It's on."

"Do you really think you and Lily can beat the kinds?" Sirius said.

"I think you'll find the results surprising," Lily smiled gaining some confidence

PRANK NUMBER ONE

 _Red commando rolled over to the door in the empty hallway making me laugh._

 _"Was that really necessary no one is here," I said trying not to burst into a fit of giggles, especially with Remus walking by and taking a picture._

 _"I beg to differ," She smiled taking her wand out. "Alohamora."_

 _And the door flung open, "Okay what were we getting again."_

 _"With your perfect potions skills and my fire power the school is about to get a serious fire work show," She smiled wickedly grabbing the necessary ingredients._

 _"This isn't a bomb right?"_

 _"Lily I am hurt what to take me for?" She asked clutching her hand to her chest. "An arsonist."_

 _"Red you literally set someone on fire yesterday," I stated._

 _"Ah yeah fake flames while you levitated them and spun them around," Red said. "And then we proceeded to plunge them into the lake and then I made a water dragon. It was great."_

 _I let out a little laugh at that, "James' face was pretty epic."_

 _"So let's just get the stuff and then go set it up in the Slytherin dorm, they like snakes so much let's give them something to really talk about," she smiled. Red was scaring me a little, but in a good way._

 _PRANK NUMBER TWO_

 _"That thing with the lake was pretty amazing," I confessed to James. "The first years nearly shat themselves at the sight and they got away with it while we're sitting in detention because Professor Trelawney a false dream prophecy."_

 _"Yeah but she seriously thought Evan was turning into a Ferret and was out to get her," James said with a laugh. "Maybe we went a little too far with that one."_

 _"Nah," I replied laughing. "Plus now we're in the perfect spot."_

 _And that's when it happened the room was quickly covered in a black like gas. Maybe it wasn't overly original but sometimes the classics were worth it. Everyone in the room started to cough before they started to make a variety of animal noises._

 _PRANK NUMBER THREE_

So we decided to join together for one final prank against all the first years in the study session. A lot of the time we had just gone basic and classic; food; hair colour; enlarging certain body parts; bombs of all sorts (just not the dangerous kind)

"You guys are tied with this," Remus said standing between the four of us. "And by that I mean you've equally had ten detentions each within this whole month, which is quite the feet."

"Thank you," James and Sirius said tipping their imaginary hats to Remus while I just rolled my eyes.

"And I would like to formally apologise for getting Lily in so many detentions," I said with a laugh.

"It was kind of fun actually," Lily said making us all turn to her with slack jaws. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend," I said laughing while placing a hand to her head which she quickly wacked away. "I have to say I do like this side of you all wild and free."

"You still did tarnish my record," she pointed out.

"And she's back," I cried out throwing my arms around her. "Thank Merlin for returning her to us."

"Okay captain dramatic," Lily said pushing me off of her. "Get your head in the game."

"So the first team to steal the sorting hat will win and be crowned in this small group the winners of prankoween," Remus said. "Which hasn't successfully scared the first years as originally planned."

"But it's been fun," James smirked nudging Remus who did his usual shake of a head and hiding the smile. "And may the best team win, so Sirius and I must be off."

"Oh bring it on Potter," Lily smiled as I looked between the pair; yep there was definitely something going on there. Everyone else seemed oblivious and well I'm surprised James hasn't been shouting from the astronomy tower **_SHE SAID YES_**. Somehow they were keeping it a secret, I was impressed and also a little sad neither of them were telling me anything. So I vow to myself that by the time this day is over one of them was going to spill.

*/*/*

And so it began the ultimate race. This was far more intense and adrenaline inducing than house competition. Lily and I were short on an invisibility cloak making out job just that little bit harder, but then we also had the element (get it) of surprise. Surprise meaning I would set fire someone or a water ball would just happen to fall on some poor defenceless first year.

Lily and I were running about campus until we quite literally ran into the air, four different sets of limbs falling onto a tangle on the floor; invisibility cloak thrown aside and hiding half of Sirius' body. We shared one look and burst out laughing, receiving many glances from passersby.

"Is that a note?" Sirius said being the first one to stand up from our mess on the ground and reaching up to the statue and finding a small post-it note attached. "To the most likely mess of four people on the ground probably due to Red, and if I'm right that's a galleon-"

"Seriously," I shouted crossing my arms while Lily just smiled and wrapped her arm around me. I'm pretty sure they'll be placing bets on me until we die. "I'm going to kill Remus."

"How do you know it's Remus?" James asked looking between me and Sirius.

"It's his handwriting," Sirius stated. "And so far it hasn't been _gotcha_ or _hello losers_."

"And we're all here," Lily added in. "So let me guess he got the hat?"

Sirius cleared his throat and went on, "You were all so busy trying to trip one another up and cause fairly obvious distractions from quite literally everyone in school it was pretty easy to use the password the prefects are given and take the hat."

"You had the password!" Sirius and I yelled at both James and Lily. "Bastards."

"So where is he?" Lily sighed trying to divert our attention, ah nice try Evans.

"Astronomy tower," Sirius replied and we all pilled together ready to make the trek the highest point in the castle.

*/*/*

"I bloody love you," I said wrapping Remus up in a tight hug the hat falling to the ground with a soft thud and an annoyed tone. It was less than pleased to be out with the Marauder's and the other red heads. "You evil genius."

"I'd hardly say I'm evil," Remus said with a smirk.

"I like this side of you," I told him leaning in to kiss him and hearing a groan of protest from Sirius.

"I'll keep that in mind then," he said with that smirk that was melting my heart just that little bit more day by day. "Do I get a prize?" he whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine, kissing him on the cheek and whispered a yes back.

"Well," James said clapping his hands together. "I will tip the sorting hat off to you because well you've earned it. Next time though, you're going to have you ass handed to you."

"And taking this detention," Sirius said before calling his broom and fleeing the scene with James as Dumbledore approached us. Lily, Remus and I having guilty expressions on our faces before bursting out into laughter. All our Headmaster did was shake his head and smile.

 _Hey sorry it has literally been forever, going to try and update a bit more now. xx_


	42. Chess

The sun was high up in the sky and I was soaking in the vitamin D, enjoying the soft breeze I was creating with small waves of my fingers going in time with the music coming from my cassette player. I jumped slightly when a body fell down next to me, smiling to myself when he kissed me on the cheek and folded my hand with his.

"How's my favourite witch?" Remus said when I took of the headphones letting them hang around my neck and soft tunes still playing setting out a nice ambiance to the afternoon.

"Content," I smiled turning to face him. "Which means something has to go wrong right?"

" _Or,"_ Remus said smiling. "It could just be a perfect moment."

"I think I like that option," I said closing the gap between us, kissing him slowly. The hand that was I was holding was now tracing small lines up my arm before resting on my hip drawing me towards him. His tongue traced my bottom lip before he bit it lightly causing me to let out a soft sigh and melt into him. My free hand moving to cup his face grazing across his light stubble and the scar under his lip. "Did I mention I loved you today?"

"No," he smiled kissing the top of my nose. "But I do like hearing it."

"I love you," I said softly still feeling like it was the first time.

"I love you to Red," he said equally as soft and heartfelt.

We stayed like that for a moment, just lying there listening to the faint lyrics and sharing a few kisses. I never wanted this moment to end, or any day with him. I could happily spend the rest of my life with this man, and wow if that wasn't scary thought.

"So first last day," he said. "Nervous?"

"That is an understatement," I laughed that little infectious one I had. "I can't believe it's been seven years."

"I can't believe Lily finally cracked and is dating James," Remus said with a laugh. "Can't say I was expecting that after five years of failed attempts."

I made a little _hmm_ sound, "I think by sixth year she was coming around to it. I'm more surprised he's headboy and not you."

"I think Dumbledore is finally recognising his talents and maturity," Remus said thoughtfully. "Plus this whole werewolf my girlfriends a well a timebomb."

"To put it lightly," I laughed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah," I whispered and he kissed my knuckles before holding my hand again. I really didn't want this moment to end. "I just wish I knew how it all happened and what's waiting for me. So on that note I have divination, I'll keep you updated."

"If you didn't I'd worry," Remus smiled helping me up and dusting the grass off me. "Now use your inner eye to see the future."

"You really don't like that subject do you?" I laughed.

"I think you have enough abilities," he laughed. "And come on a crystal ball? Can we be more of a stereotype?"

"Let me get out my gypsy clothing and live in a caravan and travel for a while making money from poor muggles," I said."and then we'll talk about stereotypes."

"Deal," he laughed kissing me quickly before we headed off in different directions.

*/*/*

Divination, sure yes may be a bit of a copout but I loved it. It was ridiculous and goofy and oddly insightful at times. It was also my only class free from James; Sirius, Lily or Remus. It was just me and Barry, the guy from Slytherin I had dated briefly. _Briefly._

So there we were as cliché as it was sitting with an empty cup of tea and a crystal ball on the table. Barry hunched over and looking through the clouds in the ball. He was a lot more invested and far better at this than I was.

"Something is coming," Barry said in his thick Irish accent. "Someone. No someones, people are coming."

"Damn Barry can't a girl make it through a year here without any drama?" I half laughed half sighed. "So who's the big bad."

Barry chuckled, "Well it's vague as all hell. All I can see is it's going to happen later in life. And it's going to be a chain of bad things."

"Can't even sugar coat that," I said leaning back in my seat and stealing his teacup. "Lucky enough for you it says here you may might just find some love soon. Glad one of us is going to have a good future."

"You know half the point of studying this is learning, knowing and then being able to change it," he said.

"Well aren't you wise," I smiled at him. "I'll be happy as long as it's all not death and destruction."

"Well from the looks of it," he said huddling closer so I could see inside of my own teacup. "You'll have this loyal companion with you, kind of looks like a-"

"Wolf?" I finished for him.

"Yeah," Barry said sitting back. "Isn't that your patronus?"

"Something like that," I smiled.

*/*/*

"It can't be that simple," Lily cried out.

"Oh yes my love it can," James said coming up behind her in a hug. "See there," he said indicating to one spot. "All you have to do is fly there and BAM. Simple."

"I hate to break it to you Lil but he does have a point," I said still in shock that somehow James Potter or all people managed to outsmart Lily Evans. "But you know it's Quidditch." She just huffed her response.

"I have a challenge," Sirius said trying to break the tension they had created. "Remus vs Lily in wizards chess."

"So the shortest game ever?" I replied.

"With this," he said holding up a bottle of whiskey. Lord put me on a stake and set me on fire now, no way I was going new fire whiskey again. It was sadly a running joke that Sirius can bring the whiskey and I could bring the firepower. Assholes. But a little funny.

"Nope," I said firmly watching as James handed Sirius a galleon and I groaned. "Can you guys stop placing these bets on me."

"Never," James said. "Not until my very last breath."

"Nor mine," Sirius said equally as serious and with a hand clutched to his chest.

"I hate you," I sighed leaning into Remus who wrapped his arms around me his stubbled scratching my neck slightly when he kissed my neck. "But this could be interesting."

"Hey," Remus said from behind me. "You're electing to have me damage my brain cells so you guys can have a little fun show?"

"Well we've been all study all the time lately," James said. "Time to have a little fun."

"Guys," Sirius said flopping down onto the makeshift bed. "We're in the shack, our home base. The centre of our genius operations and also midnight escapes for more appropriate reasons sorry Moons. But come on we're half way through the year, tests are everywhere. James and Red are killing it in the field. Red make a little fire it's friggin freezing out here and let's place drunken wizards chess."

"You know what," Lily said. "I'm in."

"God I love you," James said leaning into kiss Lily passionately. It wasn't the first time he had told her that, nor was it the first time he had said it in front of us. Lily and James were still new and exciting. The first time he told her he loved her was a few months back now, Lily had entered the room with the biggest smile on her rosy red kiss bitten lips and flopped down onto the bed next to me and screamed into the pillow. _He loves me_ she smiled up at me _I know_ I replied _and he's a really great cook_ that made me laugh _then he can teach Rem_.

"Let's do this then," I gave in. I closed my eyes and focused, Remus was the only one that knew that giving into the powers lately was starting to cause me pain. Sometimes there were nosebleeds if I wasn't careful, parlour tricks aside I really needed to cool it. It had me flashing back to what Barry said, what Dumbledore had said. Something and someone are coming. Trials said the version of me from the house tournament, until then I felt like a walking timebomb.

But for now, Remus helped out grabbing bits of stray wood and leaves and used those as kindling instead of me having to make wood myself. Considering how we used this place at times it wasn't any wonder there were broken pieces of wood all over the place. With a flick of my wrist I had the small bundle of bits and pieces in a small contained fire.

Sirius busted the bottle open and started to pour shots for the seven of us. Every time Lily lost a piece James and she would have to take a shot, when Remus did he and I would have a shot. The more important pieces required more shots. Sirius, Lulu and Peter just had one whenever they felt like it.

The world was a quite hazy for me when they were towards the end of the game, or at least what felt like the end. They both had around five pieces left, I had no clue what and how much alcohol I needed to take when Remus lost his next one. Lucky enough Sirius was cradling the bottle which made for quite the shot for my photo collection. Part of me was pretty sure I was keeping that place in business.

*/*/*

The sun trickled in through the window illuminating the dust particles in the air. Getting up and stretching I immediately felt the hangover, risking it and setting small cold winds around my head to ease the throbbing pain. Sirius was cradled up in the hammock we added, Peter was in the corner with the empty cheese wrappers. James and Lily were cuddling and I couldn't resist taking a photo of that, it was just far too adorable. And then Remus...where was Remus.

"Rem?" I whispered carefully walking around the room trying not to make too much noise on the creaking wooden floors which were certainly not helping my headache. "Remus?"

"Red?" I heard him whisper back. Well I assumed it was him anyway.

"Marco?" I said a little louder.

"Polo," he called out.

I walked a little further into the shack and found him bundled up in a blanket with a book in his hand and no surprise a bar of chocolate.

"Seriously how do you not have diabetes?" I said with a little laugh while he beckoned me over, placing the bookmark in the book and putting it carefully aside and holding out some of the blanket for me to snuggled in with. No complaints from me with that one.

"Here," he smiled handing me a piece of chocolate. "Eat it will make you feel better."

"You always say that," I said with a smile. "You know it can't solve every problem."

"Sure it can," Remus smirked."It's chocolate."

"Is this some kind of weird werewolf thing I just don't know about?" I asked with a laugh and conjured up some water offering Remus a bubble of the cool liquid. "Should we add it to the textbook?"

"I like to think I'm just special," Remus smiled again, God I loved the way he smiled. The little curve of his lips, the way the scar that ran across his lips twitched when he did. I caved and leaned in and kissed him, his tongue tasted like chocolate while I'm sure mine was some kind of unholy concoction of stale whiskey and water. But he didn't seem to mind, he just smiled.

"Wait are you studying?" I exclaimed grabbing the textbook from his hand. "Remus John Lupin, can't keep away from the books even with a hangover."

"We do have a test tomorrow Reds," Remus reminded me, like I needed a reminder of the impending doom that was the potions exam tomorrow.

Instead I just sighed, "Quiz me."


	43. Deep in the Lions Den

_James_

Remus was wearing a scarf, and one heck of a one at that. It had been wolf night the previous night so I briefly wondered if maybe there had been an accident because he didn't let us his trusty and amazing friends join him in the endeavor that was moon night. No this was like a Tom Baker Doctor Who level scarf, and it wasn't even that cold for once. IN fact we were huddled around the fire in the Potter Cave also known as the Gryffindor common room, Red was twirling her hands around every so often to keep the heat up. So why in the name of Merlin's holy ghost was he wearing such an intense scarf.

I muttered under my breath, "Accio scarf." And the multicoloured gift unravelled itself from around his neck revealing quite the hickey.

"Hey," Remus said flustered trying to reach for the scarf.

"Sorry just practicing," I laughed holding the scarf out of his reach. "I see someone else has been to."

Remus blushed the same colour of Red's hair, who was looking awkwardly between me and Remus seeming to be fighting off a smile as Sirius inspecting the rather large love mark on our werewolves friends neck. Maybe that's why we didn't get to stop by last night, he was _busy._

"My, my our dear Moony," Sirius cooed at our friend who kept swatting Sirius' hand away from his neck while Red leaned on Lily for support to not burst into giggles. "Is this why you kept us away last night, I can understand now. All is forgiven; I just hope you don't use the same amount of pressure on our Reddy."

"You are all terrible people," Remus sighed collecting his books and the bag of chocolate he was actually sharing for once and heading to our room. Right like he was safe there.

"Follow him and I'll set your robes on fire," Red said holding out a flaming palm. Okay maybe he was safe there.

*/*/*

Quite a few months plagued us after this, a lot of memories all contained in film with books filled to the brim. Somehow we had all managed to pass our NEWTS, luckily for James and myself just enough to become an Auror. Hello wizard cop I become, get ready world for one crazy slightly time-bomb chick to aid in taking down the bad guys.

Right now I was standing for the last time in front of the full length mirror in my dorm room. Ready to let go. It was the last dance I would ever attend at Hogwarts, the last night for memories...well at least here. My dress was black with ornate beading coming up form the waist and had a sweetheart neckline, a single moon stone hanging from my neck – a gift from Remus for graduating and for also staying together through thick and thin. Merlin I never wanted to let this man go. I traded heels for lacy ankle boots that you couldn't see unless I hitched the dress up anyway. There was no way I was going into this dance and falling flat on my face, I already heard a rumour that James and Sirius were placing bets on what time I would fall. My hair stayed the fire truck colour it permanently sat it since I fell for Remus, but thanks to Lily it was curled nicely.

A lot had been going on these past few months, aside from the obvious. However the biggest shock was that Lily's sister had gotten engaged, call me a bitch but I had no idea how that happened...until I saw a photo. James being his usual self made a bit of an ass out of himself, unintentionally of course so when the family dinner came that James, Remus and myself were invited to – much to Petunia's displeasure. So when Vernon asked what kind of car James drove and he started to describe his broomstick. None of us were invited to the wedding, to which James and myself held Lily tightly and gave her the love she deserved.

"You look so happy," Lily smiled coming up beside me in her own blue ball dress.

"I could say the say for you, future Potter," I smirked at my friend.

"Like you can talk Lupin," Lily laughed back poking me on my arm.

Oh Remus Moony Lupin, the werewolf I'd been stuck in love with since the time I fell on his lap before school had even began. With all of our ups and downs, the on again off again. But it was on now, hopefully forever this time.

Lily grabbed my hand, my best friend since I was a kid. The girl I grew up with, someone I saw flourish into the beautiful woman she was today. So we headed down to the Great Hall, where our boys were waiting. James was still not over that it took him seven years to get her, well holy hippogriffs he was never letting her go.

There were fairy lights on the ceiling or maybe they were really just fairies up there. It was an elegant setting, something that felt straight out of a movie. The tables were pushed to the side where food of all kinds was placed, French fries included thank you Dumbledore. The house colours littered the place and for once everyone just seemed to be in harmony, maybe because we knew we wouldn't see most of each other ever again – and I wasn't about to complain about never seeing certain Slytherins again...unless James and I were arresting them.

"There are the boys," Lily indicated to our gentleman if you could call tem that. Three tall and one little rat, all tall ones looking completely dashing. James' hair having recovered after my attempt at a haircut, we were both pretty sure magic made it become so unruly the next day.

"You know I love how you point them out to me now," I whispered to her with a smile on my face, locking eyes with my wolf who's tux fixed him like it was made to be on him. For once he had ditched his shaggy coat that I was constantly repairing. I kind of missed the thing, but the bowtie had my mind otherwise occupied.

We made our way over to the guys, Sirius who was smiling like an idiot wearing a dress shirt, red and gold bowtie and suspenders with matching red and gold converse. I wasn't one to judge considering the boots. James grabbed Lily's hand and whisked her off to the dance floor making me smile. It was just so damn good to see her that happy and carefree, messing James' hair up as soon as she saw it instead of complaining like she used to.

Me well I decided to ignore my gorgeous boyfriend for once and Sirius and tried my hand at dancing with Peter. Taking everyone by surprise, the little rat had a smile on his face while he waltz. Quite the sight considering neither of us could dance, Sirius was soon to cut in reminding me of our little dance session at the House Cup tournament that felt like a million years ago now – even if jokes were still made.

Peter bowed and thanked me for the dance and including him something finally. Whoops. And I moved to Lulu who shimmered in her silver dress.

"Well Nightingale we did it," Lulu smiled throwing her arms around my shoulders while a slow song started to play. "You know I'm pretty glad I met you."

"I could say the same Barnes," I laughed as she twirled me until I was wrapped in her arms, Sirius and Remus watching with bemused smiles in the background while they did some dance. "My Slytherin twin, stay in touch?"

"Please I'll be working with you," Lulu smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good," I said before Lily cut in and dragged me under the crystal ball.

We made an ass out of each other, copying ridiculous moves we'd seen in movies or her parents attempt, only to have it end when I fell on the ground hearing a YES erupt from the distance and Sirius handed Remus a galleon.

"Traitor," I said looking over at him as he made his way over to me. Holding out a hand to help me get up, a small faded pink line laying across his knuckles. Taking his hand and feeling the electricity that ran through my body and gave me shivers. I rested my head against his shoulder and he leaned his head against the top of mine. This was my happy place. The moon and the stars as he liked to call me. Partially so I felt included in their club (though they mentioned the ink was red for a reason) and mostly because he was Moony and what was a moon without its stars?

*/*/*

The night stayed clear in memory through the next day, when we all collectively woke up in the shrieking shack. Hair askew and dress rumpled, all a little hungover because I was pretty damnsure Sir spiked the butterbeer. We all looked at each other with fond smiles, this was the last time we would be here together. At Hogwarts, the shrieking shack which I definitely played a part in naming. Our suitcases were huddled in the corner and we all changed in separate parts of the shack getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express for the very last time.

Lily and I were hand in hand just like we had been our first day, we started this together and now we were going to finish it together.

"Seven years," I sighed taking one last look over my shoulder at the castle I knew as home.

"A lot of memories," Lily smiled looking back with me.

"A lot of detentions," James said coming between us.

"Maybe for you two," Lily chuckled.

"Hey I dare say we had some good times and some bad times in those detentions," I laughed nudging James. He was my partner in crime after all. "I mean we saw a tarantula do a summersault and made it the password for a month. How many people can say that?"

"Just us," James smiled at me. "Seven years, wow."

"Seven years it took you to get with Lily," I laughed.

"It was worth the wait," James said smiling down at Lily and kissing her softly.

We finally took the final step onto the train, and hippogriffs I could feel a few tears trying to rear their ugly heads, but I refused to let them shed. This was my final goodbye to this place, tears would just blur it. Though looking out the foggy window of the train in our compartment where we had carved our names just like we had on that tree a few escaped.

"You're not crying are you?" Sirius asked me throwing an arm around my shoulder _learn to love it_.

"Of course not," I said faintly hearing my voice crack but I was determined not to meet his eyes to prove it.

"Sure," he laughed scuffing up my fire engine red hair.

"You know magic is legal for us to use now," I said looking up at him, stupid tall friends. "Meaning I can legally cause all the torment I want to inflict on you. Plus my parlour tricks."

"As the kids next year will soon understand," I could practically see him rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist with an evil scheme. Highly likely.

"Oh Hippogriffs what did you do now?" I laughed.

"Look at me and I'll tel you," he said."Or we could just-"

I felt a tug and then I toppled onto the floor, causing Remus to fall down onto my lap this time. Both of us smiling and remembering the boat trip, was it fate or chance. I could never really decided.

"Cheat," I said pushing Rem off of me before sitting down on his lap on the seat of the train.

"I'm sure you'll find out," Sirius smirked. "Since we're going to stay mates until the very end."

Sirius stuck his hand in the middle, trying to incite one of those group circle hi-five things.

"Damn straight," James said in that cocky way of his smacking his own hand down on top of Sirius'.

I saw Lily roll her eyes and shove her hand in, followed by Peter who muttered something. The shy little creeper, but he was a friend I suppose. Remus shrugged and grinned throwing his hand in the mix adding to Sirius' shit eating grin.

I shook my head letting my hair change colour into the red Remus' loved so much, the one he changed it to.

"Always," I smiled at my friends

*/*/*

So that was it, the tale of how I survived high school as a witch with slightly more interesting abilities than others. It was how I fell in love and learnt the meaning of friendship.

But the story wasn't over yet, complicated was my normal after all. I have life threatening powers and a council ready to strike me down unless I learnt to control them. But I had my friends, my family. I had Remus.

So maybe my life wasn't typical or normal by any standards even magical ones, but I think that was a pretty good thing.

 _So going to continue this into their adult lives, :) happy readings. Sorry I've been away forever and a day_


	44. Adults

**You are now entering** ** _Shape of my Heart_**

 _And and I'm changing into third person. Deepest apologies_

James and Red collapsed into their desk chairs after a full day of chasing bad guys, plus side they managed to capture two of the five and now Elmeric and the guy with the eye patch were in the holding cells. They had been working for the Ministry of Magic for the past three years now and finally moved up from paper work and coffee orders. Though rumours were going around they really missed they way Red made coffee and wanted her to take that role back. But like Hippogriffs that was going to happen, she had finally made a name for herself at the Ministry and so far so unexpected fires or any other elemental mishaps. Life was actually going pretty well.

"Lunch?" James asked her cleaning his glasses with the edge of his mandatory robes.

"Yes please," Red smiled jumping back of the chair, a near miss to rolling her ankle. Which James didn't miss at all if his smile was anything to go by. "The usual place?"

"Sounds good to me," James said shrugging off his robes and chucking on a jacket instead. "I'm craving that burger and I'm sure you want the fries."

"You know me so well," Red smiled bumping shoulders with James and tucking her wand into her bun.

There was a cool breeze out, but luckily Edgar's was a close walk from the Ministry's head office so she didn't feel too bad for leaving her jacket back at the office. It was still all a little surreal, taking down bad wizards. Being a witch for starters, but life was great. Remus and her had just purchased a little cottage in Godrics Hollow near where James and Lily lived. It was a tiny little place, but the couple loved it. It was two bedrooms and the outside had a beautiful garden that Red added to by using her own talents to create rare flowers that had the neighbours jealous and wondering where she bought the seeds. And there was a basement for Moon Nights. Red thanked Merlin everyday someone had created a potion called _WolfsBane_ allowing werewolves to keep their minds during the changing process. So on moon night- not all the time- Red liked to come down and sit with Remus. The wolf usually rested his head on her lap while she cared her hands through the small hairs that were there. Also bringing him snacks, that didn't involve chocolate. It was deadly to dogs after all.

"So are you nervous?" Red asked James when their food was set in front of them.

"I've been waiting for this day to come for years," James beamed. "I'm marrying Lily Evans."

"I still remember hearing the scream all the way from my house," Red laughed fondly at the memory. "I think you guys woke up the neighbourhood. But she said yes. Must be a miracle."

"Hey no need to tease," James said taking a large bite of his burger and dropping some sauce onto his tie. "Or are you jealous?"

"I'm happy for the first time in years," Red confessed. "My life is somewhat stable for once; my two best friends are getting married. I have a house with my high school sweetheart, a job I don't hate. And so far no sign of these trials."

"What do you think about them?" he asked wiping his face clean.

"As long as they never come I'll be a happy witch," Red replied digging into her fries. The trials haunted her though even if she lied and said they never bothered her. Seventh Year in Divination class her classmate Barry said there were trials coming for her, fifth year when they had the house tournament they were mentioned again and then there was Dumbledore. The late hour she spent with him one night when she was supposed to be asleep, telling her that her powers were deadly. So deadly that there was a committee that wanted her dead, unless she went through the trials and faced her demons. So far there had been no word of them, Red was beyond happy it was turning up this way. The last thing she wanted was some stupid elemental death trials ruining her life. It was just getting good after all.

"You guys left me out of lunch?" Lulu asked feigning hurt. "Um a girl could use a break to."

"Sorry Luls," Red laughed kicking out a chair for a friend to sit in. The Slytherin girl that had become their friend and never been able to shake. Not that she wanted to, Red's friendship with Lulu was important. She'd helped find about the first task, stood by her through hell and back with the Marauders and now worked as an Auror with them. Though more in the information department. That girl was damn good and digging up secrets. "Um how is that lunch?"

"Tomato juice, celery, vodka?" Lula said biting the tip of the celery stick. "Perfect lunch if you ask me."

"Isn't it a little early?" James asked.

"Not if you have to deal with Urial all day," Lulu groaned downing most of her drink and motioning for another. "If he keeps up I may be functional on this stuff."

"Yeah I'm not going to let that happen," Red said pushing the drinking away from her hand.

"Yeah okay," Lulu said refusing the next bloody Mary. "My sass will get me through."

"There the girl I know and love," Red smiled polishing off her fries. "And back the office."

*/*/*

Red fumbled with her key trying to get it into the lock that was near busted anyway, they really needed to replace it. The cottage was homey with vines coming from the roof that were there to begin with and not magical influence by the timebomb.

"Finally," Red smiled when the door clicked open just in time before she busted her wand out. Walking in the place was dark with candles littered around the living room. Did they forget to pay the power bill? Remus was in charge of all that stuff so surely he wouldn't have forgotten. "Hello?" she called out into the darkness, clicking her fingers so the flames grew and there was more light to see where she was going. It was her turn to clean the house after all and well maybe it had slipped her mind so the place was a bit of a mess currently. Whoops. "Rem?" she tried again.

"You know that's cheating right," she heard his voice say from the backyard. Red made her way out there carefully avoiding all the clothes that were on the floor, but otherwise the place was fairly clean. The dishes had been done and the vacuum had been put away, so that meant the floors were clean again after the potion disaster. Cooking wolfsbane had been takeover by Lily after that.

Kicking off her shoes and leaving them in the middle of the lounge room and leaving them by the weathered couch. This was the main reason Red was usually in charge of cleaning, she left her shit everywhere.

"You would not believe the day I've had some people are just so damn stupid. Any teaching leads yet?" Red called out trying to manoeuvre her way through the house. "Did you not pay the electricity or something? Also-" she cut herself off.

Remus was down on one knee, surrounded by a field of wildflowers and even more candles surrounding there little outside area. Red let out a little huff and a smile sprung onto her lips, "Rem."

 ** _Remus_**

His heart was beating one thousand miles per hour, he'd spent the last few hours trying to set a romantic ambience around the house with the assistance of Lily, who thankfully managed to keep her mouth shut for the past month and a half and thankfully managed to keep James quiet as well. Lily had helped him shop for the perfect ring and the perfect flowers and the millions of candles that were in their house. Now all he had to do was ask, and hope she said yes.

"Monique Red Nightingale," Remus started looking up into her wide ocean coloured eyes. "I never expected this when we first met, but you caught my eye as soon as you landed on my lap before we even reached the castle. You are the light of my life, and I couldn't imagine you ever not being in it." He said opening up the ring box to reveal the engagement ring, a silver ring with a band of diamonds leading up to a larger one in the shape of a moon. Red covered her mouth and Remus was hoping that was a good sign. "I find everything about you endlessly fascinating, right down to the way you cause fires without even realising it. You're everything I have ever wanted; you've stood by me through some of the worst of times and laughed along with me through the better ones. I love you with all my heart so Red, will you marry me?"

Red let out a little huff of her before nodding her head furiously, "yes yes yes yes yes yes." She exclaimed as Remus slipped the ring onto her fingers. Remus got to his feet with the biggest smile on his face _she said yes_ was all he could think. He cupped her face with his hands watching the way her hair changed into his favourite shade of red, the one that was just for him. And then he kissed her, it was chaste at first just a gentle slide of lips against one another. Red wound her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her, her tongue teasing the seam of his lips and with a quiet catch of breath Remus' opened up for her. Kissing her back with equal passion, meeting her tongue stroke for stroke, while her hands tangled in his hair feeling all of his nerves exploding.

Remus' hands trailed down her spine causing shivers to erupt like fireworks to his fiancé. He picked her up, not breaking their connection and started to move back inside. Red untangled her hands from his hair momentarily and flicked her wrist so the candles went out.

Remus led them to their bedroom, lowering her back onto the bed. Red's hands moved slowly with precision unbuttoning his top and pulling it down from his shoulders. He was more toned than you could give him credit for, considering the serious lack of exercise. Though he had a nice figure though, toned in just the right places. Like his strong arms that had her pinned down while he stripped off her shirt and started kissing down from her clavicle to her pelvis causing her to arch her back.

Red let out little moans as he removed her jeans kissing up her thigh, before meeting her lips once more. She tasted like salt from French fries and wine and it was intoxicating –no pun intended. He traced his hands up and down her body knowing her heart was racing as much as his own was. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his arousal pressing against her as she rolled her hips causing Remus' to let out a loud groan into her neck. His hands moved to breasts teasing her nipples while massaging them at the same time, this night was all about her after all. Merlin the sounds she was making was killing him, her nails scratching across his back when his hand slide down into her sex. Wherever his fingers touched his tongue soon followed, kissing her centre and hearing the breathless words coming out of his fiancé. His tongue darted out and teased her clit, causing her to cry out cry out with pleasure. The candles in the room flaring up as she did so. His touches becoming maddening to her, arching her back when he hit her spot with his fingers. Remus was driving her crazy and he knew it. Her hips buckled and her hands were tangled through his once tamed hair, trying her hardest to not just explode at that very second. He was making her come undone, making love to her. Continuing his pattern with his tongue and listening to her pant and moan out his name in a variety of decimals as she reached climax.

"I want you," Red said breathlessly and that was all it took for Remus to recapture her lips. His golden eyes met her ocean blue ones, their noses brushing against each other slightly and a kiss was shared as he slowly slide himself inside of her, Red moaning at the sensation. His hips rocking against hers while his pace increased. His head dropping into her shoulder letting out his own ragged gasps and moans, leaving love bites on her neck as he went.

Red whimpered in a response to a move Remus did with his hips, a look on her face of ecstasy and control like she was making sure she didn't set the whole room ablaze. Remus couldn't hold out much longer and lent down to kiss the girl he'd loved for such a long time now, the girl that was his now. Forever this time. He let go, the pair climaxing at the same time before rolling off her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close to him. Red smiled throwing an arm around his chest, tracing little patterns across the scars on his chest.

The light coming from the candles caught her ring and she smiled happily up at her fiancé. It was happening, she was going to marry Remus Lupin. _Red Lupin_ , it definitely had a nice ring to it.

"I love you," she said looking up at him a lazy smile placed on his face.

"I love you too," Remus said reaching for her hand and kissing it.

*/*/*

"Show me, show me, show me," Lily cooed when Red and Remus appeared on their doorstep the following Saturday morning for breakfast.

"You helped pick it out," Red laughed though was thrilled to flash the ring on her finger. "Haven't you seen it a million times."

"Yes," Lily said taking hold of her hand and inspecting the ring. "But this time it's on you. You're getting married."

"The real question here is how James didn't manage to ruin the surprise for such a long time," Sirius said popping out of nowhere. "I mean come on Moony took you long enough."

"I had to wait for the right time," Remus shrugged in reply.

"Look as much as I love your front door," Sirius sighed. "Can we please go inside and eat, some of us are starving."

It was their usual tradition to have breakfast at the rotating house of either the soon to be Potters or the soon to be Lupins. Lily had quite the display of food on the table for once, saying it was cause for celebration.

"Congratulations," Peter said moving to the table and taking a seat next to Sirius and Lulu.

"Thanks Peter," Red smiled at him, as much as she had some disdain for the guy he was still a part of their lives and she knew she had to deal with that. So friendliness was on the table, along with fair more breakfast food than necessary.

"You're blinding me," Lulu joked taking Red's hand and looking at the ring. "Good job Remus. And other parts I'm sure," she whispered to Red who just giggled.

"Let's eat already," Sirius said loading his plate up. "Oh and a toast to Red and Remus, I like to think that if James and I had never tried to push you out of the boat this may never have happened. So you're welcome."

"That's not allowed to be your bestman's speech," Remus chuckled.

"I'm best man?" Sirius said smiling brightly when Remus' nodded. "Moony I solemnly swear I will keep the jokes to a minimum. I take this honour seriously, even had my name in it."

"And Lily if you will do me the honour," Red smiled at her best friend for many years now.

"I'm sure I'll do a better job than Sirius," she joked making us all laugh while Sirius just scowled at her. "Or at least take it more seriously than you are mine."

"You are going to be crying a river when I'm done," Red just waved her off. "Now come on I'm starved."


	45. Lily Potter

"Lily you need to calm down," Red laughed at her friend, the perfect picture of a nervous bride. For the first time there situations were reversed, I mean wasn't Red supposed to be the one that was a mess. But alas Lily Evans soon to be Potter had been a riot for the past hour. This was the single most nervous Red had ever seen her, more so than any tests at Hogwarts more so than her job interview. It was safe to say for someone that had known the girl since she was 5 so her nerves were saying something. They had survived so much together, now they were surviving their first wedding.

Now they were at the ripe age of 21 and heading early into the next stages of their lives. Who knew that high school was going to lead to this, Red was never one to believe in soulmates but in all fairness she and Lily had definitely found theirs. The only problem was Lily's sister refused to come, she hated her witch of a sister and marrying a pureblood wizard wasn't helping their relationship. They had barely spoken in the last few years, despite Lily's attempts. So instead of her sister being her maid of honour, Red was. Close enough to be a sister anyway in Lily's mind.

Only problem was yes so far hen's party was great, they snuck into a Library and got drunk taking shots at particular words. Lily had a surprisingly fun time, completely worried Red was going to make it into something else like strippers. But they both had vetoed that idea finding it gross, Red was curious and eager to see what was planned for her own. The problem was she was doing a terrible job at calming her down.

"Calm down, how the hippogriff can I calm down. DO you realise what is happening," she went on. "Oh god what if he's changed his mind and he-"Red cut her off at this point.

"Lil he loves you. He has ever since he was 11 you caught his eye that was ten years ago. Do you really think that he's changed his mind?" Red said trying to reason with her fiery friend. "Because he hasn't otherwise I wouldn't have had to deal with _Evans will crack_ or _god she's gorgeous like a goddess and her brains Merlins pants she's so smart and_ -" Lily started to laugh at this point.

"Ok I get it," she said through her giggles. "Do I look ok?"

"Lily you look like a goddess," Red smiled hugging her friend. Lily had her auburn hair pinned up with diamond clips making her sparkle in the light, and her dress. Well Red had been coveting it since she saw it, pre the Remus proposal. The arms were made of lace that led to the bodice with a respectable neckline. It hugged her slight curves in the right way and swayed around her when she moved, James was going to lose t when he saw her.

"Are you excited?" she asked her maid of honour. "I mean a few more weeks and this will be you."

Red looked down to the ring on her finger with a smile on her face, it was beautiful. Still a little surreal, that it was happening. The couple wanted it to happen soon as well, they weren't rushing into anything either, they were just excited and happy and nothing bad was happening. So sue Red and Remus if they wanted to cement what they had, for good this time.

"I can't believe it's happening," Red laughed out leaning against table where the flowers were set. "I mean after all this time and everything that's happened."

"You deserve it," Lily said wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Well you deserve this," Red smiled at her returning the hug. "And thank you for not making me look like a marshmallow or a volcano or just terrible in general, you know like other people like to do."

"You're welcome," Lily laughed. "You always looked best in green."

"Too bad I wasn't in Slytherin," Red joked. "That silver green look."

"But then you maybe never would have met the boys," Lily said.

"I have a funny feeling even if I was in Slytherin," Red told her. "I still wouldn't be able to be rid of them. I think it all worked out though."

"That it did," Lily smiled fidgeting with her hands. "what time is it?"

Red checked her watch; the one Remus had gotten her for her 16th birthday. "It's time," Red said collecting the bouquets for the other girls. "Wait have you got all those traditional things?"

"I think so," Lily said. "But if not who cares."

"That's my girl," Red said kissing her cheek and thankfully not leaving a smudge of lipstick. "But in all seriousness the book? The bracelet? And the something blue?"

"Yes to all," she smiled."Come on I want to get married."

"You and James," Red laughed. "About bloody time."

*/*/*

Red and Sirius started to walk down the aisle, something they both found funny. James was positively jumping with excitement; he was getting his dream girl after all. His hair, that was what Red and Sirius were staring at though; it was neat. _Too neat_ , making them wonder how Lily would react to it. Sure yes she had been trying to tame it since seventh year when they became official, but it was so Jamesy for lack of a better word.

Georgia returned from France for the wedding's and was walking with Remus who looked positively dashing to Red making her hair tingle, stupid metamorphosis. Frank and Alice came next and then Lulu and Peter.

And then the music changed and Lily started to walk down the aisle, everyone turned to look at her. She looked radiant, while Red snuck a look at James. He had the widest grin on his face, his eyes locked onto Lily who was beaming just as brightly back at him. And then the wedding started, but not before Lily stopped it. James looked fearful for a second, but she just reached up and messed his hair up making us all laugh. He finally does what she was asking for and she messes it back up. Merlin it was a laugh.

Later at the reception everyone was still going on about their vows, which were as much as Red hated to admit it pretty damn sweet. Even if James who went on about Lily rejecting them all those years and calling him a toerag and various other names, some that really shouldn't have been said in present company.

The music was good, the food was good, the people were great and the alcohol was fantastic in everyone's eyes. Red was playing photographer darting around the place and capturing the memories that you wouldn't see unless you snuck around like she did, only stopping when Lily forced her to stop and let the guy that was being paid to take photos.

"So then Lily Potter," Red smiled taking a seat on Remus' lap. The party had mostly fizzled out by now leaving the marauders and a few other friends. Tables littered with empty bottles, Red partaking quite a bit in that endeavour as well as her head was swimming. "Everything you hoped for."

Lily took one look at James who was looking up at her with a bright smile, "More than I ever dreamed of. And what about you ready to abandon Nightingale?"

"Oh please I go by Red full time anyway," Red laughed out. "Monique Nightingale who the hippogriff is that anyway?" her name had been long since abandoned when she met Sirius when she was wearing a little too much red and the guy couldn't remember her name anyway, thus the days of Red began.

"True," she laughed taking a sip of whatever was left. It was a safe bet that once all the ceremonial stuff had finished, the marauders and their partners in crime had some fun. Lily and Red were quite drunk so for once she wasn't the only clumsy person in the room. Her friends making easy money off her, _bastards_ she thought watching them chuck galleons around.

"Do you ever wonder what would have-"

"Lily Potter," Red stared seeing James smile at the sound of _Lily Potter_. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence." She warned her.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Lily slurred out.

"Sure I do," Red shrugged. "It was going to be something like, what if we hadn't gone to Hogwarts or what if I never ran into Sirius with my trolley shall I go on?"

"Shut up," She said hitting her shoulders playfully before Remus swooped her off onto the dance floor, James dragging Red off with him.

"I can't believe you just got married," Red said while James spun her around.

"Hey," he exclaimed.

"Oh you know what I mean," she laughed offending him was her favourite past after all. "I'm really happy for you."

"What about you my little Reddybear," James smiled pulling her close. "Three more weeks and then forever with Moony. No more breaking up, no more dick heads to screw you over."

"I know," Red beamed hugging James. "It's scary but exciting."

"You'll love married life," James said looking over to where Lily was having a chat with Remus.

"It's been a few hours James," Red laughed. "I don't think you can peg down what it's like just yet."

"Yeah but I'm keen to find out," James smiled.

"Well then go enjoy the honeymoon," Red smiled letting go of her best friend.

"Can't wait to get rid of me?"

"You just see right through me," Red teased. "Go spend time with your wife, somewhere other than under the invisibility cloak. Yes we all know about that little trick of yours."

"And with that I'll be off," James chuckled moving over to Lily and apparating away from the mess of the tent. Red shook her head and locked eyes smiling at each other.

"What a beautiful mess we've made," Lulu smiled coming up behind Red with Sirius who as per usual threw an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm proud of us," Sirius and Red said in unison making them all laugh, something's just never change. Like Red's laugh despite being 21 she still sounded like a four year old.

"I cannot believe you still laugh like that," Georgia said looking down at her friend, still out of all these years Red was still short in comparison. Despite being roped into wearing heels again, at least on her wedding day well fact is she would be roped into wearing heels again. Then again Red was also currently on the floor removing said heels, which was a little difficult in her drunken haze.

"Shut up George you know you love it," Red laughed and then cried out in victory as the second heel slipped off her feet. Sirius plopped down onto the floor and joined Red holding up one of her heels inspecting it like he didn't even know how girls managed to wear them on a daily basis, not like Red did either.

"Drunk?" Remus asked looking down at his fiancé a word he couldn't tire of thinking or saying, though wife was going to be even better.

"That depends on your idea of what drunk means," Red replied.

"I take that as a yes," Remus laughed picking her up off of the floor and holding her in his arms leaving Sirius alone on the floor.

"Maybe," she shrugged and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"And your hair still goes bright red," Georgia laughed sipping on her champagne. "Remind it's okay to go to France and leave you guys, nothing changes."

"Not true," Red stated. "A lot of shit happened while you were gone."

"Oh yeah like what?" Georgia asked curiously.

So they all part took in telling the events of sixth and seventh year, the ups the downs. What she missed out on in the years after Hogwarts between visits. It was all pretty laughable in the end of it all. Even Red and Remus were seeing some of the humour in it, like their poor excuse to stay friends.

"I've missed you guys," Georgia laughed out. "But I do need to get back to France so I guess I'll see you at the next wedding, Remus Reddy glad it finally worked out." And with a crack she was gone.

"So there is still some booze left," Sirius said standing up and gathering the rest of the near empty bottles. "Mum and Dad are gone for a week, we have some drinks the party isn't over yet kids. Let's play a game."

"We're not playing spin the bottle," Red stated firmly. "We're not 15 anymore."

"We didn't do it then either," Sirius complained and Lulu agreed with him. "So how about Never have I ever."

"Okay I'll start then," Red laugh grabbing a bottle and Sirius dished the rest out. "Never have I ever thought Sirius was massive dick."

"Ouch," Sirius said looking around when all of his friends took a drink.

"Sorry Ser but if you don't be honest in never have I ever the world turns to chaos," Lulu laughed clinking her bottle with Reds. "Floors yours."

"Fine never have I ever," Sirius stared before slanting down the rails and falling asleep.

"Okay how about we take him home," Remus suggested instead of continuing their game.

"I'll take him," Lulu said brushing some of his black locks out of his eyes, with affection that Red hadn't seen in a while. "See you at the bachelorette party Reds, keen to see what Lily has planned."

"You and me both sister," Red said before falling into Remus who happily scooped her back up.

"Well I need to at least take this one home before we all start dropping like flies and wake up in this tent hung-over with no coffee," Remus chuckled. "And not many people cn handle Red before coffee."

"Preach it," Lulu laughed.


	46. Wedding Day

Red, Lulu, Alice, Georgia and Lily were standing outside a building. Just a regular old boring building. Safe to say Red was confused, Remus was currently out with the rest of the Marauders plus Frank getting hammered while going on a scavenger hunt that Sirius had planned, you find a clue you take a shot. Sounded like the boys were having fun at least.

"Lil what are we doing here?" Red had to ask.

"We're going to destroy this plus," Lily stated opening up the box she had been levitating around. "With these."

"Dibs on the axe," Red yelled out spotting it. "I'm the bride first dibs are mine."

"Are we ready to trust Red with an axe?" Alice asked. "I mean-"

"You mean what?" Red asked holding the axe up. "Woah that sounded a lot scary when you're holding something that can literally kill someone. But I'm good, little drunk but come on." She continued lowering the weapon and taking a swill of the vodka in her other hand. "So what is this building?"

"It _was_ a butcher's shop," Lily said picking up a mallet. "And since you and Lulu our our token vegetarians it seemed fitting that you would be the one to destroy this as you like to call it unnatural hell shop. So first's hits yours Mrs Lupin."

"Lily I love this," Red beamed at her best friend for nearly two decades. "Let's destroy this place."

And so the girls entered the room, weapons instead of wands at the ready, Red had the first blow taking down one wall with one hit and then the rest of them joined in taking apart the place that was once a butcher shop. There was dust flying everywhere and bits of broken wood in all directions. Basically Red was having the best time.

"Best bridal shower ever," Red called out while attacking a wall. "I need a drink."

"I came prepared," Lily said pulling out a few bottles from her bag. "Drink up girls, tomorrow we have one less single lady in the mix."

"To our fiery friend," Lulu yelled grabbing herself a bottle. "And the future ahead of her with my head is glued to a book, so let's all pray he doesn't bring one to the wedding or someone will owe me ten galleons."

"I accept that toast," Red cheered taking bottle for herself, guess we were all having a bottle. "But I hid all of his books yesterday so that won't be a problem." She finished causing the girls to laugh. "I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"And you said you hated girly shit," Georgia laughed. "Well now traditions, dresses and your favourite thing heels."

"Mock me all you want," Red said pointing her bottle at Georgia. "But I don't care, I'm a cliché and I love it."

"Click," Georgia said with the camera in hand. "I want conformation you said that in the future."

*/*/*

Ten years ago if someone told Monique Nightingale she would become a witch with elemental powers that could destroy the world, well she would have laughed. Next you tell her she was a witch going to magical school, yeah right. And finally that she would meet a werewolf at said school and at the age of 21 be getting married. Yeah even the stories her Gran would tell her that she loved still didn't mean she would believe this.

Ask her again at Hogwarts when she was 11, her answer would be along the lines of "I'm eleven." Maybe around 14 when her hair started to blush at the sight of the werewolf, just maybe she'd start to believe you. 16/17 you'd see the hair turn bright red and then mutter something you'd never hear.

So now ten years onwards Red was standing in front of a full length mirror in a wedding dress. Her dream dress, it was gorgeous. It had a sweetheart neckline that had elegant beading that dropped along the bodice and then broke out into a small princess that was too poofy but did blow out slightly. Just not in a way that made her look like a Disney princess at her wedding.

Her wedding, holy hippogriffs this was happening. Red felt like a bomb, a single touch just might make her explode. It was night time, the night where the moon was near no existent there were plenty of stars shining in the sky and lots of candles, reminding Red of when he proposed and also there was fire, her favourite element.

"Okay Redpanda remember what you said last month? Just relax," Lily said in a soothing voice. Red suddenly knew what her friend was going through though now and wished she had better words of wisdom to give her.

 _Breathe in and breathe out_ , "Ok I'm totally calm now," Red said exhaling. She could do this...right? Yes, yes she could. Oh Merlin.

"No, you're not," Lily laughed taking a few steps back before heading out the door. _Wait_ Red thought because that was completely the opposite of what a maid of honour should be doing. Thankfullly Red's thoughts were interrupted by Sirius' arrival. Okay she had a plan and a good one.

"Wow," Sirius said taking a look at her looking slightly dumbstruck. "Oh right relax reds."

"Alright the next person that tells me to relax will face fire," Red said harshly, someone telling you to relax wasn't relaxing it was annoying.

"Alright then how about this," Sirius said coming around to her. "Do you remember that time I dared James to walk around the castle naked and he just pulled out his invisibility cloak?"

Red laughed at the memory, "Which time?"

Lily's face was priceless at that moment, mixture of shock and horror; though Red had a feeling she had partaken at least once. Sirius joined in Red's laughter at Lily's face, before throwing an arm around her.

"Come on Reds," Sirius smiled pulling her close. "Time to marry Moony."

"Okay," she smile looking at Lily and Remus. "Before I psych myself out again, holy hippogriffs. Let's go."

*/*/*

Remus was pacing, a typical Red habit and something out of character for him. James was watching with amusement after Sirius had been dragged out of the room by Lily.

"What if she's changing her mind?" Remus exclaimed. "I mean why else would Lily have had to come in and grab Sirius. This is a disaster, she doesn't want to do this-"James slapped him.

"Moony," James said. "Get a hold of yourself."

"Did you just slap me?" Remus asked incredulously looking at his friend of ten years.

"You were going on a tangent," James laughed. "And I wasn't about to kiss you like Reds does to shut you up, so take a few deep breaths in and out do it with me now," James said trying to get Remus to follow his lead with deep breaths. "Okay now Red has been in love with you forever, she's been starting little fire in the office that I've had to quickly put out before anyone sees. Not because she's nervous, because she's excited and I'm sure you know she doesn't have the bet handle on her powers when she's excited. So that's probably what happened, so you need to breath and go marry that girl."

"I can't believe you slapped me," Remus laughed. "But you're right, Red and fire. Okay I'm ready."

*/*/*

Red started to walk down the aisle, her eyes linked with Remus'. One thought going through her head _Do not trip_ , thankfully she didn't. He was positively beaming at her, neither of them had ever looked so happy before. Everyone around them was looking at Red, but she couldn't stop looking at him. The way he smiled at her, the little crinkle of the scar that ran across his lips.

"Hey," Red smiled handing Lily her flowers.

"Hey," Remus smiled back at her taking her in.

The ceremony started and the couple looked so damn happy. The fire around them started to raise making their group laugh, it was finally happening.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows, your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into the darkness, though I'm pretty sure that will be more your job," Remus said making them all laugh again. "Red you make me a better person and bring out a side of me I didn't even know existed. You make me a better version of myself and I can't imagine you not by my side through the good days and the bad days. With this ring, I ask you to be mine," Remus finished sliding the silver wedding band onto her ring.

"Remus Lupin do you take this woman to be your wife," the celebrant asked.

"I do," Remus said.

"Red," the celebrant nodded in her direction.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness, and yes I will do a much better job at that because fire is my speciality," Red said. "Remus you are everything I never knew I was looking for, you've made every day for me an adventure. I promise to suffer along with your chocolate addiction and the fact you can't walk into a book store without grabbing at least three books. You complete me," she stated simply. "You make me a better person. So with this ring I ask you to be mine."

"Monique Nightingale or as you are better known as Red," the celebrant said. "Do you take this man to be your husband."

"I do," Red smiled.

"Remus you may now kiss your bride," he said and Remus didn't waste any time. Leaning down to kiss his bride, his hands coming around her back lifting her up slightly. Kissing her without shame in front of their friends and family. The pair both smiling at the contact.

*/*/*

"How the hell did you find a theatre like this?" Like asked Red as soon as her and Remus had entered the room. After yelling at the guy that introduced her as _Mrs Remus Lupin_ , it was either Mrs and Mr Lupin or Red and Remus Lupin. Despite how much she loved the man she would not be defined by him solely. So now they were set up in an old abandoned theatre Red had hunted down. The place was nice and dark with floating lights flying through the room with a nice space to dance, that surprisingly people were taking advantage off _thank Merlin_.

"I think I attract creepy things," Red laughed off.

"Hey," Remus said nudging her in the ribs. "What are you trying to say."

How had Red forgot for a second that Remus was wrapped around her, but he was smiling down at her so it wasn't like he was hurt at least. James and Sirius were over by the drinks table most likely getting hammered by the words _open bar_. While Frank and Alice were ober with Peter teaching him something red couldn't quite make out. And Lulu and Alec were dancing off in the corner acting like loons. So far Red was liking how the night was turning out. Red Lupin, she loved it.

"Shut up I love you," was her only response.

"Even if I'm creepy?" he laughed.

"You're not creepy," Red stated. "I mean you're a werewolf but, not creepy and I kind of love that about you."

Lily just shook her head at Red, "Come on let's dance."

Lily dragged Red onto the dance floor, both attempting to do the wizard waltz. Well at least a version of it that mostly ended with twirls and little disco moves, so it was definitely an abstract version of what is meant to be a proper waltz.

"Don't mind if I cut in do you?" James asked, though neither Lily nor Red knew which one he was talking to. So Red stepped back just in case, though only to swept into a proper version of the dance with James. "Now we just need Sirius and Peter to get hitched and we're all old and boring."

"Do you mind find someone for them?" Red asked while James twirled her around. "Or actually hook them up, because I don't think Peter is Sirius' type."

"Because he's a dude?" James asked with a nod.

"Nah too short," Red laughed. "Come on its Sirius he'll bounce around for a while until he stumbles onto something."

"Or accidentally gets someone pregnant," James joked. "I think Lulu misses him though."

"Stealing the bride," Sirius cut in appearing and whisking Red away. "So my ears were burning, hope it was something good. Not just my love life, James has gotten so invested in it lately."

"Maybe," Red laughed while Sirius spun her a little too fast causing a shift in her balance.

"That'll be a galleon mate," Remus shouted out.

"Are you seriously _still_ making bets on me?" Red sighed. "I can't have one day?" It was a little annoying that Red was their own little money maker over her misfortunes, what would she trip over next.

"Always," Sirius laughed leading her over to Remus and handing him a galleon.

"Taking bets on me," Red said looking him in the eye. "Seriously can't I get a day off?"

"It's paying for the honeymoon," Remus joked and Red punched his arm, before leading him off to dance floor and wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands fell to her waist. "So Mrs Lupin."

"So Mr Lupin," Red countered. "How did we end up here?"

"A lot of drama," Remus stated circling the dance floor and being careful to make sure his bride didn't trip up. "But it was worth it if it landed with you in that dress and me in an actual tux, right here on a mostly moonless night. Perfect."

"You do have a way with words," Red smiled leaning up to kiss him. "I love you Mr Lupin."

"I love you too Mrs Lupin," Remus smiled holding her closer. "Forever this time."

"Forever this time," Red repeated.


	47. A bit of everything

Greece is where the landed first, Red whipped out her camera whilst leaning up and cupping his face, pressing her lips against his like they had so many times before. Whilst stealing his hat in the process. _Click_ her camera went off, Remus with a goofy grin on his face after she stole his hat. It was a recurring factor in their relationship after all.

"So where to first?" Red asked Remus tipping his hat off to him. "Mr Lupin." added with a smile, finally being able to say those words bring a smile to both their lips.

"Well Mrs Lupin," Remus all but beamed. "How about the Parthenon?"

"Is that because it's right there?" Red laughed pointing out their window.

"No it's an interesting history point," Remus countered. "And also cleverly placed near out hotel room."

"Then let's go," Red smiled taking his hand and dragging him out the door."

So there adventure began, apparating around Greece and taking millions of photos. Dancing late night in the moonlight, checking out the historical sites which was both their ideas actually, forcing Remus onto a bicycle and cruising the streets in a very muggle fashion and sex. There were finally just a married couple after all. So they darted around Greece making memories, causing havoc- well at least Red was anyway while Remus tried to put out fires where they started and it was a little hard to keep up with it all.

So there they were the last night in Greece, one final night. Thankfully they both still had one last night before the full moon as well, but the night before always had Remus on edge as well so Red had an idea. It was their last night and yes beach trips were done, but now it was midnight in Cape Sounion and the moon and stars were twinkling off the lake. It was a beautiful sight to see.

"You're not going to do it?" Remus technically asked. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope," Red said stripping off her clothes and leaving herself in a matching red lace set. Remus took one look at her and lost his mind a little bit, she was breath taking. And he was hers. Red was currently toying with the buttons on his shirt, playing with the ends. "Come on it'll be fun. Jumping into the abyss at the ruins of the temple of Poseidon God of the sea."

"You know your mythology?" Remus smirked while his t-shirt was being unbuttoned and slowly being pulled down his shoulders.

"Such a turn on right," Red smiled victorious when his shirt lay on the ground. "Should I go on?" she said kissing his exposed neck while hummed his response. "Well then there are some stories about King Menelaus' ship that stopped briefly here on his way back from Troy." Remus moaned when Red kissed the spot under his ear. "Then there's the architect, well nobody really knows who built the Theseion, but it is depicted with the labours of Theseus as well as battles with Centaurs and Giants. And now after that little history lesson, time to dive."

Remus groaned and not in a sexy way this time, "Come on we're young, we're beautiful and when are we ever going to have this opportunity again? Come on free fall with me."

"Jump of the edge?"

"Exactly," Red smiled taking his hand. "Count of three?"

"No jumping after one," Remus stated firmly. "Strictly on three."

"Deal," Red smiled kissing his cheek. "Okay, _one, two and three."_

Red smiled running forward with Remus' hand in hers and jumped into the ocean. And the water was freaking freezing, Remus was laughing while Red sputtered water out of her mouth before joining in with her husbands laughter.

"See was that so scary?" she joked throwing her arms around his neck.

"It's cold," Remus laughed resting his forehead against hers and nudging their noses together and brushing their lips. Red wrapped her legs around his waist smiling at the contact of her husband's lips against hers.

"Well I can fix that," Red smirked and started to radiate heat from her body. "New trick."

"You and your tricks," Remus said with a laugh throwing his head back, he was just so carefree. It was amazing to see him like this, it was rare for anyone to see Remus laidback and easy going and just all around relaxed, Red brought out this side of him and it was intoxicating. "I love you."

"I love you too," Red smiled kissing him again.

*/*/*

They were back the next day, it was a full moon after all. But the Lupins were hosting breakfast that morning, Sirius calling it penance for depriving him of a week of their company.

"He bought so many damn books," Red laughed dishing out pancakes to everyone –something she could make without causing a fire. "So we haven't gone through all the presents yet, but I'm praying someone bought a new bookshelf."

"You are in luck," James smiled. "Lily and I did in fact get you a bookshelf."

"This is why I love you guys," Red said hugging her friends. "You just know us so well."

"Buy chocolate to?" Sirius asked quirky a brow at Remus.

"What do you think is in the pancakes?" Remus joked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Lulu beamed. "You guys know the way to girl's heart. So how was Greece?"

"We jumped into the ocean at midnight," Remus said shaking his head. "It was bloody freezing, the things I do to keep this one happy."

"Oh you had fun," Red smiled leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Now who's ready for Halloween? Alice and Franks heard they're decking the place out."

"Costumes?" Sirius brought up. "After ten years I still need little red riding hood and the big bad wolf. We've got our Moony and Red why has it not happened yet? Seriously guys I'm shocked, horrified and mostly disappointed."

"And how much money do you have on getting me to dress up like that?" Red questioned him. She knew the guys well enough.

"None," Sirius said meekly.

"Sure," Red said. "Come on the food is getting cold."

*/*/*

Remus was changing in the basement and Red was trying so hard not to hear his cries of pain, he had taken the potion but there wasn't anything that would stop the pain. Through sickness and in health, so she would be down there later -whether he liked it or not. He never liked it and usually chastised her in the morning about the dangers, and then she would remind him that he kept his mind and she could take care of herself. Remus just worried about her. The cried finally stopped and she felt like she could breathe again, there was some whimpering and Red grabbed her tray, coffee for her and a steak for him, quite rare.

Red made her way down to the basement, Remus was huddled in the corner looking out the small window that you could see the moon out of. He let out a howl. Luckily Red and Lily had put up charms that mostly soundproofed the place. Merlin Red loved magic.

"Rem," Red whispered drawing his attention. "I brought your favourite, partially cooked meat."

Remus moved over to her slowly and Red held out the steak that he started to tear apart. So she brought out her secret weapon, one of the books he purchased in Greece. Red moved over to the corner and lit up a little fire in the corner remembering fifth year –how could she even forget how she found out that little trick. Opening the book and smelling the fresh book smell, she started to read. Remus went and sat by her listening to her speak, with a little wolfy smile on his face. Red looked at her husband taking a brief pause in her reading to look at him, Remus put his head on her lap and she scratched behind his ear.

"I love you moons," she whispered and he let out a little howl in response before she continued to read.


	48. Trick or Treat

It was October 31st long since the days of prankoween now, sadly the name only reared its head in their final year and Red was still proud of it. Alas they were adults now and pranks were kept between their groups of friends now, bets always to be made of course. Red and James were on their way back to Godrics Hollow to get prepped for the party tonight. They were still dressed from work, it was Halloween after all they basically passed as people dressing up. Red had even put on a classic witches hat just for the occasion much to James' dismay.

"I like your costumes," a kid said in passing making Red chuckle while James looked a little confused, he was used to growing up in areas populated with witches and wizards decked out in similar garments. Merlin Godrics Hollow was a perfect example of magic pride I suppose you could call it. Red grew up in the muggle world so it was still a little odd at time seeing someone in full on robes, but this was her world and she loved it.

"Thanks," Red smiled looking down and noticing it was a young girl dressed as witch herself. Thank Merlin that she didn't have a wart or anything equally stereotypically embarrassing and not accurate. "You look adorable."

James chuckled at her, "What?" she asked.

"Just imagining you as a mother," James shrugged. "Dressing up your kids like Frankenstein or something like that."

"Frankenstein was the doctor not the monster," Red replied. "And me as a mother is not funny."

"You'd be teaching it little fire tricks," James chuckled. "Playing quidditch for kids, trying to feed it-"

"Oh ha bloody ha," Red said pushing James and making him stumble for once. "Whatever it's not in the cards right now anyway."

*/*/*

The group was walking, because apparently flying drunk was something you could get written up for. So they were all walking to their friend's house, a little tipsy due to pre drinking at the Potters. Well Red and Lily were a little tipsy the guys were holding up just fine. In all fairness though she just sculled the mug Sirius and had given her when she entered the home, mistake.

The air was a little chilly but luckily Red had a red cloak wrapped around, much to Sirius' pleasure she had dolled herself up as Little Red Riding Hood and conned Remus into being the big bad wolf. He didn't find it as amusing as the rest of the gang, a werewolf dressing up as a wolf. But it was all in good natured fun. Sirius put a lot of effort into looking like a zombie, playing around with Red's makeup and then getting assistance from Red. So if all else failed with the ministry she could have a promising career in special effects..or at least just with zombies. James was dressed as a gangster from the 1920s whilst Lily dressed like a flapper, and looked damn glamorous in the process. Lulu came in steampunk and looked like she belonged in that area of time. Then there was Peter who was uninventive and came as a mouse, well a rat but he was saying a mouse. Oh their group and inside jokes.

Once they arrived at the house, they were impressed. It looked like a haunted mansion despite it being a smaller house similar to James' and lily's. There were grave stones on the front yard and spider webs that looked almost real across the garden and of course jack-o'-lanterns.

"Nice and creepy," Lily said with a nod.

"Looks like fun," Red and James said at the same time making them both laugh. "But we can't just admire the yard all night."

And on that note they entered the house, if outside was impressive the house was way more. Frank and Alice must have gone way over budget to appease their friends and it was working. There was a projector in the corner playing old horror film lightening up one wall while the rest of the room hand hanging lanterns with purple fire giving the room a nice glow.

"Okay I want to see Lil Red bob for apples without using any water magic," Sirius stated pointing over at the apple bobbing station that thankfully looked relatively fresh.

"Time it," Red challenged pushing her hood down and going towards the apples. Dropping her head into the cold water and thanking God for water proof mascara or this could be a disasters, but after so rifling about in the water she emerged victorious with an apple between her teeth and cheesy grin on her face _click._ "32 seconds a personal best, your turn."

Sirius took far longer much to their own amusement but a few minutes later he had a similar grin on his face with an apple, the friends cheered their apples and started to eat them before heading off to find some alcohol to get the party started.

Drinks were spread all around and festive baked goods were eaten, they danced, they laughed and most of all they took the piss out of each other. Red occasional made a puddle of water under Sirius and made him fall on his ass, just to make up for all the time he laughed at her when she tripped. Spells were thrown about the place in a raging war that Alice started actually, though James and Sirius were happy to be contenders in who would be the most powerful to the most ridiculous looking.

Lily and Red were dancing to the monster mash in the corner while the guys laughed before joining in themselves. It was that one night of the year were they could all take the piss out of each other, magically or non magically; though the perks of jelly beans that controlled your voice where entertaining. They were young and reckless and also off their faces. But celebrations were in order for the new members of the _Order of the Phoenix_ ; everyone was doing well for once with no one to ruin their happiness. So they were embracing life, living it on the edge even if they were going to regret it in the morning.

The clock stroke 5am and the gang were practically the only ones left standing, if you could call there staggering around like Sirius standing that was. Red was swooped up by Remus thankful because she was about to trip over some loose water meant for Sirius, so instead of hitting the floor hard she was in Remus' arms who was beaming at her.

"Red," he said with a laugh.

"Wolfy," She laughed back.

"Come on love birds we're heading out," Sirius called out grabbing his coat at the door and readjusting his brain hat.

"Off to see the wizard?" Red sung out.

Sirius groaned, "Don't start with that."

"Home it is then," Red smiled throwing her hand up in the air and hoping Remus would take note and charge on forwards –and he did.

"So next Halloween," Sirius stated when we were half way home, Red thought at least nothing looked familiar. Merlin she wished she had a broom, but at least she wasn't walking or trusting her legs at this point.

"How about we wake up with a hangover and then discuss next Halloween," Red and James said roughly the same thing, a mystery how that always happened. Maybe ten years of friendship and a faux psychic connection could do that.

*/*/*

They were lost, completely and totally out of sorts. Worst of all everyone was going through the transition of waking hangovers while the sun started to make it's away above the horizon. _Walking_ why in the name of Merlin's soggy left sock did they think walking was a big idea. Remus was tired and tipsy and was now just holding Red's hand to keep her steady and in place and not in the mud.

Red's head was pounding and she had had it with the birds that were waking up, she needed noise cancelling headphones, French fries and a steaming cup of coffee and not her friends rubbing it in her face that they all had sunglasses. Had they planed this?

"Is there a spell to make these birds shut up?" James muttered at a tree where a few birds were waking up from the night and starting to circle around the park they were in. Yeah lost beyond all beliefs.

"Look wormtail knows where we live," Sirius stated. "I vote we give this search party and pat on the back and go lie down somewhere that is cool."

That was the other reason they had gotten so lost, they were looking for Peter who had vanished around 3am, but they didn't notice until it was time to leave. James and Sirius felt like bad friends, Red found it hilarious though she would never admit that allowed.

"Sirius is right," Lily said. "I can't believe I just said those words, but I want a bed and something that isn't going to make my stomach churn."

"Yes," Red said happily, a little louder than anyone would have liked. So as some form of karma she stumbled, barely missing landing on the hot pavement by Lily catching her. Though just in time to see Sirius passing James a galleon.

"Seriously," Red groaned. "Do you have to keep up with these bets?"

"How else are we going to make cash without going to work?" Remus joked while Red just glared at him while Sirius handing him a galleon. So she stormed on ahead, leaving her friends in a blaze behind her.

"Oh we're sorry," James called out with a laugh.

Red just kept walking finally gaining her bearings. At least despite being shorter than the guys, but a normal 5'6 she was a fast walker so her get away was working. Even if she didn't mind being shorter than them, they never had to know that.

*/*/*

Somehow she was still sick, so sick she had taken the past week of work and now had her head buried in a bucket. It was disgusting, she was sweating and pretty sure she smelt like hell. The only plus side to this sickness was that at least she was missing the paperwork week at work- even if that meant usually just joking around with James and Lulu. Then again she would have taken paper work over throwing up after she ate anything, Remus ruled out giving her anymore coffee which was torture in itself. Remus had even stopped offering her chocolate and this was Remus, poster boy for being a chocolate pusher _eat you'll feel better_. Well after one bite went back into the toilet he stopped trying and ruled out any caffeine, if she didn't love him so much she'd kill him for that crime.

Remus was dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth while she lay down on their couch, her stomach finally settling down...well at least for the moment.

"Hangovers don't usually last this long," Remus said handing her a glass of lukewarm water and taking a seat next to her a look of worry on his face. "I mean I know Padfoot gets keen with his parties, but this is a little extreme."

"James and I worked a case," Red said before taking a sip of the water. "Guy had some infection that's probably what this is. The stupid drugs don't work thought." Red sighed reading the many boxes of medication they had picked up in the last week. Merlin she would take a stack of paperwork and goofing off with James over this any day.

The phone started to ring and Remus left her with the cold cloth on her forehead, she felt like she'd been on a bender using her powers and this was the come down. But she hadn't been using her powers that much, hoping that meant that the trials would stay in away from her happiness. Because her little cottage house near her best friends and her marriage with her high school sweetheart, she didn't need that ruined.

Remus was standing back in front of her holding the phone out and she shot him _are you freaking serious_ look. Was she in a state to answer the phone, no way in hell. Red's head was spinning and she was convinced Remus had learnt to double himself like a street magician.

Red sighed taking the phone, "Are you seriously expecting me to be functional right now?" Red said.

"It's Lily," Remus shrugged in response before handing her the phone and heading out the door to give her some privacy. Lily was in a similar state to her after all, shouldn't she know some phone/sickness etiquette?

"What?" Red groaned into the phone.

"I'm pregnant," Lily squealed into the phone.

"Wait what," Red said smiling now, though upon hearing the news she shot up a little too fast and was now reaching for the bucket again.

"No I'm screwing with you," Lily laughed. "Of course I am, and well see the things is and please don't take this the wrong way because you're beautiful and an angel and my best friend."

"But?"

"But I think you should take a test too," Lily finished sounded nervous. Red may have been offended by the fact Lily was saying it looks like as if she could have put on some weight recently, but somewhat cradling a bucket of vomit had her mind on other ideas. Like what if Lily was right?

"If it means I can hang up then fine," Red replied a little harshly feeling a wave of nausea. Hanging up on Lily may not have been the nicest thing to do, but considering she threw up within the next two seconds it was a little kind.

Red collapsed back onto the couch lying down with the cloth around her neck trying to regain her breathing, _pregnant_. That was not part of the plan, at least not yet anyway. No she had simply picked a virus up from work that was the logical solution. Right?

*/*/*

Red was starting to feel better, maybe that last round of antibiotics was doing some good. She still wasn't allowed back at work even if that's what she would have preferred to be doing. No instead she was lying around the house reading one of Rem's books he had picked up in Greece and the one she had been reading to him on wolf nights. She had to know how it ended.

 _Crack_

This was followed by a stunning amount of red hair and a wash blue; Lily. Lily who she had been avoiding for the past week, with either great success or Lily was just letting her win. In her hand however was a small paper bag and she was scowling.

"Do we not remember the rules," Red said abandoning the book and on the last chapter to. "No apparating inside each other's houses unless phoning before hand or it's an emergency."

"It's an emergency," Lily scowled at her friend. "Someone has been avoiding me and not listening to my helpful advice."

"But I feel way better now," Red pleaded. "Seriously the bug has been kicked, I'm good and in no way pregnant."

"Shut your gorgeous face," Lily said walking over to her and handing her the bag. "Here."

"Aww Lil you shouldn't have," Red replied using as much sarcasm as possible. "I love it."

"Red," Lily said her tone soften. "I get it you're scared, you didn't plan for this to happen but if it is you need to know ok. So please for me just take the stupid test, or do you want me living here full time?"

"Fine," Red huffed out. "But know I do this against my will," moving over to the bathroom and adding. " _Strongly_ against my will and _you_ will regret this later on."

"I know," Lily smiled at me.

Red sat down with the stick in her hand, two stripes pregnant or one stripe _please one stripe_ not pregnant. Lily was right about one thing, she was scared. Joking around with James about it was one thing; it actually happening was something else entirely. Look at how her mother turned out, like she needed to repeat that. She shook the thing again hoping that would make time go faster, sidenote it doesn't. She leant back against the cool tiles, and then it started to clear up.

"Fuck," she muttered looking at the thing.

"You okay in there?" Lily asked knocking on the door.

"No," Red replied and Lily came into the room. "Positive."

"Well at least you know why you were sick now," Lily joked noticing how scared her friend suddenly was. Red who once chased a werewolf through the forbidden forest was terrified of a stick. "Hey it'll be alright."

"Yeah I'm not so sure about that," Red chuckled throwing the thing in the bin as if that would make the result disappear. Somehow she was getting an inkling that Remus wasn't going to be thrilled. Not that Red was the picture of thrilled either, in fact it was taking everything she had not just to burst out into tears.

"No," Red replied meekly. "I mean I'm 21 I thought I was going to have more time, this wasn't what I was ready for."

"Red," Lily started but Red just waved off her not in the mood for an argument and also because she was about to throw up again.

"I'll go make some tea," Lily said before heading out of the bathroom that was beginning to feel cramped.

They were sitting in the living room now, Red had relaxed slightly. _Slightly._ The two friends were just sipping on their tea, Lily was excited about the prospects of motherhood and what joy it would bring. Red was pretending to listen, yes she did know she was being a bad friend but she was having an existential crisis over on the other side of the couch, plus no one was giving her coffee just freaking tea. Honestly she needed something stronger like fire whiskey to bring up the courage to tell Remus. He had an interview today, if he got it what if she ruined his mood with this news. What he was happy. What if he ran?

"You know it'll be okay?" Lily said interrupting her mind rambles.

There was a key jangle and Red's head shot to the door, this was it. The moment their lives changed, well she supposed in many ways it already had. Remus walked in the door in his good jacket, the one Red had bought him a few months back because his last one was tattered beyond repair.

"Secret meetings again?" Remus smiled looking at Lily and Red cosy on the couch, he went over to Red kissing the top of her head and handing her a coffee. "You've been deprived too long."

Red hummed her response abandoning her tea in favour for the coffee, "Like you can talk about secret meetings Marauder."

"Secret meetings you can be a part of," Lily said patting a seat on the couch for him while Red glared at her best friend, if looks could kill Lily would be dead. "Come take a seat. I have to head off though, so later." And with that Lily apparated away.

Remus gave Red a funny look, while she hid behind her coffee. "So I've got some news," he smiled.

"Me too," Red whispered.

"I got the job," Remus beamed.

"What?" Red yelled. "Rem, holy hippogriffs that's amazing. We need to celebrate." Except she couldn't drink. "I'm so proud of you Moons."

Remus ran a hand through his hair, "I'm still a little surprised, it doesn't pay very well but it's a teaching job."

"You deserve it," Red smiled at her husband leaning over to kiss him.

"What about you?" he asked her.

"Me?"

"Yeah what was up with Lily?" he asked looking concerned.

"Oh," Red said. "Well, you see, erm, the thing is that-"she was absolutely horrible at this, aren't people excited to tell others their having a baby? No Red hadn't even said the words aloud yet, not even to herself. Just the word shit.

"What is it?" Remus asked nudging her playfully.

"I'm pregnant," Red muttered under her breath hoping he couldn't hear her. Though she could see him tense, so he definitely heard her. It was silent for a minute after that, and awkward. Red was staring at the top of her coffee lid while Remus ran through every possibilities in his mind of how this could have happened. Okay well he knew how it happened, but they were always safe. "So is Lily." Red added lamely.

"Oh," Remus finally said.

"Want to say something other than _Oh?"_ she asked with a small forced laugh.

"What if it's?" he started

"It's?" Red asked him using a fair amount of rage behind her and started a small fire in the corner. She may have not come to terms with the whole the yet, but her child wouldn't be called _its._

"The kid," he corrected himself. "Is a werewolf?"

"Isn't that a bite scratch type of thing?" Red asked confused tilting her head slightly.

"Which is a blood thing," Remus reminded her.

"So just so I'm clear here," Red said standing up and by Merlin abandoning her coffee on the table and began to pace. "You being a werewolf, also known as a source of why we've fought and broken up has once _again_ come up?" Red said annoyed not looking his way. "Because if so, you've got to be freaking kidding me. Just get over it, yes it sucks I can't imagine how you feel. I _know_ you hate that curse and what's it's done to you but what I don't get is you not getting the fact _I_ don't care. Bloody hell Remus I sit with you half the time on moon nights."

"I-" Remus started before Red cut him off to keep going on her tangent.

"So if you still somehow don't get that I love you and I have for many _many_ years now and that the fact your being a werewolf isn't a problem for me, well I suggest you just leave then," Red said the last words and immediately regretted them when Remus got up and left.

Red looked down at her stomach, "You are already causing far too much trouble."

*/*/*

 _Git_ was all Remus could think after he left the house, just leaving her like that _bloody git Moony you are an ass._

 _Then just go back then_ a voice from his head spoke. It wasn't such a terrible idea, listening to voices was, but not when they're right. He just needed to make a stop first. Of course the werewolf thing, Red was right it was the reason they split up and fought a lot. Though she was also right in the fact that didn't bother her, something Remus wondered why. Most girls would run in the other direction, no one night she chased him through the forest just to keep him from hurting someone. She loved him tragically and irrevocably, so he was the asshole this time putting the distance between them. For the same reason he had many times. Merlin they had a strange history.

He made his stop grabbing some flowers hoping it was enough, now he was back at his door wondering if he should knock instead of just waltzing in there after performing an assholic act. Probably the most assholic in his life as well. So he just stood there awkwardly in front of the door. So he knocked, sighing at the sight of the scars on his hand. If this kid, no _his_ kid was a werewolf or even part werewolf they could deal with it. They could deal with anything.

The door opened and there was Red, her arms were crossed and even pissed off she looked beautiful to Remus. She was still wearing green tank top and shorts she was in before, but what did Remus expect she would go and change. Honestly he was more worried she just wouldn't be there.

Remus held up the flowers as a weak peace offering, "I'm a git."

Remus could see her biting back a smile, or maybe a laugh. "Yes, you really are," she told him. Taking the flowers their fingers brushing past another and her hair lit up, some things just never change. He was thankful for that at least. "Get inside you idiot," Red said waving him inside. "You live here you don't need to stand in the door way like a door stop."

"Do you know how far along you are?" Remus asked her when they were in the kitchen and he was making her a cup of coffee.

"Yes in the entire hour that passed by when you were gone I found out a great deal of information about the baby," Red said sarcastically, gingerly touching her stomach. Remus realised at this moment she was just as scared as he was. Red was completely taken off guard by this, Lily and Alice were planning for it excited in that new step in life. Red well, she was scared and nervous. She had her own curse to bear. Her powers, they could easily be transferred into their kid as well. Powers that nearly got her killed numerous times, powers that were still growing and trials that were looming in the distance.

"You know if the it has your powers we'll deal," Remus told her with confidence. Reaching out to touch her hand, to hold it.

"And maybe if you stop calling it and it we'll deal with that to. Oh and the werewolf in the room, we'll deal," she mocked him.

"Hey if I can't call the nameless and genderless child inside of you an it neither can you," Remus tried to tease but just brought up the word again. "What about just the child or kid."

"That could work," Red smiled taking her coffee. "Merlin do I have to drink decaf now?"

"We'll deal," Remus laughed out.


	49. Kids these days

"You know what isn't fun," Sirius complained. "HAning around with a bunch of pregnant ladies."

"My apologies for having a child with the woman I love," James laughed out.

"I went alone with Lulu," Sirius exclaimed. "It was like a date."

"I'm literally right here," Lulu said piping up from the background.

"Merlins invisible knickers when did you get here?" Sirius asked clutching his chest.

"You drove me here," Lulu stated. "Are you still drunk?"

"Dove you here?" Red smirked. "So you two?"

 _Nope_ Lulu mouthed to her, "You do know we can still go out right?" Lily mentioned. "Get virgin cocktails."

"You have both made it very clear that neither of you are virgins," Sirius replied making the girls laugh and Remus blush. "It's not the same, we used to get into all sorts of trouble and now your knocked up and being all motherbears. What happened to the girl that downs six shots and then starts setting us on fire?"

"I can still do that," Red said ready to flick her nose; Remus grabbed her hand and lowered it. Though stayed holding it making Red smile.

"Danger good, safety who the hell cares!" Sirius exclaimed. "I want my Reddy back, not the one that can't drink coffee."

"Do not remind me," Red groaned looking sadly at the cup of tea in front of her, Merlin she was being so damned English right now. "Unless you actually want to be set on fire."

"I can make you an excellent cup of decaf and you won't be able to tell the difference," James smiled heading into the kitchen. "Lil you want one?"

"Yes please," Lily called out. "Oh cheer up Red, soon you can have real coffee."

"She's living on coffee flavoured ice cream," Remus chuckled. "We've gone through three boxes this week."

"I am man enough to admit I have a problem," Red stated. "But I am a coffee monster and someone is taking away my life force so I'm taking it in any form I can at the moment."

"Here," James smiled victoriously. "Drink up before class."

"I hate that class," Red groaned taking a sip of the coffee, James was right she could barely tell the difference. "The instructor is such a bitch like I may set her on fire when this is all over."

"No," everyone yelled at her so she held her hands up in defence, _kidding._ For the most part anyway, Melissa was just someone that got on Red's nerves. In Melissa's defence, literally everyone was getting on her nerves lately. Ever since she had to take maternity leave from work she'd been a little crabby, Remus was being supportive though. In and out between his new teaching Job and wow was she proud of him.

*/*/*

 _July_

Curiosity wasn't something Red dealt well with, in fact it was something she hated very much and fought against whether it got her into bad situations or not. So when Remus watched her hair change colours along with her mind about what the sex of the baby was, it was quite an entertaining site.

"Rem?" she called out to him from down the hospital hall while we were waiting to be introduced to Lily and James' son. There had been a few hours, luckily no complications and Red was in there the whole time, but James and Lily were having some private time now.

"Yeah Red?" Remus called back to her.

"Erm," she started to say before it hit Remus. They did find out a little late that she was already two months pregnant. So it began the long and arduous process that was birth, Red kept muttering how much she hated Remus but he would just hold her hand and brush sweaty red locks out of her eyes.

And then she caught on fire, just at the last second.

"Congratulations," the doctor said. "It's a boy."

"Really?" Red smiled, she looked exhausted though Remus couldn't blame her for that at all. The doctor handed her her son and Remus took a seat on the bed next to her. Red looked up at Remus a bright smile on her face. "Look at him," she whispered.

"I'll go grab the others," Remus said quite excited he had a son. He burst out of the room and where James, Sirius, Lulu and Lily were. It had taken a lot of convincing but there Lily was with her son in her arms in a wheelchair. "It's a boy," Remus beamed and not wasting a second to get back to and his kid. "Come on."

"Is there any way to see if he's a werewolf?" Remus asked the doctor, he couldn't help it it just came out. Red and Lily slapped him, though neither with much force. They both had a long day.

"We'll get to that later," Red mumbled smiling down at her son. He really needed a name. "Here," Red smiled handing him to Remus, he had hair like his father and eyes like his mother. But then it changed, purple; blue; red; pink; blonde; green. Red started to laugh, still that little giggle of hers that made everyone smile. "That's what it looks like?"

"Yes," the whole gang replied with a laugh.

"Thought of a name yet?" Lily asked.

"Not yet," Red answered watching her sons hair and eye colour change with a huge smile on her face, his finger wrapping around her own. "You?"

Lily had her son early that day, and it was a miracle she was even in the room currently and not in bed. Though James and Lily compromised on wheelchair and only an hour.

"Harry James Potter," lily replied looking up at James who had Harry in his arms, the chaotic black hair already showing and emerald green eyes like Lily.

"Cute," Red replied handing her son to Remus who passed him to Sirius. Sirius who was looking at the kid in his arms like he was the most amazing thing in the world, before passing him to Lily who pulled a little face at him. Then doing a switch to James who started to rock him.

Remus was sitting by Red, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against his shoulder. Remus could tell she wanted him back, but was just too polite to say so.

"Right Prongs give him back," Remus said waving him over, until he was back in Red's arms. His eyes opening up a little. His hair was still changing every few seconds.

"He does really need a name," Red said lightly touching his cheek.

"I do have a thought," Remus said softly. "I was thinking Ezra?" Red froze for a second, but then un froze looking up at Remus with a smile her eyes tearing up a little bit. It was a long shot, something he had been thinking about it for a while on the off chance it was a boy.

"Really?" she asked softly.

"If you like it," Remus said brushing a few sweaty strands of hair out of her eyes.

"I love it," she said burring her head into his chest. "Ezra," she said softly.

"I want you both to know," Sirius said to Lily and Red. "I am no longer mad at either of you because you have just created something truly magical today and just because we couldn't party for a while and I understand that we still can't for a little while, but I am no longer salty about it. Because Harry and Ezra-"

"Padfoot are you crying?"James asked.

"No," Sirius scoffed, "I'm just really happy for the both of you."

"I think you're crying," Red laughed her eyes still focused on Ezra. "But we'll just forgot about it."

"Deal," Sirius sniffed.

*/*/*

"Rawr," Remus said chasing Ezra around their house making Red laugh. It was so damn sweet to see Remus like this, chasing a crawling son around the living room – which was clean...thanks to Remus. Merlin she was really slack at cleaning, but currently she was doing the dishes. Dishes that were mostly cups from all the coffee she had missed, catching up for old times.

Remus was taking the day off work, whilst Red was still on vacation. She really missed chasing bad guys with James, it was like there new thing. Way better than pranking in her opinion. Even if they did mess around the office _a lot._

Remus picked up Ezra in a cuddle, lifting him up in the air. Fatherhood suited him, it was adorable. "Come here my little fire starter," Remus said ducking him and then bringing him back up and holding him tight against his chest.

"You're actually cleaning," Remus laughed kissing her forehead while Ezra reached for her.

"Not anymore," Red smiled taking Ezra. "Hey buddy," she cooed nuzzling him while his hair changed to a red colour.

"Like mother like son," Remus laughed taking over the cleaning. Merlin she loved him.

"It's an excellent quality," Red smiled. "You love it."

"Yeah I do," Remus smiled, looking at his smiling son with hair that matched his mothers. It wasn't quite the same, but close enough to count. Remus still loved the way that her hair lit up when she saw him or someone mentioned him, one of his favourite things about her. "Meeting up with James and Lily later?"

"James and I have a plan to make these little rascals seriously into Quidditch from a young age," Red smiled wickedly. "So when you go to Hogwarts you can be a chaser, a beater or a keeper, even a seeker if that's where the world takes you."

"Or he could suck at flying like me," Remus reminded her.

"You have gotten a lot better at flying," she reminded him. "You even did a twist."

"By accident," Remus laughed.

"But it was impressive none the less," Red smiled kissing him.

*/*/*

Quidditch, James and Red had loved the game so much they joined the team, became co-captains and won pretty much every year since they were on the team. So when they had kids it made sense that Lily would enchant a quaffle and have it fly around their heads. Harry and Ezra were pretty entrapped by the quaffle, James and Red liked to believe it was because Quidditch was in their nature; realistically Remus and Lily were reminding them they were a few months old and something was flying above their heads. James and Red liked their theory more.

"I've got to head to work," Remus said standing up, "Bye Ezra," he said kissing the top of his sons hair that had now settled down into Remus' natural hair colour. Ezra let out a little giggle and the continued to play with Harry. "Later Red," he said smiling into their kiss. "Please don't burn down the kitchen when you cook dinner."

"Well lucky enough I do have these magical elemental abilities that control fire so it'll be fine," Red laugh juggling a little fire ball to prove her point. "So it'll be fine, don't stress go teach."

"Wassup witches," Sirius said coming through the door.

Remus groaned, hanging his head, "I'm never going to live that down am I?" everyone just shook their heads in response.

*/*/*

Cooking with success for once, no fires, nothing was burning and most importantly of all it was not too salty. Not everyone had a salt obsession, which went alone with French fries...which were in the oven as well.

"Honey," Remus called out. "We have a visitor."

Red turned around and was face to face with her old headmaster, "Dumbly," she said warmly wondering what the hippogriff he was doing in their home. They had some contact due to the whole Order of the Phoenix thing, but it was limited and need to know basis kind of things.

"Mrs Lupin," he said with a fond smile. "And Mr Lupin and who might this be?"he asked heading over to Ezra.

"That's Ezra," Remus smiled putting down his bag and saying hello to his son and wife. "Our son."

"I do come bearing bad news however," Dumbledore said and Red and Remus locked eyes both worried, Dumbledore with bad news. One word came to Red's mind _fuck._

"Okay," Red said abandoning the food and heading to the couch where Dumbledore was making himself at home.

"Professor Trelawney has made a prophecy," Dumbledore began.

"And?" Red asked, her old professor was crazy but if Dumbledore was taking this seriously well then it must be.

" _The one with hte power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seven month died... and the Dark Lord will make him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must dieat the hand f the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies,_ " He recited for us. "So I will leave you with that, best of luck to you. Oh and Ezra is very handsome."

"Thanks," Red replied weakly looking over to where Ezra was playing with a rattle.

"Red?" Remus asked. "You okay in there?"

"Trelawney was nuts," Red said shaking her head. "Totally means nothing, nothing at all. Right?"

"Red," Remus said again in his _I'm a little disappointed in you darling_ tone of voice.

Red sighed, "Okay fine, I know look. Prophecy, yeah cool. But if you're trying to tell me that either Harry, Neville or Ezra," she said her tone breaking. "Has something to do with Voldemort of all people, just because we've defied him three times, though I can't even recall doing it once," Remus cut her off by a kiss in his usual fashion.

"Cheat," Red pouted.

"Best way to stop your rambling," Remus chuckled holding out a hand for her.

Red took his hand wondering where he was going with this, but he started to just dance with her and her two left feet.

"Listen whatever happens we'll get through it," Remus said pulling her close. "So will Alice and Frank and especially Lily and James," Remus said trying to comfort her, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah maybe," Red mumbled, though it just didn't seem right. You know that feeling you get when you know something bad is about to happen, well Red had that now. Even with Remus' arms around her, something just felt off.


	50. The Prophecy

Remus and Red were at his parents' house, it was Halloween but after the prophecy Dumbledore shared no one was really in the partying mood this year. So Red and Remus were celebrating a belated birthday, Ezra was now one year old and getting showered with gifts he probably wouldn't remember anyway. They were having a nice time, Hope making her delicious coffee cup after cup.

"I've got to back," Red sighed leaning against Remus. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Remus said. "Will you?"

"We'll be fine," she replied, it was getting late and it was a full moon so Remus had chosen to stay back tonight, but with the prophecy looming over their heads everyone was on edge. Remus didn't want to leave her alone, but the clock was ticking and Red had to fly back home. "I love you," she said kissing him briefly before heading out the door ready to fly home with Ezra. Ezra loved flying, he giggled in this adorable way the reminded Red of her own laugh.

Red was now curled up in the couch, Ezra was sleeping upstairs and snoring so damn cutely through the baby monitor. Red just couldn't sleep, so she read instead. She was missing Remus, wishing he was in their basement. Alas there had been an accident with the chains that kept him in place and the window was broken since last time so the neighbours were suspicious and they really loved this place, so Remus went to his parents for the night.

Suddenly there was blast and the blue door she loved so very much was shattered into pieces all over her living room floor. Just when she was getting to the climax of her book as well, don't you just hate that? You get to the best part of your book and then someone breaks your door and tries to kill you?

Ezra started to cry up stairs and Red's maternal instincts clocked in, Merlin were was a werewolf when you needed one. _Oh Merlin this was it wasn't it,_ she thought the realising the prophecy was about to come true. Hitting her hard like a bludger in Quidditch.

Two people barged into her house, the first was tall. He had pale skin and dark hair, there was only a single light coming from the lamp Red was by but she could see the darkness in his eyes. The other person however, that was the one that killed her. A face that had long since been forgotten, someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Not since seventh year.

That bleach blonde hair, and those eyes. Eyes that should only belong to Lily and Harry. Not on someone so dark and malevolent.

"Red Nightingale," Stacy smiled at her. "Oh sorry, It's Lupin now isn't it."

"Do yourself a favour and leave before this gets ugly," Red threatened. "Don't make me do this the hard way."

"Hmm," Stacy hummed pretending to mull it over. "Nope, Antonin get the package."

 _Antonin? Like Dolohov Antonin!_ The guy that helped murder Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Last Red heard he was in Azkaban. The escapee that was now making his way upstairs causing Red to tense, _Ezra._

"You go anywhere near my son and I swear to Merlin you will die in the most _painful_ way imaginable," Red said her rage shining through. There was no joking here; she would do anything to protect her son, Merlin if they even laid a hand on him.

Stacy laughed and Antonin paused on the stairs, Stacy shot him a look and he continued to go after the so called 'package.' Red could hear him crying, everything inside of her wanted to go to him. Her breathing became heavy and her hands clenched. Suddenly there was fire, Stacy Marks was covered in flames. _Did I do that?_ She thought _Holy hippogriffs was I killing her?_

Stacy was screaming and Red was frozen in her place, eyes bludging out of her head. She shook her head; no matter what was happening or what she had done she had to get to Ezra. That deatheater was up there with him, she had to go. Red ran past her ignoring the cries and pleas. She was just running, knocking over a few things in the process and almost tripping in the process. All she could see were flames, but her house wasn't on fire no she was. Passing a mirror she caught her reflection. No longer was she in her black pyjamas, no now she was in a smoky wood crop top with flares at the brim with a matching skirt. Her hair now long and curled fading from deeper shades of red and _Incendio_ was written across her collarbone. Her whole body was covered in flames.

This wasn't the time to be distracted by how magic had transformed her again, how her powers had taken control of her she had to get to Ezra's room. Reaching his room, all but tearing down the door to his room. _Please don't let him be dead_ she thought when she saw Ezra in Antonins arms, he looked peaceful _please don't let him be dead._ With one malicious smile he apparated away.

She felt like she was dying, her son had just been ripped away from her. Hearing another crack she turned around fast, hoping it was Sirius or James, but no it was Dumbledore.

"What?" Red asked in tears the flames around her finally calming down.

"You should sit," he gestured to the chair in the room, the one that Remus used when he was trying to get Ezra back to sleep late at night. _Dagger through heart._

"No," Red shook her head furiously. "I am not going to sit, Remus isn't here and someone just took my son and he may just be dead I don't know. Also I'm pretty sure I just killed someone," Red cried out though despite her words she collapsed to the ground.

"Red," Dumbledore said softly. "Come with me."

"Lily and James?" she asked weakly.

"For now just sleep," Dumbledore said and took her away.

They were back at Remus' parents house now, much to his surprise. Ever seen a werewolf look surprised? Well if this was any other night, Red would have found it amusing and taken a picture but then he started to look worried. That was the last thing she saw before she collapsed to the ground.

When Red woke up, she felt normal. Though looking around she realised she wasn't at her little cottage, she was at the Lupins. Last night wasn't a nightmare it was reality. Ezra was gone and she killed someone. It was around 2am maybe, so she apparated back home. She was back in Godrics Hollow, her street. Then she noticed the house, Lily and James. _No no no no no no, this was not happening_.

She could hear Peter yelling at what sounded like Sirius? He was going on and on about how he betrayed Lily and James, they were surrounded by about maybe 13 muggles. A flash of green light hit them all. The unforgivable curse, the one she wished she could be hit with right about now. Sirius wouldn't do that, it had to be Peter that lying little rat. Sirius couldn't do that, he could, he would not. Merlin was she a fucking Dr Seus book, no!

Cautiously Red walked to the Potters house, it was completely destroyed. Like a bomb had gone through the place, but that meant what Peter was saying was true. _No No no no No, please no._ They couldn't be dead, could they?

There wasn't a door so she walked through, reaching the stairs that's when she saw him. James, his glasses were next to him cracked on the floor.

"Oh god," Red breathed out."James" she managed between breaths, repeating his name at least 20 times. "James please no," Red cried out falling on the ground next to him, running a hand through his black hair. "No," she muttered again. He was dead, her best friend was dead, her partner in crime, her brother. But if he was, that meant what Peter was saying.

"Lily," Red whispered feeling broken. She moved to Harry's room, just praying to every god in existence that she was huddled up with Harry in the corner and she was safe. Red took one last look at James, tears clouding her vision. He was just so lifeless, Red felt like a part of her had been ripped away, cradling his head in her lap. From a distance she started to hear footsteps.

What if _he_ or _they_ were back? Red reached for her wand, only to realise she didn't have it with her. Not only but she was still wearing that odd fire outfit, but the flames had died long since died. At least she still had her powers, who needed a wand right?

The footsteps were getting closer and Red couldn't stop the tears that were forming, if someone wanted to kill her they would have done so by now and by George she almost wished they had. This was the worst night of her life. Red looked up from where she was on the ground, face to face with Severus Snape. To him she probably looked like hell, with blood shot eyes and breathless.

"Lily?" he asked her softly. Red was still looking up at him like a hopeless little school girl. Red was ready for him to mock her, she wasn't the nicest person to him even punched him in the face at one point. He had all the right in the world to mock her right now, make up for the years he was tormented. But nothing ever came.

"I can't," Red managed to say. He looked at her for a second and she swore for a second he actually looked like he cared about her, like that one summer meant more to him than she knew. He moved past her leaving her with James without even giving him a second glance. Well Red couldn't really blame him, James did- James was gone. Red pressed a kiss to his cold temple.

Hearing a fall and a cry ruined the last shred of hope she had left, that last little piece of hope inside of her was now dead. Red left James with one last hug, she made her way upstairs.

"Go," Red told Snape who was holding Lily and with a crack he was gone.

Red collapsed down beside her, her best friend for nearly two decades was gone, "I'm so sorry Lil," she said tears pouring out of her eyes heavier than before. "You didn't deserve this. You were the good one, I was the reckless one. The one who was likely to die in some stupid act, danger good safety who the hell cares?" She laughed out, it sounded strange but she felt like Lily could hear her. "You shouldn't have gone this way, you deserved better. You were the kind one, the sweet one, the compassionate one. I'm the bitch."

"Please Lily," Red whispered. "Come on I have these stupids powers, just let me see you please. Lily please don't be gone, I can't handle it. I can't do this without you. Lily? Please."

Nothing ever came, Red stopped pleading and praying. Lying down next to her best friend, the one person that stood beside her entire life. The person she share all her secrets with. Lily Evans/Potter was gone. And so was half of Red.

Her eyes fluttered open when the sun started to shine through the window, she felt like she was leaning on something. In fact currently she was leaning against Snape. He gave red a weak smile, they had both lost someone really special to them both, even if he screwed it up.

"Goodbye," Snape muttered noticing Red had woken up.

"Thanks," Red said though he didn't hear, he had already apparated away.

Red was back at the Lupins now, staring blankly at the wall of happy photos of Remus and his parents when he was a kid.

"Red?" she heard his voice calling out to her, Remus took one look at her before wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. His hands going through her hair, while she cried into his shoulder. _Merlin would the tears ever stop?_

"There dead Rem," Red whispered.

"Hey," he said softly cupping her face in his hands and using his thumb to wipe away a few stray tears.

"This is the part where you say something," Red said her voice cracking.

"I know," Remus said weakly. "But I can't really think of anything that would be right."

"Ezra," Red whispered.

Remus looked confused, bugger this was going to kill her. "Erm Stacy and Antonin came to the house last night," Red began feeling sick, Remus' was now running a hand through his hair instead of holding her. "Stacy and I, we uh fought and I erm I think I killed her," he reached out for her, but she shrugged him away. "And then I went upstairs and Antonin he had Ezra and then he apparated away."

Remus sat down beside her, looking like he was about to cry as well. Red couldn't handle it if he cried as well.

"What are you wearing?" Red looked down and laughed, still in the flame ridden clothes. "And you laugh."

"Shut up," Red nudged him. "I don't know what happened, just when I used my powers they took over and then this happened. I don't know, but I really did like those pj's. What are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know," Remus shrugged and then an owl flew through the window landing in front of Red.

 _Nightingale_

 _Your trials are starting, after the issues caused by your powers we think now is the best time to put you through the tests. Your powers are growing beyond your beliefs and now it is time to put them to the test. If you do not comply with this letter and do not go to the starting location you will be taken down._

 _The council_

"Well then," Red said reading the letter.


	51. Saying Goodbye

Red had mulled it over, but it was time. Trials, it needed to be done. What did she have to lose anyway? Everyone was gone; everyone important to her and Remus just wasn't the same anymore. That's what happens when you lose people though, you change. Red had become hardened for one.

"I have to go," Red whispered to him, it had been three days since she had received the letter and she would have to go soon or else, well she wasn't sure what would follow.

"No," Remus replied. "Just stay okay, please Red. I can't lose you." _Too_ went unsaid, but not unheard.

This was breaking her heart, every piece of her wanted to stay, find Ezra and find Voldemort, but that wasn't the reality she was living in. "I have to," she said trying to hold back tears. "If I don't it will be way worse, I don't want to put you in danger. I don't want any more blood on my hands. I don't want to go, but if I don't I die."

"You could die either way," Remus fought back getting out of his chair to move closer to her. "Who knows what they have planned for you Stars," he said using his old nickname for her. "We can fight this together."

"This is something I have to do alone," Red said through chocked tears. "Listen I don't want to leave you, but I can't risk your life."

"Listen I know since James and Lily died you've felt empty," Remus started. "And I know Sirius going to Azkaban-"

"He didn't do it," Red stated firmly. "He was set up, why don't you believe me about that?"

"Red we can find Ezra," Remus said.

"And what happens in four days when this council shows up? Huh what do we do then?" She asked annoyed.

"I'll fight with you," Remus said like it was obvious. If only it could be that easy.

"It doesn't work like that," Red sighed. "I have to go, I'm sorry. Just know that I'll always love you no matter what happens," Red said before apparating to the location and taking the letter with her so he wouldn't follow.

*/*/*

Red was now in Australia, it was summertime. The heat was near killing her after spending most of her life in London, the Summer heat from Australia was burning against her pale skin. _Sinfully pale_ as Sirius liked to call it, she missed him. Going to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, even if Red was the only one that believed him. Sirius just wouldn't betray James and Lily and sell them out to Voldemort, that wasn't him.

Taking a look around and laughing, this was some joke. She was in her hometown, this was the first location? Seriously? Shaking her head, this was her life now. She started to walk, taking a look around the place she spent five years. This was never a place she called home; home was with the Evans' and then home was Remus, not their little cottage or anything else just Remus. That was all gone now. It was her fault. She knew it. Merlin she could just go back right? Fight the trials along side with him, for fucks sake her patronus was a bloody werewolf, what clearer sign did she need that-

"Hey there," a voice said from behind her interrupting her thoughts. It was raspy, maybe even sultry to some. _First trial._ No going back now, this was it. "Oh come on Nightingale, you could at least look at me. I don't want to just stab you in the back."

"You're not stabbing anybody," Red smirked turning around and coming face to face with a person. Her skin was dark and had lines draw across that looked like lava was physically pulsing out of her skin, her hair cascaded down her back that went from a dark brown into shades of red until it faded into blonde and then the tips were a bright blue like a living flame, heck it was even smoking. Her eyes were like molten lava. "So what do you want?"

"Well all those years ago, they made the wrong choice," She said starting to circle Red, giving her an understanding of predator and prey; but who was the prey really?

"The wrong choice?" Red asked quirking a brow, or at least trying to. It wasn't a skill she had.

The lava girl chuckled, "Well you're alive aren't you?"

"No shit Sherlock," Red replied not bothered to think of some witty remark. "Or are those lava eyes deceiving you?" maybe just the one.

The girl was glaring at Red now, her eyes literally burning into her. "Either way you've got some people to face, they really shouldn't have let you live. That was a mistake, so we're here now."

"We?" Red asked indicating around. "You look a little lonely."

"I was your first," the girl said. "The first element you conjured a living flame, so if I don't stop you. I will by the way, the rest will come all three."

"Oh God," Red muttered.

"Oh yes," The lava girl smiled. "It's us."

"You're the freaking Sherbet Diaries," Red laughed at her own remark. The _Sherbet Diaries_ were an old band Red was fond of, very well known for being insane and eccentric.

"What?" lava's face became confused, that's one win for Red. "Whatever," she said shaking out her smoking hair. "I'm here to _kill_ you and in the unlikelihood that you manage to stop me, the others will come."

"And who are these _others?"_ Red asked, her Australian accent becoming more pronounced.

"Earth, Air and Water, who else?" she replied with a _duh_ tone.

"Oh right," Red laughed mocking the lava girl. "You guys."

Honestly this was a slight surprise, when she first heard about the trials in her fifth year test. When the blonde Red told her about them, the trials. She never expected them to be people, actual living beings.

"Ugh," lava groaned making an unattractive sound. "Can we just fight already?"

"Well if you're that eager," Red smirked making a move to grab her wand, while lava stared at her like she was thick.

"Okay didn't realise this was amateur hour," the lava girl laughed.

"Coming from the lava in spandex," Red laughed at her outfit, I mean red spandex? Honestly it was begging to be mocked.

"My name Ke ahi," she sputtered out before casting a flame Red's way. It spun around her until it was wrapped around her like a snake. Red started to cough, her lungs being filled with smoke. Red let out a growl and threw her arms apart, breaking the flame and sending them in every direction.

"If you think that's enough to kill me you have _no idea_ who you are messing with," Red said raising her palms and letting the fire spill out of them. "Like you said fire was the first ability I got, you don't think I learnt how to control it."

Ke ahi almost looked scared for a minute as Red approached her, the flames pouring out of her. Red through her arms forward sending out waves of flames at the girl. Ke ahi let out a tight scream as Red kept her in a choke hold. Her hands become fists of flames. Her powers sieging inside of her, the rage coming through.

"What you think I'm scared of you?" Red said in a husky voice. "I've lost everyone I have ever cared about to someone way worse than you Ke ahi. I've done things you can't even imagine," The girl was now struggling trying to fight from the flaming grip that had a hold of her. "And you know something I've learnt, I come out stronger and more powerful. So you think you can take your threats and fire power and go to hell." Red finished tightening her grip and setting the whole girl on fire.

"I am fire," Ke ahi said. "You think I can't get out of this."

"Well you seem to be having a hard time," Red smiled with a condescending tone in her voice. She twirled her fingers and the flames erupted like a volcano. "But let me tell you one thing, I've gone through hell and back so if you think your little parlour tricks are going to stop me or even scare me, well you're dead wrong."

Red pulled her hands apart the flames moving with her and the Ke ahi broke in half with it.

Red smiled, weakly though. Killing someone was never easy and it was never going to get easier, but this was what she had to do.

"Congratulations," Red whipped around so fast she was surprised she didn't fall over. Red noticed a glowing blue light with a face in it. "You've passed the first trial and destroyed the fire demon," _demon_ well that made Red feel a little better about killing her. "You must move quickly to find," _seriously I have to search out this next beast_. "Your next trial, there are many other dangers you may face along your way. Good luck." And then it was gone leaving Red and her fire dying out.

One thing was for sure, she had a long trip ahead of her.

*/*/*

Red was running, speeding through a forest and tripping over more branches than were on the ground. _Stupid maze_ , she wasn't sure where she was in the world or how she was supposed to find the next trial. Currently however she was being chased by Lethifold, well Lehtifolds. She just had to be in the tropics, plus side she knew what she was doing this time. Problem was she couldn't stop; she just couldn't stop running and face her patronus. She wasn't ready for that reminder. Her life had dramatically changed in the past two years, so far she had beaten fire, been trapped by a gang of rouge witches and now was dealing with Hogwarts past.


	52. Earth

Red had travelled across the lands, searching far and- okay that was the Pokémon theme song playing in her head now. It was oddly fitting though, wasn't this her destiny? But she was struggling now, trying to find Earth. The thing about Earth was, that was the planet. Have you ever tried to track down something that was literally everywhere? Easy? Nope.

Earth was a mocker, a trickers a freaking carnival worker. Ke ahi had taken a mere few seconds to find, she literally appeared before Red. It had so far taken Red a year for her to track down, that was now four years away from Remus. Not that he wasn't on her mind, he was on it constantly. From the letters she never sent to the patronus she had to keep conjuring like the world was trying to mock her. Like Earth was trying to mock her.

"Oh come on," Terra sighed. "Can't you look the part for me? We all heard about everyone's favourite fire demon, you put on the power dress, got your hair all pretty and ripped her a part. You're wearing doc martins and jeans. It's insulting."

"I'm not a vending machine that you just pop a dollar in and expect what you order," Red replied from where she was tied up and wrapped around a tree. Earth or Terra found her finally. Terra who now shoved a vine through my shoulder.

"Fuck," Red cried out as the vine went through her shoulder, then came out just the same way. Okay no more playing games.

"Hmm," Terra said cocking her head staring at Red like _come one show me what you've got_.

Red closed her eyes, willing the vines to untangle from around her. Suddenly she felt weightless, as if something had lifted her into the air. She could feel the cool breeze running through her green hair; red didn't seem to fit these days and she was battling Earth after all. Her arm rose to her sides.

"Oh crap," Red vaguely heard Terra mumble.

Red's eyes opened and she caught her reflection in a nearby lake, if Terra wanted a show well she just got one. Red was now wearing a top that looked like it was made from grass itself with vines that wrapped down and around her arms and leggings that looked like tree roots.

"Next time," Red smirked. "Don't ask for more power."

Nearby trees started to charge at Terra, who for the first time looked truly scared.

"Don't ask for a rose if you don't want the thorns," Red said making sure Terra started to become a tree herself. Red felt bad for a moment, but then she remembered Terra threatened Remus' life. If there was one thing Red wouldn't stand for it was someone or even something threatening Remus. Red could take a death threat, but not against someone that was her world.

"I'm sorry," she cried out as a grape vine wrapped itself around her wrist and ankles, tight enough to draw blood.

"No you're not," Red bit back. "You're just doing what you were told right? But the thing is you messed with the wrong witch here. I am _not_ my father, I am not weak and the last thing you want to do is threaten Remus. That was your mistake."

"Still," she started begging for her life, a life she sold. Only one of them were leaving here and Red knew it had to be her.

"Stop pretending," Red said shaking out her hair. "That if you had any other option you wouldn't have tried to kill me. You're a demon a monster."

Terra's eyes went wild, she let out a low chuckle. "Well you are right about that." Her hand was free and it had a small flick.

Reds hand flew to her stomach, it was in intense pain. Her knees gave way and she hit the ground hard. All she could feel was the shooting pain she was in, Merlins beard she could really use a hospital right now.

"Sorry sweetheart," Terra said now looming above her. "Guess I'm stronger."

"Screw you," Red said plunging her hands up and throwing a branch through her heart. "Checkmate bitch."

*/*/*

The pain was strong Red wasn't sure she could take it, but she didn't uproot her life just to die all these years later. That was the last time she let her guard down for a second, boody Terra. The blood was rushing from the open and exposed wound, Red grabbed the nearest leaf and pressed down hard against the wound. She needed a hospital, a wizarding hospital. Which was were? Which was were in the name in Merlin was she?

"No you're not okay you're going to get up and heal yourself, somehow," Red mumbled to herself. Talking to herself such a bad habit, one somebody loved in her. _Alec._

Red closed her eyes and focused really hard and sent out a message to him. Her powers could be pretty great sometimes, like now when Alec appeared in front of her.

At least Red thought it was Alec, the guy was tall his skin slightly tanned in the way a Hungarian or Bulgarian or Russian or whatever nationality he was Red couldn't remember in the pain. His hair was deep brown and blowing in the wind, his eyes had that startling blue. That was him right? She didn't send a message to the wrong guy and surely she would never catch Alec in a suit right?

The man turned around looked startled momentarily by her appearance. In fairness Red was a blood wreck, mainly on the bloody part. Lying on the floor within a inch of her life, it was quite the feet she was still holding onto the leaf.

"Is that you Red?" the man she was pretty sure was Alec asked, he had the accent and a familiar hint of conceitedness, reminding her of James.

Red just let out a groan in reply, which was the only thing she could do at that point. Her vision started to fade and she couldn't feel anything.

*/*/*

Her eyes felt heavy as they fluttered open, Alec above her smiling.

"Good thing your friends with a guy that knows a good healer?" he smirked. Yep that was Alec.

"Yeah," Red mumbled trying to sit up, bad move. "Ow."

"Hey just lie back down you'll be ok," he said dabbing her head with a damp cloth. "Get some sleep, you look like you've been through a lot."

"If I sleep will you promise to stop acting creepy?" Red replied her voice soft and scratchy, though there was enough mockery in it.

"Not likely, it isn't in my nature," he laughed. Red had missed him, letters were one thing but seeing him in person was different. Dammit she missed home.

"There's my old Alec," Red smiled moving her arm to hit him slightly. He started to say something else but Red fell back to sleep.

 _We've got to get you home to him._

*/*/*

The next time she woke up she was starting to feel a little better, until she noticed there was a girl above her. Her eyes resembled water and Red saw she saw them move like an ocean wave. She was pale too, almost _blue?_

 _Oh hippogriffs if this was water I would just ugh, can't a girl take a break?_

She was just so, I mean what kind of normal person or even witch would waltz around the place with a dress that was literally made of waves that moved as she walked. Her hand reached out to touch her, but it just faded though her. As soon as their skin met Red's skin tingled and was left wet.

Red apparated away from that hot mess, well wet mess she supposed. She didn't feel injured anymore and looking down at her wound it was completely healed, her compliments to the healer Alec had on hand.

Then Red started to cough, well choking more like it. Taking a look around she noticed she was in The Great Barrier Reef, right on top of a Sand dune. Turning around she saw the water girl, _bloody hitch hiker._ No wonder Red wasn't where she wanted to be; no she was back in Australia. Why was everything so centred on being in her homeland?

"Alright," Red said clapping her hands together and creating a wave around them. "Find let's get this over and done with." Not letting her know she would have an advantage, she was still a little weak.

"Woah," water girl put her hands up in defence along with partially settling some of the waves, but not all of them. "Look I really don't want to fight you _or_ leave you in a lake somewhere."

Red shot her a look, last time she let her guard down she ended up in the hospital...even if she really needed a hospital. "Then what do you want miss water?" not her best line, but it would do.

"Aqua," she corrected. "All I want to say is _I_ don't want you dead. Aveer sure as the dead sea does, but I don't. Water is calm; it's not vicious until someone attacks it. Right now I'm calm and I never wanted a part of these trials I was dragged into them by my mother after your father's trials, the ones he failed."

"How did he fail?" Red asked.

"He let the elements enter him," Aqua replied sadly. "They took control of his body, drove him insane. He took them too late and became obsessed with the power inside of him. He blew up."

"He blew up?" Red asked shocked. "Like bing bang boom?" Aqua just nodded. "You really don't want to fight me?"

"I really don't," Aqua smiled so sweetly that Red almost believed her.

"Ok then," Red said letting the waves fall down and crash around then, the reef splashing against them. It was quite refreshing and Red felt better than she had in a long time. "Any clue on where to find Aveer then?"

"Well she likes airy places," Aqua shrugged. "So anywhere with a good wind."

"Well that's a load of helpful advice," Red said trying to sound sincere though sounded way more sarcastic.

"Get out of Australia," Aqua instructed. "It's holding you back."

"Why I love it here," Red said gesturing to the open water around her, the beach in the distance and oh crap was that a shark heading her way?

"More than you love Remus?"

Red felt her mouth drop, wanting to say something but nothing came out.

"Struck a nerve," she said with a smile, her voice melting Red like ice. "My rides here so good luck, and remember to go home." With a polite smile and short wave (not a real one) she was gone, which happened to be the shark from earlier.

"What a waste of time," Red stated looking at the ocean around her, sighing she caught a flash of blue. A lot of blue. Her skin was now a light shade of blue. Her eyes the same as his, his stupid beautiful eyes that she just sank into. Then she fell over, landing in the water with a splash.

So this was her life now, battling elements and other forces that tried to stop her. Well now she was sitting in the middle of the Great Barrier Reef, while the rest of the world kept turning and letting others lead the lives they were meant to live. Red had to wonder what Remus was up to, he would have laughed at the state of her Sirius would have made a bet and someone would have one a galleon.

Red apparated away from this mess, one left. Then she could go home, if there even was a home to go back to.


	53. Aveer

"What are you doing Red?" she asked herself standing in the middle of Antarctica the windiest place on Earth. It had taken her years to get here. Namely a due to the problem with the Runespoor after a little trip to Africa that flew way of course. Beyond all beliefs after dealing with that _thing_. A Runespoor was a three-headed snake that are six to seven feet long, mostly associated with dark wizards. Which was unsurprising since they spent a year tracking her down and hunting her, so she had started to get a target on her back around two years ago when she took down a death eater. It had taken them ages to find her, the reappearance of Lulu helped a lot with that. It wasn't a happy reuniting either, Lulu hit her for not appearing sooner or asking for help.

 _"_ _Just ask," Lulu said when she finally stopped hitting her long lost friend._

 _"_ _Fine," Red caved. "How is he?"_

 _"_ _I don't know," Lulu smirked. "We don't really fly in the same circles anymore, but he got a teaching job. At Hogwarts."_

 _"_ _He did?" red smiled. "He always wanted that."_

 _"_ _Why don't you just go back to him?" Lulu said taking a seat next to her. "It's clear you miss him if that bag of chocolate you're carrying around has anything to say about it. Love isn't this hard."_

 _"_ _No but the trials and everything else that is being sent my way is," Red said gesturing to the dead runespoor behind them. "I don't want to risk his life, I've seen enough bloodshed."_

 _"_ _Red what is going on?"_

 _"_ _The trials," Red chuckled. "They're all people. Well demons anyway, a bitch to track down hence why it's been 13 years so far. So as much as I want to go back in time and do this all with him, I made the right choice. With deatheaters, demons, beasts and the elemental wackjobs. I can barely take care of myself out here; I have five pairs of underwear, two pairs of socks and three outfits left. I'm a mess."_

 _"_ _But a hot one," Lulu smiled nudging her. "If you go back now you can have it all back, you just have to apologise."_

 _"_ _He wouldn't want to hear it," Red sighed. "I told him I loved him and then left for 13 years, I can't just go back to my old life like I was never gone."_

 _"_ _How do you know if you don't try?" Lulu asked._

 _"_ _I will when I'm done."_

 _"_ _And when will that be?" Lulu questioned. "Before or after you die?"_

 _"_ _If I die," Red said. "Then I won't have to deal with him hating me."_

 _"_ _He couldn't hate you if he tried," Lulu laughed. "That guy is going to love you his whole life. Just go back."_

 _"_ _When I'm done," Red repeated herself."I have one more left."_

 _"_ _You do your weird little messenger thing when you go back alright?" Lulu said pulling Red into a hug. "I miss you."_

 _"_ _I miss you too," Red said hugging her friend back._

 _"_ _Go home to him," Lulu said kissing her cheek and then apparating away._

"Happy Birthday Nightingale," what she could only guess was Aveer said breaking her out of her memory. "Too bad it's your last."

Red turned around tornados in her palms, "We'll see about that. Aveer."

"So you've heard of me," Aveer smiled equally holding up tornadoes. "Good, I like to have a reputation."

"Well it's about to end," Red smirked.

Red threw a tornado her way while commando rolling out of the way of the one coming towards her. The winds picked up and Red felt likes she was in the eye of the storm, the magic was coursing through her and suddenly she and Aveer were in the centre of it. Both rising into the air, into the thick of it all.

Snow was rising and avalanches were built and tumbled down. Red was flying and not on a broomstick for once, this was pure magic. If it wasn't a battle to the death she would really be enjoying herself a lot more. Cracks of lightning and thunder was happening all around them and Aveer was cracking.

"Hurry up," Red yelled out. "I have a life to get back to. _Kind of."_

"You haven't seen the half of it yet," Aveer cried out when a lightning bolt hit her.

"Funny looks like your holding back," Red teased. "Or maybe I'm just stronger."

The world went hazy around this point, clouds were everywhere and rain was pouring down stronger than ever before. Red couldn't even see anymore, she just waved her arms and hoped she was making a hit. Reminding her of the good old days playing Quidditch, just aim and hope for the best. Not the best motto of course, but they won most years.

Then finally the rain stopped, the snow fell and Aveer was left on the ground. Red slowly floated down to the ground, landing softly on the snow. She let out a little chuckle _It's over_ she thought.

She could go back now, right? Go back to London and try and fix what she had broken.

*/*/*

"Stop following me," Red called over her shoulder to the chick that had been following her ever since she landed in London. Now she was walking down the street ready to make the most uncomfortable entrance of her life. "Seriously stalking is not an attractive quality."

"It's Alison," she said.

"I don't care who you are I just want you gone," Red told her in the politest way possible whilst being pissed off. Picking up her pace trying to put distance between them.

"Well that's just not going to happen," Alison said jogging up next to her. "So sit down and let's talk."

Red sighed and took a seat or a nearby bench, if there was once thing she had learnt in the past 14 years it was to not disobey the wishes of an element trying to be nice to you. Alison was what Red was referring to as _Spirit._

"Shoot then Ali," Red said gesturing for her to take a seat.

"So you completed your trials," Alison smiled. "The council wanted to congratulate you, you can control your powers now. You're going back home?" she stated, it may have been formed as a question but there was no mistaking it for an order.

"That was the plan," Red replied. "Kind of anyway."

"Kind of?" she raised her left eyebrow. _How do people do that?_

"Yes kind of, in case you haven't noticed it's not like I went to the market for coffee fourteen years ago," Red sighed and now she felt ready to run in the opposite direction. I mean who knew if Remus was really in there.

"Well then," Alison stood up and dusting herself off and with a wave she said "Goodbye Nightingale."

And with that her stalker was gone, leaving only a purple smoke behind her and a small white, was that a business card?

 _Alison Saint James_

 _Here to Guide and Help Lost Souls_

 _0456-555-923_

Was that her way of getting Red to call her? Yeah a likely story, either way Red took the card and put it in the pocket of her shorts.

Taking one last look at the note Dumbledore had sent her, _12 Grimmauld Place._ The old house of her old friend Sirius Black a place she had once helped him enact a little revenge. The house had parted for her, all she had to do was knock. Simple right?

 _Guess who's back next chapter. Get ready for some more Red and Remus fun times._


	54. Coming Home?

Harry was settled down on the couch happy to have a break from cleaning the place, Sirius and Lupin were telling him a bit about his parents. Just neither of them were overly informative, it was like they were trying to forget about something or even just being lost in the past somehow.

Ron was stuffing his face in the corner also happy to be on a break from cleaning, his hunger got the best of him. A lot. Hermione was reading, as per usual learning new spells for the year to come. Whilst Fred and George were apparating around the place and hiding all the cleaning products so they wouldn't be forced into helping.

The door opened and everyone exchanged a glance, everyone that should be here was here. Harry had to wonder, who in the name of Merlin was at the door. There was a loud clunk that had likely come from a fallen umbrella stand. _Tonk_ s immediately came to Harry's mind.

"Hippogriff sticks," a female voice said. That didn't sound like Tonks to Harry, it sounded a little Australian actually. In the corner of his eye he saw Sirius and Lupin exchange a nervous glance.

"I'll go," Sirius said and within a few second Sirius was around the corner.

Harry heard a scream, one that he really hoped didn't belong to his godfather.

"Sirius," the same voice near screamed, she sounded different now like maybe she was on the verge of crying.

"I can't believe you're alive," Harry heard Sirius say.

"I can't believe you're alive," the females voice mimicked before they both started to laugh. One sounding quite childish, but almost infectious. Harry noticed that Lupin had now tensed beside him, but resisted giving him a questioning look.

Sirius moved into view, with a girl in his arms. He was holding her tightly and spinning her around. She was fairly petite and only came around his neck, her hair was long and a nice shade of red that vaguely resembled a member of the Weasley's or even his mothers. All Harry could see other than her hair was how pale she was, and that she was covered with blood and dirt on her white shirt and denim shorts. A Gryffindor tie was wrapped around her left wrist and at least that explained to Harry how they knew each other.

Her face was buried in his neck and Sirius hand's were still wrapped around her tightly. The whole room was silent aside from their laughter, just watching as the scene played out. Harry didn't think he had ever seen Sirius look so happy before, or at least not to this extent.

They finally let go, Sirius' face had now paled like he was remembering something grave and important. Lupin was still tense and looked like he was ready to bolt at any moment.

"Who is that?" Harry asked looking between the girl and Lupin.

Lupin relaxed a little and gave Harry a small and fleeting smile, "That is my wife."

 ** _Sirius_**

 _I make a spectacle like that in front of him, genius Black,_ Sirius thought.

"You're what?" Harry yelled. Red froze and started to look uneasy, guess she hadn't spotted him yet. Sirius watched those as she spotted him, and swore he did try not to laugh but her hair lit up just like it always did when she saw him or someone mentioned him. Even after all this time. Red hit him hard in the chest before laughing herself, they both knew they probably looked insane right now. Remus caught Sirius' eye before leaving the room.

Red sighed beside him watching him go, "Well," Red said rocking back and forth on the spot.

"Hi I'm Harry," Harry decided to cut into the awkward silence. Red's eyes locked onto him and Sirius saw she was about to cry. Out of all the scenarios he'd thought of Red actually being alive and seeing her again, having her meet Harry. Well this scenario never came up oddly enough.

"Bloody hell you look like James," she finally said. "Your hair is a lot neater though, if that's possible. Stop laughing at me Sir."

"Oh okay you've been here for two minutes and you're already bossing me around déjà vu much," Sirius all but pouted.

"Alright," she said facing him and placed her hands on her hips. "List seven times I've bossed you around. Bet you a galleon you can't."

"Seven, easy," Sirius scoffed. "Well there was that time in fifth year potions and that other time in potions oh and that one time when you caught on fre."

"Seriously," she made that pun, which was only really okay when he did it. "That's what you're going with? Because there was that one time down by the Black Lake when you and that bastard Peter were screwing around in fourth year and Jackson was walking by. Then first year History of Magic you know the one," she winked. "During the final Quidditch game in seventh year," Sirius smiled good times. "During the OWLS after the OWLS, when Lily came in with James and me at work and you just _happened_ to tag along and finally with Filch sixth year and _that_ potion. That'll be a galleon."

"What no," Sirius said.

"You couldn't and I could, clearly my memory of bossing you around is superior," Red smiled.

"You're not superior to me in anyway Reds," Sirius said suddenly aware of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Molly's eyes on them, but merlins beard fighting with her, he really didn't think he would miss it this much.

"Really?" she smirked taking a few steps forward until she was right up next to him. Her head tilted up so she could see his face properly. "I think you're forgetting one little thing Black," her hands trailed up and down his chest. Sirius heard a shuffling and hoped to Merlin that Moony hadn't just walked back into the room.

Sirius' chest felt hot, looking down at where her hand was rested over his heat it was glowing red and orange. She giggled, that one she had like she was four, still hadn't grown out of that one.

"Cheat," Sirius said.

"I'm confused," Ron said. "Isn't she hitched or whatnot to Professor Lupin?"

Sirius watched as her hair turned brighter than the sun, but she was hiding a smile on her rosy red lips. 36 and somehow she managed to look 25 and covered in blood.

"Merlin's beard Red what the hell happened to you?" Sirius exclaimed finally taking a proper look at her. Aside from all the blood and dirt she looked way too skinny, like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Oh you know," she shrugged. "Tell you later, after a shower perhaps?"

"It's not exactly functional," she shot him a look. "Upstairs the only door that isn't completely covered in dust. Enjoy a cold shower."

"Do you remember anything Black?" Red smirked while walking backwards up the stairs, not the best idea considering her habit of falling over anything and everything. She opened her palm and out came a steaming water droplet. "I'm awesome."

"Same old Red," Sirius said shaking his head and going back to sit down and face whatever question they may have now that he had caused such a scene.

 ** _Remus_**

 _She was back, back to flirting with Sirius anyway_ Remus thought sadly. Could she not see him standing against the wall? Did she not get that she didn't need to get right up into Sirius' face like they were back at Hogwarts even if he wasn't in the room?

"So who's that?" Fred Weasley asked when Remus walked back into the room.

"Red," Sirius supplied. "She's just an old friend."

"What's with all the flashy magic tricks?" George asked

"She does that," Remus said all eyes shifting to him now, answering questions about Red was so easy.

"A lot," Sirius added.

It was almost sad how true those words were. She always or at least Remus knew that she used to purposefully find a reason to be a slight arsonist or wake one of her friends up with a water ball to the face, or even on the occasion making a tree grow and hang James and Sirius from it when they were being too much of a twat.

Few questions followed after that, who she was and how they knew her.

Sirius dove into the story of Red, something Remus wasn't sure he wanted to hear. But she appeared in the doorway with a nervous look on her face. Drying her hair that just kept getting brighter when she saw Remus. She had on the same clothes and Remus was beginning to wonder just how long she had been in them.

"Hey," she said a little awkwardly, she looked uncomfortable. Sure Red was never one for standing in front of a bunch of people but usually she was better than this. She gave the room one last awkward smile and then left the room.

 ** _Red_**

 _You say hey and then leave? Seriously Red is that all you've got? You've lost whatever edge you've had, it's been thrown out of a dusty window and run over by a truck_.

"Oh hello dear," Someone to her right said. Looking over it was a woman around her height, she was plump and had red hair like most of the room. She had a big smile on her face that faltered she spotted Red's choice of dress. "Good heavens," she said looking Red up and down. "What on Earth have you been up to?"

Red didn't know her name yet, but she felt quite comfortable in her presence. She was a bit older than her maybe ten or so years?

"Oh you know the usual, fighting and stuff," Red stuttered out. She could easily tell the story to Sirius, Remus if she could manage to stay in the same room as him Red imagined it would be the easiest thing in the world.

"Forgive my rudeness, I'm Molly Weasley," She said politely.

"Red Lu-" Red stopped herself. "Just Red."

"Ginny dear could you come in here for a minute," Molly called out into the room. A moment later another red headed girl was in front of her, staring at Red with wide eyes and she had to wonder what the hippogriff she knew about her. Red gave her best smile, hoping her appearance wasn't as shocking the second time around.

"Would you mind fetching some clothes for her Gin," Molly asked who Red figured was her daughter. She nodded and began to head up the stairs.

"Wait," Red said. "It's alright you really don't need to give me anything, I can just go out and get something." Which was a lie, she didn't exactly leave the Ministry on the best of terms, and considering how she had been getting around. It was quite a miracle she had made it this far without drawing in too much attention.

"Nonsense," Molly said. "In that state?"

"Erm," well aside from the fact she didn't really have any money, this wasn't a great plan. "If you're worried about dressing like a teenager, we can fix that up later in the meantime you'll just have to survive. And you don't appear to be anyone else's size, you're quite small. Well nothing a good meal won't fix."

"Thanks," Red said earnestly.

"Is that all mum?" Ginny asked handing Red a pair of jeans and blue shirt.

"Yes Ginny."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled at Red and went back inside _the_ room.

"You too," Red said looking back nervously at the room, where he was and her godson.

"Are you hungry?" Molly asked. "Of course you are look at the state of you."

Red had to laugh, she'd kind of been living off stolen items of late which mostly consisted of stale bread and beans. Merlins beard she hated beans.

"That would be fantastic," Red smiled.

"Lunch is on shortly in that room," she said pointing down the hall.

They're back


	55. Talking

_Okay Red walk through the door NOW,_ Red's feet stayed planted firmly on the floor. _Merlins pants Red you deserve some kind of award, seriously pick up your feet and walk through the freaking door._ Nope. _Come on._

"Shut up brain," Red said hitting her head. "Ouch," not her best ideas.

"Real nice Reds," Sirius said coming up behind her, just to mock her. Red was still a little surprised to see him, wondering if this was all surreal. Was she really here or was this a dream created by an element. Which wasn't out of the realms of possibilities.

"That's me," Red laughed.

"Now this is a better look for you," Sirius said walking around her. "Although I will admit the dirty thing, kind of a turn on," he flirted.

"Oh leave me alone Black," Red laughed trying to put force behind her voice when she hit his shoulder, but she missed him. Even their stupid little flirting thing.

"Nah, I've missed you," he winked before picking her up.

"What are you doing?" Red said trying to struggle, but he had a damn good grip on her. Despite his years in Azkaban he seemed to be in good shape, despite how weather he looked.

"Your meal awaits you," Sirius said forcing out his accent. "And you look like you need it."

"Put me down," she pleaded hitting his back.

"As you wish," he shrugged, which was an odd feeling. Have you ever been in someone's arms while they shrugged? It was a different feeling. "Your seat."

 _I hate you_ she mouthed at him noticing the said seat was next to Remus. Sirius smiled brightly at her and then took a seat opposite the uncomfortable couple. Remus gave her a tight smile and a nod, Merlin what was this forth year? Enter a handshake and they were back to square one.

The food was delicious, which Red was constantly praising and filling up her plate much to Molly's pleasure, no one else was as in impressed if really at all. Then again they hadn't resulted in shoplifting and stale food, so this was heaven – minus French fries Red really missed those the most...well expect for Remus.

So far the Twins Fred and George had been her favourite, they quite the riot and reminded her of a young Sirius and James, that were constantly screwing around during the meal and making her laugh. Then there was Hermione, a lot like Lily constantly studying, the attitude and even the clothes. Except maybe in a way she was a little like Remus.

*/*/*

"Hello," Someone said knocking on Red's door late at night. Red was skipping the meeting, in hindsight she probably should have sat through it up but after the meal and then some cleaning, Red was A) wiped out and B) couldn't handle another awkward moment with Remus that Sirius was throwing them into. "It's Harry."

"Come in," Red said smiling slightly that Harry was coming into her room; he looked so grown up even if he was 15. That kid had seen some things. Then again so had Red. "Red, pretty much what everyone calls me."

"Why?" he asked stepping into the room now.

"Well when I was 11 and it was my first day at Hogwarts, of course freaking out being raised in the muggle world, so I closed my eyes and ran through the portal and straight into Sirius with my trolley," Red laughed remembering it. "And I was wearing a lot of red and my hair is red and he couldn't remember my name from when I met him at Olivanders and it just kind of stuck." Red smiled wishing she could just go back to those days, minus all the assholes that screwed up their time there. Especially Stacy.

"Where you friends with my parents?" Harry asked timidly.

"Some would say I knew them better than anyone," Red said looking down at her now shaking hands. _Ok Red whatever you do you are not going to cry_. Harry took a seat making a few bits of dust fly off, not the neatest room in the house. Which is why there was so much cleaning going on.

"Could you tell me about them?"

"Have you asked Sirius and Rem," Red started using her old nickname for him before adding the, "Us. Remus."

 _Stop thinking about the werewolf; stop thinking about the handsome gorgeous werewolf._

"They didn't say too much," Harry replied looking at the floor his black hair falling across his face.

"Well I would say take a seat but, you've got that covered so, what do you want to know?" Red asked trying not to cry.

"How'd you meet them?"

"James on the train and Lily was my next door neighbour."

 ** _Harry_**

There was a lot Harry wanted to know about his parents, things no one was telling him or maybe he wasn't brave enough to ask. So why not ask the person he had just met?

"Your neighbour?" Harry asked

"Yeah you know like the person that you live next door to," Red joked. Harry was starting to tell why Sirius liked her, she was pretty fun to be around and oddly familiar.

Harry finally looked back up at her and smiled, "So you grew up with her?"

"Yeah," Red smiled. "We met when I moved to London from Australia when I was five. Her mother, Petunia and Lily came over with brownies and we bonded pretty much straight away. Then when I was 15 I moved into her house, after some of my own family issues. That answer your question?" Red smiled and he nodded in reply. "So what do you want to actually know about them?" she asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"What were they like?" Harry asked.

Red took in a deep breath and avoiding eye contact, "Uh well Lily she is, she was," Red corrected herself dragging and started to fidget with her hands. "The greatest, kindest, most well rounded person I have ever met. She was always so focused on her studies and most of the time pretty serious," Harry thought she sounded a little like Hermione. "But she was always there for you, no matter what. However despite what you hear about her being serious from Rem and Sirius or anyone else, let me tell you that she was fun as all hell and had a wicked sense of humour. Even on occasion she could pull a pretty great prank, especially on your father. She was amazingly stubborn and hated to be corrected, which didn't happen much anyway because she was wicked smart. But I'd say the best thing about her was her heart."

At the end of it Red was staring into his eyes with a big goofy grin on her face, her red hair now tucked behind her eyes and Harry could now see her earrings, they were golden snitches.

"Let me guess everyone says you look like James, hell I mean I did," Red laughed/

"Yeah but I have my mother's eyes," Harry smiled.

"You've got her ears to," she smiled, a nice smile it was warm and friendly. "Figure her heart too. Get into Gryffindor?"

"Yeah."

"What was your sorting like?"

Harry could almost laugh he came in here to question her and he get questioned himself, that figures. "Almost got into Slytherin."

Red laughed this little giggle that was pretty infectious. "Glad you didn't, though there wouldn't be a problem with that I know some pretty good people that came from that house, nearly got into Slytherin myself actually," Harry seriously hoped that she wasn't talking about Snape and some other people she had met at Hogwarts. "So how did you not get in?"

"I kept saying _not Slytherin,"_ Harry replied making her laugh, it was so childish. It was cheeky and made you want to laugh along with it, he couldn't see anything else fitting her better.

"This one guy in fifth year I think, his sister caused Sirius and I hell all year so he got up to the stage and was all _not Gryffindor_ so when the hate said _not Gryffindor aye'"_ she said putting on a voice that made Harry laugh. "James and I just shot up and starting yelling out _that's rubbish_. Dumbledore had to silence us and threatened us with detention, saying it would be the first time anyone had gotten detention _before_ the school year started. Naturally James and I had to do it, so James clutched his wand while I put a puddle of water under the Slytherin head of houses' to make it look like it wasn't just my parlour tricks and then we go detention, scared the first years and Remus and Lily looked so unimpressed with us."

Harry was glad someone was finally telling him about things they did, not just he was conceited, he strutted around the castle or he got turned down by his mother a lot or that she studied, she was a talented witch, she was so kind.

"So you were pretty close with him then?" Harry smiled.

"James was like my brother," Red said with a smile before pausing and Harry noticed she looked like she was about to cry. "Erm me and him half the time we said the same thing or did the same thing, we played on the Quidditch team together killed it out on the field mind you. He was my best friend, pretty much the best guy I've ever known he-"

"Harry," said what he was pretty sure was Lupin's voice interrupted her. Harry noticed Red's hair turning a violent shade of Red, and Harry suspected there was another reason they called her Red. "I'd get to bed before Molly comes up."

He seemed to be ignoring her, who intern was back to flipping through the spell book she had been going through when he came into the room. Harry had to wonder what in the name of Merlin had happened between those two.

"Right thanks, night Red," he said turning to smile at her.

"Night Harry," Red smiled back sweetly at him, Harry noticing she had tears in her eyes.

Harry left the room with Lupin at his side, "She's your godmother by the way."

"Really?"

"She was your mothers longest, closest and craziest friend," Lupin replied staring blankly at the door, Harry could see he was holding back a smile.

"And you married her?" Harry asked and for a second he could swear he made his old professor blush, sadly no one else was here to witness it.

"Well I love her," he replied with a soft smile before turning back to his room.

When Harry was back in his room, Ron already snoring loudly in his bed he realised something Lupin said _love_ not _loved._ So maybe he wanted his favourite professor and the person he just met that happened to be his godmother find happiness together again. Sue him.

*/*/*

Red woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, she had met Harry Potter of course that made her think of Ezra and that smile quickly faded. In another life maybe.

Red put on the clothes laid out for her, another pair of jeans and a faded red t-shirt, anything was better than the shirt she had one when she came in. What an entrance and to see _him_ again after all this time, covered in blood? Hippogriffs on fire, not how she imagined it at all. Then again she didn't imagine him ignoring her either. So she headed down to breakfast, smiling at the spread of warm food and tried to keep her mouth shut about how fantastic it was this time. Scrambled eggs, toast that wasn't a month old, hash browns one word delicious.

Plus she wasn't held in seat torture next to _him_ , no instead she was next to Fred or George she really wasn't sure which yet. She laughed along with them as they told her some of the pranks they pulled that could rival Sirius and James in their heyday. Little did she know Remus was watching her with a smile the whole time.

"Red," Arthur Weasley asked her when they had a cleaning break. "You grew up in the muggle world correct?"

"Here we go," she faintly heard Fred and George say in the distance.

"Yeah," Red replied a little nervously. "Why?"

"Can you tell me the purpose of a rubber duck?" Arthur asked her.

Red started to say something but then closed her mouth tightly, "Merlins beard," she muttered. "Alright Arthur full investigation time on this, honestly this will plague my mind otherwise right up until I die. We can make polls and interview strangers; this roof needs to be blow."

"What are they talking about," Harry asked watching as Red and Mr Weasley talked avidly in the distance.

"Arthur asked Red what the purpose of a rubber duck was," Sirius said in reply shaking his head and watching as Red's hair changed colours as she talked.

"He asked me that once," Harry said taking a seat. "Never actually answered either."

"Bad idea asking Red," Sirius laughed.

"It's going to a painful few weeks," Remus smiled over at her endearingly. Harry and Sirius swapped a smile at the sight of Remus smiling at Red while she starting playing with magic to create a rubber duck and make it the focus point.

"I mean is it just a bath toy?" Red said while her hair turned blonde before blue. "Too simple."

"Buckle up," Sirius said laughing.

"What happened between those two?" Hermione asked quietly taking note of her old professor smiling at their new house guest.

"A lot," Sirius whispered back. "Best not to pry just yet."

*/*/*

The current rubber duck investigation had been put to a holt, Arthur had to get to work and Red almost missed working at the Ministry. The stupid portals, most of all she missed the way her and James would go out on a case and take someone down. Currently she was in the kitchen with Molly who was making cups of tea and coffee for everyone, Red spied the hot chocolate and sneakily waved her fingers and added an extra two spoons of hot chocolate powder while Molly was looking the other way.

"I'll do that," Red smiled taking three of the cups, one tea, one hot chocolate and one coffee for herself. Molly just smiled at her knowingly. Red moved into the living room taking a deep breath in to gain some courage and to also not trip over and spill those full cups. Remus was sitting with Kinsley discussing some order business, Red moved over casually placing the cup in front of him and placing a packet of sugar by it as well. Remus looked up momentarily at her but she moved away just as fast as she was there missing the little smile he gave her emptying the packet of sugar into his hot chocolate – taking note that it as extra choloatly than usual. Red then moved to Sirius handing him his tea, knowing he hadn't missed a thing.

"What?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nothing," Sirius replied sneaking a look at Remus who was looking at the back of her hair, the hair that had changed to his colour. Moony had a smile on his lips again, he had missed that. "So Reddybear," Sirius started bringing up her old nickname that brought a smile to her lips. "You weren't ever like _with_ anybody were you, like with with?"

Red let out a chuckle, "I'm like the worst person to live through their twenties and into their thirties. There's just only ever been him...has he? No don't answer that wait yes do ah no I don't want to know."

"He only has eyes for you," Sirius smiled looking past her to where Remus was still looking at her no longer paying attention to Kingsley. "So what were you up to all those years?"

Red grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the next room, before pausing and dragging him upstairs. "Privacy," Red said when they were back in her room. "So erm, Merlin I don't really know where to begin."

"How about when you left?" Sirius prompted.

"Okay so it had been three days after the event and well you were gone, Lily and James were gone Ezra was gone," she whispered that last part and Sirius hugged her tightly before she broke away and had some of her coffee. "I've missed coffee and food."

"I gathered that," Sirius laughed. "Seriously now what happened?"

"Well I left," Red shrugged. "I got the letter about the trials because I killed someone."

"Red-"

"I killed Stacy," Red cut in. "She and Antonin took Ezra, well he did she caught on fire before she had the chance. So I got the letter the next day and then three days later I said I loved him and then apparated with the letter so he wouldn't follow me. Leaving him was the worst decision I ever made, but I couldn't get him killed."

"So the trials started," Sirius said.

"Yeah," Red said grimly. "They were people Sir, like living breathing well demons technically but still they I think had heartbeats. I destroyed them, I went all over the world looking for them until they found me and I killed them, except water well Aqua her name was anyway, she didn't want to fight. How do I even look him in the eye after that? I mean I've slaughtered the elemental embodiments of my powers. I got tracked by deatheaters, monsters everything under the sun really."

"Hey," Sirius said making her look at him. "You did what you needed to do to survive Reds; this has been set in stone since you were born. You're not a killer alright?" Red nodded her head meekly. "Whatever you've been through, whatever you've seen you can tell him."

"If he can handle even being in the same room as me," Red said sadly.

"He smiled when he sees you," Sirius replied. " _And_ your hair still lights up."

"Shut it Black," Red said with a laugh leaning against his shoulder trying not to cry.

"So no matter what happened," Sirius reiterated. "This is what was meant to happen, I for one am glad you're alive."

"I'm glad you're alive too," Red mumbled against his chest."


	56. Gestures

Relationships were complicated and if anyone knew that best it was Red, the smallest things seemed to set the other off. Maybe it was a teenager thing, but either way they were in yet another fight. Red felt terrible about it, of course. The thing was though, they had a fight over something and then immediately wanted to fix it, which was in a sense why it was so amazing. So she had kissed Sirius, it's not like they were together at that point in fact Red had her stupid "friends" thing going, at least she told him about it...a month later.

Maybe it was the fact that it was Sirius, a guy that she was practically always flirting with but it was always in a friendly way and yes he had seen her in less than practical clothing and maybe yes to he was making comments, but that was how they were. Merlin she even was like that with James sometimes, hello the before they got on the train and did the big dramatic run at each other.

It was around midnight now and Red was tossing and turning on what was now a Tuesday, at least she had History of Magic first up. Professor Binns hardly noticed if anyone was asleep anyway.

 _Clink, Clink, Clink,_ Red swore if there was an owl trapped out there, oh what did she really care she wasn't really sleeping anyway. Looking over at the window it was just a bunch of rocks. Was someone seriously throwing stones? Trying to break the glass? Bloody Slytherin's. Walking over with the intent on throwing the rocks and maybe fire at the heads of whoever was down there, though when she got there all she could see was a faint orange glow. _Was the castle on fire?_

Cautiously and carefully, not two words that often described Red mind you, she unlatched the window which made a small creaking sound that disturbed Lily for a second. Looking down there were flames, just not the dangerous kind. No instead they were floating candles swirling in different patterns, it was a beautiful sight.

"Sorry."

It was then she noticed that in the middle of the swirling patterns was a 16 year old scared boy with a wand controlling the flames.

"What are you doing?" She whispered into the night air hoping he could hear her. The window had ledge she was contemplating sitting on, though looking back on her balance issues that could be potentially problematic.

"A big romantic gestures, what does it look like?" he called back.

"Shhh," Red said moving a finger to her lips. "Some people are actually sleeping."

"Well it is midnight," Remus shrugged losing his balance for a second.

This was around the seventh time she had seen him on a broom, not counting the times she flew with him. Remus just wasn't really the type to ride brooms, where Red had zero balance on the ground in the air she was opposite. James and Red just convinced him to play Quidditch with them on occasion.

"Which begs the question, why are you here now?" Not that she minded of course, only hoping there wasn't enough light so he could tell how much she was blushing or the shade of her hair. His colour.

"it's your favourite time," he replied casually making her scalp tingle and cheeks grow hotter. _Oh screw it_ she thought before lifting a foot onto the ledge.

"What are you doing?"

"Being an idiot what does it look like?" She told him while getting onto the rest of the ledge. Great now you're on the seventh floor, now what?

"That's for sure," Remus teased back.

Red smiled sitting on the ledge now, "But seriously what the hippogriff?"

"This?" Remus gestured downwards. "Ah well it's all a part of my plan."

"Your plan?" Red said. "And what pray tell is this genius plan you have?"

"Well step one: Be an idiot and freak out over something small that happened when we weren't together. In other words a stupid girl move."

"Hey," Red laughed almost throwing a rock his way.

"Step two: Still be an idiot and ignore her a little."

Sadly that did happen, though it was her fault.

"Step three: Commandeer James' broom and hopefully don't die in the process."

Red wasn't sure if that meant death by James, due to by whatever spells or traps he used to protect his precious broom or actually die in the process.

"Step four: Do a stupid romantic gesture, like this one," and he honest to Merlin winked at her. He may have indicated as well if he wasn't clutching onto his broomstick for dear life. "Step five: Explain during romantic gesture in an attempt to _woo_ her back to me." He smiled again. "So like my plan?" he was starting to sound a little more like James and Sirius and less like Remus. To be honest Red did enjoy his cocky, flirty and even the romantic gesture side.

"Get up here," Red smiled. "Because if I wasn't clutching onto this ledge for dear life, I would run and kiss you, but I'm oddly not in the mood for dying."

Red's eyes fluttered open realising she was in the Black house asleep in a bed, wasn't it odd when dreams where your past?

"Is there some part of stop thinking about the werewolf you just don't get?" Red asked herself. "Clearly."

*/*/*

"So Hagrid gave me this book my first year," Harry said holding the book close to his chest when he took a seat next to Red who was definitely not staring at Remus from a distance. "It's of my parents, I was wondering though if you had any? Like with me and my parents?"

"Sure I do kiddo," Red smiled, as if she couldn't have pictures with that camera of hers she still carried around. Red run upstairs for a second and grabbed the book dedicated to James, Lily and Harry one she had intended to give them before the well you know. "Go for it," Red smiled handing him the book and watching as he smiled flipping through the pages.

"Who am I with? In that picture?" Harry asked pointing at a shot where a baby Harry was messing around with a levitating quaffle with Ezra his hair changing colours whenever he hit the quaffle. Red froze looking at the picture, starting to feel a heat in her eyes.

"Uh," Red said awkwardly.

"Harry I think it's time you got to bed," Molly said interrupting them. Red wasn't paying too much attention just focusing on the photo of her son and Harry. Remus was in the corner reading a book and noticed the change in Red, how she became so stoic all of a sudden. Of course he knew who Harry was asking about.

"Come on Harry," Remus said closing the book and leaving it on the couch. "It's getting late."

Molly took a seat down next to Red and wrapped an arm around her, Red leaned into the touch falling into her new friends arms and letting some of the tears out.

"Hippogriffs," she muttered lifting her head up and leaning against the couch. "I totally forgot that was in there." She said eyeing the now closed book. "That's the last photo I have of him."

"Your son?" Molly asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Red replied weakly wiping her eyes. "He was taken the same night Lily and James died and you know Voldemort sorry he who must not be named, whatever. Uh yeah."

"What was his name?" Molly asked handing her a cup of tea that made Red chuckle.

"Ezra," she smiled for the first time. "It was so much easier back then, before everything that happened. It just turned to shit."

"I'm sorry Red," Molly said rubbing her shoulders. "I can't imagine how you and Remus must feel."

"Well me running away certainly didn't help," Red laughed. "Stupid trials."

"What trials?"

"You know my powers," Red asked and molly nodded. "Well they come at a price, if i don't do the trials a team is sent to kill me. So when the letter came I think I was looking for a reason to leave. I just lost my best friends, my son and I wasn't afraid of dying. In a way I was kind of hoping that I would you' know, just so I didn't have to face reality anymore. It was the darkest time of my life and I didn't handle it the way I should have. I just wish I didn't leave Rem the way I did, I was cruel and unfair and even if I had to go through the trials alone. I could've been better, sent an owl or something sent some of the letters that I wrote. I just couldn't handle the world anymore and the only person I wanted to talk to was dead, I mean how does that work? It wasn't fair, Lily was the only constant in my life and then suddenly she just wasn't. Sirius was in Azkaban blamed for a crime he didn't commit and no one else seemed to agree with me on that. So I just bolted instead."

"Did you miss him?" Molly asked.

"Like someone cut a hole in me," Red cried. "He's my world, he always has been. Now seeing him here again, after all this time. This wasn't how our lives were supposed to go." She finished shrugging her last thought.

"You should get some rest," Molly said handing her a tissue. "It's been a long day."

*/*/*

Remus was leaning against the frame outside the door, he was eavesdropping completely shamelessly. It was just so odd hearing those words come from her mouth, _like someone cut a hole in me._ If he was being honest with Red gone from his life, it felt like someone had cut a hole in him too.

*/*/*

Little did anyone know, harry was listening from the top of the stairs. _Ezra_ , school was about to get a lot more interesting.

*/*/*

"You should talk to her," Sirius said coming around the corner seeming to have heard the whole thing to."You don't know what she's been through, so talk to her otherwise you're just going to lose her all over again."

"It's not that simple," Remus said staring over at where Red was crying into Molly's shoulder.

"Yeah it is," Sirius said before heading to bed.

*/*/*

"We need to be civil," Remus said following Red out the door and putting a stop in her step. "Like how we were when we were friends," _bad choice of words._

"Remus we have never been friends, we could never just be friends," Red all but yelled at him in the middle of the street."I have been in love with you since minute you stopped me falling out of that stupid boat. We've never been friends Remus," Red repeated. "We've darted around feelings and broken up and plain out avoided each other to the end of day. Yes we have hung out before that, but we've never just been friends. It's never worked that way with us, because I'm going to be in love with you until it kills me. Maybe it already has." Red finished before turning back on her heel and heading back into the house, tears welling in her eyes.

"Red are you alright," Sirius asked her when she stormed into the room.

"Peachy," Red lied heading straight upstairs.


	57. Ezra

The Lovegoods were interesting. They were so _different_ , unique. Luna, well she wasn't afraid to be who she was, whether that made people look at her funny or call her 'Loony.' She wasn't though, she was inimitable. She saw things differently, was that a crime? If so he was going straight to Azkaban for a life sentence.

"Ezra there you are," he smiled recognising her dreamy voice causing him to look up from the ground and into her big blue eyes. He flashed her a big smile, this goofy grin of his which never failed to make her smile.

"Hey Luna, found any nargles?" Ezra asked her.

"No," she started. "But they're around, they've taken my shoes."

Ezra reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of pink converse, "Just in case," he winked at her, hoping it came across flirtatious and not creepy. For a second he thought he saw her blush, but erased the thought as quickly as it had some. Luna was a year younger than him, but basically the only friend he had at school _and_ the only person that actually talked to him. They were both different, outcasts. At least in classes she had someone, Ginny Weasley. Ezra well he was a lone wolf, even people like Neville didn't bother talking to the freak.

That's why Ezra loved it at the Lovegoods, difference was appreciated and embraced. Even if that was an abnormal scar across his eye, ever changing hair colour/skin/facial literally anything at will along with the fact he accidently caused small fires. But wasn't that stuff supposed to be cool? Maybe on anyone else it would be, maybe on Harry Potter it would be. See he had a scar that was apparently the coolest thing in the world; it looked like a lightning bolt. Ezra well he got this awkward gash over his left eye.

His parents were dead and that made him famous because he lived. Ezra didn't really see what the big deal was, he was an orphan as well, his parents were dead after all. But no what did he get, an orphanage. Harry was always complaining about his Aunt and Uncle and cousin, at least he had some family. So he got rid of that Voldemort guy, but now he was back because of him. Why did no one else see that? It was Harry freaking Potter that was the reason he was back, of course no one would believe him. See people tended to back away from him, bastards.

Ezra hated Harry Potter who even know was still on the front page of the daily prophet. He was still the boy who lived. Though he would never admit it aloud, Harry was right about one thing. Voldemort was back. Ezra had watched it happen, see he had dreams like vision that showed him things. But there was no real point telling anyone, plus Harry knew he was back. It didn't matter the guy never even looked his way.

This was all why he liked Luna so much. She was the best person he had ever met so kind, sweet and unique. She didn't judge people for being different. In truth she had the same problem. She was the reason Ezra found himself in detention every week, no one called her loony. She was Luna and she was beautiful. And he was, well he was smitten.

"Have you packed yet?" Luna asked him, interrupting his thoughts. September first was in two days and he would have to go back to being _that_ guy.

"Nah, I'll do it now though," Ezra smiled. Luna could always bring him back from his darkest moments, even if what he was thinking may not be all that dark. The dreams though, the ones had had of a dark time that he thought was his earlier life. It was of dark wizards trying to test him, draw out something he never really knew what.

*/*/*

The kids had left, Sirius sneaking off with them which even Red agreed was risky hence why she didn't go with them. Red wasn't on the run, nor was she wanted the most wanted list but, Kinglsey had mentioned they wanted information from her after her travels and things she had seen so it was in her wise decision that she stayed behind. Molly came back with a smile on her face, so proud of her kids and laughing at Fred and George who were trying to up their pranking antics this year.

Then Red heard a scream, no one else was home yet except Remus who was reading and became equally startled by the screams. Of course she was mad at him right now, _friends_ what the heck did that mean. It stung, it hurt and she cried until she fell asleep or until Sirius came into the room and calmed her down.

"Molly?" Red asked when she found her. "What's wrong?"

"Please make it go away," Molly whimpered and then Red noticed that there was a boggart in the house. At least she assumed as much, in front of her was the Weasley family dead. Red made it look at her and it changed form, into Remus was dying.

"Remus," Red called out leaning down to comfort Molly like she had so many times now. "Help wanted."

The next thing she heard was footsteps and then they came to a holt, Remus took one look at the Boggart. That wasn't Molly's that was Reds, Red who was now comforting Molly who was still crying.

"Uh," came from Remus.

"Rem," Red said looking up at him sincerity in her eyes. "Please," she whispered.

"Riddikulus," Remus said when the boggart changed to his fear the full moon.

"Thanks," Red told him before returning her attention to Molly. "How about we get you some tea?"

Remus headed back downstairs more confused than ever before, Red's worst fear was him dead. And he just asked her to be friends, apparently they never were friends. Maybe she was right after all.

*/*/*

Ezra didn't want to go back, he had heard people say that Hogwarts was their true home, to Ezra well he didn't really have one. The only place he ever felt at peace was at the Lovegoods, but he couldn't stay there forever no matter how hard he tried. So he went back every year, listen to the stories of the famed Harry Potter and tried to focus on magic. Dumbledore came and got him personally after all, it wasn't like he could just ignore the Headmaster. Plus he loved transfiguration, it was his favourite class and he topped it barely beating Hermione Granger, much to her displeasures and Ezra's joy. Currently he was waiting for Luna to come back, everything was better when she was there. Instead Ezra was left alone –like normal- and was fidgeting with his hands, little sparks happening when he did so. He never knew why, but he seemed to be able to conjure fire. Seamus kind of had the patent on that though.

"Back for another year Rouges," a males voice snarled at him. He figured it was Malfoy, he was one of the few people talked to him at Hogwarts even though it was to insult him.

"Clearly," Ezra stated, shifting his eyes to the window and trying to figure out something else with his hand so he didn't seem weak or pathetic in Malfoy's eyes.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay," Malfoy said almost _politely?_ Making Ezra wonder what just he was planning this year.

"Not with you here," he mumbled.

Luna arrived shortly with her friend Ginny Weasley, also known as the number one fan of Harry Potter. Well she had cooled down with all that now, thank Merlin. She had stunning red hair that Ezra couldn't help feel like there was something familiar about it. Ginny was one of the few people he actually liked at school, maybe because she also stood up for Luna. And actually talked to her, and well him.

Luna had her pure white hair at waist length, her protuberant silverly-grey eyes seemed more surprised than ever, her wand as usual was tucked behind her left ear and she was smiling sweetly when she caught sight of him.

"I've got to go see my other friends, see you late Ezra, Luna," Ginny smiled before trotting off down the train. Luna was dressed a little odder than usual today, with orange pants and a white shirt with some strange purple woven vest over the top. She wore the turnip earrings she crafted over the Summer and a necklace with a single duck feather on it.

"And how are you this fine morn'" Ezra asked her in his best posh British boy accent. Another thing that just made him strange, his accent tended to change into almost Australian when he was angry or upset.

"I'm well," she replied her voice mystified, she pulled out the latest issues of the Quibbler turning it upside down and opening it up for them both to read. Ezra smiled at her, though she didn't see already absorbed in the latest news. Sometimes he really loved her. He sat there staring at the words, not really reading them just thinking.

Blinking he saw a few flashes of red light across his eyes, it was a regular occurrence. Never knowing what it meant, but it was the only thing he could ever remember of his life before the orphanage, before Hogwarts and before he moved in with Luna.

The train ride seemed to take forever to end, Luna seeming to have noticed how on edge he was.

"What's wrong Ezra?" Luna asked, placing the Quibbler back into her bag.

"Nothing," Ezra said shaking his head. "I'm fine, trust me."

They made their way over to carriages led by Thestrals. They were pretty odd to look at as well, not that anyone else could really see them. Luna and Ezra liked to feed them in their spare time. They were in the last carriage and ezra shot out a little pray thanking that they were alone, compared to last year's encounter with Malfoy which was unpleasant to say the least. However just as they were about to leave a few more peope arrived. Neville who was carrying something that looked an awful amount like a cactus, but surely at some magical properties. Ron Weasley who was already complaining about being hungry, Hermione Granger and much to Ezra's dismay the last of the golden trio Harry-Freaking-Potter.

Was he cursed? Is that why everywhere he went there Harry was? Even first year, with the boat trip he was stuck with Harry, though he neither of each other knew one another and Ezra held nothing against him. He just always seemed to be there, not to mention the fact he roomed with Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron. All admirers of Harry and haters of Ezra. Well they didn't hate him persay, but they sure as Merlin didn't like him either. They sat down and Ezra shifted over so Neville could fit in, leaving him across from Harry.

"This is Loony," Hermione started but bit her lip, immediately Ezra's head shot up at the mention of the word and he was shooting daggers at Granger.

"Luna Lovegood," she corrected though Ezra's gaze didn't falter just yet. The carriage was excruciating, especially with Harry's eyes on him the whole time for a reason he couldn't explain.

"What?" Ezra finally asked, well more like yelled at him. Luna kicked him without shifting her gaze from the Quibbler.

"Nothing," Harry quickly replied looking uncomfortable in his seat. "What are those things pulling the carriage?"

Ezra paused, if he had something in common with that prat he was going to lose it. It was bad enough they shared the same dorm room.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage Harry," Hermione told him with worried eyes.

Oh the days when they hated each other, now they were the three bloody musketeers because you can't stop a troll without bonding. Saving Hogwarts year by year, at least the first two anyway. Ezra wasn't really sure what happened third year, but Professor Lupin had left. He wasn't sure why that annoyed him so much either. He made no real effort in classes to get noticed – aside from transfiguration- he was smart, but sat as far to the back as possible and tended to twirl his wand through his fingers and not pay attention. Yet in Defence Against the Dark Arts that year he was alert, right at the back never answering questions still but he just didn't notice him. That hurt him in way he couldn't comprehend.

"I see them to you know," Luna told Harry in that voice of hers.

"Huh?" he replied. _What a hero._

Luna stared at him wide eyed before mumbling something about pudding and heading off. Harry turned around and noticed Ezra was still standing around, lost in his thoughts.

"Hey," he smiled.

"What?" Ezra asked/

"Just saying hey," he stated like it was obvious.

"Yeah I know what a greeting is, but you kind of make it your purpose to make it seem like I don't exist," Ezra exclaimed while jumping down from the carriage and landing flat on his feet, at times like this he thanked whoever gave him the ability to walk straight. Maybe his mum?

"Yeah I am sorry about that," Harry said sounded almost honest.

"I'm used to it," Ezra shrugged before walking off.

 _I find Ezra hating Harry hilarious. and oh he isn't dead, in fact he's at Hogwarts so what does this mean..._


	58. Finding Out

"What," Red yelled throwing a now burning piece of parchment on the table. The fire quickly died out though.

"Reds?" Sirius asked popping his head in from the kitchen.

"I've decided to kill Dumbledore," she said looking up at him, knowing she probably looked mad at that moment.

 ** _Sirius_**

Remus was in the corner reading the prophet; at least they would sit in the same room now. After having to calm her down the other night, Sirius was becoming exhausted with his friends this not their days at Hogwarts. Couldn't they all just be adults about this? They loved each other why wasn't it simple? Well it never was with them now was it?

"Uh," Sirius started. "Why?"

"Because I'm bored," she smiled at me though he could tell there was a lot more to it, like when she said she was 'peachy.' Lies.

Red jumped up grabbing her pleather jacket and with a flash of red hair she and a blue dress she was gone.

"You don't think she," Sirius started to say to Moony but he was already half way out the door tugging on his jacket. "Right, of course." This was Red they were talking about. Sirius bent down picking up the signed letter, wondering what had gotten her so damn flustered.

 _Dear Red_

 _I am pleased to inform you that your son Ezra is attending his Fifth year here at Hogwarts._

 _Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._

One word was left in Sirius' mind; fuck. Well that and why did he have to be under house arrest?

*/*/*

"Did you see?" Seamus Finnegan not so secretly whispered to Dean Thomas.

"See what?" Dean whispered back.

"That girl," he responded eagerly. "She was headed straight Dumbledore's office."

"What for?"

"No one's sure yet, but her hair."

Ezra's ears perked up, he loved hearing people talk about metamorphagus as long as they didn't start to mock them, but last he checked they only mocked him. _Pink hair what are you a girl?_

"It was like fire man," he smiled leaning back in his seat a smile on his face. "She was gorgeous."

Umbridge walked into the room and a silence fell over the room, "Detention Mr. Rouges," she said immediately without a glance his way. Ezra didn't even bother with a why anymore, it was just go or not go and get more detentions with some new fancy new words being carved onto his hand. Some of the class snickered, like a second instinct he looked over to Harry. He was staring at him, no mocking looks even with Ron in his ear.

 _"_ _No, okay you need to stop giving me information like that years later in a bloody letter," someone outside the room yelled._

A smile crept onto Ezra's face that he couldn't quite explain. The voice was furious, yet somehow made him feel like home. So while a comforting smile fell on his face, a tight one formed on Umbridges face.

"Excuse me," she said leaving the room in a blur of hideous pink. Immediately everyone shot up and went to the door or window, well except Ezra. No need for anymore detentions right?

 _"_ _Oh stop telling me to calm down," she yelled out. "I got over the whole hey Red-"_

 _Red?_

Ezra couldn't help it his eyes darted to the window against his will, he saw Harry, Hermione and Ron exchange a glance and Harry once more looked over at Ezra. He was once more caught and resisting the urge to go up there and punch him.

 _"_ _-You're probably going to die thing, but are you kidding me? I mean are you? Because that is fourteen freaking years for the record, you have fourteen years to tell me what makes today any different."_

 _"_ _Oh shut up will you," she groaned_

Ezra really hoped that was Umbridge she was talking to and not Dumbledore. The class burst out in laughter confirming his thoughts.

 _"_ _I'm trying to teach," came Umbridge's voice in a squeak._

 _"_ _Seriously?" she said. "What class?"_

 _"_ _Defence Against the Dark arts."_

 _"_ _What year?"_

 _"_ _Fifth."_

 _"_ _What house?"_

 _"_ _I do not take my orders from you," Umbridge said. "Who are you again?"_

 _"_ _I'll be your biggest nightmare if you don't answer me," the apparent Red's voice said callously._

The class ooed and Ezra realised they had hit that point in a move.

 _"_ _I am-"_

 _"_ _Oh do you really think I care who you are? If so wow get of that high horse of yours and try a different colour scheme, what is with all the pink?"_ the class laughed again.

 _"_ _okay Red," another male's voice stepped in._ It was familiar, probably same random street person or an old Professor.

 _"_ _Remus this is not the time,"_ _Red bit back._

"Is that Professor Lupin?" Lavender asked the room

What was Professor Lupin doing here? And why was he with someone named Red? Ezra thought. And why did he feel suddenly _safe?_

"Shsss," some Slytherin hissed at her. Ezra would have thanked them if it wasn't Pansy Parkinson.

 _"_ _We're going to his office," Lupin's voice said. He was calm but you could tell there was force behind it, like he knew just how to handle this Red person._

The class let out a collective sigh and all quickly darted back to their seats, so they wouldn't receive detention. It sounded like Lupin had one and whisked that girl Red away to Dumbledore's office so they wouldn't keep yelling in the hallway.

"Another week's detention Mr. Rouges," Umbridge said in that fashion of hers, Ezra looked confused but didn't bother to question it. All he wanted to know was why was Lupin back? Who was that girl? And why was he smiling? Umbridge cleared her throat and started to teach her torturous class.

 ** _Dumbledore's Office - Remus_**

"Now what is this about," Dumbledore asked her calming looking down at Red through his half-moon glasses. Even Remus knew that was a bad idea, asking Red something calmly when she was yelling at you two seconds again, bad move all it did was piss her off even more so.

Remus quickly cuffed his hand over her mouth, before she said or did something she would regret. Like starting another small fire, though the one in his fireplace had started to rise.

"Some letter," Remus answered, Red looked up at him with a death glare in her ocean eyes. And yet she still looked so beautiful.

 _Oh don't do this to yourself again. Stop falling for her. Really what kind of relationships lasts after high-school? James and Lily. Frank and Alice. And- Oh shut up._

"Ah yes," Dumbledore smile leaning back in his seat, Remus could basically sense the anger coming out of her. Her hair for one was a huge tip, impossible to hide your feelings. Red usually seemed to hate it whilst Tonks embraced it. Changing for the amusement of others, she was nice. No.

"What was on the letter?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore looked taken aback for a second, "She didn't tell you?"

"She's right here," Red's voice said muffled through his hand, her lips tickling him.

 _No time for that box._

 _There was never a right time was there?_

"Red set it on fire and more or less ran out of the room without a word aside from _I'm going to kill Dumbledore,_ " Remus informed him and felt her smile.

Even Dumbledore let out a small laugh at that, "Well then if I might suggest you return to Grimmauld Place, I have some urgent business to attend to."

"Oh no you don't," Red said standing up and hitting Remus' hand away.

"Red," he paused, Remus realised how much he wanted to know how that sentence would finish, or start.

"No okay you can't say something like that in a bleeding letter and not expect me to react," she yelled at him.

"Oh for the love of Merlin what did it say," Remus groaned.

Red turned to face him; she was in a range of emotions that were quite unreadable in that moment. But she was at a loss for words. Instead it was Dumbledore who spoke first, saying words Remus couldn't begin to describe how they made him feel, or how he had missed it.

"Your son Ezra is here," Dumbledore said.

 ** _Sirius_**

Sirius was pacing around the room, where were they? It couldn't have taken that long could it? It was Red of course it could. Molly bounded back into the room looking around and noticing the absence of Moony and her new friend Red. It was lunch and Red had so far not missed a meal, finally putting on some weight she was starting to look like her old self again. But they had been gone since breakfast now, and they were his main boredom killers.

"Are they sorting out the problems?" Molly asked confused.

Everyone knew something had happened between them since Moony announced that she was his wife, then they started to avoid one another. The select few however – Molly- knew what had happened.

Sirius looked down at the burnt letter in his hand, "You could say that," he replied. "It's bloody complicated." He added in when Molly looked over at Tonks.

It was also quite clear Tonks had a crush on Moony. Sirius didn't like it; call him whatever you wanted but in his mind if Remus was with someone other than Red. Well it wasn't an option. Even if it was someone quite similar to her, the ability; the clumsiness. Red had more flare however, she was better for a laugh, more open to mocking herself, she knew Remus was a werewolf and even chased him through the forest to make sure he didn't hurt anyone, they had the screwed up history, a laugh like a child, she was flammable and a goofball with the faces, hand gestures, magic tricks. The list could really go one, but Sirius didn't want anyone to think _he_ was in love with her.

Red and Moony came apparated back into the room, Red just gave him a funny look before heading to the kitchen and Moony walked over to Sirius.

"So Ezra is at Hogwarts," Sirius said leaning against the wall and looking at his friend, whow as currently running a hand through his hair.

"How did I not see him?" Remus sighed. "I taught there for a year and I didn't see him, I was so caught up with Harry I didn't notice my own son. What is wrong with me?"

"Moons," Sirius said using Red's nickname for him. "He can change his appearance at will, how were you supposed to recognise someone you haven't seen since he was one and can change their appearance."

"Because that's my kid," Remus said simply. "I've got to tell her."

"She's going to yell at you," Sirius laughed and Remus joined.

"Yeah she is."

*/*/*

"I'm sorry what?" Red yelled at Remus, their second first proper conversation and she was yelling at him again. "How do you not notice when your son is in your class. I swear if you say you were too caught up in Harry I will set you on fire."

"I was a little caught up with Harry," Remus replied. "I, look I'm ashamed of it as well alright. There was an Ezra in my class-"

"He was in your class," Red nearly laughed. "Merlin's beard Rem."

"I'm sorry," Remus said earnestly. "I should have known."

"Yeah you should have," Red muttered.

"Look maybe I saw him and ignored it, you don't understand Red you've always been too good for me." Red looked like she was about to interrupt but Remus kept going. "I should have let you go when I had the chance, being with you was a mistake. I've made you an outcast and our son would have been equally as unwanted like I have been. My kind do not breed for a reason Reds-"

"Merlins beard Remus how many times do I have to tell you I don't care, it doesn't bother me and it never has. I'm sorry that you're ashamed of that side of yourself and I know you can't control it, but don't you dare say that I'm better off without you. These last 14 years have been killing me, I hated it. Every single bloody second, because I've missed you like someone cut a hole in me. Now we're back here and you're doing that same old routine of _I'm a werewolf or you deserve better and I never should have married you because I've made you an outcast._ Have you ever factored in my own family drama? They hated me at the Ministry, I wasn't even supposed to exist. The _only_ reason I am here yelling at you right now is because of Dumbledore and the fact he stood up for me. So hey maybe you're too could for a girl that wasn't supposed to have lived. But don't you dare think for a single second that you being a werewolf has ever changed how I feel about you; and if it had I wouldn't have loved you since I was 11 years old. I wouldn't have had your child, one by the way who never showed a sign of being a werewolf so don't think for a freaking minute that I have loved you any less. But right now, you're kind of giving me a reason to reconsider a few of my life choices." Red finished before storming upstairs.

"That could have gone better," Remus sighed sitting down on the couch. "Padfoot you can stop eavesdropping."

"Sorry," Sirius said coming around the corner, luckily no one else was in the house for the moment. "Look we'll figure this out."

"At least we're talking right?" Remus chuckled. "Shouting anyway."

"For you two that's huge," Sirius laughed. "So you still love her?"

"I'm never not going to," Remus replied looking sadly up the stairs to where Red had disappeared. "She's all I think about. It's like she's carved into my heart."

"Say it," Sirius said poking him.

"I love her," Remus said.

"Then tell her that," Sirius said. "We're not kids anymore and you don't want her to run off again do you?"


	59. The First Time

_Third Year_

"We'll just get the notes of Red who'll get them off Lily so we'll be fine," James said in an attempt to reassure Remus. Of course it was at that moment we heard laughter. One James knew off by heart and one that had been with the gang for a few years now. Red and Lily.

"Yeah that seems really likely," Remus said grimly before returning to his book.

"Moony just relax and enjoy the fresh air," Sirius stated as he fell onto the rough grass. "Come one we all need this."

 _"_ _Lily relax," Red's voice said slowly approaching the boys, though hadn't noticed them._

Remus noticed how James' entire face perked up when he heard her name, how a simple girl could take down a man. Almost pathetic. Sirius took his book and closed it putting it away, Remus not bothered enough to grab it. There was no real point in fighting it.

"So Red?" Sirius asked quirking a brow.

"What about her?" James asked looking confused.

"Not you Prongs, this idiot," Sirius elbowed him.

"What?" Remus asked him now equally as confused as Prongs.

"RED," Sirius yelled at him shaking his head. "You're a smart guy, you can't possibly be this thick right now can you?"

Remus didn't answer choosing to shut his mouth instead, whatever he was about to say wouldn't help the case Sirius was making. Though his silence wasn't helping either. Red's giggling shot out through the wind and Remus turned to look at her. She had this natural ability to make Lily loosen up; they were dancing around like no one was watching and in their case they probably assumed no one was.

"Do you see it now mate?" James asked jamming in elbow into his ribs.

"Yeah," Remus nodded, smiling now."I think I do."

Watching Red spin, smile, laugh and fall naturally. It may come across slightly stalkerish, but he could watch her all day and not get bored. She was a constant and ever fascinating changer. She grabbed Lily by the hand and pulled her down onto the leaves with her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Good luck," Sirius smiled leaning against the tree.

 _I'm screwed._

 _*/*/*_

Red was sitting in the library with Lily by her side, Lily who was actually studying for the test they had tomorrow. Red well she was a little distracted, Remus was across the library attempting to study while James and Sirius kept turning his notes into paper airplanes making his try and catch them. Remus eventually cast a simple spell and made the airplanes fall back onto the desk.

"Red," Lily said waving a hand in front of her face. "You know you've been staring at Remus for the past," she paused looking down at her watch. "37 minutes."

"I have not," Red stated fumbling around with her own notes, if you could even call two paragraphs notes. "You've been staring."

"Seriously Reds?" Lily laughed. "That's your comeback."

"Oh shut up," Red groaned falling into her book.

"Someone is a smitten kitten," Lily giggled.

"I am nothing of the sort," Red said muffled through her book. "I just drifted off into space and his face happened to be in that view."

"I've known you since you were five years old," Lily said. "I can tell when you're lying."

"Whatever," Red said pushing Lily slightly.

"So you like him," lily smiled.

"Maybe," Red whispered. "It's not like he'd ever be interested anyway."

"I think you're wrong about that," Lily smiled looking over to where Remus had turned away from James and Sirius and was now peeking over the top of his book to look at Red. "Time will tell."

*/*/*

Red and Remus was now sitting across from one another, Red was still pretty pissed off about the whole _his son was in his class room and didn't notice because he was too focused on harry thing_. It was an okay thing to be mad about as well, then he had the nerve to bring up being a werewolf again.

Red was sipping on her coffee –the seventh one of the day- and reading over old issues of the daily prophet trying to catch up on old new that she had missed. So many stories, so much history. She may have let out a laugh at Sirius' mugshot, reminding him of all the jokes they used to make about him going to Azkaban. Safe to say he wasn't nearly as amused as she was.

Sirius was just happy that they were in the same room and not yelling at each other, Molly seemed equally as pleased with this. Sirius was happy enough to find she was also with him on the fact that she wanted Red and Remus to sort out their issues. They seemed to both be able to talk to him, yet not communicate properly with one another. It was a mess. A hot mess.

But Red's hair still lit up when someone said his name, and Sirius wasn't missing the way they kept looking at each other when the other wasn't looking.

 _I miss writing at Hogwarts_


	60. She Changes The Weather In My World

The woman and their old professor had vanished; the school as per usual was abuzz. Everyone wanted to know who she was and why she was with Lupin. Ezra thought this was the most popular he had ever been, ever tried to eat your lunch when people just kept asking you questions? Well he wasn't having it, instead he picked up his tray and headed down to the big tree down by the lake, he was always drawn to that tree like something was pulling him there. Leaning against the wood he felt calm and free from all the chatter.

"Hello."

"Seriously," Ezra muttered, was a little bit of peace so hard to come by. He almost missed being ignored. _Almost._ "Listen I'm not going to say anything so you may as well leave now." Ezra repeated his answer to anyone that asked him about that woman.

"Not why I'm here."

Ezra opened his eyes and was a little shocked to see Harry Potter now sitting down beside him. "What in the name was Merlin are you doing here?"

"Just came down to," he paused. "Talk."

"Well I'm not your charity case so buzz off," Ezra told him looking back over to the lake and eating a few French fries. So it wasn't technically a meal, but aside from chocolate it was his favourite food.

"What makes-"Harry started. "Forget it then, I was just trying to be nice."

Harry started to get up, and well Ezra may have lost his cool. "No," he shouted at Harry, never being one to have a controlled temper. "That was probably the longest conversation I have ever had with you in our entire five years here. Everyone here treats me like crap and frankly so do you, so when you come over here , I have the right to sound like an ass because Merlins socks Harry you're like a freaking kind and you know what I am? The peasant in the back of the crowd people like to pick on."

Harry was smiling now and that was tipping Ezra over the edge.

"What?"

"You're a lot like your mother," Harry smiled.

"Excuse me?" Ezra didn't find that funny at all, he grew up in an orphanage it was common knowledge his parents were dead. He chuckled; this was a new form of torture huh? Well not this time. No he wouldn't be the butt of a new cruel joke, see he would expect this from Malfoy, but even he didn't think Harry was this spiteful.

"Your mother, she's really nice as well and funny. She was just here," Harry said not faltering in his joke.

"You're really messed up you know? I mean really what is your problem?" Despite his words his heart race had increased.

"Christmas is coming up and there's this place I'm going to his year," Harry said. "And I want you to come with me."

Ezra held up a hand that was tingling and cut him off, "Listen up Potter, I don't need your pity or help so if you don't mind leaving so I can finish my lunch. I don't know what you're playing at but it's not funny."

Harry chuckled and started to walk away, "Just think about it alright?"

"Whatever," Ezra said waving him off. What the hell was his problem anyway? Harry left him with a note though, _12 Grimmauld Place._ Ezra crumbled up the piece of paper, before unscrambling it and taking a look at it again.

*/*/*

"I hate this," Red confessed slamming her down hard on the table, before quickly bringing it up just to rub it. "Ow."

"Smooth Reddy," Sirius laughed ruffling hair.

"Shut it Black," Red replied, dipping a French fry into BBQ sauce. Merlin she had missed fries almost as much as coffee. Molly had noticed and had taken to purchasing bags of them, much to Red's pleasure.

"That's not lunch," Remus said staring down at her plate.

"Sure it is, potatoes are vegetables," Red smiled up at him, but quickly realised what was happening and stared squarely back down at her half empty plate. Though her scalp was tingling so there was no point denying the moment.

"If you say so," Remus smiled at her before walking over to the wall. Red's shoulders suddenly felt cold and quickly realised his arm may have been there a second ago. _Someone kill me and spare me all the drama._ Sirius and Red started to joke around about what would happen if they were locked up together, specifically in a mental institution. No one could say how this came up or even why they were discussing it, but the discussion became quite heated. A conversation that Remus was paying attention to with a curious and amused eye. So somewhere between Red discussing her plan a light rain had started to fall, and as they were figuring out how to get past the lasers while their wands were locked away Tonks had waltzed into the room. Smiling at Remus and Red couldn't quite explain the wave of sickness that washed over her.

 _You have no right to be jealous. You are not jealous._

"Hi Remus," Tonks said sweetly.

 _Jealous._

"Nymphadora," Remus said and Red could practically see the nod that went with it even if her attention was everywhere else.

"Tonks please," she reminded him with a slightly flirtatious edge in her voice. Red would bet good money her hand was on his arm.

"Red if you could see your face right now," Sirius whispered to her trying to hold back a laugh, though when Red glared at him he couldn't hold back the laughter. "You're jealous."

"No I'm not, seriously Sir what are we five," Red said quite quickly which only proved his point, her friend could read like a book. "Fine maybe I am, a little," Red confessed. "But I knew what I was doing when I let alright, I knew it would screw everything up and now I'm here like this and well-"

"Hey," Sirius said in a hushed tone pulling her into a hug. "Don't cry, I'm just messing with you."

"I'm not," Red said with a squeak. "I just need some air." Red wrenched out of his grip, all but running for the door. The rain started to pour down heavily around her as she stood in the middle of the empty road.

"You're such a freak Red," she mumbled to herself, feeling the tears falling down her face. "And pathetic."

Within seconds she was completely soaked through her borrowed clothes and down to her bones, considering she had the power to change the weather it was her fault in a sense. So she started to walk.

"Red."

"What?" she called back pausing in her stride.

"You're going to get hypothermia," she heard the splattering of puddles indicating they were getting closer. "Do you really feel like dying out here all alone?"

"Comforting," Red chuckled

"Not my intention," Red felt a jacket being wrapped around her.

"I'll keep that in mind," Red replied knowing exactly who it was –she bought him that jacket after all- she just happened to have zero intentions of turning around to face him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"Oh you know me," Red shrugged semi-reluctantly tugging the jacket around her, it was comforting, it felt like home. "Being weird as per usual never could resist a good storm. That I helped create." Smiling weakly even though and trying not to make any sniffing sounds. _Just keep your voice steady and controlled, with a mildly sarcastic tone and he won't suspect a thing._

"Why are you out here?" he repeated.

"You already asked that," Red pointed out.

"Red."

"What," Red said turning around and coming face to face with Remus, who was currently crossing his arms to keep from shivering in the cold rain. "What is that you want from me huh? Because come on, we've been pretty content on making sure we have never been in the same room together aside from meetings and even then you sit as far away from me as possibly. Which is completely different from when we were young because Merlin we were hardly ever not together Remus. Maybe this is just that moment when everything falls into place or maybe this is the end so can you just pick one? Just bloody well pick one so I don't have to feel sick every time someone looks at you the way I used to, the way someone flirts with you and like always you're completely oblivious to it." Remus was staring at her now blinking rapidly and trying to process her ramblings. "Because I'm seriously sick of it, I can't hate you and I can't let myself love you anymore because no matter what happens some kind of crap just appears and then _bam_ it's happened again, so please, _please_ can you just do something to make this over?"

Red was crying now, without even trying to hide it anymore. She didn't care.

 ** _Remus_**

 _She was right, in every possible way she was right about it, or really completely and totally wrong._

Remus cupped her face with his hands and brought her close to him, their lips brushing against each other that sent shivers and sparks down both of their bodies. The kiss wasn't brief, it was long and filled with everything Remus had. It was something he had forgotten he had missed. Red was everything to him and how did he forget about that? The need for air however rivalled the need for Red and Remus broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers and breathing heavily.

"After all these years and everything we've been through," Remus said looking at her clear in the eyes, she wasn't crying anymore. "Did you really think it was over?"

"Well...-

 _Did she really think this was over?_ "Red I have loved you since I first saw you."

"Why?"

"Why?" Remus repeated.

"Yes why in the name of all holy hippogriffs would you even like me, I mean I'm a freak that is gravitationally challenged and seems to mess up everything good in my life, not to mention my talent for setting things on fire?" Red asked breaking over from his grip and taking a few steps back.

"Because," Remus started. "Because you laugh like a child and then you start to cover your mouth when you laugh because you get embarrassed. I love your rambling, it's honestly fascinating, if you didn't fall over all the time you wouldn't be Red and then we never really would have met and Red I love the way we met, when someone asks and I can say you fell on me people laugh because they know how much that sounds like you. The fact that you bite your wand like you do with a pencil and you still persist in tucking it behind your ear or even as a makeshift hair accessory. When you're bored you juggle a ball of fire. Your accent is beautiful and amazing to listen to especially when you ramble, just like I am now. You're so compassionate about things, you laugh at the strangest of times about something that happened at another time, and your favourite food is French fries constantly claim that it's a vegetable. You try and break an awkward silence and end up making it even more so, your Australian slang. Frankly Red your an idiot, you say what's on your mind even if it's going to get you into trouble. Your favourite number is 13 because _you_ think it's lucky. When you can't remember something or are just thinking too much you start to flick your fingers by your ears and jump around a little, you skip to get around or dance on occasion; you're insane, sarcastic and ridiculous. When you talk you never have your hands never stay still and half the time they don't even match what you're saying. Your cheesy tada grin. When you're trying to insult someone the highest insult you could think of was 'bloody hippogriff pants.' Your fear of escalators, elevators and dare I even say it clowns. Your plan the most insane things and oddly some of them could actually work, your facial expresses, you sleep talk and half the time it's in Latin. When you're happy about something you have this little smile and make actual waves with your hand whilst bobbing your head. You dance while waiting for things to happen or even just to get around and cause a lot states. The way that even after all these years your hair still turns a violent shade of red when you see me. But finally because you're the only person that I've ever truly cared for that makes me go a little insane sometimes. You bring out sides of me that others can't even begin to touch and yes you can call it cheesy if you want but Merlin Red you are the best and worst thing that's ever happened to me and no matter what you do I'm never going to stop loving you, you've got a part of me always have always will. You just understand me even when I don't, you read my mind and brighten my mood and make it seem like one of those muggle fairy tales you're so fond of. So as much as this is making me sound like less of a man Red you bloody complete me, without you in my life being clumsy and unusual, I'm just boring ol'book me. I don't even know how you fell for me in the first place, when you could have done so much better."

For the first time in his life, Remus took Sirius' advice. He had laid all of his feelings down in probably the longest and most grammatically incorrect thing he's ever said without a breath and her reply was this.

"You think I'm an idiot?"

Remus sighed, "That was all you took from that? Seriously bec-" Remus was quickly cut off by Red pressing her lips against his. She was smiling into the kiss, a feeling he had missed greatly. Red didn't hesitate pulling him closer this time, but she was the one that broke it this time.

"Don't you dare ever think you're not good enough for me Remus, you're everything to me. Always have been, you've quite literally swept me off my feet countless times. So Remus John Moony Lupin, don't ever try and say that I deserve more than you because you have no idea the effect you have on me."

*/*/*

"Are you spying on them," Molly said startling Sirius who was currently looking out the clean window and watching Red and Remus make up, _finally._ He really couldn't deal with them yelling at each other anymore, at least not without love behind it. Plus Remus took his advice, if only James was here to see it. The genius took his advice. "Did they make up?" Molly asked peering out the window, but they were gone.

Sirius and Molly quickly jumped back from the window, Sirius pretending to read while Molly went to make some tea _and_ coffee. Red and Remus came through the door both wearing big smiles, drenched to the core and holding hands.

"I may go have a quick shower," Red smiled up at Remus and kissed his cheek.

"Your book is upside down," Remus stated shrugging off his jacket. "You were spying."

"You know what this means though," Sirius said turning to Remus with a shit eating grin on his face. "Bets are back on, galleon says when she helps Molly with the drinks she spills them."

"You know she'll kill us right?" Remus smirked.

"Bet that I'm the first one set on fire," Sirius smiled.

Remus chuckled and there was a hint of mischief in his eyes, "You're on."

"Yes," Sirius exclaimed. "That is the Moony I know and love."

 _So they are back together, kid at Hogwarts and bets are back on. Things are heating up at Grimmauld place. Plus Remus rambling_


	61. Surprises

It was Halloween and the feast had begun and the second Hogsmead trip was coming up, Harry had something planned. Ezra was dreading it, but Luna was dragging him regardless and well he was hopeless when it came to her. He had once more met Harry when he and Luna were feeding the thestrals, it was like there thing and then Harry comes along and spoils the moment. Ever since Harry's little joke about his mother –which he was still staring at the address most nights wondering- he just seemed to be showing up more. People stopped being mean to him, or at least it had lessened. He still started little fires for Fred and George to help them set of fireworks. They were in really the only people at Hogwarts aside from Luna that actually seemed to like him. It was an odd friendship if you could even call it that, but they found his sarcastic remarks amusing and his parlor tricks _wicked,_ so he liked them.

The whole point was Harry was haunting him like Peeves; in fact he was currently sitting next to him at the feast. Hermione was adamantly chatting about their Transfiguration homework, Ezra almost wanted to chime in. He adored Transfiguration and it was his best subject and he was also the only person to ever beat Hermione in a subject.

Nearly Headless Nick was happily chatting to the younger Gryffindor's who were amazed at the feast; well Halloween in Ezra's opinion was always the best spread of food. So many chocolaty things to eat.

*/*/*

Red walked into the room, clutching a bag. _It was now or never_ , her and Remus was back together. At least kind of anyway, they had kissed and Red nearly died on the spot. They just fitted together so well, so now when there was a meeting they would sit together. He held her hand and wrapped an arm around her most of the time now; they shared kisses while no one was looking – even if Sirius usually was with a smile on his face.

Remus and Sirius were currently sitting at the table, the only ones currently awake. Aside from Molly of course and everyone else was out at work. So Red moved over to the table and turned the bag upside down, Sirius and Remus both sharing a look of joint confusion. Though then the chocolate started to pour out of the bag, Red just kept shaking it. Remus made a move to speak when the chocolate had finally stopped, but she wasn't done instead she hit the bag one last time and the rest fell out before heading to the kitchen for her first cup of coffee of the day.

"And you thought she didn't think about you," Sirius chuckled looking at the massive pile of chocolate in front of Moony. It was taking up most of the table by now. "Trick or Treat Moony."

"That is a lot of chocolate," Remus finally spoke.

"From every place I went," Red smiled taking a seat next to him and kissing him softly on the lips. "Well except Antarctica, there weren't any shops there."

"What were you doing in Antarctica?" Sirius asked her.

"It's the windiest place on Earth," Red stated like it was obvious. "I had to find Air, well her name was pretentious as all hell Aveer. I mean seriously? Demons right?" she added in.

"Antarctica?" Sirius repeated. "In the outfit you came here in."

"Yeah," Red shrugged sipping her coffee. "Dude I can literally radiate heat, and honestly the last thing I was concerned about was my clothing choices. You know the whole life and death thing was slightly weighing on me more heavily."

"But _Antarctica?"_ Sirius reiterated much to Red's annoyance.

"Sirius," Red said firmly. "One last time, yes Antarctica because it's the windiest place on earth and therefore would have the air demon. So yes I went to Antarctica and that's the last I'm saying on that subject, jeez. Also though I kicked her ass and caused several avalanches."

"Of course you did," Sirius chuckled while Remus looked impressed, and a little scared about that and then re-noticed all the chocolate in front of him. "I'll be back in a second."

"So," Red said a little lamely when Sirius had left the room, moving over to take a seat next to him. Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulder making her smile and hair tingled. "I should have sent the letters or let you come a long with me or any of the other endless options."

"It doesn't matter," Remus said shaking his head and then resting his forehead against hers. "You're back now."

"And I promise you this time I'm never leaving," Red whispered. "It was the worst thing I've ever done, so if I haven't said it or you need to hear it again I'm sorry. So tell me about what happened with you these past 14 years."

"A few small teaching jobs," Remus shrugged. "Nothing ever lasted very long, actually the longest was at Hogwarts. Which you know about."

"Yeah," Red smiled. "Lulu, oh shit."

"What?" Remus asked confused.

"I was supposed to tell her I was back in the country," Red sighed.

"When did you see Lulu?" Remus asked. "Wait you saw Lulu when you were out and you didn't message any of us?" he sounded a little hurt.

"Well I figured out hated me," Red sighed. "And last I heard Sirius was in Azkaban, so when I was in Africa and had been taken hostage for around 5 months I think and then when I finally escaped they sent this Runespoor after me and I called Lulu for back up. We had a chat and I said I'd tell her when I was back."

"You fought a Runespoor?" Remus asked her looking impressed.

"Yeah it was bloody difficult though," Red chuckled. "I mean three heads that each do different things, no way was I doing that alone so I used this trick I picked up early on and sent her like telepathic message and she came, we killed the beast and then just talked for a bit before she left. They coven accidentally taught me this new trick as well."

"Because you need more tricks," Remus laughed.

"Hold out your hands," Red said opening her palms and holding them in front of her. Remus looked at her sceptically but then placed his palms on top of hers."Okay close your eyes, trust me alright."

Remus noticed Red already had her eyes close, giving in he closed his as well and took in a breath not sure what was about to happen. Then the world started to fade around him, black became colours started to swirl around him. It was kind of like being in a trance, and then suddenly the colours became shapes and people.

 _"Stars," Remus called._ What? _"Where are you taking me?"_

 _"It's a secret," Red said back. "Just hold on alright, can't have you falling off the broomstick. I do like having you around."_

"Red," Remus said looking confused. "What's happening?"

"Told you new trick," Red smiled. "Basically the coven liked to try and draw memories out of me, like a pensive. But they did it in dream like states, like this. Eventually I figured out how to do it myself. Kind of kept me sane, you kept me sane." She whispered that last bit, though Remus still heard it. "Just watch alright."

 _"So you've put me on this death trap for what reason?" the young Remus asked._

 _"It's not a death trap," the young version of Red stated. "You fly every now and then," she said before doing a loop that made Remus hold her waist tightly while Red giggled. "Just enjoy it alright, come on Moons. This is our last year here after all, how many times are you going to see the castle like this? When no one else is around, the stars are all out and the moon is gone."_

 _The couple flew off and landed over by the Quidditch pitch._

 _"You dragged me out of bed to play Quidditch?" Remus asked amused. "What missing your 1am practices?"_

 _"Not a bloody chance," Red laughed. "And no we're not playing Quidditch, I brought hot chocolate and coffee of course."_

 _"Of course," Remus laughed._

 _"Snacks," Red said pulling things out of her bag. "Mostly chocolate type things for your addiction. Thought we could watch the sunrise over the school."_

 _"That doesn't sound half bad," Remus smiled._

 _"I guess I just wanted to," Red said before trailing off. "I don't know I just thought it would be something nice to do, just after everything that's been happening I wanted to show you how much you mean to me."_

Both versions of Remus smiled at that.

 _"And I know I threw the promise ring into the lake and not matter what I can't get it back," Red went on. "But I'm better at actions that words, so I wanted to share one of my favourite things with you. Because you're my favourite person and no matter what happens or whatever it is we face next, someday I and can just look back at this moment and realise how happy you make me. Because you light up my whole world."_

 _"And you say you're not good with words," Remus teased._

 _Red shrugged and smiled, "I love you."_

 _"I love you too," Remus smiled cupping her face with his hands. His thumb grazing her lower lip, Red gave in and closed the gap between them. Their lips fitting together like they were made to, like there were always supposed to find one another. Remus' hand moved to the back of her neck so he could draw her in closer and deepen the kiss. Red's lips slightly dry against his own, only a lingering moistness from when she had taken a sip of coffee. Red nibbled on his lower lip sending shivers down his spine and Red's arms wound around his shoulders, one tangling in his hair. They stayed like that for a few moments, just breathing the other in everything about it so refreshingly familiar. Just hovering above the Quidditch pitch with the sun starting to rise behind them._

"This is one of my favourite memories," Red said. "I used it a lot when I had to conjure a patronus."

"You used me?" Remus asked almost taken aback.

Red hit his shoulder, "Of course I did Moons. You're my whole world. Always have been, always will be."

"You know there's a hidden romantic in you," Remus laughed.

"Whatever," Red said laughing as well. "Time to rejoin reality." Red waved her hand and they were back in the house the scene disappearing before them, Remus still with a smile on his face.

"That's a neat trick," Remus said when the shock had worn off.

"Yeah I was thinking I could show Harry you know," Red shrugged. "Like photos are one thing, but if I could show him actually memories of James and Lily. It isn't much, but well I don't really have any money."

"I think he'd like that," Remus said.

"I hope so," Red sighed. "It's kinda the best I can do, you know I had to sell my broom?"

" _You_ sold your broom," Remus asked surprised. "You love your broom; it was one of your favourite things about the magical world. It was literally just in that vision."

"Desperate times," Red sighed. "I miss flying though; it was like the only thing I was good at. Quidditch with James."

"I can't believe you sold your broom," Remus shook his head.

"I needed the money," she said. "In case you didn't notice I barely touched our vault, I took a little and then left the rest for you. So about seven years in I really needed some new clothes and other items so I sold my broom. Trust me it took a long time, but I was pretty desperate. I mean I came in wearing clothes covered in blood Rem. It sucked and I hated it, but I needed the money."

"You're crazy," Remus laughed. "So what do we do about Ezra?"

"I have no idea," Red said. "I mean, maybe he's had a good life right? What I ruin it."

"You wouldn't ruin it," Remus said holding her hand. "Look we'll figure this out, we're Red and Remus. We've literally been through everything, so even if it means that you set every teacher in that school minus McGonagall because you adore her. My point however is you'll see him again."

"Correction," Red said. " _We_ will see him again. Don't think I'm still not mad at you for focusing on Harry because I am, but that's our kid at Hogwarts and we'll figure it out alright."

"Yeah," Remus smiled. "We'll figure it out; it's what we do right?"

"Right," Red chuckled. "I should call Lulu."

"Later," Remus said before leaning in to kiss her. "I don't want you running off again on some mad scheme, the thought of losing you. Losing you entirely drives me mad."

"Yeah well the thought of losing you or something bad happening to you makes me feel like I can't breathe," Red said repeating him. "I, just when you're around I don't know what I'm supposed to feel or do. I promise I'm not leaving you again."

Remus made a move to say something, along the lines of when _forever this time._

"That isn't good enough," Red said before he could talk. " _I solemnly_ swear it that means more you guy's right?"

"You're a dork," Remus smiled. "So you're staying?"

"I don't think I could ever leave you again," Red said solemnly. "It was hard enough the first time, I can't go through that I again."

"You two are so damn adorable," Sirius said entering the room clapping his hands. "And yes Red please stay this time, mopey Moony is no fun. Plus I missed my money maker."

Red set his jacket on fire with a flick of her wrist, "That's a galleon Moony."

"I hate you both," Red groaned watching Remus pass Sirius a galleon.

"Oh please the world needs Red and Remus together," Sirius said taking a seat next to them. "Plus their tag along-"

"Dog," Red smirked.

" _Friend,"_ Sirius corrected.

*/*/*

There was music playing, which meant one thing on this Halloween night. Sirius and Red were having a battle. It was almost a tradition, a terrible one at that because it considering how it went. It started off normal, they did the wizard waltz but then they decided that twirls were boring. Dipping Red however was still fun, just to see if she would fall over or not. So they did what they did when the tournament was on. Red to this day still says she won that dance off, Sirius also claims he won it.

So it was moves that were strange and awkward, there was awkward arm movements and when Red did them she created waves of wind just to make Sirius fall on his ass. There slut drops – not only done by Red as well. Sirius _attempted_ the moon walk which Red countered with the beginning of the Macarena. It was truly horrible.

Until Remus interrupted, taking Red by the hand and wrapping another one around her waist and pulling her close to him. Sirius quickly left the room, he very much (maybe more than anyone) wanted them to be happy and wasn't going to ruin any moment they were having...even if that meant actually spying on them from a nearby location.

Remus twirled her around until she was hugging him, looking up into his eyes with a bright smile on her face Remus with a matching one of his own.

"Hey," she whispered when he turned her around again. Her arms now wrapped around his shoulders while his lay on her waist. "I love you."

Remus smiled at this leaning down so he was resting against her forehead. He would never be able to describe it, the way Red made him feel. There was always a connection there; they didn't always need words to convey what they felt. Maybe it should have scared him, made him run in the other direction and not make her an outcast. But she was an outcast in her own way as well. But there was a calm that succumbed him when it came to her, like his heart had learnt how to beat normally in her arms. Even if Red just walking into the room made it beat a little faster, maybe that was normal for him. Red was a puzzle that he loved to solve.

Red had a look of wonderment on her face while she looked at him, so as she leaned up on her tiptoes to reach him. They met in the middle, which brought a smile to his lips. Kissing Red wasn't a foreign feeling, it was like coming home. There was something just so perfect about her hands tangled in his hair and his arms wrapped around her middle to hold her close and steady.

Their relationship was never simple or easy, but it made sense. There was fighting and sometimes they drew each other crazy, but she chased him through a forest and he kept her calm which wasn't an easy feat by anyone's standards. They had been reckless, angry and most of all passionate, she changes the way his world works. For the better though. She made his mind quiet and he kept her madness at bay,

They fell in love and they fell into each other. So in the empty room where the only sound was coming from their breaths and the mixing of the air between them. It was peace and it was happiness. It was pure.

Remus nibbled on her bottom lip, something he knew she liked. Both wanted more but were holding back, it wasn't quite the time for that yet. Let alone in the middle of the living room at the Black house.

Red whispered her name against is lips and it sent a shiver down his spine. They paused for a moment and Remus caressed the side of her face, pushing a few red strands back behind her ear. The shade his colour that made him smile.

"Red are there OH," Molly said taken a back.

They broke apart at this, neither of them being much for public displays. That and this was still new, they were rediscovering one another and it was amazing, magical even if you will.

"Yeah Molly," Red said looking flustered.

"Uh," Molly stood there with a smile on her face at the blushing couple. "A letter came for you, I'll just leave it on the table." Molly started to leave before turning back with a smile on her face, "If you're going to continue, you may want to do it away from where Sirius is less likely to eavesdrop or wander in and out, like others."

"I'll keep that in mind," Red chuckled nervously before whispering to Remus. "As if there is anywhere in this place that Sirius wont stalk us."

"Yeah but we can make it harder for him to find us," Remus smirked. "Oh and," he added in turning and cupping her face in his hands. "I love you too."

*/*/*

 _Hey Red_

 _It's Harry, not sure how long this will take to get you because of the houses cloaking, but I have a surprise for you at Christmas time. Hopefully it all will work out, but I know you'll love it._

 _Sirius did mention you hate surprises, but trust me alright you'll love this._

 _See you at Christmas time. Harry your godson._

"What the hippogriff could Harry have planned," Red sighed rereading the letter. "And yes I do hate surprises, what is he planning. Merlin this is going to drive me nuts."

"I have no clue," Sirius confessed. "Trust me he hasn't even told me."

"That's terrifying," Red countered. "This is my first Christmas back with my boys, yes you are my boys don't complain. I wanted it to be nice, not some surprise ugh."

"You know it could be a good thing," Remus said. "He's a good kid."

"A surprise Remus," Red yelled. "A _surprise."_


	62. Christmas Snaps

Lulu entered the room with a crack after Red sent out an owl that she was back, Lulu was well she was a little mad Red didn't tell her she had been back for weeks now. So she received a quick hug and then a punch to the arm.

"Lulu," Sirius said straightening himself. "Think of it this way, you missed all their fighting."

"So I got to miss all that drama," Lulu said stopping her pacing. "Alright you're forgiven, but there is one thing I want from you."

"Erm," Red said awkwardly. "What?"

"You need to get your job back," Lulu said coming over to Red.

"Ah no," Red said quickly. "And work for that imbecile Fudge who doesn't believe Voldemort is back, yeah that'll be great. Look I'm helping out here tons; I don't need to get back to the Minsitry."

"You should do it," Remus said. "You loved being an Auror and you can help the Order out way more in that position."

"Red," Moody said coming into the room."You were one of the good ones and a bloody good one at that. Not many people have had a knack for it like you did; you need to get back out there."

"There's no talking my way out of this is there," Red sighed while everyone else shook their heads. "Well can I borrow some clothes for an interview that I have to set up?"

"Oh I set one up for you before I came here," Lulu laughed and Red scowled. "But I have some clothes yes."

*/*/*

Everyone had come back for Christmas and Molly was in the kitchen with Bill assisting her in whipping up the feast.

That was after visiting Arthur of course, Red had left Sirius for a bit feeling a little guilty about it she wanted t check on him. And also keep an eye on Harry who had let her and Sirius know he saw through the perspective of the snake, plus he was still being quiet about his _surprise._ Remus and Red had taken there leave after seeing Arthur with his family and went to talk to the new werewolf across the room from him, trying to have a chat about the potion that would let him keep his mind and that he could leave a normal life. Sadly he knew of the law about half-breeds, a law that had been made by a teacher a Hogwarts Red beyond hated. If Remus wasn't keeping her under control all of her powers would be on the rage at that woman. But the guy seemed a little more hopeful after their visit, Remus having a much better insight on the subject while Red was trying to prove that there was nothing wrong with being a werewolf. In the end Remus was definitely more helpful, though he laughed at some of Red's jokes at least.

But it was Christmas time back from the ward, and this year there were all a lot more than just the Weasley family. While Remus was waiting for Red to come back, she was a wreck of nerves before she left and it took himself, Sirius and Lulu literally pushing her out the door to go. Remus however knew he was right, Red loved being an Auror. He also had a suspicion that Moody's words had encouraged her. It was true of course, she and James were fantastic and praise coming from Moody meant a lot to her he could see that on her face.

"Where's Red?" Harry asked at the same time the door flew open and Red came into the room. Of course knocking over the umbrella stand, making the portrait of Sirius' mother scream its broken record.

Remus quickly turned over to her, noticing that bright smile on her face and she nodded her head. He quickly made his way over to her wrapping her up in a tight hug and spinning her slightly. There was a smile on Harry's face at this, Sirius had told him they were back together with an emphasis on the word _finally,_ but it was wonderful seeing it in the flesh.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I got my job back," Red said when Remus had finally let her go. "I'm an Auror again."

"Oh that's wonderful news," Molly said brining in trays of for lunch. "Congratulations Red."

"Yeah," Red said still smiling. "Thanks Lulu," she said turning to face her black haired friend hugging her as well when she entered the room.

"Uh who's that?" Harry asked not recognising her from the original Order of the Phoenix photo he had gotten from Mad Eye. Though it wasn't as if she could just waltz in here without Dumbledore's permission or that from the order itself. If Red seemed to trust her, well he could to. Lupin and Sirius didn't seem to mind either.

"Oh this is Lulu," Red supplied as an answer. "We went to school together," she added in to actual answer his question.

"Oh so you were in Gryffindor to?" Ron asked making them laugh.

"I was in Slytherin," Lulu said with a smirk.

"Remember what I told you Harry," Red said once she had stopped laughing. "Not everyone in Slytherin is a complete prick."

"Yeah I'm only half a prick," Lulu laughed.

"You should ask them where they met," Sirius laughed out.

"Where?" Hermione asked while Red glared at Sirius.

"Detention," Red mumbled. "Which you were all in for the record."

"Where you guys ever not in detention?" Hermione asked shaking her head.

"Yes," Sirius and Red said at the same time, with Red adding. "But it was fun how we got there though."

"And now I'm back to being the law," Red laughed. "Or at least spying for the Order with Kings and Tonks. And guess which case I'm on?"

"Mine," Sirius sighed.

"Oh yeah," Red said. "Considering out "previous" friendship they figured I'd have some insight, well they're going to get a lot of useless information out of me."

"Thanks Red," Sirius laughed hugging her. "And congrats on the job, I know you must have missed it."

"Yeah Tonks is actually my new partner," Red laughed looking over at her new friend. Tonks and Red had started to become friends over the last few weeks, which everyone was thankful for. They had a lot in common and a few of the same faults so it was a fast friendship and a lot of laughter ensured.

"Maybe because we're both a little reckless and incredibly clumsy," Tonks laughed. "Good to have you though."

"One last thing, uh Kings?" Sirius laughed and Red waved him off.

"Yeah maybe don't tell him I call him that behind his back," Red said. "I can't read that guy, don't know if he likes me or fears me."

"Why would he fear you?" Ron asked.

"Uh," Red said. "For reasons to be known at a later time, because I need coffee long day."

*/*/*

Red had settled back on the couch with coffee in her hand, after Molly had all but shooed her out of the kitchen for breaking a few cups. _Reparo_ was a very handy spell when it came to Red. One many people were learning. So Red was pressing for details about their time at Hogwarts, mostly wanting to hear about the events of third year when Sirius and Remus reconnected.

Though with all of the weird events that took place, Voldemort on the back of a teachers head trying to steal the philosophers stone. Harry making the Quidditch team was interesting to Red who added in her own anecdotes of her own time playing the game with James.

Second year was quite fascinating considering the whole Chamber of Secrets thing, though Red didn't notice the sad look on Ginny's face as she left the room rather than hearing the retelling of her first year. Red wanted to check up on her at a later time, she was a nice kid that had a good head on her shoulders and was pretty funny as well and had been told by a few people that she more looked like Ginny's older sister than anything. Considering all she had been through she looked younger than her two oldest friends.

"And then I blew up my aunt," Harry said with a slight laugh. "Like balloons she just started to swell."

Red immediately burst out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, it was hard for Sirius and Remus not to join in her laugh was just so infectious. "You blew up your aunt," Red said cradling her stomach as she doubled over. "Holy hippogriffs," she said through another puff. "Not Petunia right?" Harry shook his head which made Red laugh even harder. "I'm crying," she laughed out. "I'm literally crying right now, that is just the funniest thing I've heard in a long time." It was at the point Molly entered the room. "What I mean is," Red said regaining her posture. "Is that was incredible reckless and you could have been expel-"Molly left the room and Red descended into giggles again. "Merlin that's brilliant."

"Uncle Vernon didn't seem to think so," Harry said though clearly amused, this of course made Red laugh harder.

"Harry stop before you kill the girl," Sirius said though chuckling himself.

"Fourth year when we came to get Harry for the Quidditch world cup we gave his cousin a lolly that made his tongue swell up," Fred said proudly adding to Red's laughter which was uncontrollable at this point.

"First year after he stopped you know who we stole a toilet seat-"

"You what?" Red laughed out. "You guys are hilarious." She was finally calming down.

"What about your first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson?" Sirius asked so everyone stopping trying to rile Red up.

"Wait," Red said standing up and no long giggling. "I want to guess what it was and if I get it right that's galleon from both of you." Sirius and Remus shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"We're in to," Fred and George said.

"And me," Harry added.

"Perfect," Red smiled clapping her hands together and started to walk around the room. "Let's see Remus' first lesson _hmmm_ ," she added pretending to give it some thought, she knew it already. "Was it a boggart?"

"How did you get that?" Hermione asked.

"Because she knows Remus like the back of her hand," Sirius said handing her a galleon, followed by the rest. No one missing the way Red's hair changed colour when Remus took her hand and dragged her back down next to him.

"He's got a thing boggarts," Red smiled up at him.

"But how did you know that that's what his lesson would be?" Hermione questioned again. "That there would be one in the castle?"

"Well I didn't know one would be in the castle," Red stated. "But its Remus and Defence Against the Dark Arts, had to be a boggart. It's how his parents met. You adore them bogarts," She added with a smile. "Despite their obvious deepest fear thing, you know."

*/*/*

Remus was out gathering supplies with Molly for Christmas, considering Red had already snuck out the previous night to get presents she didn't feel much need to go back out. She was really thankful she had a job now meaning she actually had some money, now all she wanted was to find Remus a teaching job. If there was one thing she knew about him, he loved teaching. The problem being the current Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher two years ago had made a rule about werewolves and other halfbreeds making it near impossible for them to find work. See if Red had known that when she first met Umbridge, well there would have been flames and spells. Either way that bitch was doomed, whether it be by her hand or someone else's. That was how karma works, right?

The problem was Remus was only half interested and Sirius kept coming up with really bad add ideas, including _werewolf seeking werewolves._ He didn't see the problem until Red blatantly pointed it out to him. So now Red and Sirius were huddled on the couch while the kids were playing exploding snap.

"They're up to something," Red muttered to Sirius.

"Yeah it's called playing a game," Sirius whispered back.

"Wow thanks captain obvious," Red said sarcastically and saluting him. "But I mean something real, I mean haven't they been telling you about school. That git of a woman. What aren't you telling me?"

"Reds you're reading too much into a game of snap," Sirius said returning to his book and ending their conversation. Red looked at the group who were still engrossed in their game, no real sign that anything was going on. Divination taught her _one_ thing, trust your instincts. However that didn't mean meddling, whatever was going on must have been important. She'd just ask Harry later.

This was when the door opened; no one paid any mind this time. Everyone was pretty much used to people coming and going by now, but it was only when the footsteps stop when everyone looked up at the person. Instead of Molly and Remus or even Arthur, Moody, Lulu, Mundugus or the countless others that came and went. No this time it as a kid with blue hair.

The world just stopped for a moment when Red's eyes met Ezra's, her face paled and she sat their frozen. Harry had stopped playing the game to watch Red and Ezra, thankful that he had actually arrived.

Ezra's hair changed from blue to Remus' natural colour removing his hood, his eyes from a purplish colour to Red's own blue ones. They both just sat there staring at one another, everyone in the room silent. Ron wondering what in the name of Merlins soggy left foot was Rouges doing here.

"Ezra?" Red said weakly while Sirius looked between them with a smile on his face, ever since he saw the singed letter he was almost waiting for this moment. Harry's surprise was definitely worth it in his eyes.

"Mum?"Ezra replied with a nod of his head, this whole moment completely surreal to hi. "You're my mum."

Instead of replying Red jumped off the couch and wrapped her arms around her son. Ezra eagerly returned the hug holding her tight in his arms, he always dreamed of this moment meeting her. He didn't expect it to come from Harry Potter but he would take what he could get. Red broke the hug first, cradling his face in her little hands a bright smile on her lips.

"How'd you get this?" she asked noticing the scar over his eye.

"Kids at the orphanage weren't very nice," Ezra shrugged taking in the appearance of his mother, never thinking he would ever in his wildest dreams have this opportunity. She had freckles across her nose like he did, her hair was a wicked shade of Red that was lightening up when she saw him –guess that's where he got his trick from- she had warm blue eyes like his. "I set their clothes on fire."

"Like mother like son," Sirius chuckled in the corner. "Sirius Black," he said introducing himself.

"You mean the guy that escaped Azkaban after killing all those muggles?" Ezra countered with a smirk, just like Reds. "And then tried to sneak into the castle to kill Harry?"

"I never wanted to kill Harry," Sirius stated firmly. "Just Peter."

"You woke me up with a knife over my head," Ron stated and Sirius looked guilty.

"Alright," Red said starting her investigation. "You woke up Ron with a knife over his head, so Ron did you have a pet rat?" Ron nodded. "So Peter has been a rat all these years. So you snuck into the tower knowing this and attempted to kill said rat which was actually Peter who was owned by Ron. Correct?"

"That was brilliant," Ron said.

"Well I am an Auror," Red smiled. "Plus I never trusted that little rodent. Where the heck is Remus?"

"Still out," Sirius said. "Going to be a bit of a shock when he comes back hey kiddo," Sirius smiled at Ezra.

"Yeah that only works for Red," Harry said making Red chuckle.

"Why does it matter if Lupin is here?" Ezra asked looking confused.

"He's your dad," Harry smiled up at Red who mouth _thank you_ at him.

"But he hardly even noticed me," Ezra exclaimed. "I mean I sat at the back with my hood up and changed my appearance a lot." He said with a shrug, though couldn't hide the fact his father didn't recognise him, instead focused his attention on Harry. "I mean I don't really like being the centre of attention so I never said much, but still."

"Yeah I've yelled at him for that," Red said. "Stupid werewolf, uh Dumbledore sent us a letter a month ago."

"Yeah I remember you yelling at him at the castle," Ezra said smiling warmly.

"So you were in that class," Red laughed. "I, I um well. I have no words for this moment."

"Yeah," Ezra laughed. "I'm really happy you're alive though."

"I thought I'd never see you again," Red whispered. "I didn't even know you were alive when they took you, I. Erm," she let out a nervous chuckle. "Do you want a drink or some food or I don't know what else to be people need? Erm"

"Red you're rambling," Sirius said. "Just enjoy the moment."

"Do you have coffee?" Ezra asked.

"Copious amounts," Red smiled. "So tell me about you. I want to know everything. Remus your dad should be back soon,

*/*/*

"Hey Harry," Ezra said while Red well his mother was in the kitchen making coffee though he would be joining her in a minute. "Thanks for this, I really thought you were pulling my leg. Luna convinced me to come though."

"Everyone should be with their family if they can," Harry smiled. "Red's really great and you definitely picked up her tricks. You're a great wizard, those secret lessons show it."

"You're not so bad Potter," Ezra said holding a hand out for him to shake as a sort of peace agreement which Harry took.

"Sorry I've been a bit of a jerk to you," Harry replied. "You're-"

"Stop with all the mushy stuff," Ezra chuckled. "We're good."

"We're friends," Harry said firmly.

"I like the sound of that," Ezra smiled and then they both looked up an noticed Red with a goofy grin on her face.

"You two hated each other?" Red all but laughed when they nodded weakly. "Oh that's a laugh, but you're good now?" they nodded again. "Cool because in another world you two would have grown up together, but the world doesn't work like that sadly. But I'll take this. Coffee," she said handing Ezra the drink which he took eagerly surprised that she had gotten it right.

"So I have no idea where to begin with this," Red said honestly. "So basics right? Erm what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," Ezra replied and Red did a victory air fist. "Are you happy?"

Red looked a little taken aback for a moment then smiled, "Yeah I am. But I want to hear about you, so I'll be honest first. The same night Voldemort murder Lily and James you were taken by a death eater. I didn't know if you were alive or dead or something in between. I tried to look for you but my family life is a little complicated so there were interruptions, but I followed leads but I never found you. Never in my wildest dream did I think you were at Hogwarts and even more so that Rem would focus more on Harry, don't make excuses for him alright. He does feel bad though, but the point is your here now and I don't want to lose you again."

"I want to stay with you," Ezra replied nearly as soon as she was done talking. "It means a lot that you looked for me, but I was kept in this magical Orphange for serious cases or some other dangerous rubbish since I was 5. I don't really have any memories before that, well expect red lights. Though that could just be your hair," he chuckled.

"Red?" she heard Remus call out.

"Kitchen," Red yelled back. "Feel free to set him on fire if that pleases you."

"Lupin?" Ezra asked suddenly looking nervous. "He's here."

"He's right behind you," Red said pointing. "Hey honey."

Remus however seemed frozen in his place, for once in his life possibly at a loss for words and he usually knew the best things to say. Yet all he was doing was looking up across from Red to Ezra, who was already taller than her. Then his hand flew over his face.

"How did I not see you," Remus said in a soft voice. "I'm, I'm horrible father."

"Oh don't be stupid," Red said moving over to him and cupping his face in her hands. "You were fantastic when that year we had him alright. You didn't seem him then and you're an idiot for that, focusing on Harry and what not. The point is we're both here now."

"Hey," Ezra said giving him a wave. "Sorry I never really talked in class; you made me a little nervous."

"I made you nervous?" Remus asked looking confused.

"Yeah," Ezra chuckled. "You were just really smart and interesting and had an appreciation for the stuff you taught us and everyone at school thinks I'm weird and I only really hangout with Luna who everyone calls Loony," Ezra paused when both Red and Remus were looking between each other with knowing smiles. "What he asked?"

"Luna Lovegood?" Remus asked. "She is a little odd but very nice, smart girl that one. Interested in things I hadn't even heard about."

"I don't even know if they're real," Ezra confessed. "But-"

"You like this girl," Red smiled. "I can tell because your hair does the same thing mine does when someone mentions Remus."

"Uh," Ezra said looking embarrassed, but he was getting embarrassed by his _parents_ which was kind of a dream come true. "Maybe."

"Don't be shy," Red smiled scuffing up his red hair. "So just tell us everything."

"Yeah we want to know you," Remus finished for her. "Every detail, no matter how tedious."

*/*/*

Remus, Red and Ezra were now all happily chatting. Ezra had forgiven him for not seeing him, even if Remus was still beating himself up about it. But it was Christmas and they were celebrating, everyone had pretty much left them alone to catch up. While Ezra regaled stories from his time at the orphanage to when he moved into Luna, Remus added that he and Red were looking for a house now they had money coming through and before he had a chance to offer Ezra quickly asked if he could come and live with them.

"They seem to be getting along," Harry said taking notice of Red pulling out her camera and gathering them together for a photo, with no one complaing.

"Yeah," Sirius smiled over at them. "They both deserve it, from what I heard from Red. She's had it really rough out there, family is the most important thing to her. She never really had the best one, her mother and mine could go head to head to see which the worst was. She counted Lily as a sister and James was the closest thing to the brother she had lost. Remus and her have had a lot of ups and downs but they come back to each other every time. Having you and Ezra back in her life, plus the Weasley's I think she feels like she's found a home again."

"You really know her," Harry said.

"Met her in Olivanders," Sirius chuckled. "She couldn't get rid of me since, I think I may reintroduce myself before dinner that first introduction didn't go so well."

"Well at least he doesn't think you're a mass murderer anymore," Harry chuckled.

"I make a better second introduction," Sirius smiled heading over to the Lupins.

"So how do we change your last name?" Red asked. "How'd you pick a last name, I mean like wouldn't they give you like a base one like DOE or something. Is that a thing?"

"You ramble a lot," Ezra smiled at his mother. "And I just grabbed a books opened a page and whichever name my finger landed on I picked."

"Oh Merlin that sounds like something I would do," Red laughed. "But you are and always have been Ezra John Lupin."

"Red leave to when you go back to work," Sirius laughed. "As his new godfather I demand it."

"I don't think you can just call being a godfather Sirius," Remus smiled. "But sure if you want."

"The point is it's time for the meal," Sirius smiled happy to not be spending it alone with Kretcher, since Molly had invited Red and Remus to the burrow, though circumstances changed.

Everyone else was already at the table; Red took a seat next to Tonks with Ezra beside her and Remus next to him.

"Hey Tonks," Red whispered. "I can really only change my hair colour, but you can do a lot more do you think you could help Ezra out with the other cool tricks?"

"Happy to," Tonks smiled and clinked her glass along with Reds.

The feast was placed in front of them and everyone started to open the exploding crackers, Red stopping short when she read her joke. Half containing her laughter and half trying to hide it from view. However she was doing an awful job a just drawing attention to herself.

"What's on it?" Sirius asked.

"It's just...really bad," Red said awkwardly.

"It's a werewolf joke isn't it," Remus said knowingly. "Come on let's hear it."

"Alright, this is actually a little accurate to you though," She smiled over at him before clearing her throat and reading. "Why do werewolves do so well at school?"

"Merlins Beard," Remus groaned. "Why?"

"Because every time they're asked a question, they come up with a _snappy_ answer," Red finished with a laugh making everyone else laugh, including Remus. Then they just ate and laughed even Sirius looked like he was enjoying himself and not being a grumpy guy. It was a nice change of events; they played a few games and mostly just laughed the night away. No one was overly concerned with studying including Hermione who was taking a break for once, Red and Tonks were just entertaining everyone with their antics.

But eventually the kids had to get some sleep and Red and Remus wanted to go out later and buy something for Ezra. Sirius wanted to change into a dog and join, but Red reminded him of the fact he had been spotted and it wouldn't be wise. For once he listened and just went upstairs to feed Buckbeak.

"So before we head off I did get you something," Remus smiled sheepishly. "Because I can tell you miss it and technically it's also from Sirius, but here."

"You got me a broom," Red nearly yelled. "YOU got me a broom, holy hippogriffs Remus thank you thank you thank you. Oh this is literally the best Christmas I've had in a long time, granted the bar is set pretty low of late but you know last year I was in Kyrgyzstan running away from wizards cops that were singing at me."

"What?" Remus asked confused.

"Oh I may have jinxed them to do that," Red laughed. "I just thought it would be funny, so can we fly to the shops? I've heard you've gotten better."

"Whatever you want Stars," Remus smiled using that old nickname for her that made her smile. "I love you."

"I love you too Moons," Red smiled kissing him softly. "Now come on we have a son to spoil, my Christmas advance to blow and for the first time in years flying a broom."

 _Late Christmas chapter, hope everyone had a good one and your family is less dysfunctional than mine. And also happy bloody new year hope you all had a wonderful time and maybe even got drunk._


	63. Cry Wolf

Sirius and Red were laughing and sharing anecdotes on how she would escape Azkaban if necessary, Remus was sitting on the end of the couch an arm draped around his wife's shoulders feeling content and amused. Just being around the two of them reminded him of being young again, just the way they were together bringing out old sides of one another that were both good and bad. So Remus had long since abandoned trying to read, especially when Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George and by Merlin Ezra entered the room a spotty brown owl sitting on his shoulder – a gift from his parents so he could write to them. Safe to say Ezra was having a lovely Christmas so far.

Red's head perked up at the sound and smiled brightly when she saw her son and the way he looked back at her, pure magic.

"We were just wondering if you had any pictures?" Hermione asked Red. "From your time at Hogwarts."

Red, Sirius and Remus burst into laughter so much so they were nearly toppling over, Sirius sputtering out _do we have any pictures_. Red was near tears when they finally calmed down, wiping under her eye slightly while Remus buried his head in the crook of her neck still holding back laughs while Sirius couldn't make eye contact with anyone without losing it.

"Yes," Red finally giggled out.

"She has a lot," Sirius chuckled. "I mean millions."

"Can we see them?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Of course," Red said before darting upstairs to grab her bag, which was easy than carrying the books that contained their memories at Hogwarts and after. Heading back downstairs to see Remus and Sirius still chuckling brought a smile to her lips, she had her family back. Complete now with Ezra. "So I got this bad boy in fifth year," Red smiled pulling out the camera and taking a shot of the kids. "And it kind of became this communal object that capture our times, this was the first one I ever took." Red smiled pulling out several photo books until she found the first one and holding out the picture of James and Sirius pulling stupid faces at each other with masks on.

"We may have snuck out for the day," Sirius said grabbing the book and flicking through photos himself. "Oh here's a good one," he said pointing out the one where Red conjured up a tree branch to dangle James from.

"I was a great friend," Red laughed.

"Yeah it was preferable when you used those against I don't know anyone other than us," Sirius laughed. "Good day though."

"Do you have some of my mother?" Harry asked still flipping through the pages that were dedicated to James. One with him getting his hair messed up by Red, one where he and Sirius were flying in the on the pitch late at night, one with Red on James's shoulders after winning Quidditch that year with victorious smiles on their faces, one with all of the marauders together just smiling.

"Here," Red said handing him a green book and leaning into Remus.

Harry flipped through the pages, there were plenty of photos of Red and Lily just being themselves, "that first one is when I snuck her out of the castle after a bad day," Red said pointing at the one where Lily was looking at much younger Red with sceptical look on her face while Red had her eyes crossed and lips like a fish. "We dashed around Hogsmead just doing are thing." She continued while Harry flipped through the pages, Lily studying, Lily smiling, Lily pulling stupid faces, Lily and Red after a potions class where Red had caused an explosion that made their faces turn purple and then started to come the ones with her and James. Capturing their kisses, hugs, just their small interactions.

"What about you and Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

Red locked eyes with Remus and shared a joint smile, "Well luckily our friends liked to steal my camera so yes. I think I'll start with my favourite Rem picture ever though."

"No," Remus groaned while Sirius laughed. "I know where this is going."

"Do you want to put on the show?" Red teased him.

"Can't we just forget about it?" Remus sighed watching Red flip through the photo book covered in stars and moons. "It was a very long time ago."

"Do you think I would ever let you forget one of the best moments of my life to date," Red asked horrified. "This is my favourite photo of you, like ever."

"I had a lot of sugar," Remus stated.

"Sure," Red and Sirius laughed. "Wassup Witches," Red and Sirius laughed while shimming.

"Wassup witches?" Fred and George laughed.

"So basically fifth year we had this like house tournament," Red smiled. "The four houses competing against each other and whatever. So James and Sirius entered me in it without my knowledge and I got chosen, big surprise there right?"

"You know they did the triwizard tournament," Sirius said.

"You mean the contest they ruled out because people kept dying," Red stated. "Sounds like a fantastic idea," she added sarcastically.

"Harry won it," Sirius said with a proud smile.

"But did you dance?" Red smirked looking over at Sirius. "You get extra points if you dance."

"We had the ball," Harry said confused.

"No we're talking like bad moves in the middle for everyone to see," Sirius laughed. "And in the holding cell, losing that dance battle."

"Oh I won that," Red challenged him. "But the point here is both Harry and I kicked ass at a stupid tournament and got a pretty goblet."

"Somebody died," Harry said solemnly. "And then Voldemort came back."

"Oh, why does everyone start off with the good news and not like oh hey Red by the way Voldemort came back and someone bloody died. Damn guys." Red said awkwardly. "So this is Remus at the party going _wassup witches._ " She added showing the photo to try and lighten the mood again,

The kids laughed at the picture of their young professor shimming, oh what a night that one was. Those photos didn't need to be shared though; they didn't need to see a drunken kiss between Remus and Sirius. Plus that was in a whole other book.

Red plonked down on the floor leaning against the couch and beckoning Ezra closer, "So this is me and you're Dad." She smiled down fondly at a picture of them, foreheads resting against one another. One with Remus reading a book with red curled up in his lap, his fingers carding through her hair, one with Red's hair changing colour the second she saw him, one with them kiss; Red pulling on his tie to bring him closer. Plenty of them goofing off and pulling stupid faces at the camera before kissing again, a few dancing; some where they were just sitting together, secret smiles. Doing the crossword, posing as little red riding hood and the big bad wolf.

"And this is you," Red pointed out the picture of her in the hospital bed. "Lil had just had Harry and probably threatened the staff just to be there, so yeah that's you. Your hair was like Rem's for a second before this happened. First steps, laughing, park outings, magic use, fire, playing with a quaffle and with bowl on your head," she whispered the last one before closing the book.

"What about pranks?" Fred asked with George looking equally curious. "Those I'd love to see if you even had the courage to pull them off."

Red shot a look over to a tight lipped Sirius and Remus, clearly neither the twins nor any other people in the room knew who the marauders were. Well that had to change, in time anyway.

"So prankoween?" Red smiled mischievously at them and pulled out her pranking book. "See why we laugh when you asked if we had pictures?" they all nodded. "So prankoween, was when we just went around pulling stupid pranks and awesome ones as well on Halloween. Hence the name."

"Did you guys do this often?" Hermione asked looking at a photo of Red creating a dragon out of water to scare first years.

"Define often," Sirius smirked.

"James, Sirius, Lily and I got 10 detentions that month," Red laughed. "Lily was so mad at me for tarnishing her record she didn't speak to me after the fifth one for a day. However in the end, Remus one the whole thing." Red spoke pointing out the picture of Lily, Remus and Red in their sixth year laughing and wearing the sorting hat. "See we had to steal the sorting had, but prefects have the password to Dumbledore office. So instead of James or Lily realising this we all dashed around like mad fools until we literally crashed into each other."

"Reds fault," Sirius said. "We've all seen how clumsy she is."

"You were invisible," Red said glaring at her friend. "And Lily had her shoelaces untied."

"Well that's a lie if I've ever heard one," Sirius laughed while Remus nodded. "It was Lily."

"Fine," Red huffed out. "I tripped over your invisible feet are you happy now?"

"Red," Remus muttered before letting out a howl of pain. No one noticed how late it had become.

"Remus," Red said concerned before looking out the window and seeing the full moon. "Shit."

"Shit," Sirius repeated. "The potion, he hasn't had it. I don't think I've seen it here at all."

"Hippogriffs on fire," Red exclaimed. "Sirius get him to the basement door."

"What?" Sirius asked. "Why?"

"Just trust me okay," Red said. "Please, okay kids please go upstairs Rem wouldn't want you to see him like this."

"What's happening?" Ezra asked looking concerned over to where Sirius was shuffling a transforming Remus.

"He's a werewolf," Red told him. "And he would hate it if you saw him in this state, so please Ezra just go upstairs with Harry and everyone. _Why_ is no one moving, move now upstairs serious problem here."

"Okay," Ezra and Hermione nodded. The kids slowly starting to move towards the stairs.

"Wait," Hermione said making Red sigh they were running out of time. "What are you going to do?"

"Ah Red," Sirius called out. "Little help."

Red moved over to the archway, noting that at least a few of the kids were making their way to the stairs. "Ever learn about Wendigos?" Red asked not bothering to wait for an answer. "Well you know how they're afraid of fire," she said looking over and seeing Hermione nod. "Well werewolves or at least this wolf is quite entrapped by fire."

"RED," Sirius yelled. "Seriously help please."

Red clicked her fingers and her whole body became a flame, and getting ready to jump at Remus who was in the last stage of the transformation.

"Wicked," Fred and George said.

"I suggest you guys move upstairs now," Red stated and then ran at Remus. "Sirius move." She yelled before tackling her husband and falling down a flight of stairs, ordinarily a bet would have been made but this wasn't an ordinary case.

"That was your plan?" Sirius yelled down at her. "Set yourself on fire and tackle him."

"You know me Sirius, danger good, safety who the hell cares. Oh and this to," Red said moving her hands so they created vines that trapped Remus to the wall, he let out a howl and Red winced worried she was hurting him. She gently touched his face, removing the flames and Remus whimpered. "I'm sorry moons," She said resting her forehead against his making sure the flames weren't hot. "But I'm going to stay with you all night okay? And when you wake up you can have some chocolate, for now just rest. I love you."

Red moved over to the other side of the basement, keeping herself covered in flames listening to the howls her husband was making to the moon; occasionally making one back herself, just to prove to he wasn't alone. That he would never be alone again. Werewolf or not this guy was her entire world, so even if she had to keep tightening the ropes made out of vines from her magic it didn't matter as long as they were together.

*/*/*

Remus awoke with a start, first noticing the tight vines that were wrapped around his torso, wrists and ankles. Then the small fire in the opposite side of the roo that was his wife flipping through the pages of the book. She looked paler than usual, which was quite the feat since she almost glowed at times or maybe that was just the way he saw her.

"Stars," his voice came out hoarsely, but she looked up immediately.

"Hey there," Red said weakly and Remus could see how exhausted she was. Honestly the things she did for him, chasing him through a forest; staying with him on darker nights and then being there in the morning. Now well she had used her magic, magic she'd been told could drive her made and get her killed _I really need to ask her about those damn trials._ "Oh the vines," she said with a little more energy and with a flick of her wrist untying him. "Sirius brought down some clothes," she said pointing over to the stack at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on let's get you some coffee," Remus said when he had his clothes on and moving over to her to help her up, maybe she needed a bed and not caffeine. Remus helped her up the stairs, Red immediately heading towards the couch and lying down.

"Is she asleep?" Sirius asked. "I don't think I've ever seen her to go to sleep that fast."

"Long night," Remus replied looking at an unconscious Red curled up in the foetal position.

"I'll take her upstairs," Sirius said moving over to her. "She'll be more comfortable there."

"I've got her," Remus said quickly moving over to pick her up, Red snuggling into his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. This felt like home, to both of them. Just being together no matter what was happening, he'd missed her and this time he wasn't letting her go.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked though smiling at the way Red was curled up in his arms. "You've both had a long night."

"She's taken care of me all these years," Remus said smiling down at her. "I think it's about time I did the same for her."

Remus moved up the stairs, pausing in front of Red's room for a second before heading down towards his own. Gently laying her down on the bed, closer to the wall how she always liked it. Honestly he was tired as well, this wasn't exactly new, but it was new for them at this stage in re-meeting each other. He got down into the bed next her, Red quickly leaning over and curling up into his side causing him to smile. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her in close to him while she did the same. Yeah this was what home felt like.

*/*/*

 _"Okay I'm going to be James here for a second so you can practice," Red said to Lily who had finally caved and mentioned her and James and been out on a date. "Totally hypothetical of course."_

 _"Ok go," Lily said nodding her head._

 _Red cleared her throat and began, "Ok this is me laying it all down on the line, I've said it before and honestly I've said it badly most of the time. SO this is just me right now, just saying it. I'm crazy about you, like completely Red level bonkers."_

 _"Did you just insult yourself?" Lily laughed_

 _"Shhh, I'm in the zone," Red shushed her. "Ok I think we should be together, what do you say?"_

 _"Yes," Lily said. "No. Maybe?"_

 _"Ok those are your three options," Red laughed. "Come on Lil I can tell that you're just as crazy about him, well maybe not as crazy but like you're into him, accept it."_

Red awoke with a smile on her face, looking up and seeing Remus' eyes fluttering open.

"Morning," Remus smiled kissing her forehead.

"Morning," Red smiled.

"Do you want some coffee?" Remus smirked knowingly while Red nodded her head. "Come on then, it's around lunch. Then I think we should talk, about all those missing years between us."

"Yeah," Red smiled. "There are some pretty hectic stories there."

 _Sorry this has been so late, I was in hospital and I Started uni yay for that, anyways thank you all for still being here listen to me ramble and ruin my own ship many times though this time I promise they're sticking together. I'm not completely terrible anymore._


End file.
